Prompted
by sleeplessinatlanta
Summary: Random one-shots based on various prompts. Expect smut, fluff, and so forth. As always, all about Booth and Brennan and as always, trying to keep them in character.
1. Car Sex

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n_**: **_This was a little something written for the _**Bones Gambler's Anonymous Sextember ficathon.  
><strong>_

_**Prompt: **Brennan admits that she has never had sex in a car. She chooses a stakeout with Booth for this confession._

_**Car Sex  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Do you truly believe he'll come here?"<p>

Booth shrugged. "Well, you know, he had a bad day." Courtesy of one Special Agent Booth and his interrogation room. "When you have a bad day, you want to see the person you love."

Thoughtfully, Brennan nodded. She had noticed that going home to Booth after a troublesome day was very nice. "So you really believe he loves her?"

"I really think he does."

"He was quite adamant that he did not." Though, of course, the fact that they were engaged in this stakeout obviously meant Booth had not believed the man.

"He was, but when he said her name—" He leaned forward when a silver Honda pulled into view. "Well, look at that." Booth snapped a couple of pictures of the car, making sure to get the license plate number. "Fling, my ass. Tell me, Bones, do you go see your ex-lover after you tell the FBI that your little fling is over?"

The car drove slowly to the side of the high rise building and a woman rushed out and quickly got inside. Booth snapped more pictures and then passed the camera to Brennan while he followed at a discreet distance.

"It appears he lied," Brennan conceded, her fascinated gaze landing on Booth. "You knew he had. Even though it's extremely foolish of him, you knew he'd come here." She frowned, puzzled. "Why would he do that? It's completely irrational. If they wish to strengthen their respective alibis, they should be staying as far away from each other as possible."

"Well, sometimes people don't do the rational thing." He gave her a sideways glance and a tiny smile. "Especially when they are in love."

Brennan mulled it over and thought about arguing, but restrained herself. "Do you think they murdered our victim?"

"I don't know, but they sure got motive, don't they?" Booth followed his suspects to a deserted park. He turned off his lights and waited to see what they would do. The couple got out and walked to a bench. "And they lied to me, which just pisses me off."

They talked for a while and it was obvious that their affair was far from over. The woman's head rested on his shoulder. He stroked her hair tenderly and they shared a steamy kiss. Brennan snapped some more pictures. A lie caught with a simple snap. "These will be hard to explain."

"Yeah." Booth shook his head. Brennan was right, those two should have really stayed away from each other, but he knew better than anyone how that was easier said than done. "Even if they didn't kill him, they know more than they're telling me and now I've got leverage."

A few splatters of rain hit the windshield and the couple stopped kissing long enough to run to the car. Booth waited a few minutes, but the Honda stayed put. After another few minutes, he figured the stakeout was over. Even though they were across from the park, Booth made sure to keep his lights off until they were to the end of the street.

"Why are we leaving?" Brennan looked back. "They are still there."

"Yeah, probably having sex," he guessed. "It's fine. We got what we came for. I'll bring them in first thing tomorrow."

"You think they're having sex in the car?"

He chuckled at her surprised tone. "Well, you saw the way they were kissing."

Booth turned the corner, leaving behind their horny suspects, but Brennan was unable to stop thinking of sex. In a vehicle. "Have you ever engaged in vehicular intercourse?"

It took him a moment. "Are you talking about car sex?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you just say car sex?" Booth griped. She gave him an impassive look that said his stalling attempt had been noted and he sighed. "Um … yeah. Hasn't everyone?"

"I haven't."

Booth looked at her quickly before focusing on the road again. "You serious?"

"Yes." Brennan looked out the window. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Because this was the woman who'd once told him that she'd had sex in a planetarium. And a yurt—which she'd explained to him and then he'd googled. And a few other weird places he tried to block out because honestly he didn't want to think of her having sex with anyone besides him.

But not in a car. Yeah, that was surprising for sure. How did anyone go through college without getting it on in the backseat of a car? Except this was Bones. She hadn't even had sex until she was practically out of college. His heart squeezed, unexpectedly. Sometimes he forgot that despite everything she'd seen and done, his gorgeous genius was still innocent about so much.

He glanced at her. She looked pensive and maybe a little wistful as she stared out the window. "Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Do you … do you want to try it?"

"What?"

Booth inhaled deeply. Sometimes, she could drive him nuts. "Sex, Bones. In the car."

"With you?"

_What?_ His head whipped around and he saw her sneaky grin. "Funny."

Brennan chuckled and turned a little sideways on the seat. "You want to have sex with me in the car, Booth?"

"I want to have sex with you anywhere." He kept one hand on the wheel and reached out with the other to grab hers. "This cannot be news to you."

Bringing her hand to his mouth, he nipped her fingertips. She gasped a little and squirmed in her seat. Booth smiled and released her hand. A few minutes later, he was parking the SUV in their two car garage and pulling Brennan to the back seat.

"The logistics of this are a bit puzzling." Brennan looked around as he settled her astride his lap. Booth worked on the snap of her jeans with one hand and tugged up her sweater with the other. "It would also seem that I'm not wearing the appropriate attire for this activity."

He'd discarded her top and bra and was so busy fondling her pretty breasts that her words were kind of a buzz. "What?"

"A skirt would likely make this much easier for you," she noted, shifting to help him as he worked a hand between her thighs. "I should make note of …_ohhh_."

Booth slipped beneath the edge of her panties and burrowed a long finger inside her warmth. She moaned softly and squirmed and stopped analyzing. He smiled against her lips. "You like that?"

"Yes." She threw her arms around him and kissed him avidly. "Oh, _yes_."

He stroked her lazily, feeling her creamy wetness. His free hand he anchored in her hair as her mouth kissed him with increasing demand. Whimpers and groans echoed in the car and their make-out session escalated quickly.

Booth laughed hoarsely when her eager hands roamed under his T-shirt in a near frenzy. "You in a hurry, Bones?"

"I want you, Booth." She rubbed the bulge of his jeans and fumbled with the zipper. "I want to feel you inside me."

With a groan of surrender, Booth helped her out. It wasn't the most comfortable way to have sex, but that hardly mattered when he stretched out on the seat and pulled her over him. She tugged off his shirt and laughed breathlessly as they maneuvered in the confined space.

He looked up at her and his throat went tight. Her eyes glowed, her smile was full of fun. She was enjoying herself, he realized and the fact that he was the only man to ever give her this made him nearly dizzy.

"_Bones_," he whispered and she circled her fingers around him and sank into him. "Oh, baby, you're amazing."

She rained delirious kisses over his face and he cupped her bottom and surged up. In the backseat of his car, he rocked her world and she completed his.


	2. Handcuffs

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Okay, here's another one for the **_Bones GA's Sextember ficathon_**. This is a bit more of an **M** than the last one so, you're forewarned. Enjoy!

_**Prompt: **Since Booth still won't let her have a gun, Brennan takes over his handcuffs_.

_**Handcuffs**_

* * *

><p>"You still have my gun, Bones," he reminded her. "I'd like it back, please."<p>

He'd handed her his back-up piece earlier in the day when they'd ventured into a particularly unsavory part of town to find and interview their witness—a petty thief turned drug peddler. Unfortunately, if unsurprisingly, the man ran and when caught, threw a couple punches at Booth, resisted arrest and generally made a nuisance of himself. Between booking and paperwork and a lecture from Caroline about the lack of progress on the case, it wasn't until much later that Booth remembered he'd yet to reclaim his gun.

With a sigh that bordered on the petulant, Brennan grabbed her bag and rifled inside for the weapon. "I could get my own, you know," she reminded him. "It's a constitutional right."

Booth thought briefly of reminding her about the last time she'd gone and exercised that constitutional right, but refrained. Convincing her to return that oversized gun had been easy. The hard part had been keeping her from buying another one.

"_That one was obviously too big for me. But they have various sizes, Booth. It would be a simple exchange."_

"_You don't need a gun, Bones. You've got me."_

That was not a discussion he wanted to have again. So Booth gave her his best smile and quickly regained possession of his gun. Brennan watched wistfully as he moved to the safe and placed the weapon inside.

"I still fail to understand why I can't have a gun in the field, Booth." She followed him as he moved to the bedroom. "You have two."

"Yes, but I'm the cop and you're the scientist."

She bristled. Annoyed, Brennan watched him remove his tie and unbutton his shirt. "You're being condescending."

"No, I'm not." But dammit, she _was_ a scientist. A brainy, slightly bloodthirsty one. She was dangerous enough without the benefit of a gun. "It's just a fact, Bones. You identify the bad guys, I shoot them, that's the way it works."

Undeterred, she took a contentious step forward. "What if I want to shoot them?"

"Well, you can't." Carelessly, Booth tossed his cuffs and his badge on the nightstand next to his bed. Turning to Brennan, he nearly smiled at the unmistakable pout she was sporting. He couldn't help thinking it was kind of adorable. "That's my job, baby."

"Don't call me baby," she snapped. Usually, in private, she let him get away with the endearments, but at the moment she didn't feel like letting him get away with anything.

Her face was set in those pinchy lines that signaled her annoyance, but abruptly she smiled and walked to stand in front of him. The last two buttons of his shirt were still in place and she undid them before walking behind him and sliding the fabric off his shoulders.

"Bones?"

Her hands splayed against his back and he nearly jumped when she pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. "I need a gun, Booth."

"No, you don't," he chuckled. She pressed closer, her hands smoothing over his shoulders and down his arms. Booth sighed, his eyes nearly fluttering shut at the lazy caresses. "But, mmm … you know, if you want to try and convince me, you go right ahead."

Her dry little chuckle should have given him warning, but he was too lulled by the tiny row of kisses she was dropping across the back of his shoulders. Brennan shifted and pounced on the handcuffs he'd dropped so foolishly on the nightstand. Before he could so much as tense, she'd pushed his arms back and clasped the metal around his wrists.

"Bones!" He tugged automatically. "What the hell?"

Brennan walked around to face him and had to smile in satisfaction. He looked quite delicious like this—bare-chested and cuffed and looking outraged. She took a step forward and laughed when he automatically took one back.

"Running, Agent Booth?"

Booth froze, annoyed with himself at the automatic step back. Dammit. He was a former sniper and a damn FBI agent, he did not back down. Not that he could anyway because the only thing behind him was the bed. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Her smiled terrified and excited him in equal measures. Without a word, she'd unbuckled him. As quickly as she'd cuffed him, she yanked down his pants. He sputtered in outrage. "Uncuff me."

"I don't think so."

Hand to his chest, she shoved and his ass hit the bed. "Bones, I'm not amused," he growled with as much dignity as possible. It was kind of a challenge to be dignified when his pants and his boxers were around his knees and his dick was getting hard right in front of her eyes.

"Believe me, amusing you is not my intent."

"Then what is—shit!" She fisted him and stroked. Up and down. Once. Twice. And then she let go. Brennan took a step back and studied him. He flushed and tried to corral his runaway hormones. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You know." Like he was human remains and she was still trying to make a decision. "Don't play dumb."

"Play dumb?" she smiled innocently. "I wouldn't know how, Booth."

"Then stop messing around and—w-what are you doing?"

Another innocent smile. "I'm overdressed, don't you think?"

Brown eyes went wide and dark as she started to take off clothes. She'd actually turned around and when her bra hit the floor, he was left looking at her bare back. And then her panties were gone and she bent over to retrieve his work shirt from the floor. Booth groaned and gritted out a curse word.

"There," she said conversationally, sliding on his white shirt and shaking out her hair from the collar. "I'm much more comfortable now."

"_Bones_." Oh my god, she was going to kill him. He'd refused to let her shoot people and now she was going to kill him for the audacity. That had to be the only reason she was standing there in nothing but his fucking white dress shirt. She hadn't even bothered to do one single button and the fabric gaped teasingly, giving him an eyeful. "Is this punishment for not letting you have a gun?"

"No." Leisurely, she smoothed her hands over her slightly rounded belly and up to her generous breasts. "This is punishment for your patronizing attitude."

Booth stared at the movement of her hands, mesmerized. He loved the way her body was changing. It still surprised him sometimes, undressing her and finding that her tummy was bigger than the day before. His new favorite pastime was splaying his hands over the slight bump every night and stroking in little concentric circles.

"Bones, c'mon, I wasn't being patron—oh, my god, stop," he begged when she allowed one hand to slide between her thighs. "Just … _stop_."

"You know, you once offered me a division of labor." She teased her clit lightly with a finger and let out a soft pant. "You shoot them, I cuff them. Do you remember that?"

Booth looked like he couldn't even remember his own name, so she took pity on him and removed her hand. With a smug smile, she stood in front him, close enough to touch if his hands hadn't been cuffed behind him.

"Well, I remember and while I'd rather shoot …" One knee dipped on the mattress and then the other, bracketing his hips. "I suppose cuffing them has its benefits too."

Her fingernails bit into his shoulders and she lowered herself just enough to tease the tip of his cock with the heated wetness radiating between her thighs.

"Put me inside you," he gritted out.

"No." Putting weight on her knees, she raised up until her breasts were level with his lips. "But you may suck on my nipples."

With a groan, he obeyed. Booth popped a perked nipple in his mouth. He sucked and bit and then licked away the sting with his tongue. Brennan moaned and tugged on his hair, making him switch over to the other one. In her enthusiasm, she ground against him and the contact of her flesh with his cock had him pulling back.

"Bones…"

"No," she repeated silkily, wrapping a hand around the stiff erection jutting between his legs. "If I just give you what you want, then it wouldn't be much of a punishment, would it?"

He tugged on the cuffs in futility and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. His breathing was harsh and heavy and she stroked a hand tenderly through his hair. Her other hand worked him with tight tugs and pulls and he let out a rather broken moan. His chest heaved with exertion, the muscles rippling seductively and Brennan moved her hand from his hair to cup his cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Brennan bit down on her lip, for the first time uncertain. Their sex life had so far consisted of making up for lost time, which meant a lot of sex, but until right now there had been no kink involved. Her use of the handcuffs had been rather spur of the moment, triggered by mild annoyance and she was suddenly wondering if maybe there should have been some kind of discussion before she used his own cuffs on him.

Raising his head from her shoulder, Booth tried to focus. When her question penetrated his lust-fogged brain, he almost laughed, but she seemed so serious, he smothered his smile against her throat. Behind him, his bound hands fisted the comforter as he kissed her throat.

"Kiss me, Bones." Another kiss to her jaw and then a husky whisper. "Touch me."

Her mouth opened over his and he stabbed his tongue inside. She loved to touch his smooth, firm skin and her hands ran avidly all over him. Liquid warmth pooled between her legs and she rubbed against him. He was so hard and it felt so good that she did it again and again.

"You keep doing that," he warned hoarsely, "and I'm gonna come."

Brennan moaned softly and considered. She wanted to torture him a little, but now she was just torturing herself. She felt empty and was more than ready to have him fill her up. Reaching between them, she fisted him at the base and lowered herself on the head of his cock.

"_Fuck_." He pressed on the mattress and rocked up as much as possible. "Don't stop." She slid all the way down, groaning softly all the way. Booth's hands fisted, wishing desperately he could grab her hips and move her on him. "Ride me. _Please_."

It was stark demand and soft plea at the same time and she was helpless to resist. Booth pressed hard little kisses at the base of her neck in gratitude.

Her hips rocked against him, her arms curled around his neck and everything about her did it for him. Those soft, full breasts pressing against his chest. Pink lips that were half-parted and panting. His white shirt falling off one creamy shoulder and skimming the top of her thighs. _Everything._ She clenched and shuddered and he moaned her name in response. Face buried against her neck, he came in a delicious rush that left him light-headed.

"Oh, wow," Booth chuckled breathlessly into her skin. "You are so in charge of the handcuffs from now on."


	3. What Goes Around

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: So, other stories that will remain unnamed are being worked on, I promise. But the muse goes where it goes and right now it goes to the awesome prompts from the **_Bones GA Sextember ficathon_**. Yay for prompts! Sex for this one was optional and as shocking as it is, I opted to keep it clean. Gasp. Hope you still enjoy! :)

_**Prompt:**_ _Booth decides to sneak in on Brennan while showering as "payback" for her seeing him naked._

_**What Goes Around**_

* * *

><p>The first time he made love to her was <em>not<em> the first time he saw her naked.

That grief-drenched night when she crawled into his bed and he slid his own grey sweatshirt off her slender frame, Booth had already known that underneath there'd be nothing but soft, flawless skin and perfect curves. He knew because three weeks before, the devil on his shoulder got the best of him and he'd open that bathroom door in playful payback.

**-x-**

It was a Saturday.

The best damn Saturday he could remember having in a long, long time. They'd gone jogging in the park. This time not because he'd 'accidentally' run into her on his day off, but because they had made plans to spend the day together.

Jogging. Lunch. A movie. It was almost surreal. Spending all day with his partner, but not under any pretense. Just … _I want to see you, let's hang out_.

They ran a mile and he spent most of it distracted by her backside in those tight lycra pants, but Booth honestly didn't care. Sweaty, out-of-breath Bones was quickly becoming his favorite Bones.

The park was closer to her apartment so they went back to her place to make lunch. Since Brennan was supplying the kitchen and the food, Booth was in charge of actually making something.

He rooted around in her fridge. "Please, Bones, tell me there's something other than kale and seaweed in here."

"Of course there is," she tossed out. "Everything you need for a nutritious lunch should be in there." He groaned in despair and Brennan simply turned around and headed for her bedroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

That time he groaned for a completely different reason. "So not fair," he muttered.

Brennan, of course, misunderstood. "You're welcome to take one too." His eyes widened and she realized just how that sounded. "I mean … I have another … there's a guest—you can use the guest bathroom," she stammered, horrified to feel her cheeks flushing.

"Nah, that's okay. I don't have any extra clothes with me, so I'd have to put these back on, anyway." He peered at her, amazed that she seemed flustered. "I'll just drop by my place after lunch and shower before the movie."

She nodded and pretty much fled and Booth gave an internal chuckle. The woman could talk about pony-play without batting an eye, but shower talk sent her running. Amazing. But he figured if thinking of them in the shower together flustered her, that had to be a good thing, right? God knew it did all kinds of interesting things to his blood pressure.

After about ten minutes of sifting through her fridge, Booth gave a snort. Well, no way he was making lunch out of organic cheese, soybeans, and turkey bacon. She didn't even have regular bread, just that whole wheat kind that always tasted like feet to him.

_Ah, Bones, what am I gonna do with you? _

There was a little grocery store less than a block away and it would take him less than twenty minutes to buy a few essentials for a tasty lunch. That's how he found himself outside her bathroom door. It was innocent enough. He would just knock and let her know he was going out for a bit to get some stuff.

Except all of a sudden, all Booth could hear was the water running and all he could see was his partner's wet, naked body. His hand was at the knob to open the door, instead of knocking before he even realized it.

_What the hell are you doing?_

_I'm going in._

_Are you crazy?_

_She did it to me._

_You are crazy. _

_Well, didn't she?_

_Mmm, yes. Yes, she did._

Devil and slightly less bad devil started off in slight disagreement but were soon coming to the same conclusion. Why yell through a closed door when he could just walk in and tell her in a normal, if maybe slightly hoarse voice, through a shower curtain.

Booth chuckled a little. He wondered if that was how Bones felt when she rationalized something that really had no reason. Maybe he was going to have to say a couple extra Hail Mary's the next time he made it to mass, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to exact just the tiniest bit of payback. The man she had walked in on almost four years ago would have never thought to do this. It was just a little too forward and sexually playful and way over the line they had drawn for themselves. But a lot changed in four years and he could no longer see the line. He was long past worrying about it.

And it wasn't like he was going to see her in the buff or anything. He was pretty sure she had a shower curtain or something. Really, he just wanted to hear that slightly flustered tone when she realized he was in the bathroom with her.

He walked in.

The first thing that registered was that the water was no longer running and then the shower curtain was sliding …oh my god.

"Booth!"

Damn. When she said quick shower, she really meant it.

"What are you doing?"

His mouth opened. Something came out in a rasp. It might have been her name.

_Maybe you should turn around._

_Don't you dare turn around!_

_But she's naked. She. Is. Naked._

_Yes, she is and holy shit. She is fucking perfect.  
><em>

_Don't you think this is wrong?_

_Do you?_

_Well … mmm, guess there's really no point in turning around now._

Clearly, slightly less bad devil was a spineless bastard who had no intention of earning his wings.

"Booth!"

He came out of his trance. Slightly. "I was just … I wanted to tell you—the grocery store …I'm going to the …you have no food. I'm going."

Brennan raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. Not in modesty, but in amusement. "If you want me to understand what you're saying, you're going to have to speak in complete sentences."

Okay, this was just embarrassing. Booth told himself to get it together. If she could burst into his bathroom, get a load of him and not stutter like an idiot, he could do the same. Well, he could at least try.

"I just wanted to tell you that …uh, I was going to go to that grocery store down the street."

"And you had to come in here to tell me that?"

Oh, he was so busted. But she was smirking at him so he just smirked back. "Well, you know …" With a little shrug, Booth walked forward. "I seem to remember that your respect for the sanctity of the bathroom is not all that great."

Her eyes narrowed and locked on his. Keeping his eyes on hers, Booth reached for the fluffy blue towel on the stainless steel towel rack. He opened the terrycloth in invitation and Brennan's head tilted to the side in surprise.

"C'mon, Bones," he said softly. "You must be cold."

Heart picking up speed, Brennan stepped out of the shower and into Booth's arms. With a sigh, he wrapped the towel around her. For a moment, he just hugged her, closing his eyes and smelling the fruity scent of her shampoo. Hands tucked against her, she rested her head on his chest, feeling tiny and feminine.

Booth lowered his head, brushing his lips against her cheek. Soft and raspy, he murmured, "You're gorgeous."

The words whispered against her skin, raising goosebumps. "Thank you."

She sounded almost shy and his smile deepened. "You're welcome." Gently, Booth smoothed back a wet lock of hair. "I'm gonna go get some stuff at the store, okay."

"I have food in my fridge, Booth."

"I need real bacon, Bones." Because he couldn't resist, Booth brushed another soft kiss against her cheek. "I'll be back in a few."

"Fine," she sighed and he released her, heading to the door.

"Please, please, be dressed when I get back."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

_**p.s. Are we enjoying these prompted one-shots? ****Posting into the ether is no fun, so drop me a line if you're around during this hiatus. :)****  
><strong>_


	4. Sage Advice

Disclaimer Don't own Bones.

A/n: This has been up at the lovely Bonesology forum for a few days and I forgot to post it here for those that don't venture beyond FF. Which until very recently was me, lol._**  
><strong>_

_**Prompt: **Begin a one-shot with this line: Catching the smile thrown her way as she entered, Angela smoothed her skirt, took a deep breath and walked to her friend's table. _

_**Sage Advice**_

* * *

><p>Catching the smile thrown her way as she entered, Angela smoothed her skirt, took a deep breath and walked to her friend's table.<p>

"Thank you for meeting me."

"Of course." A gentle smile. "How's the baby?"

"Oh my god, he's perfect." Helplessly, Angela whipped out her cell phone. She had promised herself she wouldn't be one of those mothers that gushed incessantly about their child but to hell with it. "We took this one just yesterday."

Angela tilted the screen and Avalon admired the pretty, blue-eyed baby. "Oh. He's so beautiful."

"I know," Angela sighed. "He's the most beautiful baby." She gave a little, self deprecating chuckle. "All right, I know all mothers say that but in this case, it's actually true."

"I told you everything would be okay."

Immediately, she sobered. "I know you did. And I tried so hard to believe you." But the fact was that nothing could have reassured her until her baby was born, beautiful and healthy.

"I know." Avalon patted her hand reassuringly. "Some things, we need to see for ourselves before we can believe."

At that, Angela laughed again. "That's so true. It's kinda why I wanted to talk to you." Elbows on the table, she leaned forward. "You remember my best friend, Temperance Brennan?"

Avalon smiled. "Of course."

"Well, she's pregnant."

"Agent Booth is the father."

Angela gaped. "Oh my god. You are _so_ good." The waitress came to take her order and Angela gave it quickly before turning back to her psychic. "Talk about one of those, won't believe it till I see it kinda thing. Good lord, I was starting to think those two were never going to happen."

"Really?"

"Yeah." There was a sigh of remembered despair. "At one point, they were running so fast from each other, they ended up at opposite ends of the world. Literally."

"Well, but it didn't matter, did it?" Avalon leaned back with a satisfied smile and couldn't resist. "In the end, fate keeps on happening."

"I guess so. But everything's just happened so fast … I guess, I just want to know that they'll be okay." Angela didn't think their little oddball family could take it if Booth and Brennan imploded again. Not at this stage of the game. "I mean, they're having a baby. Everything has to be okay, right?"

"Well, let's see here." Avalon reached inside her bag for her tarot cards. She moved her water glass out of the way and spread them out in a neat row. "I see nothing here I haven't already seen."

"T-that's good, right?"

Raising her eyes from the cards, she smiled. "You want to know the sex of the baby?"

"You can tell?" Angela gasped.

"A girl."

"A girl?" Angela's brown eyes danced gleefully. "Oh my god. A little girl. Jeez, that is going to be one gorgeous kid. Oh, wow."

Brennan would scoff at the mere thought that a psychic could predict the sex of her baby. _I'm only ten weeks along, Angela. It would be impossible to know at this stage of the pregnancy_. _This is mere guess work_. Angela shut off the little Brennan voice in her head and smiled foolishly.

"Oh Avalon, tell me they'll be happy," she said. "Seriously, if you don't look at those cards and tell me that these two people will be absolutely happy with each other, I will throw a major fit."

"Angela, you know it doesn't work like that."

"I know," she pouted. "It's …it's just that it would be so unfair, you know. They …they've been through a lot," Angela sighed quietly. "They deserve to be happy."

Avalon smiled and patted Angela's hand reassuringly one more time. "Well, as far as I can see, he's still dazzled."

"What does that mean?"

"And she still can't quite believe it, but—" Avalon flipped another card, face up. "She's stopped running from it."

"What are you talking about?" Usually, she appreciated the art of Avalon's mysteriously vague readings, but right then, she wanted a clear answer.

"Everything will be fine, Angela."

"You sure?"

"As sure as I can be." Avalon gave a small smile and picked up her cards. "This is not an exact science, you know."

"Okay, okay, but everything works out between them, right?" Angela insisted. "That is what you're saying, yes?"

"My advice is to stop worrying," Avalon suggested with that air of calm that always made Angela feel so much better. "In my experience, when two people are right for each other, everything tends to work out."

"Yeah, well, you don't know Booth and Brennan," she muttered. "It's impossible not to worry."

"I know enough." She picked up her glass and gave it a little clink against Angela's. "So I'm telling you not to worry."

Finally relaxing back against the chair, Angela smiled and toasted with her own water. "Well, if ever there were two people right for each other …"

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

_**p.s. If you've already read it, sorry it's not a new update, but I'm almost sure that next update will be Fated.**_


	5. Hard to Care

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Okay, peeps, another smutty one-shot brought to you courtesy of the awesome prompts at the _**Bones**_ **_GA's Sextember ficathon_**. This is pure indulgence on my part (you'll see what I mean), hope it does it for you :)_**  
><strong>_

_**Prompt:** Booth and Brennan can't help themselves even if they're aware that in the next room there's someone who doesn't know and doesn't have to know about them._

_**Hard to Care**_

* * *

><p>The sound of the hair dryer clicked off and Brennan came out of the bathroom with slightly damp hair and a tiny white camisole to match her tiny white panties.<p>

Booth put away his book and smiled. "Bones, get over here."

"What?" She slid under the covers next to him and he pounced. "Booth!"

He laughed and peppered kisses over her skin. "You smell so good." Smoothly, his hands slipped under the camisole and tugged it off. "And you're so freaking adorable."

"You're a little crazy, aren't you?" But his enthusiasm was contagious and she laughed as well, letting him roll her to her back without much of a fight.

She was naked and he was settled comfortably between her thighs, nibbling on the soft skin there when there was a knock on his door. Booth froze and Brennan frowned.

"Maybe they'll go away," he hoped, sliding his lips higher.

But no such luck. More pounding, increasing in intensity, made Brennan sigh in frustration. "They're not going away, Booth."

"Damn it." Whoever was on the other side was definitely not giving up. Booth looked to the gorgeous view in front of him and almost growled. "I'm getting rid of them," he promised. "Just hold my place, okay." He pressed a kiss to her hipbone and rolled out of bed.

Booth was still wearing his pajama bottoms and he quickly threw on a t-shirt. He strolled from the bedroom rather annoyed with the interruption and yanked open the front door to a pitiful-looking Sweets.

"Daisy and I had a fight," he confessed tearfully without preamble. "A big one. I think it's really over this time."

_Oh, shit._

"Sweets, you know what time it is?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I should go." But he made no move to do so and his pitiful expression was too much for Booth.

"No." Reluctantly, he stepped back. "Just come in."

No further invitation was needed and Sweets swept forward, recounting the argument with Daisy in excruciating detail. Booth nodded and glanced surreptitiously to his bedroom door. His partner was naked and likely impatient on the other side of that door and Booth struggled to get his body under control and pay attention to Sweets.

"Look, maybe you're better off."

"No!" Sweets wailed, bottom lip quivering. "I'm not better off. I love Daisy!"

_Oh, jeez. _It was hard for Booth to be sympathetic. Daisy annoyed the crap out of him and he actually thought Sweets could probably do better. But the heart wants what it wants, he remembered.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Sweets." Booth patted his arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture and walked towards his fridge. "How about a beer?"

Half an hour later, Sweets was on his couch, polishing off beer number three and perilously close to crying. Booth tried to say all the right things, but Sweets was pretty inconsolable.

"Why? Why do I keep letting her rip out my heart?" he lamented, rather melodramatically, to his empty beer bottle. Booth sneaked yet another glance in the direction of his bedroom, wondering if Bones had fallen asleep on him. Oh man, that would suck. "I believe I'd like another beer."

His attention snapped back to the likely already drunk man-child on his couch. "Whoa, Sweets, maybe you should slow down there."

"Alcohol will make everything better." An empty stomach and his rather poor tolerance already had him pleasantly buzzed. His eyes scanned the living room. "Ooh, a PlayStation." Sweets reached for the wireless control. "Alcohol and PlayStation will dull the pain," he crooned lovingly to the control.

_Ah, hell. _

Booth got Sweets another beer and turned on the game console for him. "Okay, Sweets, listen …" Opening a closet, he got a pillow and a blanket. "There's plenty of beer in the fridge. You can play and get wasted and crash here, all right."

"Really?"

"Yes. Help yourself to whatever you want." Booth handed him the pillow and blanket. "I'm going to bed."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Sweets looked on the verge of tears again and Booth hightailed it back to his bedroom. He perked right up at finding Brennan wide awake.

"What happened?"

"It was Sweets."

"Sweets?"

"Yeah. Daisy drama." Booth chucked his clothes and slid into bed. "He's crashing on the couch."

"He's what?" Brennan sat up straight. "Booth …"

"I know. Don't worry. I'll have him out of here, bright and early tomorrow." Happily, Booth found she was still naked under the sheets. "But, you know, we're going to have to tell him eventually."

"Yes. Eventually," Brennan said, somewhat distracted by Booth's roaming hands. "But you agreed with me that he didn't need to know yet." In fact, they had agreed no one had to know for the moment. Angela was the sole exception because of her best friend status.

"He doesn't," Booth whispered, dropping kisses across her chest. "He won't. Not if we keep it quiet tonight."

"I dislike being quiet."

"I know," he chuckled. One month they'd been sleeping together and he couldn't get enough of the deliciously kittenish sounds she made during sex. It was such a high to make her moan and gasp and pretty much purr under him, it was addictive. "Believe me, I like it when you're vocal."

"You're pretty vocal yourself, you know," she shot back with a poke to his shoulder.

He laughed again, kissing around her breast. He avoided the hardened tip as long as possible but when she let out a little whine, Booth gave in. She buried one hand in his hair in encouragement and spread her knees around his hips. She was drenched and Booth gasped in surprise. "You're dripping wet."

"Well, I had to do something while I waited for you, didn't I?"

His head snapped up. The implication made him nearly crossed eyed. "Did … uh, d-did you make yourself come?"

"Of course not," she breathed out primly. "Then what would there be for you to do?"

"Oh god," he half-groaned, half-laughed. Grabbing her hips, he slid home, muffling his moan against her shoulder. A series of kisses led him back to her breast and his tongue rasped over her nipple. With a soft little gasp that told him she liked that, Brennan arched her hips to meet his increasing pace. "Bones … oh, god, _yeah_."

She rasped her agreement and dragged her nails hard down his back. Her eyes glittered and her lips parted in soundless pleasure. Her silent cues were doing it for him big time and Booth hooked an arm under one thigh, raising her a little and thrusting harder. The change in angle and added pressure hit precisely the right spot and Brennan let out a rather loud, extended moan.

The sudden sound made them both freeze. Heavy breathing mixed with stifled laughter.

"Sorry," Brennan said on a small giggle.

"Oh, Bones," he chuckled. Booth could only hope Sweets was too blissed out on video games and beer to realize what was going on.

"You think he heard?"

"Don't know." He kissed her lips and then her throat and quickly got his act together, thrusting into her in a quick, delicious rhythm. "Don't really care."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**_p.s. Not that I hate Daisy or anything, but c'mon, Sweets can do better. So much better, am I right? Aw, I'm so mean. I'm gonna try and feel bad about that. I really am._**


	6. Thai Massage

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Ah, the **_Bones GA Sextember ficathon_** is coming to a close! How very sad. I hope to do one more before that happens, let's see if I can make it. This one is short, but hopefully fun.

_**Prompt:**_ _Booth/Brennan, Thai massage._**_  
><em>**

_**Thai Massage **_

* * *

><p>"Booth, just relax."<p>

"That's gonna be kind of hard with your hand there."

"I have done this before, you know." Her fingers applied pressure and she smiled slowly. "You're not going to get hurt."

Booth snorted. "Not what I was worried about. You don't know the things I had to think of in that elevator to keep from—_ohhhhh_." A heartfelt groan escaped him when she palmed his knee, pushing his leg toward his chest. "Oh god, that feels fantastic every time."

"Booth, you need to take better care of yourself." She sounded serious. "You're not twenty anymore."

"Okay, Bones, calling me old is not the way to turn me on."

"I'm not trying to turn you on," she replied evenly. "I'm trying to relieve the pain in your back, which you've aggravated yet again with your foolish disregard for—"

"Please, don't lecture me," he pleaded, grinning up at her. "Not when you're making me feel so very good."

"Charm is not always going to get you what you want, you know." But she relented, switching from one leg to the other. Hands closing over his thigh, she dug her fingers deeply and pushed forward, repeating the same motion with this leg as she had with the other one.

Booth took one sharp breath and then exhaled in a series of little whimpers that made Brennan smile. It was difficult not to find him irresistible when he was making these noises splayed in the floor of her bedroom and wearing nothing but a faded pair of sweatpants. After a while, Brennan couldn't help it anymore and found her hands sliding down just another inch until the edge of one palm was rubbing against him.

For about five seconds, he pretended her wandering hand was just part of the massage. And then she blew off subtle and cupped her palm around the growing bulge behind his sweats. Booth's hand whipped up and gripped her wrist. "Is the massage portion of this evening over?" he rasped out and his hand pressed on hers in blatant encouragement.

"I think so." That low, throaty chuckle that drove him crazy was his only warning before she was yanking down his pants and straddling his lap. With a laugh of his own, Booth slid his hands under her T-shirt, cupping her panty-covered bottom. He had her naked quickly—she was only wearing the T-shirt and her underwear—but when he tried to flip her over, she locked her knees around his hips. "Don't even think about it."

"Bones," he whined, "it's my turn."

"Your back—"

"Is fine," Booth said between kisses to her throat. "You fixed it."

"And I would like to keep it that way." Brennan's eyes closed for a second as his hands fondled her breasts. Her nipples pearled against his palms and he trailed a hand over her back and applied pressure, an attempt to lower her torso to his waiting mouth. She moaned when he tongued one hardened tip and in her distraction, his hands migrated to her hips. Her eyes popped open. "You'd better behave."

She grabbed his wrists and pressed them down to the floor at either side of his head. Booth's head thudded back in surrender. "Fine," he gave in with a gasp when she slid down his cock. "Take advantage of me."

"I intend to," she moaned happily. Her hips moved faster and faster, whipping them both into a frenzy. Hands still holding his wrists, Brennan shuddered and collapsed against him. Once she freed his wrists, Booth's arms went around her. One hand smoothed up her back and fisted in her hair as pleasure made him dizzy.

Slowly, she slid to his side and he turned his body slightly, cuddling against her. "Best massage ever." Brennan chuckled weakly and Booth rubbed his cheek against her shoulder in satisfied affection. "You know, maybe next time," he kissed the suggestion against her skin, "we can use some of those scented oils Angela got you for your birthday …"

"No, Thai massage doesn't use—oh, I see, you're being suggestive." With an impish smile, she braced a hand on his chest to raise herself up a little. "I didn't think you'd want your body to smell like roses and rosemary."

"I didn't say it was going to be me getting the massage." Booth's grin was pure naughtiness. "More like I slick you all up and stroke you from head to toe."

"Well, if you insist."


	7. Shower Sex

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Special update for pal **_Dispatch_** who had a not so fun day. Hope this makes it a little better! :)

_**Prompt:** Booth/Brennan, shower sex._

_**Shower Sex**_

* * *

><p>Brennan slipped inside the bathroom quickly so as not to let out the steam. She could see Booth's shadowy form through the frosted glass as she discarded her clothes. When she slid open the glass door of the shower, he turned and smiled.<p>

"Hey," he greeted softly, extending a hand in her direction. "Did she fuss?"

"No, she barely even stirred." Brennan blinked against the assault of the water. "It was a very exciting day, she was exhausted."

"Yeah," Booth chuckled, shifting a little to block the flow of the shower head from hitting her square in the face. "Best game ever. Kicked ass on the ice and my girls were there. Those matching jerseys were freakin' adorable, you know," he said, drawing her closer to him.

Brennan made a face—she was certainly not a girl—but let it go. "I do enjoy your hockey games," she admitted. "But I don't enjoy this." Careful fingers brushed over a painful-looking bruise spreading over his shoulder. "I don't like it when you get hurt."

"It was the league finals," he said by way of explanation. "So the game was a little rougher than usual."

"You have several bruises." Her hands skimmed gently over his ribcage, fingers spreading in a soft caress. "How badly does it hurt?"

"Not that bad."

"Booth …"

"I swear," he soothed, head dipping to brush her lips. "I've had way worse. I'm just a little sore."

"Turn around," she ordered and he complied without argument.

Booth turned to face the wall and braced his palms on the pale blue tile. Brennan lathered up her hands with his soap, eyes cataloguing every scrape and bruise. With a small sigh and a kiss between his shoulder blades, she began to stroke his abused body in a gentle massage. The water was hitting his side now, rather than his back, but it didn't matter because her hands on him were working miracles.

He let out a loud, appreciative groan. Her hands always felt like magic. "You're the best at this."

"What's your point of reference?" she asked automatically.

"What?"

"How do you know I'm the best?" Brennan brushed her lips against his nape, slowly kneading the shifting muscles under her hands. "You would need a basis of comparison."

Booth's forehead fell forward and hit the tile with a slight thud. "Not playing this game, Bones," he mumbled, unwilling to let her rope him into a squinty discussion right at the moment. "Don't need no basis for anything. All I need to know is that nothing feels better than your hands on me."

Brennan chuckled and moved closer, her breasts pressing against his back. "I do like to have my hands all over you." She stroked her hands up and down his side, leaving behind a trail of suds. "I like it a lot."

Eyes closed, Booth smiled. "I know you only want me for my body. Why do you think I hit the gym every day?" he teased. "Can't let myself go or you'll kick me to the curb."

"I know what that means," she said, wrapping her arms around his middle, cheek pressed to his back. "And that would never happen."

"Mm, good to know," he said playfully, " 'cause there are more than a few guys at work all too willing to take my place."

Her fingertips traced over his abdominals, making him inhale sharply. "I'll keep that in mind if I ever feel the need to replace you."

"Funny."

A husky laugh escaped from her lips. "I suppose it doesn't really matter because I find you irreplaceable." Her mouth pressed a very soft kiss on the blue-black bruise on his shoulder and her fingers wrapped silkily around his cock. "And at the risk of inflating your ego, I will confess that I also find you irresistible."

Booth jerked, stomach clenching in anticipation as her soapy hands began an easy up and down glide. "You don't need to confess," he gasped, taking a deep breath and trying to exhale evenly. "I already know you find me irresistible."

Her gentle glide turned a little rougher. "Do you?" she murmured silkily.

Booth let out a choked laugh. "Of course," he dared, even knowing he was playing with fire. "You can't keep your hands off me."

"Maybe I should keep my hands off you right now," Brennan threatened pleasantly, but she didn't stop touching him. In fact, her fingers tightened, her strokes going from base to tip in one insanely hot handjob. "Maybe if I just go to bed, your cocky attitude can finish the job for you."

He knew she was teasing and going by the strokes on his rock hard erection, she was going to finish him off just fine. Gathering his tattered willpower, he grabbed her wrists. "Let go." She didn't and he squeezed, adding a hoarse, "_Please._"

After one more second of hesitation, she released him and Booth whirled around. His gaze tracked over her figure, full of barely contained hunger. Her front was slightly soapy from where she pressed against his back and he reached out, smoothing a hand over the soap tracks running down her stomach. He followed the water and the soap to the juncture of her thighs and gently brushed her sex. Brennan's hands shot out to grip his biceps and her thighs spread for him.

"_Booth_." His name was nothing but a breathy sound of anticipation.

"Talk about irresistible," he purred, smoothing a fingertip over her clit. He gave the tiny bundle of nerves a few passes and then inched into her warmth. Her fingernails bit into his skin as he stroked her carefully from the inside. "So damn sexy."

She whimpered, hips moving on his fingers. "More."

Slowly, he added another digit, rubbing her with careful precision. Her back arched in approval and Booth tried to control his own excitement to really study her. He liked watching her reactions and all too often he was too busy gasping in air and going cross-eyed to really appreciate it.

Little rivulets of water wound over her perked breasts and he leaned down, blowing air against one pink tip. He teased both breasts without touching until her hand stroked up the curve of his shoulder and wound into his hair. Blue eyes were dark and heavy lidded, her lips pursed in unmistakable impatience. With a soft laugh, Booth curved an arm around her waist, crushing her against his body. Without warning, he moved them both right under the shower spray and Brennan gasped. He swallowed the sound with his mouth and removed his hand from between her thighs to cup her bottom.

She threw her arms around his neck and strained against him. Her tongue stroked his playfully and then she nipped at his bottom lip hard enough to tell him that she was done playing. Wrenching his mouth away, Booth kissed along her jaw. He blinked rapidly against the water and automatically gripped her tighter, taking a few steps back until he was pressed against the shower wall with her flushed against his front.

"Booth," she immediately murmured, "your bruises."

At her soft words, his fingertips stroked along her spine and he curled one hand under her nape, underneath the weight of her soaked hair. Warmth and tenderness mixed with heat and lust. He'd been used to physical pain most of his life, but she always reacted with the sweetest concern to anything that hurt him. Even so much as a paper cut warranted a soothing kiss and that little frown between her brows that always indicated her distress.

"It's fine," he reassured, cupping her jaw. "I promise." He kissed her throat, licking away water drops. "Only one thing hurts right now."

Brennan smiled at the words and slid one thigh over his hip. Booth growled a little and switched their positions, pressing her against the slick tiled wall. He shifted his hold to lift her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"How bad does it hurt?" she asked again and this time, her words were intentionally sultry.

He pushed inside her with a low, low groan. "_Bones_ …baby, oh yeah."

"Oh god, so good," she moaned, eyes closing in pleasure. "You always feel so good."

His reply was muffled against her neck. He slid deep inside her and then pulled out so he could feel her all over again. Once, twice and then he could only rock against her. She could feel him unraveling, his breathing hard and choppy.

"Don't hold back," she whispered, running her hands over his back, careful not to press her fingers into his bruises. He didn't and the intensity seared her, making her light-headed. Her own orgasm took her almost by surprise. Brennan gasped his name and his entire body shuddered before spilling hotly inside her.

Booth pressed his cheek to her shoulder, coming down from the high. Her legs were still wrapped around him and her hands rubbed gently over his back. He lifted his head from her shoulder and smoothed back a wet lock of hair.

He gave her a soft, dazed smile. "This went a lot better than the last time we tried to do this in the shower."

"Much," she agreed. "You didn't sprain anything this time."

"And you didn't slip and hit your elbow."

At the time, it had been rather painful, but enough weeks had passed that Brennan found herself laughing. "You'd think we would have learned our lesson."

"Hey, you got in here with me," he reminded her. "I've been abiding by your no sex in the shower rule." Imposed after their little accident the previous month.

"Yes, you have," she nuzzled his jaw with her lips, feeling sleepy and happy. "Though you have been making up for it once we go to bed."

"Well, you took away the shower," he grinned wickedly. "Something had to replace it."

"Perhaps I was too hasty in my decision."

"Were you?" He raised an amused eyebrow and ran his hands over her slippery body. "Does that mean the shower ban is off?"

She gave his roaming hands a swat. "I said, perhaps."

Booth laughed and dipped his head for a quick kiss. "Well, perhaps I can convince you."


	8. Day Off

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Pal Dispatch needed some emergency fluff and it took me longer than I wanted, but here we are. Still within canon, just with a little something extra. :)

_**Prompt:** Killer in the Crosshairs—Booth's thoughts on meeting Brennan for her run._

_**Day Off**_

* * *

><p>His entire day off ahead of him and only one thing on his mind.<p>

He'd been thinking about it since the night before. He knew exactly where she was going to be and he knew he wanted to be there with her and that he wanted it so bad made him feel guilty.

He should be mourning the end of his spectacularly failed relationship, instead he was thinking of ways to spend time with his partner. The thing was, he didn't really feel like mourning anything. That was making him feel the guiltiest of all. He'd asked a woman to marry him. Again. Got turned down. Again. He should be feeling devastated and heartbroken, instead he was just pissed. He wasn't even sure at what or who, but Booth had the sneaking suspicion it was mostly at himself.

Over a month later and he was still trying to figure out what the hell had he been thinking. Marriage was forever. He knew that. It was about family, about making a life with someone you just couldn't imagine living without. And there was only one woman in his life he couldn't imagine living without and it had definitely not been the one he proposed to. What did that say about him? Nothing good, Booth was sure.

Jesus, his life was a mess. It would be laughable if it wasn't such a nightmare.

He knew he should stay away from his partner; at the very least, until he got his act together. But like so many things relating to Temperance Brennan, he felt just a little bit helpless. Lord, he missed her.

And how could it be possible that the woman he'd been living with for nearly five months, he didn't miss at all. But the one he'd been trying to forget for over a year, he missed like an ache?

Of course, he knew how it was possible. And when he started looking around for his running shoes, Booth knew he wasn't going to stay away from her. Aw, fuck it, he'd been staying away from her for a long time and it had been nothing but an unmitigated disaster.

When he caught up to her in the park and she laughed in pleased surprise, he couldn't help laughing too.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, day off," he said casually. "Want some company?"

"You think you can keep up with me?"

_Oh, Bones. It's on. _

He shot ahead of her, but Temperance Brennan was nothing if not competitive. Any other woman and he might have let her win, but this particular woman would likely kick his ass for the audacity.

She was right behind him, but he won their impromptu race. And he couldn't believe she tried to declare herself the winner, even though he got to the coffee cart first.

"What do you mean you won? I got here first." Her explanation involved numbers and science, but he was having none of it. "No, no, you're not going to science yourself to a win here," he countered.

"I won and you're buying the coffee," she said tartly.

Booth gave her a smirk that even he knew was cocky. "Okay, listen, I'll buy the coffee because I won and I'm a gracious victor."

She seemed less than pleased but still amused and Booth was sure she had no idea just how cute that look was on her. Cute and sexy with those clear eyes and that bouncy ponytail.

"So, what are you doing on your day off?"

_Good question, Bones. Spending it with you if I can talk you into it. _

"I don't know … you still going to that lecture thingy for the uh, what is it …" he pretended he didn't know exactly what it was, "Peloponnesian War?"

"Yeah—Yes."

He'd surprised her. Whether because he'd remembered about the lecture or because he'd actually pronounced it right, Booth couldn't be sure.

"Good, well, if you … you know … want some company?" Booth offered, hoping he was projecting the right mix of casualness and interest. He was practically inviting himself along, though what he was really going for was a subtle way of saying, _I__'__d __like __to __spend __my __day__ off __with __you, __Bones._

"I—I don't think you'd like it," she said so very earnestly. "It's going to be very dry."

Of course, being too subtle with her was almost never a good idea.

"It's war, Bones," he replied promptly, as if that was a perfectly reasonable explanation for his sudden interest on the subject.

She gave him a puzzled looked, probably wondering when his sudden passion for historical wars had developed. He gave her the most innocent smile he could manage.

As they waited in line for the coffee, she kept throwing small, sideways glances at him. He paid for their coffee and handed her the disposable cup.

"You really want to go to this lecture with me?" she asked a bit suspiciously. "There will be a lengthy discussion of the Ionian rebellion."

"Sure," he smiled again with a small shrug. "War, rebellion. I'm a fan."

She nodded in acceptance and took a sip of her coffee. Brennan chatted enthusiastically about the professor who was going to deliver the lecture and Booth grinned as they walked to a nearby bench.

She was definitely excited about this lecture. Her eyes fairly glittered that way they did when something was academically stimulating. He couldn't help staring. For the first time in a long time, he could enjoy her without feeling guilty.

God, it felt good.


	9. Sweet and Sticky

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Because pal va32h and I have a somewhat unhealthy obsession with Booth and food, you get smuttiness. If you haven't already, you should check out her smutty contribution in her story Challenges. Rejoice at the smuttines! And enjoy!

_**Prompt:** Booth/Brennan, orange slices. _

**_Sweet and Sticky_**

* * *

><p>With methodical precision, Brennan unloaded the contents of the brown paper bag. There was an intense look on her face that made Booth take notice.<p>

"What's up, Bones?"

Brennan looked up from her task. "What?"

"What?" He laughed a little at her focus. "You have that same look you get when you're looking at a pile of bones."

"I am merely ascertaining that our order was delivered correctly," Brennan frowned as she continued to unpack each container. She placed them in a neat little row. "Last time they forgot the orange slices."

Booth tilted his chair back on two legs. "Orange slices? Well, those are complementary, Bones. Not really part of the order."

She gave a minute shrug. "As per restaurant policy, they are supposed to come with every order. Hence, if they do not, the order is incomplete."

He shook his head. She could be so adorably weird sometimes. "O-kay. Are you craving oranges or something?" he inquired curiously.

"No." After checking the containers, Brennan gave a satisfied nod. "They're here."

"Of course they are." Booth reached for the little carton of orange slices and chuckled. "After the way you gave that delivery boy a piece of your mind last time, I'm thinking they're not going to forget again."

The slightest color tinged her cheeks at the reminder. "I merely expressed my dissatisfaction with their poor attention to detail."

"Well, they definitely did not forget this time." Booth opened the box. Usually, he ate them after dinner, but he plucked one out. "You know, I don't even get why you care," he said conversationally. "Most of the time, you don't even touch them."

Brennan's gaze landed on the piece of fruit in his hand before quickly skidding away. "I …I eat them."

"No, you don't." He popped the orange slice in his mouth, sucked and discarded the rind onto a dish. "So spill. What's the deal?"

"N-nothing."

His question had been casual but her slight stammer had his eyes narrowing. "Oh no, no," he chuckled softly, "don't even try to lie. You're a terrible liar."

"No, I'm not!"

Her indignant tone made him laugh out loud. "C'mon, Bones, now I'm curious. What's the big deal with the orange slices?"

Her lips pursed in annoyance but then she spat out her answer. "Ilikewatchingyoueatthem."

She spoke so fast, he didn't think he heard her correctly. "Say what now?"

"I like watching you eat the damn things," she huffed. "There. I've confessed. Are you happy now?"

Booth's eyes widened. "I … you mean … so when you say you like watching me eat them …"

"It's sexually arousing," she confirmed tightly.

His gaze moved in bewilderment from her face to the carton of oranges and then back to her again. Booth thought back to her minor meltdown over the forgotten orange slices the previous week and burst out laughing.

Brennan was not amused and she pushed off the table in a huff. Booth jumped up quickly and grabbed her around the waist before she could take more than a couple of steps.

"Wait, wait," he chuckled, turning her reluctant body in his arms. "C'mon, Bones, don't be like that."

"You're laughing," she said stiffly.

"Because it's a little funny."

"I don't laugh at your librarian fetish."

"It's not a fet—never mind. C'mere." Booth walked a few steps back until he hit the dining hall chair. He sat and drew her forward between his spread knees. "You're adorable, you know that, right?"

She raised a haughty eyebrow. "Are you attempting to charm me?"

Her voice said he'd better not hold his breath. Reaching behind her, he grabbed an orange slice. He raised it between them and gave her his best come-hither look.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Well, I don't know," he whispered darkly. "What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing." Her tone was firm, but he didn't miss the way her gaze kept going to his mouth.

"You sure?" His lips parted, the orange moving tantalizingly close to his mouth.

Brennan bit down on her bottom lip and Booth nearly groaned. "Stop it," she said without any conviction. "Let's … our—our food is getting cold." With a smile, he popped the orange in his mouth and boosted her up to the table. "Booth!"

Containers of Chinese food were shoved aside and her stretchy T-shirt was shoved up. Brennan gasped his name again, but she was already half-naked. Booth discarded the orange in his mouth and reached for another one. He stood up, placing himself between her legs and leaning over her until Brennan had to lean back on her elbows.

"Guess what'll make this taste even better?" Booth asked wickedly. He pressed a tiny kiss to her gently rounded stomach and squeezed the orange slice in his hand. The juice trickled onto her pale skin, cool and sticky. His tongue reached out, lapping and swirling.

"Booth …_Oh_."

Her breathing went heavy and her breasts pushed against her pale yellow bra. Booth dragged the orange over the creamy curves. Her head dropped back on a little moan and his mouth opened on her skin, sucking and marking just a little because her unrestrained reaction was driving him crazy.

When her hips rocked up, he dropped the orange and reached down. He unsnapped her cute little shorts and snuck his hand inside. He tongued a nipple through the bra and below, his fingers shifted aside her panties. Her eyes went dark and she fell fully back onto the table.

He circled her clit once, twice, just to tease and then moved a finger inside warm, tight flesh. She whimpered and he added another one. "You're so wet," he breathed against her throat, fingers moving in a slow, steady rhythm.

Her hands tangled in his hair, bringing his mouth to hers. "Kiss me," she husked out.

The taste of orange on his lips made her come. She looked up at him with glazed and sleepy eyes. Booth smiled and kissed her again. "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe," she purred from behind eyelashes that were fluttering shut.

"I really think we need to have oranges in the house at all times," Booth murmured.

Brennan let out a husky chuckle. "Oh, yes."


	10. Range Master Booth

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: You can all thank pal va32h for this little bit of smut. And be warned, it is smutty, so don't read at work!

_**Prompt:** Booth/Brennan, Range Master vest._

**_Range Master Booth  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Booth, heard you were having a baby. Congratulations!"<p>

Booth raised his eyes to the man leaning against his office door. Gossip traveled fast on the grapevine. He had _just _informed the FBI about his impending fatherhood. "Thanks."

Emerson Reilly walked in with a big smile. "That's gonna be one lucky kid 'cause you're just a great guy, Booth. A really good guy who—"

Booth cut through the bullshit with a quick, "What do you want?"

Kissing ass attempt foiled, Agent Reilly admitted, "I need a favor."

Booth scoffed and turned back to his paperwork. "There's the door. Don't let it hit you on your way out."

"Booth …" It was a desperate whine.

With a sigh, he raised his gaze again. "Last time I did you a favor, Reilly, I got my ass shot. Literally."

Reilly tried a winning smile. "It was just a scratch."

"I couldn't sit without grimacing for a damn week."

"I sent you flowers."

Booth scoffed again. "No, you didn't."

"Well, I meant to."

"You're a pain in the ass. What do you want?"

"My wedding anniversary's today. My wife will kill me if I don't make it."

"That's sweet." Booth leaned back in his chair. "What does that gotta do with me?"

"Hogan's Alley. Quantico sent me a bunch of rookies in training for a run through and it'll go way past dinner time," he finally confessed. "You got the training level to oversee it."

"Sure I do, but I've also got a stack of paperwork a mile high and a desire to make it home for dinner."

"C'mon, Booth," he begged shamelessly. There was no shame to be had when your wife had threatened all manner of things if he didn't make it for their anniversary dinner. "I'll bring you fresh donuts for a week."

"No."

"A month."

Tempting, but … "Reilly, I like dinners at home with my partner a hell of a lot more than I like donuts."

"Look, I'm desperate here." He paced a little, sent Booth a frantic look. "Last year, I kinda, you know, forgot about our anniversary. I gotta be there, man. I swear, she's gonna serve me with divorce papers if I'm not."

Booth laughed at the melodrama. "No, she's not." He'd met Reilly's petite wife. "She loves your ugly mug too much for that."

Reilly allowed himself a fleeting smile because it was true. And he loved her too and felt terrible about last year and was desperate to make it up to her. "Okay, fine, but I can't miss our anniversary two years in a row. I can't, Booth," he repeated desperately. "C'mon, you've got a woman, tell me she wouldn't kick your ass for that?"

Booth thought about it. "Actually, my woman would likely be the one doing the forgetting," he said wryly.

"Seriously?" He tilted his head in surprise and then returned to his mission. "Look, I will owe you. I will owe you big time, okay. Whatever you want, it's yours."

"Ugh, fine," Booth gave in because he did like Reilly and the guy did look desperate. "Your pathetic ass has moved me. Remember my generosity."

Reilly beamed. "You are a prince among men."

"Get the hell out of here before I change my mind."

Not having to be told twice, he turned around and walked out. Booth let out a sigh and reached for his cell.

"Hey, Bones," he greeted as soon as she answered. "How are you, babe?"

"Booth …"

He smiled to himself at the warning tone. Instinctively, Booth wanted to tease her about her objections to the various terms of endearment he liked to use on her, but he remembered he hadn't called her to flirt. "Listen, Bones, I just wanted to let you know I'll be here late. I'll probably miss dinner. I'm sorry."

"Is everything okay?"

Booth explained quickly and assured her that he'd meet her at her place as soon as he was done. Not surprisingly, Brennan took the news in stride, musing she could take the time to stay longer at the lab. "No, c'mon, Bones," Booth groaned. "Go home, relax. Don't stay at work."

"But it only makes sense, Booth," she argued. "In a few months, I'll be too tired to work regular hours and will surely fall behind."

He knew when arguing would get him nowhere. "Please, don't forget to eat."

"Of course not," she assured him quickly.

He had to settle for that. After hanging up, he sent his stack of paperwork a hateful look and the thought of just how late he was going to be working that night made him drop his forehead to his desk with a thud.

**-x-**

When Booth opened Brennan's door that night, all he knew was that Reilly was going to owe him his firstborn or something equally precious. He was too damn old to be working so damn late. Even the vest he was carrying over one shoulder felt too heavy.

He had turned to close the door and there was a sudden crash behind him that made Booth whirl around.

"Bones!"

Brennan stood there, slack-jawed. The bowl of ice cream in her hand had crashed to the floor, its contents spilling in a mess of mint chocolate chip and whipped cream. She seemed rooted to the spot and Booth took a tentative step forward. "Bones?" he repeated. "Something wrong?"

Brennan swallowed. She wanted to tell him that no, nothing was wrong, everything was oh so, _sooo_ right. But she couldn't seem to form the words. Her eyes raked over him and it seemed imperative that he turn around again so that she could assess whether his ass really looked as fantastic as she thought in those pants. In fact, every single inch of him looked good enough to eat. He was dressed in black from head to toe with the exception of the red vest over his shoulder.

"Put it on," she said hoarsely, the words slipping out practically without her permission.

"Um …Bones, you okay?" he asked cautiously.

His failure to obey immediately simply made her more determined. "The vest," she clarified. "Put it on, Booth."

"W-what?"

"Just. Put. On. The. Vest."

The predatory look she was aiming his way almost frightened Booth. He wondered if pregnancy hormones had something to do with the bizarre request. She was barely even showing so it was all too easy to forget that pregnancy came with a wide variety of side effects. Figuring it was better to just obey, he did as told.

"Okay, what's the—Jesus!" He had just fastened the straps when she flew at him. "What the—ouch, Bones …" She'd shoved him against the door more roughly than intended.

"Sorry," she muttered, fingers curling over the edge of the vest as she kissed him madly. With a groan, she rubbed herself against him. Heat rose up her neck so quickly, it was surely manifesting on her face. Brennan pulled back just enough to see the stunned look on his face. She couldn't blame him, she was feeling pretty stunned herself. "Turn around," she commanded.

His eyebrows shot up, but her hands already pressing on his shoulders told him he'd better not argue. Just like that, he was face to face with the door and she was curving herself over his back.

Brennan pressed against him and the cradle of her hips molded to his perfect ass like a puzzle piece. She'd never realized that. Now that she did, it was impossible to stop herself from rocking against him, again and again. Booth choked out her name, both in arousal and bewilderment, but she couldn't stop touching him long enough to explain herself. She was wearing only a very old, very large t-shirt she'd had since college and the worn material rubbed erotically against her stiff nipples as she strained against him. It occurred to Brennan that taking off the shirt and pressing her bare breasts to the rough abrasion of the vest would be infinitely more satisfying, but that too would have required she stop touching him. Instead, she pressed closer, opening her mouth on the back of his neck in wet kisses. One arm went around his waist and her hand slid down to cup him through his cargo pants.

Booth hissed when she fondled him roughly and his forehead hit the door in front of him with a rather loud thud. Despite the exhaustion dragging at him when he'd arrived, his cock responded happily to her body grinding against him and her hands touching him everywhere, and dear god, her mouth kissing his nape in hot, wet kisses that were turning his knees to jelly.

While one hand rubbed him, the other one slipped under the hem of his t-shirt and her fingernails raked over his stomach, right above the waistband of his pants. Booth moaned and pressed his own hand to the one she had between his legs. "_Shit_," he gasped, increasing the pressure of her hand on him.

Brennan gave him a hard squeeze that made him whimper. The sound had her smiling against his nape. "I'm very aroused," she breathed hotly, pressing herself against the curve of his butt in a needy grind. "Even the way you smell is making me wet." Like gunpowder and sweat and warm male flesh.

"Jesus, Bones," he panted on a shudder. Grabbing her wrist firmly, he pulled her hand away and whirled around to face her with flushed cheeks and blown pupils. She was looking thoroughly sexed up herself, breathing hard and looking at him with eyes that were a sinfully dark shade of blue.

The most ridiculous thing of all was that she had done little more than rub against him and he was hard as steel inside his pants. And he hadn't even touched her and she practically looked on the verge of an orgasm. "Fucking hell," he growled, reaching out and sliding his hands under the hem of her t-shirt. "You should come with a warning."

He hauled her into his body, hands going inside her cotton panties and palming her bare ass. Brennan wound her arms around his neck, peppering fast little kisses along his jaw. "What type of warning?" she wanted to know.

The genuine curiosity in her tone nearly made Booth laugh. "I don't know." His fingers massaged the firm flesh under his hands and he rocked her into his erection with a deep groan. "Too hot to handle or something like that," he suggested.

"If that were true, then you couldn't touch me," she reasoned. "That would be counterproductive."

"We're not having this discussion now," Booth grunted with a yank of her panties. They pooled at her ankles and he lifted her. She wrapped those mile long legs of hers around his waist and he moaned in utter appreciation.

"The couch," she demanded, pressing what was surely her soaking wet pussy against his lower stomach. And just thinking about how hot and wet she probably was and how good his dick would feel inside her made him nearly dizzy.

He stumbled the few steps to her couch and landed hard. She writhed on top of him, riding the ridge of his cock right through his pants. Fisting her ancient t-shirt, Booth pulled on the fabric and she was completely naked. Her breasts were tipped with stiff little nipples that were a luscious shade of pink. But before he could suck or even so much as touch one, she was crushing herself against his chest, rubbing those perfect tips against the roughness of his vest.

"Ohhh, yessss," she moaned ecstatically, enjoying the sensation of rubbing her bare, sensitive body all over his fully clothed one. And when his hands moved to the snap of his pants, she captured his wrists in a steely grip. "No." The sensation was so obscenely erotic, it nearly made her blush, and she wanted more of it. "Not yet." Eyes locked on his, Brennan pressed his hands to the back of the couch. "Don't move."

Booth's nostrils flared. "Why?"

"Don't argue," she replied, admiring the defined muscles in his arms flexing as he gripped the top edge of the couch. Her fingernails scored gently over his biceps and then her fingers slipped under the sleeves of his t-shirt. "You are structured so incredibly," she breathed against his mouth. He gasped softly and her tongue plunged between his lips. She kissed him hotly, rubbing against his hard body like a purring kitten. Her own body practically vibrating with the force of her arousal, she ran her hands all over him in a frenzy.

Brennan pressed kisses on his throat and chin and then his mouth again. The taste of her mint chocolate chip flavored kisses had him wishing her mouth would never leave his. But it did. She ran her busy mouth all over his neck and jaw and cheeks. There were little nibbling bites and soft licks and sucking kisses. Her lips were never still and neither was her body. Soft and naked and radiating so much heat, he was surely getting burned, she moved on top of him until Booth felt nearly drunk. His head was certainly spinning as if he'd downed a bottle of scotch.

Every time he thought to release his grip on the couch, she somehow seemed to sense it and her mouth would say the same word. "_Bones_ …" He practically whined in frustration after the third or fourth or tenth, softly whispered _no_. "Let me touch you."

"Too hot to handle, remember?" she teased huskily.

"Yeah, I do," he murmured, eyes dark and heavy lidded. "But for the record, I don't care if I get burned." With that, he grabbed her hips, raising her slightly and slamming her down on the throbbing erection painfully confined behind black cotton. "I'm always gonna want to handle you, no matter what," he promised on a needy groan. "Now, unsnap my fucking pants and put me inside you."

**-x-**

**Four Months Later …**

"Remember, Sweets, that gun is not a toy," Booth lectured.

Sweets nodded soberly, even though he'd heard this lecture at least four times in the last forty-eight hours. His gaze landed distractedly on the rearview mirror and a flash of red made him turn his body curiously to check out the backseat.

"Why do you still have that?"

"What?"

"The Range Master vest," Sweets said with a head tilt in the backseat's direction.

"Why are you so nosy about everything?" Booth snapped aggressively instead of answering.

Sweets studied him, a bit taken aback by the overreaction. "Are you blushing?"

"Shut up, Sweets."


	11. Just Another Day in Paradise

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: This is a fic for the Secret Santa organized by_ Biba79_. This little fic goes out to _Lesera128_. Hope it's what you wanted! :)

Also thanks to pal _va32h_ for the look-see and advise!

_**Prompt:** Booth, Brennan, Hodgins— A trip to a pet store for something not related to dogs or bugs, Brennan's debit/credit card being declined, Booth's SUV getting a flat tire._

**_Just Another Day in Paradise_**

* * *

><p>It was cold, but knowing how much Brennan appreciated punctuality and efficiency, Hodgins waited outside his house, jumping slightly in place to keep warm.<p>

He didn't have to wait long. She drove up in Booth's SUV and he jumped in the car, sighing at the warmth.

"Thank you for your assistance, Dr. Hodgins," she said, watching that he clicked on his seatbelt before driving away from the house. "Your knowledge will be valuable."

"Sure. This is gonna be cool." Hodgins grinned in excitement and pulled out a sheet of paper from his coat. "I made a list of everything I think we'll need to get."

Still feeling the chill from outside, Hodgins extended a hand to fiddle with the car heater and then froze. It suddenly sank in that he wasn't in Brennan's sleek little silver Audi.

"Mmm … Dr. B, this is Booth's car."

"Yes." Brennan reached out and fiddled with the heater herself. She also seemed to change the radio stations, making Hodgins even more nervous. "It's bigger and will make it easier for us to transport everything."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. The tank alone will be quite bulky. When you add in the individual—"

"No, I mean …" Hodgins shifted in his seat. "Well …um, Booth is ah… particular about his car, Dr. B." He looked around the interior of the SUV. "Does he know you took his wheels?"

"He was still sleeping when I left the house," she replied instead. So that was a no, Hodgins surmised. "I left him a note."

"Oh, a note," he hummed some sort of noncommittal noise.

"Are you concerned, Dr. Hodgins?"

"Well, not concerned, _per se_," he said with a frown. "But, you know how Booth is about his car."

"Don't worry, Hodgins," she remarked with some amusement. "I can handle Booth."

_Oh, I'll bet._

Leaning back against his seat with a smirk, he settled back for the three hour ride to West Virginia.

**-x-**

"Oh, man," Hodgins looked around the colorful displays of Specialty Pets like a kid in a candy store. "Dr. B, this place is awesome."

"I did ample research," Brennan gave a smile, pleased with her own thoroughness. "They specialize in saltwater reef tanks, but carry a full line of fresh water fish, including the damn chanchito, which I could not find anywhere else."

He chuckled. "She really wants that one, huh?"

"Yes, hence why the three hour drive," Brennan grumbled, but without any heat. "I blame you and that documentary, Hodgins."

Hodgins chuckled without remorse. A few months earlier he'd taken his son and Brennan's daughter to a documentary on chichlids, the most species-rich family of freshwater fish in the world. His kid had declared the documentary cool and moved on, but Brennan's daughter had been entranced, particularly with the underappreciated chanchito. The documentary had described the colorful fish as pretty much forgotten, the breed all but ignored by breeders despite being a lovely, cold-tolerant species. On the information, her soft spot for anything cast aside had come roaring to the surface, thus beginning her campaign for an aquarium and one which included the poor, ostracized chanchito.

_"She gets this from you," Brennan had informed Booth. _

Clapping his hands gleefully, Hodgins looked around the store. "Okay, why don't we start with—oh my god, look at this beauty!"

With all the enthusiasm of a five year old, he jumped to a large glass enclosure displaying a slithering snake, its skin's hue ranging from dark to the palest pink. "It's an opal corn snake," Hodgins explained, crouching before the class to get a better look. "Oh, you gorgeous creature, you," he cooed to the reptile.

Brennan made a dubious face and eyed the peach-colored creature. While not feeling the urge to jump on top of anything or anyone, there was still no love lost between her and the snake.

A store employee spotted Hodgins' enraptured gaze and approached with a toothy smile. "Beautiful, isn't she?" he said smoothly. "Unfortunately, this particular one already has a buyer, but I'm sure we can acquire another specimen if you're interested."

Hodgins sent the snake a covetous glance and for a moment, Brennan actually thought he was going to say that yes, he was absolutely interested. Instead, he gave a reluctant shake of his head. "No," he sighed wistfully. "No, thank you."

"Well, let me know if I can assist you with anything today."

"No, that's quite alright," Brennan jumped in quickly, before the man could talk Hodgins into purchasing the snake. "Dr. Hodgins, I believe we should start over there with the aquarium equipment."

Reluctantly, he nodded and followed Brennan, but not before another wishful glance back. "I really want one of those."

"It was quite an expensive reptile," Brennan pointed out.

"Hey, I have plenty of money."

"Yes, but there is no point in wasting it."

"It wouldn't be a waste," he defended. "A pet snake is a great way to teach responsibility."

"So is a dog." Brennan sent him a small smile. "And Michael doesn't like snakes," she reminded him.

It was a well known fact that his son was not a fan of bugs or snakes or anything related to either. He liked sports. All sports. There was a reason why besides his parents, his favorite person was Booth, whose own daughter in turn seemed fascinated by everything in Hodgins' lab.

"Yeah, Angie's not a fan of them either," he admitted with a momentary pout at the realization that his snake dream was not to be. Shaking it off, Hodgins got back to the task at hand. "So what size tank does she want?"

"The biggest one," Brennan repeated her daughter's desire with an indulgent laugh.

"Well, fish need space to swim in and some are more active than others, so that's a factor sometimes too. I'd say at least a thirty to forty gallon tank, Dr. B," Hodgins suggested, walking the aisle next to Brennan.

For the next few hours, they wandered the pet store, acquiring anything that could possibly be needed for starting an aquarium. Hodgins' knowledge was indeed invaluable as they debated between the different types of plants, substrate, rocks, lighting, filtration system and all the myriad things required for an aquarium.

"Inverts are a must, Dr. B," Hodgins insisted.

"Hodgins, we can't get everything you see." Brennan had discovered that if allowed, Hodgins would buy every fish, snail, and plant in the store.

"But look how cool these are," he pointed to a large tank with several bright blue lobsters. "These are Hammers Cobalt Blue Lobsters. Look how bright they are and unless they're stressed they won't lose their coloration."

"They are a striking color," Brennan conceded.

"They'll look great on the tank and they're generally peaceful," he persuaded. "Won't bother the other fish and they'll act as scavengers, eating any food that comes to rest on the bottom."

"Mmm …perhaps," Brennan wavered, fascinated despite herself with the cobalt blue crayfish. Hodgins began to recite fun facts about the lobster until she was fairly convinced one was absolutely necessary for the aquarium.

Finally, after double-checking Hodgins' list and speaking to a store employee about shipping some of the items and the fish, since they decided everything wouldn't fit in the SUV, Brennan headed for checkout. Hodgins went to say goodbye to the snake.

The woman at the register looked like an extra in an Addams Family movie, right down to a name tag that read Elvira. Her smile was bright and cheerful, completely at odds with her goth chic look.

"Hello there," she enthused. "Did you find everything you need?"

"Yes, I did," Brennan nodded. "Your selection is indeed quite impressive."

The grand total was nearly five hundred dollars. Brennan didn't even blink. She pulled out her credit card and was surprised to see the woman's smile vanish.

Somewhat gingerly, Elvira swept the card through the reader. She frowned and did it again. After the third time, she gave Brennan an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, the credit card won't go through. It keeps getting declined."

"That's impossible," Brennan said it matter of fact. "There's no limit on that card."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. It's this damn machine!" Apparently fed up, the woman gave the credit card reader a smack. "The system's been messed up all morning. The machines have rejected a bunch of cards for no reason. The manager already called to have it fixed, but we're still waiting."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know." Brennan looked unamused and the woman gave her another smile. "We take checks," she said hopefully.

Brennan sighed in frustration. She didn't have her checkbook and this store was a three hour drive away, she did not relish a return trip. "This is very annoying," she muttered.

Hodgins walked up to her. "What's going on?"

Brennan explained the problem and sent the machine a glare. "I'm going to have to come back."

"No, it's okay, Dr. B. I got it."

"What?"

Hodgins reached for his wallet and pulled out five crisp hundred dollar bills. Elvira's eyes were wide as she took the money from him. Brennan herself merely raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you," she said, happy not to have to make a return trip. "I'll write you a check when we return home."

"It's no problem."

A couple of employees helped them load and secure everything into the trunk of the SUV. Once they were inside the car, Brennan turned to Hodgins with a curious expression. "Why do you carry so much cash on you?" she asked. "It doesn't seem very wise."

"Have you ever seen Enemy of the State?"

"What is that?"

"It's a movie." He shrugged and simply said, "You never know when your bank accounts will be frozen and you'll find yourself on the run from the NSA with nothing but the clothes on your back and the cash in your wallet."

**-x-**

They were nearly reaching DC when Brennan's phone rang. Ever conscientious of the perils of talking on the phone and driving, she told Hodgins to pick it up.

He looked at the caller ID and tried to hand Brennan the phone. "Um, it's Booth."

"I'm driving." She didn't even take her eyes off the road. "Would you please see what he wants, Dr. Hodgins."

"Ah, sure." With a shrug, he picked up the call. "Dr. Brennan's phone. Hodgins speaking."

_"Why the hell are you picking up Bones' phone?"_

"Because she's driving."

_"Put her on for a second."_

"He wants to talk to you."

With a sigh, Brennan reached for the phone, "Booth, I'm driving," she greeted.

_"Bones, where the heck are you?"_

"Hodgins and I went to get the aquarium," she reminded him. "Didn't you get my note?"

_"Yeah, I did. But it's nearly dinner time, you've been gone all day. Where did you go … Miami?"_

"Of course not. West Virginia."

_"You serious?"_

"Did I not mention that?"

On the other side of the phone, Booth closed his eyes and prayed for patience. _"Um, no, Bones, you didn't." _

"We're almost home," she said in her best soothing tone. "We're just exiting the—Ahhhh!"

All Booth heard was a sudden scream and a loud, popping sound. His heart practically jumped out of his chest. _"BONES!"_

**-x-**

Booth just barely remembered to throw the car in park before jumping out of Brennan's compact little Audi.

"Bones!" He practically ran the small distance and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Jesus, baby," he buried his face against her hair for a moment before pulling back and searching her face. "You okay?"

"Yes. I told you I was fine."

"I'm fine too, by the way."

At the dry tone, Booth turned in Hodgins' direction, but kept one arm securely around Brennan. His eyes scanned Hodgins and he did seem fine. "Call your wife."

"Already talked to her," Hodgins informed him.

With that, Booth turned back to his partner. He could see there was a small cut at her temple. "Oh, Bones, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have had you on the phone while you were driving."

"Well, that's true, but it wasn't your fault, Booth." She smoothed a comforting hand over his back. "There was glass on the road. A large shard pierced the tire." The unexpected flat tire had made her lose control of the car. Luckily, she'd quickly dropped the phone and put both hands on the wheel. The car had slammed into a guardrail but since it had been on an exit ramp, she'd been driving slow enough that the impact was minimal. The slight abrasion at her temple was a result of the deployed air bag. "I'm sorry about your car."

Over her shoulder, Booth glanced at his SUV and swallowed at the image. Just thinking of his partner inside the car when it went out of control made him tighten his arm around her waist. "You sure you guys don't need to go to the hospital?"

"Nah, we weren't going fast enough to do any damage." It was Hodgins who answered. "Arms are a little scratched up, that's all."

"Okay," Booth sighed and pressed a kiss to Brennan's forehead. "You wanna head home? I can wait here for—"

"No," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'll wait with you. Dr. Hodgins, would you like to drive my car home? There's no point in all three of us waiting here."

Booth tossed him the keys to Brennan's car. "Angela's at our place with the kids," he explained.

"Got it."

Hodgins pulled away with a wave and Booth hugged Brennan tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered. Framing her face in his hands, he kissed her hard. "All I heard over the phone was a scream and it scared the crap out of me."

Brennan grimaced. "That was an involuntary reaction. And I called you back to tell you everything was fine."

"I know." He stroked his hands over her back, soothing himself with the action. "Still."

Understanding, she just nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. They waited quietly, the noise of nearby cars whizzing by the only sound until Brennan raised her head to look at him.

"By the way, we owe Hodgins five hundred dollars."

"We _what?_"

**-x-**

"You locked the door, right?" Brennan whispered.

"Yes," he groaned, head dropping to her shoulder as his body pushed inside her.

With increasing speed, he pumped into warm wetness, drawing out tiny moans out of her and soft groans out of himself. When she came, sharp little teeth bit gently at his neck and his eyes closed in pleasure and his own relief.

Breathless and slightly damp, Booth dropped to his back beside her. Brennan curled on her side, facing him and he reached out, pulling her close. When her hand splayed on his chest, he covered it with his own, thumb stroking absently over her skin.

"Are you going to get in trouble for the car?" Brennan murmured.

"Nah," he turned and pressed a kiss to her temple. "But I bet the Bureau's insurance won't cover the damage 'cause I wasn't driving it." He thought of the check they'd written Hodgins earlier and commented, "Today was an expensive day. Your next book better be a bestseller too."

Brennan smiled against his shoulder. "I'll do my best."

"And maybe next year, we can get our kid's birthday present locally," he suggested. "I can't believe you had to drive three hours to find that fish."

"She's gonna love it."

Now he chuckled, turning to mush just imagining his daughter's excitement. "I know."

Brennan sighed happily, getting closer to the warmth of his body as he pulled the covers over them both. She was tired and her body relaxed against his, glad to be done with her hectic day. "I'm going to sleep in tomorrow," Brennan decided sleepily.

"Okay."

"Maybe we can rent a movie," she proposed. Once upon a time, she had worked seven days a week, but for years now, Sunday had become a day to be lazy and spend time with her family.

"Sure," he smiled, a little surprised but game. "You have anything in mind?"

"Enemy of the State."


	12. Rock Me, Valentine

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: A small Valentine gift to the lovely _Dispatch_ who gave me Booth in a vest!

**_Prompt:_**_ Booth/Brennan, Up against the wall._

_**Rock Me, Valentine**_

* * *

><p>"Booth!" It was a half-gasp, half-giggle. "You're gonna drop me."<p>

"You know I'm not."

"And I'm not a sack of potatoes."

Booth smirked. His hand landed with a playful smack on her upturned bottom as he crossed the threshold into their ridiculously expensive hotel room. "Oh, believe me," he said sultrily, a hand caressing the back of her thigh and inching under her tight, tight dress. "I know."

Brennan's head spun. Whether because Booth had unexpectedly thrown her over his shoulder or because of the alcohol she'd consumed at dinner, Brennan couldn't say. What she could attest to was the heat between her thighs and her skyrocketing arousal.

His wandering hand molded to bare skin and he groaned. "Oh, I knew you were being naughty tonight."

"Did you?"

"Tortured myself all damn night trying to figure out if you were wearing anything under this thing."

Courtesy of her wine consumption, another small giggle escaped. "No, I'm not."

"Yeah," Booth grabbed her hips and set her on her feet, the length of her body sliding against his. "I figured that one out myself."

She gave a wide smile, threw her arms around his neck. "I believe I am somewhat intoxicated."

Booth chuckled. "Oh, really?" He hiked up her dress, palmed her thighs and pressed her against the nearest wall. "Just how drunk are you, baby?"

She set her mouth to his neck and sucked hard enough to mark him. "Stop asking questions and fuck me."

He nearly went cross-eyed. Booth fisted a hand in her hair and devoured her mouth in a wet, rough kiss. Brennan snaked a hand between them and fumbled with his pants, but all she managed to do was fondle him. He groaned against her mouth and knocked her hand away.

"You're gonna make me come before you even unzip me," he moaned, finding the zipper on his slacks and taking care of the job himself.

Brennan's small hands wasted no time shoving down his underwear and closing around his cock. "I want you inside me now," she demanded. "You promised to rock my world."

He let out some kind of choking sound and pounded into her. "Oh, fuck yeah."

Her fingernails bit into his back, right through the shirt she hadn't bothered to take off. He held her firmly, hands on her bottom and rocked her against the wall, again and again.

It was much later, sweating and panting and sprawled on the floor that Booth turned to Brennan, kissing her damp shoulder. "Best Valentine's Day ever."

Her small laugh was still breathless. "I concur."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!**


	13. Game If You Are

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Long delayed present for the lovely _**va32h**_, who has a not so secret soft spot for smutty BB! Which means, this is smutty. Very, very very smutty. I will warn only once, don't read if you don't like smut. Also, make sure there's no one reading over your shoulder :) Enjoy!

**_Prompt:_**_ Booth/Brennan, vibrator._

_**Game If You Are**_

* * *

><p>Booth's back arched as he sank into her so deeply that they both groaned. She surged beneath him, encouraging every slick, pounding stroke. Hot, wet flesh closed like a glove around his bare cock and God, he just wanted to keep thrusting into her and never stop. But after their first night together, they were trying to be more careful.<p>

With a harsh curse, he pulled out. She gasped in protest and he pressed a soothing kiss against her shoulder. "Just one second, baby," he groaned, and leaned over the side of the bed to search for his wallet. "Shit… son of a bitch."

"What's the matter?" Brennan murmured huskily, wrapping her warm body around his from behind.

"No damn condom," he groused. "I could have sworn I had one in here, but …" He held up his empty wallet.

"We used that one," she kissed up his neck, making him nearly dizzy with want. "Remember? In the back of the SUV, when you—"

"God, yeah." He remembered alright. So fast and tight. "Damn it," he cursed again.

"Booth?" she whispered, slipping her hands down his stomach and slickly pumping him until he bit his lip to keep from coming.

"Yeah?" he rasped out, trying to concentrate on the fact that he didn't want to come until she had.

He felt her teeth grazing his neck, and then she whispered in his ear, "I have condoms in that drawer."

"Oh, thank God." He wrenched her hands away and pressed on her shoulders until she was flat on her back again. Capturing her mouth with his, he ran his hands all over her body, making her writhe beneath him. "I might cry if I couldn't make love to you right now."

He was so hard he ached, and she was gripping his biceps, blunt little nails digging into him. With one arm, he blindly reached for the drawer handle. Booth fumbled and finally caught it, forced to lean practically on his side. But she wasn't letting him get further than a few inches from her, and she was kissing down his chest. His cock throbbed, desperate to be in her, and he yanked open the door, shoving his hand inside in search of small packets, a box, hell, anything that could possibly help him get inside her.

When his fingers curled around a satin smooth, oval-like object, he froze. Pulling out his hand, he stared at it, and then at her. "What the hell is this?"

A smile curved up one side of her mouth. "It's a vibrator, Booth," she said with a prim little smirk, all the while stroking him while he clutched the thing in his hand. He looked at the pale pink vibrator and then back at her. His mind whirled but her soft hands working him over made it difficult to have a coherent thought. Booth growled and tossed it back in the drawer, immediately finding the condoms she'd mentioned.

His eyes narrowed in satisfaction when he realized the box had yet to be opened. He tore into it and pulled one out in record time. Within seconds, he was back inside her, thrusting away to the sounds of her soft moans and the exquisite feel of her nails dragging down his back.

**-x- **

Three days later, he was still thinking about it.

Actually, it was more like he stewed about it, unable to stop thinking about her and her little toy.

_Why did she have it?_ That one seemed kinda obvious, which inevitably made him wonder if she was still using it. If she was, when the heck was she doing it, because Booth was pretty sure he'd been the one providing all her orgasms lately.

Finally, he couldn't stop himself from broaching the topic anymore.

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, keeping one foot on the floor and planting the other one flat on the mattress to smooth lotion over her leg. The glide of her hands damn near hypnotized him and he had to tear his gaze away. "Um," he raised his gaze to hers and gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, uh …Bones …"

She laughed a little. "What is it, Booth?"

He stared at her for a moment, knowing what he wanted to say, but unsure of how to say it. "You know that I want you all the time, right?"

Her head tilted to the side in curiosity. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Booth chuckled, reaching a hand out to snag her arm and tumble her to the bed.

"Booth!" Her hands went up, trying to keep from smearing lotion on her sheets. "Wait, I'm not done."

"You don't need it, anyway," he husked, smoothing a hand along the back of one thigh and up to cover her panty-encased bottom. "You have got the softest skin I've ever felt."

She flushed a little in pleasure but informed him tartly, "Well, it doesn't happen by magic, Booth."

Slathering the remaining lotion on one thigh, Brennan launched into a lecture on skin elasticity and Booth realized this whole thing was quickly getting derailed. Which was probably why he blurted out, "Bones, what's the deal with your vibrator?"

Brennan froze, shifted so she was on her side facing him. "What?"

"You know you don't need that thing, right?" He cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm down for whatever you want, whenever you want it."

She smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I know you are."

"Exactly." He buried a hand in her hair, eyes drifting shut as she nibbled over his mandible to the side of his neck. "So you don't need it."

One thigh slid over his hip, pressing closer. "Well, not right now."

Booth's eyes popped open. "Okay, what does that mean?"

Recognizing the edge to his tone, Brennan leaned back, gave him a speculative look. "Booth, you shouldn't be threatened by a masturbatory aid."

"Hey, I'm not threatened by anything."

"Haven't you ever been with a woman who had a vibrator?"

At that, he slid his hands inside her panties and cupped her bottom. "Do I look like a man whose women need other ways to pleasure themselves?" His smirk was pure cockiness.

She rolled her eyes at him. "A vibrator can also be used as a toy during intercourse for additional stimulation, you know." With a smirk of her own, she snuck her hands into his pajama pants and cupped him.

Booth groaned, hips automatically arching into her touch. "I can stimulate you plenty on my own," he shot back and as if to demonstrate, he tugged down her panties and slid a hand between her thighs.

A panting breath escaped her, but she said sassily, "Don't block it until you've tried it."

_Wha—?_ "Knock it, baby," Booth laughed breathlessly. "Don't knock it, 'till you've tried it." Her hands were warm and kinda slick from her lotion and blood was rapidly leaving his brain and rushing to his cock. But she'd just sent his curiosity buzzing. "And have you?" he had the masochistic desire to know. "Tried it, I mean?"

"I've only used it by myself, Booth," Brennan admitted, smiling at the way his eyes were practically crossing with every stroke of her hand. "But that doesn't mean I'm not curious."

_Of course she was_. "What exactly—ah, shit, Bones, I can't fucking think," he growled, knocking her hands away and twisting so she was flat on her back. He slid between her legs, moaning when she yanked his pants down and her wet sex pressed against him. "We can pick this back up later."

"You're the one still talking," she pointed out.

"You've got one smart mouth, you know that, right?" he bit at her sexy bottom lip, torturing himself by sliding his cock against her.

"I am very smart," she agreed huskily, writhing under him as he sucked one breast right through the thin bedtime cami she was still wearing. Her hands ran down his back to palm his firm behind. "Now get inside me."

"_Yeah_ …ah, wait, we need—"

He lost his train of thought when she pressed against his shoulders and pushed him to his back. Her knees bracketed his hips and her smile was full of mischievous fun as she rubbed all over him. When she leaned up, he cupped her bottom, fingers digging into her rounded curves. His mouth found her nipple again and he sucked hard, rocking her against his erection.

She moaned and gasped and pushed against him. The sound and feel of her went to his head so damn quickly. Vaguely, through the haze of lust and need, he realized she was reaching for her drawer and for one wild second, Booth actually thought she was going to pull out her vibrator.

"Bones?" He breathed her name in something between excitement and disbelief.

Booth nearly laughed when he saw the condom in her hand. With a chuckle that told him she'd pretty much read his mind, Brennan crawled down his body and sheathed him with quick fingers, her mouth teasing right above his cock.

"C'mere," he growled playfully, hauling her up his body. He flipped her under him to the sound of her merriment. Sliding inside her nearly made him dizzy and his hands curled around her thighs, caressing the satiny skin. Her laughter turned into soft moans and she bucked under him. Dropping his head to her throat, he sucked gently on the sensitive flesh there and murmured huskily, "You're pure evil."

**-x-**

Booth held out as long as possible, which turned out to be just till the weekend. It wasn't self-control that had him biting his tongue on the topic—that had gone out the window weeks ago—it was the smug smirk he could already picture on her face once he admitted he couldn't stop thinking about it.

But damn it, he couldn't. Just like he couldn't stop reaching for her and taking her to bed at every possible opportunity. It was amazing how six years of the strictest self-denial could evaporate so easily. And in spite of it or maybe because of it, they couldn't seem to be in the same room alone without clothes starting to come off.

So it was no surprise that when she found him in her bedroom looking for his phone, the search quickly came to an end.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I left my cell in here."

"Oh." Her gaze raked over him in what he'd learned was unmistakable hunger. One look from Temperance Brennan's blue eyes said plenty.

Booth reached behind his neck and pulled his t-shirt, up and off, one-handed. Brennan's lips parted in an unconscious gesture of appreciation. He smiled and tugged on the string of his comfy, Saturday night sweatpants. The fabric cascaded down and he was left standing there in nothing but a pair of colorful boxers. "Your turn, Bones."

Attention rapt on him, her hands went to the hem of her dress. When the print fabric landed on the floor, Booth inhaled sharply. Her bra and panties were a simple white cotton that he found incredibly erotic. In a few steps, he was in front of her and lifting her in one single move.

"We're gonna kill each other if we keep this up," he breathed against her mouth.

"I'm not particularly worried." Brennan pressed her face to the side of his neck, hands clasping his shoulders. "Are you?"

"Hell no," Booth replied laughingly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you."

"Oh, I think I do."

"Can't fucking get enough of you, Bones," he added huskily against her mouth.

His raspy admission triggered her own confession. "I used to think about you," Brennan whispered as he set her on the bed. "All the time, Booth." She splayed her hands on his chest, touching as much warm skin as possible. "I'd touch myself and moan your name, I wanted you so badly."

At the words, Booth's fingers automatically spasmed against her skin. He laid her against the pillows and settled himself between her thighs. He was so revved up; he captured her mouth just a little roughly and finally gave in.

"Get it out."

Her gaze was slightly dazed. "Get what out?"

"That damn vibrator," he looked down at her with glittery eyes. "I wanna see you use it."

Her breathing, already slightly uneven, ghosted over his lips and her own curved in a sassy smile. "Do you really?"

"Don't give me that," Booth bit down gently on her bottom lip. "You damn well know I haven't stopped thinking about it since last week."

Her laughter was both amused and excited. Twisting slightly, she opened her drawer and out came the little pink toy that had occupied so much mental space in his head lately. With a sultry smile, Brennan smoothed the vibrator down her stomach. "What do you want me to do?"

"I …um," Booth swallowed and watched hypnotized as she spread her thighs. "Whatever you want," he managed. "Whatever feels good."

She smiled angelically. "My panties are in the way."

Nostrils flaring, Booth skimmed his hands over the outside of her thighs and up to her hips. Curling his fingers over the edge of her panties, he tugged down. The white cotton rolled down her legs and he flung it aside without taking his eyes off her. "This too," he added hoarsely, running a flat palm up her stomach to finger the tiny front catch of her bra. With a twist, it came undone and Brennan lifted up for a moment, allowing him to discard the garment. Just like that, she was spread before him, naked and too damn gorgeous to believe.

A humming buzz filled the air and Booth palmed her knees, nearly mesmerized. He settled between her thighs, spreading her open in the process. Her pussy was perfectly pink and gently wet before his riveted gaze. "_Oh fuck_," he breathed in near reverence.

Brennan moaned softly and lifted her hips to meet the buzzing tip of her vibrator. That first touch was nearly electric and her back arched gracefully at the pleasurable sensation. There was something indescribably decadent about pleasuring herself before him and she couldn't tear her gaze away from his. A long, soft moan escaped her as she worked the vibrator against her clit.

A small growl worked itself free from his throat in response to the sight before him. Booth saw her reach down and increase the speed and then her hand was moving up her stomach and cupping her own breast.

Without thought, he cupped her hips, ran his hands in a caress over the side of her body. Her eyes slipped shut and she rasped his name breathlessly. "_Booth_."

He slammed his hands on the bed at either side of her hips and leaned forward, hovering over her. "Bones," he murmured, his gaze running wildly over her writhing body. "Tell me what this thing can't do for you."

Brennan's eyes popped open and immediately she demanded huskily, "Suck me."

His head dipped and his lips were wrapped around one tight nipple in the blink of an eye. She relinquished her breast to his mouth and used her free hand to press against the very top of her clit as the vibrator stimulated her just below. "Oh god, yes!" she moaned loudly, arching further into his mouth. "Booth …god, ohhh …Booth …"

She repeated his name again and again and it drove him crazy to think of her calling out his name just like that whenever she used that thing on herself. "What, baby?" Booth asked huskily, rasping his tongue over the incredibly hard tip crowning one gorgeous breast. "What do you need?"

He kissed his way to her neglected nipple and applied a soft suction. Brennan groaned and snapped her thighs open as wide as possible, rotating the vibrator with near desperation now. Her entire body shuddered when she felt his hand skim over the inside of her thigh. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," she whispered in encouragement when one fingertip pressed just inside her opening.

"Jesus, baby, so fucking wet," he grunted out, thrusting one finger gently into her drenched pussy. He could feel the buzzing vibrations of the toy as he fingered her softly. "You gonna come for me?"

She cried out a distinctly incoherent response which Booth took as a hell yes. And just like that, both her hands were clasped in his hair, yanking his mouth to hers. He kissed her through the orgasm, cupping her more fully and helping her ride it out.

Still buzzing, the vibrator laid discarded between her thighs. Booth turned it off and moved it aside. He stroked his hands softly over her pliant body and dropped tiny kisses at the corner of her mouth, over the line of her jaw and down to her neck.

"That was incredible," he said with a small nip to her earlobe. "I could watch you come like that all damn night long."

Her entire body felt like liquid pleasure and Brennan could only murmur her satisfaction. Booth couldn't seem to stop touching her, fingertips skimming over her oh so lightly followed by soft, warm lips. The tender caresses were nearly drugging. Her eyelids felt heavy and her body boneless as Booth lined kisses in a straight line down her stomach.

When he smoothed his hands over her thighs and held her open, she groaned softly. "Oh yes." It was a shameless encouragement to his hovering mouth.

Booth smiled at the breathy words and settled between her thighs as comfortably as his massive hard-on would allow. "I'm gonna lick that orgasm off you and make you come again," he promised cockily.

Brennan's mind actually blanked and he was putting words to action before a coherent thought made it past the sudden shock of pleasure. His tongue speared into her and she nearly yelled.

Swirling, swirling, swirling. She couldn't catch her breath. He traced what seemed to her saturated mind to be figure eights over and over against her clit. The volume of her moans spiked and hitched with every nip, lick, and stroke.

He took his mouth off her just long enough to gaze up the length of her body. "Talk to me, baby," he said in a dark, silky whisper. He rimmed her teasingly, using just the tip of his tongue. "Did you think about me when you touched yourself? Did you want me in your bed, touching you, licking you, kissing you every damn where?"

"I did," Brennan gasped readily enough. Uncontrolled, her body sough a deeper touch with his teasing lips. "I would always … umm … always … think of your mouth when I touched myself," she confessed haltingly. "The way you kissed me when we met. I wanted you to kiss me like that everywhere."

A rough sound escaped his throat. "I fucking guarantee you I thought about you too," Booth said through his own labored breathing. And then he pressed his mouth against her dripping center again and just licked and sucked until she was gasping in air as if oxygen were a commodity that was about to disappear.

The feel of her quivering to a rocking climax on his tongue had Booth automatically grinding his own hips against the mattress in a subconscious search for relief. He breathed deeply, placing soothing kisses against the inside of each thigh. Her skin was glossy with her own wetness and it made him throb to think of her slick thighs gripping his waist as he rocked inside her.

She was practically boneless beneath him and he slid up her body, arms bracketing around her and his face very close to hers. Brennan kissed his jaw lazily, fingertips skimming down his spine. "Amazing."

He nuzzled against her and whispered raspily in her ear, "You want more?"

Fingertips turned to the sting of nails as she responded viscerally to the throaty question. Her body may have still been humming with pleasure, but her lips parted on a husky, "Yes," anyway.

Booth stared, feeling nearly mesmerized. The blue of her gaze shone like a freaking gemstone. Her lips curved in a blissful smile and he knew he'd do anything to make her look like that forever. Whatever she wanted from him, he was willing to give. Thinking she wasn't done playing, he reached for the discarded vibrator again, but she stopped him.

"No." Her hand curled gently over his wrist. "Just you."

His breath caught and the pounding throb of his erection suddenly seemed to echo all over his body. His boxers practically flew off him and when he was naked between her thighs, Booth hesitated for a moment. His gaze went to the nightstand drawer where protection resided, just an arm length away and then back to Brennan.

"Just you," she repeated softly and he swallowed hard.

"Bones …"

"I want all of you."

He slammed forward with a helpless groan. "God, baby," he whispered. For a moment, Booth had to close his eyes and stop moving. His entire body felt like a live wire and a complete loss of control seemed unavoidable.

"_Booth_," she said it softly but with unmistakable urgency. "Move."

"I can't," he gritted out.

Her hips arched up and he couldn't help one long stroke. It was fucking incredible. She was soft, hot, and so damn wet. Just like that, he was plunging into her again and again. He tried desperately to slow down because he wanted her to come again. It wasn't going to happen with her welcoming, pliant body beneath him, so he rolled abruptly to his back so that she was on top of him.

Brennan blinked at the sudden change, hands on his shoulders. "Booth?"

He stroked his hands up her back and buried them in her hair. "Come for me again."

"Oh god," she laughed breathlessly, head dropping to his shoulder.

She'd scoffed in the past when he'd said they were going to sex each other to death, but perhaps he was right. Except, it was hard to care when he was hard and hot inside her and she was closing in on orgasm number three.

Booth tugged her down to kiss her and she concentrated on moving on top of him. Her tongue played with his and her body rocked with increasing pressure. Booth moaned as she clenched around him and he cupped both hands around her bottom in encouragement. "C'mon, baby."

The second he felt her tip over into her climax, Booth rolled her onto her back and surged into her with a raw groan of pleasure. He pumped in and out of her with dizzying speed. She looked so gorgeous and felt like silk and smelled like sex and French vanilla. It all went to his head like the best damn whiskey. "_Bones!_"

He buried his face against her hair and flooded inside her until he had nothing left. Exhausted and breathless, he collapsed against her. "Holy fuck," he panted harshly into her ear.

Her only response was a small, dazed whimper. The weight of him on top of her should have felt stifling, but it just felt warm and solid. Idly, Brennan smoothed the tips of her fingers from his neck down the line of his spine and back up again. When he shifted, she held him tighter and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Regardless of her arms holding him close, Booth thought his dead weight on top of her smaller body had to be crushing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled to his back. He'd discovered that having her naked and sprawled on top of him was one of his favorite things. Automatically, one hand curved over her bare bottom in soft possession and the other settled gently at the small of her back.

"Has your curiosity been satisfied, Bones?"

It took Brennan a second and then she raised her head from his chest to look at him with smiling eyes. "For the time being," she replied teasingly.

He landed a playful tap to her perfect ass. "Funny."

Lowering her head a little, she brushed her mouth against his. "You're much better than my vibrator, Booth," she said sweetly.

He chuckled. "Damn right I am."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to get rid of it."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Good, because it's perfectly natural for—"

He palmed the back of her head and raised his head from the bed to capture her lips. He kissed her senseless and then gave her a smug grin. "Your little toy doesn't worry me, Bones."

She raised a dubious eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Of course not." He shrugged confidently and played with the ends of her hair. "I can give you what you really need and that thing can't. We both know it."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't be so cocky."

He laughed. "I'm right." Turning a little more serious, he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face to meet his gaze straight on. "Aren't I?"

The slightest hint of vulnerability behind the confidence disarmed her and she feathered her fingers over the shape of his lips. "You know you are."

"Toy or no toy," Booth said, stroking a hand casually over her hip. "However you want to play. I'm game if you are."

With a smile, her head reclaimed the spot she'd claimed as hers on his chest and her eyes drifted shut to the soft stroke of his hand against her satisfied body.


	14. Alone With You

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: A small gift for _Alanna1231_ in thanks for her help! The show has practically made fanfiction obsolete-and I mean that in a good way- but hope this still makes you smile. Enjoy!

_**Prompt: **Booth and Brennan—First time sex after the baby's birth._

_**Alone With You  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Tiny little Christine Angela Booth snuggled sleepily against her father's chest. Brennan smiled at the image and sat on the edge of the bed, sliding one gentle fingertip against one downy cheek.<p>

"Hi." Booth smiled, a little sleepy himself. "How was your meeting?"

"Longer than I envisioned." Leaning forward, she pressed her mouth to Booth's, her tongue sweeping in and taking him by surprise. "I believe I'll go run myself a bath." She pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's head and rose from the bed. Brennan untucked her blouse and gave him a heavy-lidded look. "Feel free to join me."

His eyes widened, all sleepiness vanishing. "Um … do you … I mean, do you—that is …" His words trailed off as her skirt dropped to the floor. "Bones?"

She smiled faintly. "Yes?"

"D-did you go to the doctor?"

"Yes. Last week," she said casually. "Didn't I mention it?"

"No." Booth swallowed. "No, you did not."

"Well, I did." Bra and panties were discarded next and she walked to the bathroom, a slight sway to her hips that was nearly hypnotic. "I'll be in the tub." As if making sure he understood what she was trying to say, Brennan added, "Naked."

The door closed gently behind her and Booth moved carefully out of the bed, gently cradling his sleeping daughter. On the walk to the nursery, Christine stirred and he practically held his breath.

"C'mon, angel," he murmured lowly. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy," he crooned in a soft chant. One little hand fisted and Booth began to sway, one hand softly patting her diapered bottom in a lulling motion. "I love you, princess, but mommy and daddy really need alone time."

The low sound of his voice had her settling again and he continued to speak softly, until Booth was sure she was fully asleep again. After setting his precious bundle in her crib, he couldn't help just watching her for a few seconds.

Obviously, he was biased, but they had made one perfect little girl. However, when she clenched one tiny fist in sleep and made some type of gurgling sound, he came out of his trance.

"I'll buy you a pony if you don't wake up," he breathed to his daughter, slowly and carefully backing away from the crib. Booth practically held his breath until he was out of the nursery and back in his bedroom. Quickly, he stripped his clothes and went to join his partner. He set the baby monitor to its highest volume and left the bathroom door slightly ajar so they could hear any noise.

Brennan was already buried up to her neck in soapy water, hair piled high with a clip. She looked over his naked body with half-lidded eyes and shifted forward on the tub to make room for him. That was all the invitation Booth needed. He slipped behind her, cradling her warm, wet body between his arms and legs. She relaxed back against him with a soft little humming sigh. His own sigh of pleasure was uncontrollable as he pressed his face to the side of her neck. It had been way too long since he had her relaxed and naked in his arms.

"I had no idea you went to the doctor's last week," he murmured softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was just a routine check-up." Her head tilted to the side in silent invitation to his lips. "He cleared me for sexual intercourse, but we've been busy and truly, I didn't feel up to it."

"It's okay, Bones. You don't have to explain."

"I didn't want to tease you unnecessarily with the information," she explained anyway.

Booth chuckled. "Thank you." He nipped her earlobe playfully. "But you know I can take a little teasing."

It was her turn to laugh softly. "I do know." Turning her head, she lined tiny wet kisses along his slightly raspy jaw. "I have no intention of teasing tonight, though. It's been too long."

"God, yeah it has," Booth agreed on a breathless exhale. His hands stroked along her stomach under the water while he placed a deep, open-mouthed kiss in the sweet spot between neck and shoulder. "You gotta remind me to slow down, 'cause I swear I'm likely to gobble you up in quick, greedy bites."

Her stomach clenched pleasantly at the throaty words, but she warned, "It definitely needs to be slow. I'm overly sensitive everywhere." Hands spanned her ribcage and slid upwards, brushing the underside of her breasts. "Especially there. Perhaps it's best if you don't touch my breasts," Brennan mused. "They may leak and I'm told that it's a distinct mood breaker."

Booth could only guess at who gave her the information. "Mood killer, babe. And you shouldn't listen to everything Angela tells you about sex, you know."

"Are you saying she's wrong?"

"It's been over three months since I've touched you, Bones," he said by way of answer. "Believe me, it'll take a lot more than a little breast milk to kill the mood."

"Nonetheless, it seems prudent to be careful."

"Whatever you want." Booth reached for the shampoo bottle on the wide lip of the tub and poured some of the pale peach liquid in his hand. Undoing the clip, he let her hair cascade down. "Just tell me what you want," he whispered into her ear, dipping a washcloth in the soapy water. "And it's yours."

She gasped slightly when water trickled from above. He'd bunched the washcloth, squeezing the excess water over her head to wet her hair. And then his hands were threading into the wet strands, lathering up her hair in a heavenly massage. She moaned softly. "I want you to do that forever."

He smiled and washed her hair thoroughly. She made tiny little noises of pleasure that made him harder and harder but he didn't rush. After he'd rinsed her hair, Booth soaped up the washcloth and ran it gently over the front of her body. The pass over her breasts was exquisitely careful and then he was moving down her stomach. Water sloshed as her legs parted and then he was running the soft material over the inner surface of each thigh before dragging it softly over her center.

By the time he pulled Brennan to her feet to rinse her off under the spray of the showerhead, she was a boneless mass of relaxation. In contrast, every inch of him was stretched tight and hard as steel. The pressure between his legs was a constant ache, but it was worth it because she was wet, naked and making the softest little noises, pure surrender in his arms.

She didn't even scold him for tracking water on the floor after getting out of the bathroom. Instead, her mouth trailed over his shoulder, licking errant water droplets. Hair wet and still damp, Booth placed her in the middle of the bed. With the towel swept away and the bedroom lamp on its maximum setting, she was suddenly self-conscious. Automatically and with a sudden hint of anxiousness, Brennan smoothed her hands over her exposed body.

"Pregnancy has a marked effect on the body," she began in that voice best suited to a lecture hall. "You may be unsatisfied with the way I—"

"Hey." Long fingers encircled feminine wrists, stilled her fluttering hands. "I'll be unsatisfied with nothing." A deep kiss to the hollow of her throat. "I promise."

A row of tiny kisses was lined between her breasts. His tongue swept out, the touch feather light over one nipple. She gasped but he was already moving to the other one. There was another light stroke, the temptation to linger nearly overwhelming. Leaving her nipples perked and unsucked was nearly painful, but with a deep breath to calm himself, Booth redirected his attention away from her breasts.

He began to trail soft kisses south, wanting her to be absolutely relaxed. Her legs began to part, but her fingers tunneled in his hair, stopping his movement. She tugged up and he went willingly. He covered her body with his, but braced his palms on the bed to keep his weight off her. His mouth hovered over her lips, flushed a deep pink.

Brennan looked up at him with clear, lake blue eyes. Her white teeth bit down on that pink bottom lip in unspoken anxiety. He rubbed his thumb against the abused flesh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bones …" He'd long ago perfected that way of saying her nickname and conveying amusement, tenderness, exasperation, and a hundred other things with just the one word. "You know we don't have to do—"

"It's not that," she interrupted quickly. Her hands smoothed in one long stroke along the plane of his back. "I want to."

He studied her flushed cheeks and the soft hue to her gaze. Head dipping down, Booth settled his mouth over hers, kissing gently. "Okay," he accepted her words, knowing she didn't lie, certainly not about sex. That was one topic where her honesty knew no bounds. "Talk to me."

"Natural lubrication is difficult to achieve," she explained. "I can't help it." The tiny line he knew so well appeared between her brows. "It's a physiological response due to decreased estrogen levels during nursing."

"Oh." Booth was suddenly unsure how to react himself. She'd delivered the information in that squinty, matter-of-fact tone that always left him slightly baffled. "It's okay, baby. We can wait—"

"We don't have to wait," she corrected, voice slightly husky yet somehow proper. "There's lubrication in the drawer."

"W-what?"

"Yes," she nodded primly. "I purchased some. It's organic and highly effective."

"Right." He cleared his throat, not even daring to speculate when and where she'd made this purchase. "So …um, you wanna use it?"

"Yes." The husky, yet somehow prim and proper tone always fucking turned him on. It always made him think that she sounded like a teacher that would lecture you and then spank you. Or maybe a librarian. Oh man, that was one fantasy that wasn't dying anytime soon. "I'd very much like to have sex with you."

He couldn't help chuckling. "Oh, that goes both ways," he murmured against her lips. "Believe me."

For a few minutes, Booth was distracted by her mouth opening avidly under his and her hands stroking down his back and molding to his butt. But when she squirmed under him, legs parting to accommodate him, his erection pressed against her, making them both moan softly.

"Booth …"

"Yeah," he soothed, shifting to reach for the bedside drawer. Almost instantly, his hand connected with a small, dark bottle. She watched with glittery eyes as he poured a substantial amount over his fingers. "It's kinda cold," Booth warned.

Her lips parted with anticipation when his hand slid between her thighs. It was cool, but the lubricant felt heavenly as his slippery fingers parted her gently. "_Oh God_," she moaned loudly and his breathing was shot to hell.

"How does that feel?" he asked hoarsely, even though the answer was on her face. She didn't reply, instead she spread her legs wider and he stroked easily into her. "Does that feel good, Bones?" Just one finger, carefully, pumping in and out. "Answer me, baby."

"Yeah," she groaned. "_Fuck yes_."

His eyes widened at the husky words and then he grinned down at her. Her hands closed over his biceps, fingernails digging into him in blatant encouragement. The way she was moaning was too damn hot and he rewarded her abandon with a second finger.

"Jesus Christ," he whispered at just how easily he was able to slide into her. The lube was nice and creamy and god, heating up right under his fingers. "Where'd you get this stuff?"

"Do you really care?" She stroked up to his shoulders and then her nails dragged down until she captured his cock in her hands. "Or do you want to see what it feels like?"

He choked out a laugh. "No, I don't care and damn right, I wanna feel you."

Her hips tilted up in invitation. "Just …just go slow."

He groaned and slid his fingers out to grasp her hips, but the reminder made him slow down. "God," he breathed deeply. "I'm so damn turned on. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't."

Her absolute trust devastated him. "Oh, Bones." Making sure she was plenty lubricated, Booth settled between her thighs. Carefully, so carefully, he pushed inside her, gritting his teeth at the slick, warm feel. He felt her clench around him and wasn't sure if that was anxiety or pleasure. "Bones, baby …everything okay?"

"Yes," she breathed deeply, moving carefully herself against his body. "You can move."

"You sure?"

She palmed his butt in response and nipped at his jaw. Booth's eyes closed and he buried his face against her neck, kissing the sensitive skin there. He trailed kisses over her jaw to her lips, catching her mouth in a deep kiss as he moved soft but deep.

With a low moan, she arched beneath him. He stroked again, at that slow, even pace. Another soft moan and another stroke. Again and again, soft and slow, until Booth thought he would lose his mind. And then her eyes opened on his, wide and so damn blue and he thought he would drown in them.

"Damn, Bones," he choked out. "You're so beautiful."

She reached up, capturing his mouth. He kissed her like he wanted to swallow her whole and Brennan shuddered, fingernails digging between his shoulder blades as she came in a lovely rush of pleasure.

Booth groaned, automatically picking up speed. Her clenching body and the slick, hot friction was unbearable. He plunged into her again with a rough moan and realized his control had just about vanished. "Fuck," he cursed.

Unwilling to hurt her, he braced his hands on the bed and pulled out of her body.

"Booth?"

"Baby …" he gasped, head dropping forward. "Got no damn control left."

Immediately her hands closed around him in a tight grip. Reflexively, he pumped into her fist; the spike of pleasure was outrageous. She stroked him tightly, from base to tip. "Again," he begged. "Oh, God …yes, _yeah_."

"Just let go, Booth," she encouraged softly and her permission turned him loose.

Her hands tightened and stroked, he shuddered and pumped into her grip. With a heavy, pleasure-soaked groan, he exploded in relief, spilling hotly all over her stomach. Collapsing next to her with a gasp, Booth pressed his face against her shoulder. "Jesus," he panted weakly.

Brennan stroked her fingers through his hair and cupped the back of his neck. Satisfied brown eyes fluttered open and he gave a sleepy smile. "Gonna have to clean you up again," Booth said sheepishly

"Tired," Brennan murmured. "Not moving."

Booth shifted to reach over the side of the bed and picked up the towel that had been discarded earlier. Gently and thoroughly, he wiped her stomach clean, pressing small, sweet kisses against her lips, again and again.

Sleepy and satisfied herself, Brennan turned into his warm body, snuggling into his side. "If your daughter goes to sleep at a reasonable hour tomorrow," she murmured drowsily into his chest, "we can play in the bathtub again."

Chuckling through a yawn, Booth discarded the towel over the side of the bed again. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "It's a date."


	15. Unimpeachable Truth

Disclaimer: Do not own Bones.

A/n: A little bedtime post, just for fun. I had written this prompt down a long time ago and don't remember who left it, so come forth and take credit! :) Enjoy!

_**Prompt**__: Post-season 6 and 7—Addressing Hannah without having her return_.

**_Unimpeachable Truth _**

* * *

><p>"Cam, why is this taking so long?" Booth asked, poker chip flipping impatiently in the air.<p>

"Because it's science, Seeley," she replied easily, "not magic."

Her tone was even but the use of his first name said she was getting annoyed so Booth tried to corral his impatience. "How was New York?" he asked, trying to make small talk. "Did you have fun with Michelle?"

He'd picked the correct topic as Cam immediately forgot her slight annoyance. "So much fun." She smiled proudly. "Oh God, Booth, I can't believe she'll be graduating in a year. How did that happen?"

Booth nodded. "I know." His own kids were growing up so fast, he felt all it would take was a blink and they'd both be going off to college. "So, is Michelle thinking of staying in New York?"

Cam made a face. "I think she's leaning that way. She loves the city."

"Well, it's not so far," Booth tried to soothe. "She's gotta spread her wings, right?"

"Okay, remember that when Christine wants to move out."

"What are you talking about?" Booth deadpanned. "She's never moving out."

With a chuckle, Cam went back to her corpse, wielding a scalpel with pinpoint precision. "Oh, guess who I ran into in New York?" she said absently. "Hannah."

For a moment, he actually blanked. "Who?" Cam burst out laughing. Booth blinked, slight color staining his cheeks. "Oh. Right. Hannah."

"Oh my god, you forgot," she smirked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Seeley," Cam mocked mercilessly, "but didn't you ask her to marry you?"

"Shut up." He scowled. "I didn't forget." Booth shifted. "Exactly."

"Oh, give me a break," she scoffed. "You forgot about that woman the second she walked out of your life."

He wanted to argue, but all he could do was hang his head. "Damn it, Cam."

She took pity on him. "C'mon, Booth, so you were an idiot." Her tone was sympathetic. "Nobody's perfect."

He only wished it had been so simple as that. "I used her, Cam," he admitted quietly. "I used her to tell myself I was fine, to tell myself I was over Bones, to tell myself all kinds of crap." Even after all these years, it was impossible not to feel ashamed. "I was a bastard."

"Hey, would you cut yourself some slack?" She wagged a chastising scalpel his way. "It was a long time ago. Plus, let's be honest, you tried to pretend otherwise, Booth, but you were a damn broken-hearted mess."

"Gee, thanks."

"Just call it like I see it." She shrugged. "Anyway, Hannah asked how you were doing."

"What'd you tell her?"

"I told her the truth," she said simply. "That you were happy."

"I am," he said with a foolish smile. "I really am."

"Dr. Saroyan, have you finished with—Booth." Brennan stopped in her tracks. "What are you doing here? We don't yet have any—"

He strode to her in two long steps and held her face in his hands, landing a hard kiss on her lips. Cam groaned quietly, but didn't say anything because, most of the time, they didn't even touch on the job.

Brennan blinked slowly as Booth pulled away from her. "I … why…w-what was that for?" she stammered in a bit of a daze.

"Just because."

"Because what?"

"Because you make me happy."

She had wrecked him. She had, as Cam had so eloquently pointed out, left him a damn heartbroken mess, but yet she was the only one that could make him happy. Truly, can't-help-but-wake-up-with-a-smile-every-day happy.

And every damn day, she did.


	16. Treehouse

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: I'm very happy because the Olympics have started and I'm a big fan. Let's celebrate with a little BB one-shot!

**_Prompt:_**_ Booth/Brennan, treehouse._

**_Treehouse  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"We could hire someone to do this and it would go much quicker." Brennan wiped a hand over her sweaty forehead.<p>

Booth grinned. "But not nearly as much fun."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," she grumbled.

"Hey, he talked everyone into this," Angela piped in, glass of lemonade in hand. "God, it's hot out today."

Hodgins sent his wife a dirty look. "It's hotter when you're actually doing manual labor."

Angela raised her glass in a little toast. "I supervise."

"Oh, don't even pretend I had to talk you into anything, Angela," Booth interjected. "In fact, this was mostly your idea."

One casual little comment a few months before about building a treehouse had turned into Squint Squad Saturday at the Booth and Brennan household. Angela, of course, had spearheaded the entire thing and every Saturday for the last two months, at least half the squint squad could be found in their backyard. Supposedly, they assembled to build a treehouse, but progress was slow since most everyone showed up just to hang out, not really to sweat in the stifling summer heat.

Booth and Wendell were fairly diligent, pounding nails and cutting wood. Hodgins did an acceptable job as well, even if he was often running his mouth as he did so. Everyone else was just …adequate.

Angela was there every Saturday without fail, but was morally opposed to actually lifting a power tool, so she drank lots of cold lemonade and supervised. Sweets was also a recurring figure and highly enthusiastic but sadly, carpentry was not one of his skills. In the last month, he had become singlehandedly responsible for depleting Booth and Brennan's supply of band-aids. Last week, Daisy had found out about these Saturday gatherings and had shown up unexpectedly. Brennan had aimed a killer look Sweets' way who had shrugged innocently. Daisy was as eager and gratingly annoying in this setting as she was in the lab.

Cam put in an appearance often too and with so many of her employees gathered in one location, she had begun to hold little impromptu staff meetings. Booth had threatened to ban her if she didn't stop talking about work.

Michelle and Finn were too busy flirting with each other to be very productive. Fisher, when he showed up, stared at the power drill with a little too much longing for Booth's comfort. Brennan had begun to keep a close eye on him.

Arastoo and Clark, who apparently had lives of their own, had come only a few times so far, but it seemed talking shop with Temperance Brennan was more of a priority than building a treehouse. Every time Booth had heard them talking about some bone or another, he'd growled his displeasure, but they remained immune. Booth kept telling Brennan not to encourage them but she simply shrugged. When it came to forensic anthropology, if there was knowledge to impart, by god, she was going to do it. There was a reason she was the leading expert in the field. And good thing too because it quickly became apparent that Brennan would never be able to go into the construction business.

Other than Booth and Wendell, and perhaps Hodgins when he shut up long enough to concentrate, no one was particularly proficient in this project, but Brennan might just be the worst of all. Not because she didn't know what she was doing but because it took her an hour to so much as hammer a nail. Everything needed to be precisely right, which meant everything was analyzed and reanalyzed, measurements were double-checked, angles recalculated before even cutting one piece of wood.

She was also bossy and liked to look over your shoulder to make sure you were doing things right. Her interns were used to this and it didn't even faze them. Everyone else glared at her until she gave them room to breathe. Of course, having Brennan on the sidelines, unoccupied and doing nothing but watching brought its own set of distractions.

Booth ignored the itch between his shoulder blades for about half an hour until he couldn't handle it anymore. He set his power drill down and crossed the yard to where his partner was standing.

"Bones, a word." It seemed like a request but it really wasn't when he was already grabbing her above the elbow and steering her inside their house.

He headed to the kitchen and Brennan went along without argument since she had an empty glass she wanted to refill. She walked to the fridge and filled the glass with ice cubes. When she turned around, Booth was standing surprisingly close.

"Oh." She took an automatic step back and came up short against the cool refrigerator. "Booth?"

"You're being very distracting," he said softly. "Did you know that?"

"W-what?"

Her confusion was genuine and Booth nearly chuckled out loud. "What?" he echoed with a faint smile. Leaning forward, he crowded her a little more and set his lips to her ear. "How am I supposed to concentrate when you keep looking at me like you wanna do me right out there in front of everybody?"

Her eyes widened, her gasp was loud in the quiet kitchen. "I am not!"

The words reeked of outrage but her cheeks flamed bright red. It was a fucking adorable blush and made him feel extremely predatory. Almost casually, Booth reached for the glass she was still holding. He set it on the counter next to them and scooped out an ice cube.

"Someone's pants are on fire," he mocked teasingly, ice cube brushing against her lips. "Tell me, Bones, you burning up everywhere?" She shivered as he dragged the ice down her throat and his mouth hovered over hers. " 'Cause I sure as hell am."

Eyes dark and glittery, Booth captured her mouth, groaning at the feel of her cool lips. The ice cube fell to the floor and his hands cupped her face. His fingertips were icy from holding the little block of ice and Brennan shivered as they smoothed over the side of her neck.

Without sense or permission, her own hands came up to grab his shoulders. Her fingernails dug into his flesh. Hard and bare, sun warmed and damp with sweat. Dear god, but she'd been entranced since he'd stripped down to his undershirt in concession to the noon heat. And it was somewhat embarrassing to know that her appreciation had been so blatant that he'd noticed it all the way across their crowded backyard.

But embarrassment fled under the assault of his mouth. His body pressed her against the fridge and she sneaked her hands under his white undershirt, caressing the smooth, hard expanse of his back. His hips shot forward, grinding into her. She moaned softly, letting the pressure in the pit of her stomach tighten and tighten.

For a long moment they seemed to forget that, while they were alone in the kitchen at the moment, the majority of the squint squad milled just outside. Booth slipped his hand beneath her t-shirt and her sports bra and still cold fingers closed over one bare breast. She gasped into his mouth, his erection pressed between her legs. She battled the urge to yank his undershirt off right there in the kitchen.

The thought had her dropping her head back, breathing in heavily. "Booth," she panted.

His forehead rested against hers. "I know," he murmured, trying to control his own ragged breathing. Booth knew he should step back, but his thumb kept swiping over her hardened nipple in a tight little circle.

"You have to stop," she breathed with a pathetic lack of conviction. Palms pressed to his chest, she gave him a half-hearted push.

"This is your fault." It was a husky growl, but his hand moved until he was finally sliding it from her shirt. He was still close, arms caging her in as his palms braced on the fridge next to her shoulders. "You gonna make it up to me?"

Brennan smiled beautifully and traced his jaw. "Do you want me to?"

"I want to strip you naked." Eyes going even darker, he leaned forward, bit down gently on her bottom lip. "I _will_," he clarified, kissing along her jaw until he was promising huskily into her ear, "I'll strip you naked and then I'll fuck you silly."

Her eyes flashed and one hand fisted his thin white undershirt. "When?"

"As soon as I can get all these people to go home."

She laughed breathlessly. "At this rate, this treehouse will never get built."


	17. Just Enough

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Pal _va_ is going through some dental surgery, so a little BB one shot to perk her up! Prompt comes courtesy of the fic meme at Bones Gambler's Anonymous on Livejournal!

**_Prompt:_**_ Soccer Mom in the Mini-Van—What if drunk Booth got a little handsy when Brennan took him home and she didn't mind so much?_

**_Just Enough_**

* * *

><p>He was tipsy.<p>

Okay, buzzed.

Fine. Might as well be honest. He was kinda drunk. He knew he was because his hands were all over her. And going with the whole honesty thing, Booth decided he wasn't going to stop unless she called him on it.

Brennan must have gotten the impression that he was none too steady on his feet because she slipped an arm around his waist to help him into his apartment. Taking shameless advantage, he placed his own arm around her shoulders. Booth was pretty sure he was able to walk on his own, but there was no need to tell her that little detail. Instead, he pressed closer to her. The soft weight of her breasts against his side felt heavenly, as did her hair brushing against his neck. He turned his head and inhaled.

"You smell good," he mumbled into her hair.

Brennan seemed not to hear him as she struggled with flipping the light switch, his weight, and the empty coffee cup she'd made him drink before leaving the Lincoln Memorial. With a soft push, she made him sit on his couch. He flopped down, head dropping back heavily.

She sat next to him and studied him critically. "You drank too much."

"Nah, just enough," Booth repeated his words from before.

It wouldn't do to let him know he could charm her, so Brennan turned her head. She tossed the coffee cup on his table and removed her own jacket as she stood up. "I will get you some water."

"Boooones," he whined, drawling out her name.

Unmoved, she went to his kitchen and returned with a large glass. "You need to rehydrate." Sitting next to him once more, she forced the glass into his hand. "Drink."

"You're bossy," he complained, but tipped back the water.

Booth took only a few sips and then handed her back the water with an angelic smile. She sighed and shook her head but took the glass from him and placed it on the table next to the disposable coffee cup.

"You can't fall asleep," she warned.

With a sleepy smile, Booth just let his head slide to the side until it was resting on her shoulder.

"Booth …" The word attempted to be a chastisement but it failed miserably. He was too adorable and though normally she preferred more scientifically inclined vocabulary, there was simply no other word to describe him. "You can't fall asleep here in your work clothes," she tried again.

He nodded, his cheek rubbing against the skin of her shoulder exposed by her gray tank top. "Yes, I can," he murmured and his lips forming the words against her bare skin made her flesh break out in goosebumps.

Forcing herself to concentrate on something besides the warmth in the pit of her stomach, Brennan shifted. Gently, she cupped his jaw and moved his head to lean back against the couch. Rising on her knees, she leaned over him.

He blinked slowly and smiled up at her. "Hi, Bones," he murmured, raising a hand and trailing a single finger along her cheek.

She cleared her throat and reached for his tie. It was already fairly loose and she only had to give a slight tug and it came free. It shouldn't have taken longer than a few seconds, but her hands seemed to be moving in slow motion. In the amount of time it took for his tie to be discarded, his hand had traveled from her face to curve around one hip.

Booth's eyes slitted as her small and competent hand moved to the first button of his shirt. He swallowed hard, but didn't say a word as she undid one after the other. The blood pounded at his temples and his hand tingled with the urge to slide from her hip to mold over the pert curve of her ass. He wanted to yank her into his lap, grind her against him, drown her in kisses, feel her hands all over him. Everything and anything. Damn it, he wanted her so damn much.

For a moment, her hand hesitated over his waist and he wondered if her helpfulness was going to go so far as to unbuckle his belt and open his pants. He might just lose it if she did. And perhaps she read his mind, because she moved away. First her hand and then the rest of her.

"You should go to bed."

He closed his eyes, letting the husky sound of her voice wash over him. "I will." After a few beats of silence, he opened his eyes to see her standing there in front of him, a slight crease between her brows. "I'm fine, Bones." As if to prove it, Booth stood up from the couch. His head spun just the slightest bit, but he didn't sway. Taking a step forward, he cut the distance between them. "See?"

She studied him and for the briefest second, her gaze dipped to his bare chest, exposed by the shirt she had unbuttoned for him. And when her eyes were on his again, Booth thought he could see the truth in them. Temperance Brennan was just as tempted as he was. They were both so good at hiding it, but there it was, flashing hotly between them before she began to turn away.

His hand shot out, grabbing hers. "Hey," he said softly, his thumb rubbing unconsciously over her wrist. "Thanks, Bones."

"Good night, Booth."

He released her and she turned around. Booth stood there, eyes on her retreating back, until the door closed softly behind her. Something told him that watching her walk away from him would get increasingly difficult. And if that was the case, he could only hope that, sooner or later, he'd be watching her walk right back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. Olympics+computer issues+crazy work has equaled hardly any updating, but I'm hoping to be around a little more over the next few months as the hiatus winds down. I know the fandom is not what it once was, but I hope there are still those that enjoy BB fanfic!  
><strong>


	18. Faith

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Ah, the Olympics end today, so since I posted when they started, why not close it out with a little one shot! Prompt comes courtesy of the fic meme at Bones Gambler's Anonymous on Livejournal, which you should def check out if you're looking for some BB to entertain you during this hiatus!

Okay, this is my first time tackling anything post season 7 and I've taken some liberty with deciding what I think Booth should call his daughter. Fingers crossed I won't get yelled at! :)

**_Prompt:_**_ What if Hodgins caught a glimpse of Brennan's note in Aliens in a Spaceship, and told Booth about it later?_

**_Faith_**

* * *

><p>"How are you doing?"<p>

"How do you think I'm doing?"

"They'll be back," Hodgins said with his usual intensity. "Nobody here's gonna stop until we get Doctor B. back.

Booth looked around the deserted lab. At nearly one in the morning, running into Hodgins here had been surprising, but Brennan wasn't the only workaholic at the Jeffersonian. It was ironic; there had been times when he had hated this place. Everything shiny and ordered, cool and unreachable, just like her. And then there had been the months where he could hardly stand to come here, somehow this place a constant reminder of the distance between them.

But over the past month, he had spent nearly more time at the lab than at his own house. This place was hers, she was everywhere in her lab and he felt closer to her here than anywhere else.

"I miss them," he whispered starkly. It was easy to make the confession in the quiet and the dim lighting. "I can't believe they're gone. I can't believe she left me."

"Booth," Hodgins said quietly. "You know she didn't want to."

His head whipped up. "You think that I don't tell myself that every day? You think I don't know that the blame is one hundred percent with that bastard?" The numbness that had been gripping him for weeks was suddenly replaced with simple furious hurt. "But goddamn it, she still left me, Hodgins." His heart hurt just thinking of her and his little girl somewhere out there, without him. "I can tell myself all the reasons why she did it, but at the end of the day she's still gone and I'm still going a little crazy every day wondering when I'm going to see them again." Stark pain in his voice when he added, "If I'm going to see them again."

"Hey, how about a little faith?" Hodgins' voice was steely hard as he reminded him, "If we dealt with crap like Epps and the Gravedigger, this little pissant is not going to beat us."

"Yeah?" He just about bit out the word. "Well, I haven't seen my family in over a month. Bones is on the run, facing murder charges." Booth felt ready to punch something. "And I'm here, spinning my wheels. Sounds like he's fucking winning, Hodgins."

The desperation and anxiety around Booth was palpable. Hodgins felt his own frustration rising, helpless to help his friend. He couldn't even imagine what Booth was going through. Desperate to get his partner, his daughter, his family back. Terrified for them and practically helpless to do anything about it. The situation had to be completely alien and unacceptable to him. For as long as he had known him, Booth let nothing get in his way when it came to protecting those he cared about. Especially when that person was Brennan. Add his daughter to the mix and he must be going crazy.

Despite his own words of confidence, Hodgins felt a lump in his throat, his own anxiety spiking. Together, Booth and Brennan were simply unstoppable. Even when they were miles apart emotionally, they were still together. Everyone had seen that, even when they themselves had not. But Pelant had achieved what no one else had; he'd managed to separate them.

"I need to see them." Booth sat heavily on the steps of the forensics platform. "I need to see Bones. I need to see Chris. I need to know they're okay." His voice practically broke. "I need them back."

Hodgins had never seen him so vulnerable and at the moment, there was only one thing he could think of to assuage the open grief.

"I don't have faith in God, but I have faith in you. No matter what happens, that will never waver." Booth raised his startled gaze to Hodgins' solemn one. "No matter what, I know you never gave up. I know you never stopped trying to come for me."

Booth swallowed. "_What?_"

"When the Gravedigger got us, I wrote a note for Angela, in case, you know …" Even after all these years, his voice still betrayed the strain of the ordeal. "Brennan wrote one for her brother." A beat of silence. "And one for you."

"She did?"

"That's what it said. Part of it, at least. There was more," he explained, somewhat hoarsely. "I didn't read it all. I shouldn't even have read that much." Weeks after their rescue, he'd gone into her office to drop off a report and seen the letters on her desk. He'd stared at them, unable to take his eyes off the soot-stained pages. The evidence of their all too close brush with death had held him transfixed for long moments. He'd been reading without even realizing. It had been the utter trust in those few sentences that had snapped him out of it, making him realize the depth of privacy he'd been invading. "She never gave it to you, did she?"

"No." Booth shook his head in bemusement. "No, she didn't."

"She doesn't believe in God," Hodgins repeated gently. "But she believes in you. She always has."

"And look where it's gotten her," Booth rasped, the words like glass against his throat. "I couldn't protect her."

"Dr. B can protect herself." Now Hodgins' voice was no longer quite so gentle. "What she needs is for you not to give up. What she needs is for you to be your usual FBI hardass and bring her home safely."

Booth's head snapped up. "I'd never give up on her."

"Good, 'cause for a second there, I thought self-pity was about to make you her bitch."

Booth snarled, rising from the steps he'd been sitting on and glaring at Hodgins. "That's one pathetic, lame-ass attempt at reverse psychology."

Hodgins smirked. "Yeah, maybe I should leave that kinda shit to Sweets."

The reply made his ire disappear with an unexpected laugh. Booth scrubbed his face, the constant tension easing just the slightest bit. "I'm fucking bringing them home," he vowed. Not the first time he'd done so since this goddamn nightmare had started, but the first time the words were laced with nothing but stone-cold certainty and not a hint of self-doubt.

Across from him, Hodgins simply nodded. "I have no doubt."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. There are quite a few prompts from the fic meme that have captured my fancy. So, work permitting, I'm gonna try to write them between now and the end of the hiatus. I'm thinking, there'll be at least weekly postings, maybe more. How does that sound? :)  
><strong>


	19. Game

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Another prompt courtesy of the lovely fic meme at Bones Gambler's Anonymous on Livejournal.

**_Prompt:_**_ Gamer in the Grease—What if things got a little touchy feely during the Punky Pong game?_

_**Game **_

* * *

><p>"My turn." Booth grinned cockily. "Again."<p>

"No!"

Booth chuckled, delighted with her. She was too adorable. She'd thought she could beat him, but hadn't even known how to start the game. Only Bones.

"You're cheating."

"Wow." Booth shook his head in mock sadness. "You need to learn how to lose gracefully."

Predictably, her chin went up. "I don't lose."

"Gracefully," he repeated patiently and pulled yet another quarter from his pocket. "Again?"

She snatched the quarter from his hand and barely a few minutes later, the screen for Player 2 popped up yet again. "Damn it!" Her fingers jammed against buttons in frustration. "Boooooth," she whined.

He laughed softly. "What?"

"Teach me." It was a demand, lips set in a pout.

"Teach you?" he couldn't help teasing. "I thought you were going to knock me dead."

"Clearly, I underestimated the degree of difficulty in the game and the ability that it's needed to be successful."

"Clearly."

Her foot tapped impatiently. "Are you going to instruct me or not?"

"Are you gonna say please?" Booth laughed at the glare she aimed his way. "Guess I'd better not hold my breath." She turned from him in a huff and he was standing behind her in two steps. "Okay, okay," he said softly, smiling a little at the unexpected feminine pique. "Here …" His arms went around her, bracketing her body easily. Sliding his hands to her wrists, Booth positioned one of her hands over the buttons and curled the other one around the little joystick. "Let me show you."

For just a moment, she tensed up. He was almost never quite so intimately close. But then, he was talking softly into her ear and she pretty much melted.

"You can't just attack the buttons mindlessly," he instructed, pressing her hand against the round black button that would start the game again. "It's all about timing and patience." Beneath his hands, her own practically vibrated to move the joystick and push the buttons. "Easy, Bones."

"But the little thing is gonna hit me!"

"No, it's not." Booth moved her hand, effectively moving the little man out of the way. "See, just gotta move it right." The little man escaped death and the score kept climbing as his hands pressed on hers, tapping the buttons and moving the joystick at the right time. "You got it?"

"Yes," she breathed, biting down on her bottom lip in concentration.

Slowly, Booth moved his hands, letting her take over on her own. "Nice and easy," he reminded. She was playing without assistance but he didn't step back. In fact, his now free hands found purchase at her waist.

For a moment, he considered taking that step back and putting distance between them, but decided to hell with it. Maybe it was the game, but he was in no mood for self-sacrificing tonight. Which was probably why he risked pressing just the slightest bit closer. Her jean-encased bottom curved perfectly against him. Booth propped his chin on her shoulder and watched as she quickly lost patience again.

"Bones, you gotta …" Her fingers hit the buttons in a fast tap, tap, tap. "You're going to get hit by—" She moved the joystick wildly and of course, promptly blew up. "Yep, there it is. What did I just say?"

"Argh!" Her hands slammed the machine in frustration. "This is a stupid game."

Booth chuckled. "Hey, don't blame the game." His fingers squeezed her waist gently. "You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?"

"I did."

He released her, long enough to let her turn to face him and then he was cupping her waist again, keeping her neatly between his body and the Punky Pong game. "Then why is your little guy all blown up?"

"Because he hates me?"

Booth laughed out loud at the unexpected response. Her lips curved up too, inevitably drawing his gaze. Soft and pink, he knew how good those lips tasted. Whether tequila or mint flavored, he loved those gorgeous lips. Impulsively, he raised a hand and cupped her jaw, his thumb tracing over her bottom lip.

Her eyes went wide, her body completely still. He looked at her and teetered on the edge of recklessness.

Timing and patience. His own words whispered through his mind. The truth was, he was short on one and had no clue as to the other, but the laughter in her eyes had turned into a kind of wariness he couldn't read.

Carefully, he dropped his hand. "C'mon, try again," he nodded to the game, the suggestion more an attempt to ease the tension than anything else. "I know Temperance Brennan doesn't let a machine beat her."

She exhaled and whirled around so fast, her hair spun. Brennan just stared blankly at the screen. Behind her, Booth slipped a quarter into the little slot and reached around her to hit the start button. The arcade music sent her into a frenzy of button mashing again.

Her spectacular failure at this relatively simple game made him fall a little bit more in love with her. The admission made his stomach clench, the knowledge bittersweet. Because even though she was so close; close enough to touch, close enough to kiss and laugh with, she was still so far away. Sometimes, it was impossible not to wonder if he was just playing at a losing game. Some days, Booth thought he should just prepare himself for the fact that she would never be his.

And then she would smile at him, she'd do something dorky or say something squinty. She gave him her trust and her friendship and he knew that regardless of the doubts and this seemingly never ending game, there was no freaking way Temperance Brennan wasn't ever going to be his.


	20. Seven Pounds

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Prompt from the BGA fic meme. And, since the smut won, (gasp) it is smutty. Pretty M, so be warned! Enjoy!

**_Prompt:_**_ What if Brennan can't seem to be able to shed the extra pounds gained during the pregnancy?_

**_Seven Pounds_**

* * *

><p>After the third straight time she turned him down for lunch, he began to wonder what was going on. "So, you're not free for lunch?"<p>

"No."

The past few days he'd just shrugged and said okay, but now he asked, "How come?"

"I have previous plans."

"Yeah, I got that." Booth waited patiently for her to elaborate. After a few beats of silence it became obvious she had no intention of doing so.

"I have to go or I'll be tardy," she said hurriedly across the phone line. "I'll see you at home, Booth."

Brennan hung up before he could so much as ask another question. Booth stared at his phone with an ill-concealed frown.

**-x-**

The next day, Booth decided it was going to be a lot harder for her to turn him down face to face, so he showed up at the lab.

She wasn't in her office so he went straight to the daycare. His daughter greeted him with happy, unintelligible gurgling. "Hey, baby girl," he cooed, picking up the happy, blue-eyed baby.

"Hello, Agent Booth," one of the daycare staff said politely.

Booth made small talk as he rocked his daughter, who seemed to go from wide awake to sleepy in a seamless transition. The woman helpfully informed him that he'd just missed his partner by a few minutes, so Booth figured she must be around. Except she was nowhere to be found. After re-checking her office, Angela's office, limbo, and the bone room, he went to the person most likely to know where her employees were in the middle of the day.

"Cam," he said without preamble. "Where's Bones?"

"Well, hello to you too, Seeley."

Booth ignored the sarcasm. "I've checked the entire damn lab, I can't find her anywhere. The daycare told me she was just there."

"Do I look like her keeper?" His stony glare made her cut down on the snark. "I don't know, Booth," she sighed. "Have you tried calling her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He hesitated, unsure how much he wanted to reveal. She stared at him expectantly and he finally admitted why he made the trip to the Jeffersonian. "Seriously, she hasn't been free for lunch once this week. I don't buy it, something's up."

"Maybe she's been working," Cam offered. "You know how she gets."

"No, she would have just said so." Booth paced a little. "Yesterday she told me she had other plans and that was it. I swear, if I didn't know better I'd start thinking she was cheating."

"Good thing you do know better."

"Yeah, Bones is too honest to cheat at anything." Despite his annoyance, he smiled a little ruefully. "Still, I know something's going on."

"You do live with the woman, Booth," Cam reminded him. "Just ask her."

"Oh, just ask her," he mocked. "Yeah, this is Bones we're talking about. Nothing's that simple with her."

At that, she burst out laughing. His glare was unamused. "What's so funny, Cam?" he snarked.

She gave him a smirk. "That after all these years you still haven't found a way to handle Dr. Brennan."

**-x-**

Cam wasn't exactly right. Yeah, Brennan could still keep him guessing, but he had sure as hell found the most delicious way to handle her. Which was why Booth waited until bedtime to get to the bottom of this little mystery.

He propped himself against the headboard, watching her pre-bedtime ritual with a small smile. "Bones," he drawled lazily. "Are you gonna tell me what you've been doing on your lunchtime this week?"

"Just busy, Booth."

Brennan walked over to his side of the bed to set the alarm on the bedside table. Once she neared, he snagged her wrist and tumbled her onto his lap. "Booth!"

"Nice try," he murmured, legs spreading to accommodate—and easily cage—her wriggling body. "You do know that if you're cheating on me, I'll kill you both, right?"

Her body stilled, gaze snapping up to his. "What?"

"Oh, all right, I'll only kill him," Booth conceded with a mild shrug and a straight face. "But I won't be happy with you."

Finally recognizing he was joking, she landed a light smack against his bare chest. "You're not funny."

"I am, a little." He stroked a hand over her back, pleased she was no longer struggling. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Booth," she said honestly. Her position between his legs allowed her to easily prop her chin on his chest and she did so after brushing her lips over his warm skin. He sifted his fingers through her hair gently and looked at her with such a tender expression, Brennan finally sighed in surrender. "Nothing's wrong," she repeated. "I've been going to the gym. That's all."

"The gym?" he echoed in confusion. "But you've been doing your workout here at home." He knew because he'd come home more than once to find her in the middle of the living room, yoga mat spread neatly, body twisted in some weird position that made him wince and fascinated him at the same time.

"I've found it necessary to increase my workout regimen," Brennan explained, lips pinching in a tight line of annoyance. "Half the clothes in my closet are still not fitting properly."

Booth frowned. He thought he had solved this issue last month with sexy lingerie, a pint of ice cream, and a whole lot of sticky sex. "Bones," he murmured, sliding his hands under the ancient shirt she'd confiscated from him to sleep in. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

He caressed the back of her thighs, gliding up to palm her bottom. "I'm serious, Bones," he insisted, fingertips smoothing over the cotton panties covering her perfect, rounded ass. "You've got the most sinful curves." His fingers squeezed meaningfully. "And I love every single one of them."

"I'm aware you still find me sexually attractive, Booth." As if to prove her point, Brennan rose to her knees between his spread legs and reached for the hem of her shirt. In one quick tug up, she whipped it off and tossed it aside, leaving herself unashamedly naked, except for her panties.

He gasped softly at the sudden vision of bared breasts and slightly mussed hair. Hands at her waist, Brennan looked down at him with a confident smile. Obviously, he'd more than proved his point with lingerie, sex, and ice cream, which left him even more confused. "Then what's the deal with the gym and the extra workouts?"

"There are other reasons besides pleasing a mate for why a woman may choose to exercise," she lectured with a small smirk.

He flushed a little, realizing she had a point. Still, she'd never been a workout maniac and Booth knew for a fact that she wasn't particularly fond of the gym, preferring to get her exercise through karate or yoga or running in the park. "Okay, fine, but you hate the gym, so what gives?"

"Yes, I don't particularly enjoy it, but it was obvious my workouts needed to be adjusted," Brennan said haughtily. "I continue to remain seven pounds above the target weight for a woman my height."

Booth was perplexed by the explanation. "So?"

"So?" Her chin tilted up defiantly. "That's unacceptable, Booth."

Her eyes flashed in a look he easily recognized and Booth realized she wasn't feeling insecure, she was just feeling stubborn. Temperance Brennan wasn't going to let anything beat her, certainly not seven pesky pounds.

It nearly made him chuckle. There she was, practically naked, pretty lips set in a mulish line, clearly outraged at the battle her body seemed to be giving her over those seven pounds. It was so her and so adorable, he shot forward, grabbing her hips and rolling her under him.

Taken aback, she huffed out a breath and then a low moan as his mouth closed over the tip of one breast. His hand cupped the soft mound as his mouth licked her to painful hardness. He laved her stiff nipple, tongue rasping and swirling before his mouth opened and sucked, deep and hard. He wouldn't let up, his attention concentrated on the same breast and it made her neglected one feel heavy and achy. So much so that she had to use her hand and cup herself hard, strumming her nipple in rhythm with his sucking mouth.

Suddenly, Booth raised his head and locked his eyes with hers. "I want you spread before me." He circled her wrists, extending her arms over her head. "Whatever reasons you have for caring about a few extra pounds, let's see if I can make you forget 'em."

"You can try," she said breathily.

He smiled cockily. "Oh, I will." Hands skimmed down her body, catching on her panties. "Lift up." She obeyed and he drew the white cotton down her legs. Brennan planted her feet on the bed and he palmed her knees and spread her wide. His dick pounded at the view, but he kept his boxers on.

Falling forward, Booth caught himself on his hands at either side of her body. "I'm gonna start on your luscious tits and work my way down," he told her, slanting his mouth against hers and swallowing her little gasp of surprise.

He kissed her deep and wet and when he let go of her mouth, she turned her head aside, gasping in air. Immediately, Booth was kissing down the side of her neck, lining a row of sucking little kisses that left her skin damp. At the hollow between neck and shoulder, the suction was strong enough to leave a mark.

"Booth," she chastised in a breathless, husky voice.

He smiled against her skin, unrepentant. "Just a tiny little hickey." His tongue swirled soothingly over the slight mark. "Bet it'll be gone by morning." With a dark, heavy-lidded look, he moved his lips down her throat and between her breasts. His voice was husky when he whispered, "The one that's gonna last for days I'm gonna leave inside your silky thighs."

Her automatic protest turned into a low groan as he filled his hands with her breasts. He squeezed and molded, making her back arch in shameless invitation. This time, his mouth gave equal attention to both stiff nipples, tugging and sucking each one, in between light kisses.

"_Ooohhh_," she purred, hands fisting on the sheets in an effort to keep her arms raised above her the way she knew he wanted. "Booth, oh, yes, yes…god, I love when you do that."

"These are so damn perfect," he praised, kissing madly all over her straining breasts. "Could spend all night sucking your hard nipples." His breathing became just a little choppy as he admired the way his mouth had left her pretty pink tips looking like wet little cherries. "The problem is I got no self-control and I can only wait so long before I have to lick between your legs and see if you're as creamy and sweet as I remember."

She cried out softly, wetness pooling in a rush in direct reaction to his words. He was doing it on purpose, Brennan knew, since he was fully aware of how much she liked verbal stimulation. "Then do it." The words tried to be a demand, except her voice was too hoarse and needy to be anything but a plea. "Lick me. Suck me. Now, Booth. Don't make me wait anymore."

He wanted to indulge himself with her breasts a little more but he really was weak because it was impossible not to begin lining kisses down her stomach. His mouth watered just thinking how warm and wet she was going to be. He knew, he freaking knew she'd be dripping, her flesh so soft and pliant, her taste like liquid candy.

Sliding down the bed, Booth gently caressed the inside of her thighs, spreading her open before him. He kissed the satiny skin of one thigh first and then the other. To tease them both, his tongue swirled on the smooth skin in a clear mimic of how he wanted to lick her. She cried out his name sharply and he sucked on that spot, leaving the hickey he'd promised her earlier. Then he turned to the inside of her other thigh and did the same. Soft, soft kisses, teasing licks and then teeth and tongue and mindless suction that would leave her marked for days.

Brennan couldn't even bring herself to care. She was throbbing, pulsing wetly and desperate to feel his mouth right at her soaked center. "Booth," she moaned brokenly. "I can't … can't wait …please, you have to—ahhhhhhhh."

The breath left her in a rush of pleasure as his mouth attacked her. Right there, right where she needed him, he took a long, luscious lick of her. And then another and another. He used his thumbs to part her petal soft lips and the tip of his tongue traced her clit. It felt so good. So good she could hardly breathe. She certainly couldn't think, she could only feel. The pressure was so delicious, so taut and electrifying, it was nearly painful. It was the kind of feeling that should last forever. That was impossible, of course, especially when she needed so desperately to go over that looming peak.

Brennan felt his fingers shove into her and knew she was going to shatter. Then his tongue speared inside and she knew she was going to scream. She needed to. She had to vocalize the pleasure _somehow_ or she was going to splinter apart.

When she came, against his lapping tongue and pumping fingers, the buzzing in her ears was so loud she didn't even hear herself scream. But Booth did and it made his stomach clench in reaction. It made him ravenous to bury himself to the hilt and feel the hot, liquid center of her tighten around his pounding cock.

He wanted to soothe her down, to pet and stroke her gorgeous body lazily. But that was only really possible when he took her first, emptying himself inside her and taking the edge off before kissing and touching her at his leisure. He could and had spent hours doing nothing but running his hands over her and trailing sweet, soothing kisses on her skin. But not when his body felt this way, not when his balls felt so tight and heavy they ached, not when he had to get inside her or he was going to freaking explode.

"Baby," he rasped, moving up her body. Booth hovered over her and she blinked up at him with pouty lips and sated eyes. "Turn over for me."

The pulse at her throat jumped and she rolled on her stomach. Booth yanked off his boxers and fisted his throbbing dick with a curse. "Fuck."

He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather even a modicum of control. When he opened them again, her lovely back was arched, thrusting that spectacular ass in the air. With a ragged groan, he grabbed her hips. Struggling not to plunge into her, Booth leaned over her back, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades. His hands moved from her hips to caress her ass, helpless not to touch the beautiful, pale curves.

Brennan's head dropped forward heavily between her outstretched arms. Booth stroked a hand over her spine and smoothed the fall of her hair over her shoulder, baring the arched curve of her back.

"So very beautiful." He dropped a kiss on her nape and whispered, "You ready for this?"

She spread her knees wider and rocked back. This time when he grabbed her hips, it was to hold her steady as he drilled into her. Booth shuddered. _Jesus Christ, she was still so wet_.

He couldn't imagine anything feeling better than her. Lush and creamy and incredibly warm. It made him moan aloud, heartbeat pounding madly. The visual alone was enough to send him spinning. Her hips between his hands, her ass moving on him, and all that pink, soft flesh swallowing every inch of him.

Hands tightening on her, he build a fast, smooth rhythm. One that was going to make him come so fucking hard. Suddenly, Booth felt her fingertips brush his cock as it entered her and it nearly made him falter. With a groan, he realized she had a hand between her thighs, stroking herself and him in the process.

"_Bones_," he choked out, raising her hips higher, driving in deeper and faster. She began to shudder, muscles clamping and rippling around him so hard, he grunted in shocked pleasure. "Yeah," he groaned loudly to the ceiling. "Fuck, _yeah_."

Head thrown back, Booth roared his pleasure. Every inch of him pulsed and tensed before he collapsed, wasted, over her back. His rapid breathing blew the strands of her hair and he buried his face against it.

Brennan let out a little sound from the back of her throat. Booth thought maybe he was cutting off her air supply and he rolled away from her. Weakly, he raised a hand, stroked it over the damp curve of her back. "C'mere."

She smiled at the way he sounded, worn out and satisfied. Lazily, she rolled into his body and Booth immediately draped an arm over her waist and nuzzled into her neck. "You don't have to go to the gym to get in some exercise during lunch," he said, nipping suggestively just below her ear.

Brennan chuckled warmly. "Perhaps, I don't have to go every day," she conceded.

"You don't have to go any day," Booth muttered, his hand sliding down to cup her ass. "Seven extra pounds look fucking perfect on you."

She smacked his hand away from her ass. "You're obviously biased and have no objectivity."

Booth pretended to pout and then went right back to cupping her ass. "I get you, at least, three times a week for lunch."

She scoffed. "Once."

"Twice." His palm landed on her bottom in a light tap. "Final offer."

Brennan considered, calculating how long it'd take her to get rid of those pounds if she went to the gym only a few times a week, instead of every day. Obviously, it would throw off the schedule she had set for herself, but looking at Booth's sleepy brown eyes, she was happy to be flexible.

She smiled saucily and kissed him softly. "Acceptable compromise."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. Ok, hope it was smutty enough :) Why is it that this hiatus seems to be getting longer, instead of shorter? I am Bones deprived!  
><strong>


	21. Sick

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Another prompt from the BGA fic meme. Fluffy and non-smutty. I know not as many people read anymore, but for those that do, hope you enjoy some fluffy BB!

**_Prompt_**_: What if Brennan gets sick with a cold and Booth has to take care of her and the baby? Of course, he has to convince her to take it easy._

**_Sick_**

* * *

><p>Booth's cell phone rang and the screen said <em>Angela<em>.

He was surprised. It was the middle of the day and they didn't have a case at the moment. Curious, he picked up. "Hey, Ange."

"Dude, you gotta come pick up your woman and take her home."

"What?"

"Hodgins, give me that!" Angela's impatient voice came through, loud and clear. "Booth?"

"Yeah?" He frowned. "What the heck's going on?"

"Did you know Brennan's sick as a dog?"

"She's at work?" he growled.

"Um, yeah." Angela's voice was tinged with amusement. "Where did you think she was?"

"At home. Where I left her this morning." Booth raked a hand over his hair. "She's been coming down with something and I talked her into staying home this morning and getting some rest. Or, at least, I thought I had."

"Yeah, you thought wrong." She kept her chuckle internal, since it was doubtful Booth was very amused. "Cam has ordered her to go home, but she's being disobedient."

Booth sighed loudly. "Ange, can you do me a favor and bring Christine home after daycare?" He was tempted to pick them both up when he went by the Jeffersonian, but knew Brennan would fuss about disrupting her daycare routine. He was already going to have a battle on his hands when he told his partner he was taking her back home; Booth didn't want to add to it.

"Of course," Angela answered immediately. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" Booth grabbed his car keys and strode out of his office. "Come get my sick genius and take her home."

**-x-**

"I'm going to go get you some soup," Booth said patiently. "I would appreciate it if you stayed put this time."

She immediately bristled. "Don't speak to me like I'm a child, Booth."

"Then stop acting like one."

"It is not childish to dislike the interruption of my workday." It was said with as much dignity as it was possible to achieve with a stuffy nose.

"It is when you're not supposed to be working to begin with!" Exasperation was quickly replacing patience. "Bones, your eyes are red, you can't stop coughing, and you look like you're about to keel over."

"Well, I'm not," she said stubbornly, but when Brennan took a defiant step, her head spun.

"Aw, baby," Booth said softly, exasperation fleeing at the sight of her pale face and red-rimmed eyes. "C'mon, when you look at all the evidence…" He wrapped an arm around her waist. "What's the logical conclusion?"

"Stop using logic on me," she grumbled, but without any true heat. The fact was she felt exhausted and her body automatically leaned into Booth's. "I'm just tired."

"Bones …"

"Fine," she sighed with a small pout, even as her head fell against his shoulder. "I appear to be ill."

"Yeah, you are." In a fast move, he scooped her up. "C'mon, let's put you to bed."

It was a testament to her fatigue that she didn't even chastise him about his back. Instead, Brennan snuggled into his arms. "Are you getting the soup from Mama's?"

"Where else?" Booth strode to their bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed. He removed her shoes and helped her change into her favorite pair of cotton pajamas. Once she was settled under the covers, he tucked her in. "I think we have some Advil and Tylenol, but is there anything you want me to get you while I'm out?"

"Astragalus root would be beneficial to have—" Her words dissolved in a fit of sneezing and coughing. "Oh god," she moaned piteously, blinking watery eyes.

Booth sat on the bed, brushed back her hair. "Astra-what?"

"Astragalus," Brennan said hoarsely. "It is used in traditional Chinese medicine and studies have found that it has antiviral properties and stimulates the immune system."

"Ah, where do I find that, Bones?"

"The dried root will probably be difficult to find," she considered. "Maybe a Chinese herbal shop or …"

"Bones, baby." Booth stroked her cheek tenderly. "I'll google Chinese herbal shops tomorrow and try to find one, but for tonight let's try some hot soup and rest, yes?"

"Okay."

"All right, get some rest, baby." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back in a bit. Call me if you need anything."

**-x-**

The sound of a demanding cry made Brennan stir. The room was extremely dim and she blinked to make sure her eyes were open.

Trying to sit up, she rubbed sleepy eyes. There was another cry, followed by a soothing murmur. In the dim light, she was able to distinguish Booth's figure. "B-booth?"

"Hey, baby," he said softly. "How're you feeling?"

"I ache all over," she replied honestly. "What time is it? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just a little fussy." Booth patted his daughter's diapered bottom in a lulling motion. "It's almost seven."

"I've been asleep a long time," Brennan murmured.

"You needed it." Walking over, Booth sat on the side of the bed. "You were already asleep when I got back with the soup, so I put it in the oven."

"I have a marked lack of appetite."

"You need to eat, Bones." Her nose scrunched, her expression much like Christine when she was displeased. It made Booth smile. "Yeah, that's the same look Christine gave me today when I fed her."

"She didn't want to eat?" Brennan frowned, extending a hand towards her daughter. At the sound of her mother's voice, Christine had begun to babble happily. Little fingers closed over Brennan's index finger.

"We had to try a few different things. Didn't we, baby girl?" Booth cooed, rubbing his nose against Christine's tiny one. "The formula and mashed veggies were a no-go, but she really liked those little pieces of pureed tofu." He shook his head. "I can't believe you've gotten her to like tofu."

Brennan smiled proudly. "She has very discerning taste."

He snorted. "Well, when she can eat solids, she'll love bacon."

Brennan just rolled her eyes, too tired to give her usual lecture on healthy eating habits. Instead, she rubbed her thumb over Christine's little hand. "Did you give your father a hard time during dinner?"

"Just a little," Booth spoke lovingly to his daughter, bouncing her a little. "I think she just missed you today. She hasn't seen you since this morning."

"Aww," Brennan murmured, leaning forward to press a quick kiss against the tiny fingers gripping hers. "I missed you too, Christine. But I'm ill and I don't want to make you sick too."

Christine had been fussy and unwilling to fall asleep, but apparently she just needed to see her mother because her eyelids began to droop. With a little gurgling sound, she dropped her head to Booth's shoulder. He stroked a gentle hand over her tiny back and lulled her to sleep.

"I'll be back," Booth whispered to Brennan.

Going to the nursery, Booth carefully placed his sleeping daughter in her crib. He watched her for a few seconds. Even though it had been months since he'd gotten his family back, there were still days when he didn't want to let either one of them out of his sight.

His next stop was the kitchen, where he heated up Brennan's soup. The look on her face when he walked through the door with the steaming bowl bordered on rebellion. "You gotta eat something, baby," he preempted. "You know you do."

Booth made the lights in the bedroom just a little brighter and set the soup on the nightstand while she propped herself up against the pillows. Even as she took the bowl of soup and stirred unenthusiastically, she said softly, "I'm not hungry, Booth."

She sounded like a tired, sick child and it turned him to mush. "I know," he soothed gently, climbing next to her on the bed and stroking her hair. "Just a little bit, Bones. Just a few spoonfuls so you can have something warm in your stomach."

Brennan complied halfheartedly, taking tiny spoonfuls. When she looked at him with wide, pleading eyes and said, "No more," he just sighed.

"Okay." Booth set the bowl back on the bedside table and drew her into his arms. "Come here."

She nestled against him even as she warned, "You'll get sick too."

"And you can take care of me if I do." He hit the lights and snuggled her under the covers. "But right now, let me take care of you."

**-x-**

When Christine Booth demanded breakfast at six in the morning, Brennan could barely move. Her body ached, her nose was stuffy, and when she swallowed, it seemed as if there was jagged glass stuck down her throat.

"I got her." Booth was already rolling out of bed.

Brennan's response was a hacking cough and a wretched moan. Booth settled the covers more firmly around her. "I guess that answers how you're feeling." He pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling her temperature. "I don't think you have a fever, but I'll take your temperature before I leave just to make sure."

It was tempting to argue because she hated being sick, but it would be unreasonable to do so in light of the circumstances. "There's breast milk in the fridge," Brennan said instead. "She likes it better in the morning."

"I know," Booth said tenderly with a soft stroke over her brow. "When I drop Chris at daycare, I'll let Cam know you're not coming in today."

"Perhaps, I'll feel better later and—"

"No, Bones." He gave her a stern look. "You're sick and you deserve a day off. C'mon, please don't fight me on this."

If she had been feeling better, she might have. But just thinking about getting up, made Brennan want to whimper. With a nod, she closed her eyes and curled herself into a ball. Thankful that she wasn't going to argue with him, Booth went to get his daughter ready for the day.

Christine greeted her father cheerfully, wide awake and ready to be fed. Booth scooped her up out of her crib, smiling automatically at the happy sounds she made. "It's just you and me this morning, princess."

Booth was not nearly as efficient as Brennan in getting her ready for the day, but Christine didn't mind. She giggled and gurgled contentedly, maintaining continuous and unintelligible baby babble as he washed, dressed, and fed her. The only thing Booth could understand was the occasional "Da" and it made him grin foolishly every time.

Before leaving the house, Booth checked on Brennan again, taking her temperature to make sure she wasn't running a fever. Thankfully, she wasn't and he kissed her goodbye, making her promise to stay in bed.

"Don't even think about going to work," he warned from the doorway.

"Already promised, Booth." Brennan burrowed deeper into the pillow, closed her eyes. "Now go away. I'm sleepy."

With a satisfied smile, Booth closed the bedroom door behind him.

**-x-**

Though not necessarily work related, by 1pm, Booth had been extremely productive. He'd checked on his daughter, gotten some much needed groceries at the store, and ran one particularly time-consuming errand.

He also got lunch for himself and Brennan and took it home. After unloading the groceries, he went to check on his partner. She was still deep under the covers, a mountain of tissues in the wastebasket next to the bed.

"How you feeling, baby?"

Her miserable expression said it all. "I hate being sick."

"I know." He sat next to her on the bed, leaning over her, fingertips brushing her pale face. "I'm sorry. But guess what I got?" With a smile, Booth reached inside his jacket, pulled out a little clear baggie. "Astrululu."

It took her a moment before she realized what was inside the bag. "Astragalus," she corrected with a smile. "You got me some?"

"Of course."

Brennan raised a hand, fingered the small pieces of root through the plastic. "The most common way to buy this is in capsules. Was it hard to find this way?"

"Nah." Just a half an hour of goggle searches and trips to a couple of different herbal shops.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Liar." She cupped his face, her thumb stroking gently along his jaw. "Thank you, Booth."

He turned his head and kissed her palm. "Anything for you, Bones."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. Loved the promo! It has made me so antsy for the premiere!  
><strong>


	22. On the Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Another lovely prompt from the BGA fic meme. I know these are coming fast. Once you get overloaded on the prompted one shots, feel free to let me know!

**_Prompt:_**_ What if Booth was badly injured while Brennan was on the run?_

**_On the Run_**

* * *

><p>The news report was agonizingly vague and yet with enough detail to make her sick to her stomach.<p>

_Our sources confirm FBI Agent Seeley Booth was injured in the operation. He was rushed to the hospital, but his condition remains unknown …_

"I have to go, Dad."

"Tempe," Max tried to reason with her. "You know you can't."

"I have to!" she nearly screamed. "He's hurt!" Brennan felt nearly frantic. "He's hurt and I don't know anything!"

"I can try to find out his condition. I know a guy who—"

"No." Her voice brooked no argument. "You were the one that told me he was supposed to be on desk duty, but you were obviously incorrect."

"He was supposed to be," Max muttered, annoyed that his source had been so clearly wrong. "Tempe, for all you know, this is a plan to draw you out."

"I'm willing to take the risk."

"You think it was an accident his name was leaked to the press?" Max felt nearly frantic himself. He could see the determination in her gaze and knew he was fighting a losing battle. "That hospital will be crawling with cops and every single one will probably have a picture of you and an order to take you in."

"A picture won't help them," Brennan said bitterly. "I can barely recognize myself in the mirror."

Max swallowed. She was a grown woman, but she was still his little girl. And she wasn't made for living on the run. He'd always known that, this had to be killing her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Look after Christine, please," Brennan asked hoarsely.

"Of course." There was no point in arguing anymore. He knew what Booth meant to her. And Max knew if he'd been in her place, no one would be able to stop him either. In that, if nothing else, she was her father's daughter. "How're you gonna get into the hospital?"

"Angela will help me."

Max didn't bother to sigh. Despite the fact that he'd instructed her again and again on the risks of maintaining contact with her friends, he knew she was in communication with Angela. He had only been able to keep her from contacting Booth because the risk was too great since he was under FBI watch, twenty-four seven. But Max knew it was just a matter of time until one of them broke. Either Brennan was going to reach out to him or he would find her. Time had just run out.

"Please, be careful."

**-x-**

Tapping into the hospital's system and tripping the fire alarm was relatively simple and highly illegal. But over the last few months, Angela had stopped keeping track of such things. After all, she hadn't been on the right side of the law since Brennan had gone on the run. And as long as her best friend was accused of a crime she didn't commit, Angela wasn't really willing to make friends with the right side of the law.

"Alright, sweetie, go ahead," Angela motioned down the hospital corridor. "I'll keep watch, but as soon as I call you, you have to leave, okay?"

Brennan nodded. "Thanks, Ange."

She didn't waste any time racing down the hallway and into Booth's room. The sight of him on the hospital bed had her heart jumping into her throat.

"Oh god," she whispered, rushing to the side of the bed. "Oh, Booth."

She had seen him in a hospital bed before, bruised and battered. This wasn't the first time and it might not even be the last, but still the grief and rage all but threatened to choke her. Her trembling fingers brushed against his bruised cheek. Her tears fell on the bandage across his shoulder.

"Bones?"

The hoarse sound had her gaze snapping to his. His eyes were cloudy with meds and likely pain, but they were open. "Booth."

"Am I dreaming again?" he rasped out.

"No, no," Brennan whispered through her tears. "I'm here, I'm here." She leaned over, pressing her lips to his. "I've missed you. I've missed you so much. I love you, I need you. I hate being away from you," she breathed against his lips, desperate to convey the extent of her feelings in a stream of rushed words.

Booth cupped a hand against her tear-stained cheek, her pain hitting him right in the heart. "Shh, it's okay, baby." He stroked her skin. "It's okay."

"No, nothing's okay," she denied tearfully. "You're hurt. You're hurt, Booth."

He worked up a smile. "Just a scratch."

"You're supposed to be safe." Brennan curled her fingers over his. "You're supposed to be on desk duty."

"How did you know that?"

"My father."

"Max," he practically growled the name and his hand slid over her cheek to curl over her nape. "Damn, I miss you, Bones."

Her forehead rested against his. "I'm so sorry, Booth."

"How's our little squint?" It was a raspy question.

"She's beautiful. Look." Brennan pulled out her cell, showed him a picture of Christine. She was on her stomach, looking into the camera with clear eyes so much like Brennan's that it made Booth's stomach clench.

"Oh, Bones," he whispered achingly, tracing a hand over the picture. "She looks so much like you."

"I show her your picture every day." Brennan smiled and her lips trembled. "She misses you too."

"I'll bring you both back home," he vowed.

"I know." The words were barely out when the cell in her hand rang. Angela's warning call. Brennan's eyes flashed in pure misery. "I—oh, Booth, I have to go."

_No._

He used all his self-control not to utter the word. Instead, he speared his fingers through her hair. The texture was different, not the silky feel he was used to and Booth realized the blond strands were not real. His gaze ran over her, cataloguing every change. She was pale, her face thinner, lines of strain around her eyes that had never been there before. And still she looked so beautiful to him it practically hurt.

His hand gripped the back of her neck again, holding her close for another moment. He had to let her go, Booth knew that much, but he needed just one more second. "Kiss me."

Her mouth opened on his and he inhaled her like the air he needed to breathe. "Promise me you'll be okay," she demanded breathlessly against his lips.

"I promise. It looks worse than it is," he tried to joke. She didn't smile, just ran her gaze over him as if cataloguing every bruise and every bandage. "I'm okay." The phone rang again, but she was rooted in place. "I'm okay, Bones," he repeated.

Brennan shook her head mutely, somehow unable to make herself move. She buried her face against his neck, nearly trembling. "Do you still love me?"

Mumbled against his skin, he almost didn't understand the words. _Almost_.

Booth cupped her jaw, brought her face up to meet his gaze. "Always, Bones." He framed her face in his hands and kissed her again. "Couldn't stop loving you, even if I wanted to."

"I love you too," she whispered even as the ring of the phone sounded a third time. Though it was impossible, the sound seemed almost frantic.

Booth's eyes darkened when he forced himself to release her and finally say it.

"Go."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**I know I owe an update on Fated and I'm working on it. Hope the one shots can kinda fill the void :)  
><strong>


	23. Date Night at the Rink

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Prompt from the BGA fic meme. This is a little different and more in the spirit rather than the letter of the prompt but hopefully still fun. Also, Fated update should be the next one, so bear with me! :)

**_Prompt:_**_ Fire in the Ice—What if things got even more intimate after that totally-was-a-date night at the rink?_

**_Date Night at the Rink_**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked me into this. Again."<p>

"We had fun last time, didn't we?"

"Last time you had a concussion."

**-x-**

_"Well, you know what? I gotta stay up all night. So, who better to keep me company, than you?"_

_"You and me skating is saving you from slipping into a coma?"_

**-x-**

"Ah, Bones, the concussion was just the excuse."

"Excuse for what?"

"Are you kidding me? For taking you on a date."

"That was a date?"

"Yeah, that was a—whoa, easy there, Bones! Damn, babe, you still can't skate."

"Hey …"

**-x-**

_"I have a lot of natural athletic ability."_

_"Oh yeah, natural. I can see that. Real smooth and natural."_

**-x-**

"So, when we got ice cream after we left here and took it back to your place … that was part of a date?"

"You remember that?"

"Of course. I have an excellent memory …why are you smiling like that?"

"Ah, Bones, you were so adorable. I'll never forget that little red cap you had on, it matched your little red jacket."

"You remember that?"

"Ha, yeah, I remember. Oh, I wanted you so bad."

"Oh? Is that past tense, Booth?"

"Oh, you're cute. C'mere. You know some things never change."

**-x-**

_"Nothing's gonna change between me and you."_

_"Well, entropy is a natural force that pulls everything apart at a subatomic level. Everything changes."_

_"Not everything, Bones. Not everything."_

**-x-**

"Booth, you're going too fast."

"Aw, you know I gotcha, Bones."

"I'm going to fall."

"C'mon, baby, you know that would never happen."

**-x-**

_"You're gonna make me fall."_

_"I'm never going to make you fall. I'm always here. Are you kiddin' me?"_

**-x-**

"Oh my god, Boooooth!"

"You dizzy yet?"

"Yes, you crazy man!"

"Ah, you've got the greatest laugh, Bones. I love making you laugh."

**-x-**

_"You ready for some ice cream, Bones?"_

_"Is the ice cream also supposed to help your concussion?"_

_"Smartass. C'mon, I'm buying."_

**-x-**

"Are we getting ice cream tonight, as well?"

"Of course. You know, I didn't really need to stay awake that night. But I loved that you stayed with me."

"You bought me ice cream, Booth. I couldn't just leave after that."

"Oh, Bones, I would have bought you ice cream every night if it got you to come home with me every night."

"Is that why you're buying ice cream tonight?"

"Nah, tonight I'm just buying it so I can get lucky …ouch, that hurt. How did you even know what that means?"

"I'm not completely clueless, Booth."

**-x-**

_"Thank you for coming to the rink with me, Bones. And for staying with me."_

_"Thank you for the ice cream, Booth."_

_"Yeah, you have some right… there, next to your lips …"_

_"Did I get it?"_

_"No, c'mere …There, all gone."_

_"Mmm…"_

_"I …Bones, you're so …so …"_

_"What?"_

_"You're beautiful, Bones. I don't think I've ever told you that."_

_"I think that's the concussion talking."_

**-x-**

"You gotta admit, Bones, you were kinda clueless that night."

"What?"

"What? I rub chocolate from your lips, tell you that you're beautiful and you think it's the concussion."

"Wasn't it?"

"You know it wasn't."

"I know it should have been the most uncomfortable night's sleep I've ever gotten, but I loved it."

"Aww, Bones, you're such a romantic and I'm the only one that knows it."

**-x-**

_"You're falling asleep, Booth."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are. Your eyes are droopy and your speech is slurred."_

_"So's yours, Bones."_

_"Well, it's late."_

_"And I recognize your sleepy, little girl voice."_

_"We can't fall asleep on your couch …"_

_"Yes, we can … Come here."_

_"Booth …"_

_"Shh …it's okay."_

_"Mmm …you're surprisingly comfortable."_

**-x-**

"C'mere, Bones. Let's neck on the couch."

"That's a lot for a little ice cream."

"You're still a smartass."

"You love my ass."

"You got me. I do love it. It's nice and round and—upmh."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Mmm … you taste like chocolate ice cream. This is how our date should have ended four years ago."

"This is how all of our dates end now."

"Damn right and I'm so glad they do."

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love date night with you."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. It's been mentioned by a few of you that I don't post as often as I used to and that's true. It's not because I don't love the show anymore, but a big part of it is lack of time and let's be honest, there's just not as much fanfic enthusiasm which makes it easier to be apathetic about posting. However, I do still love BB and do have plans to post through the upcoming season. :)  
><strong>


	24. Jeffersonian

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Read with caution, very smutty. Enjoy!

**_Prompt:_**_ Booth/Brennan, Jeffersonian._

**_Jeffersonian_**

* * *

><p>"Bones!" He shouted from downstairs. "C'mon, we're already late. Cam is going to—" Brennan walked down the stairs and he did a double take. "<em>That's<em> what you're wearing?"

She tugged automatically on the wispy, lacey edge of her dress. "It's historically accurate," Brennan said defensively.

He just bet it was. "I'm not gonna say you're half naked," he grumbled, "but hell, Bones, that's a lot of skin on display."

Brennan grimaced slightly. "Perhaps, I should change." She adjusted one slinky strap self-consciously. "Angela said it fit perfectly, but the fact is a woman's body never quite recovers after pregnancy."

Her words registered and then his jaw dropped, realizing she had completely misunderstood. "It does. Fits perfectly, I mean." he nearly stammered. "I didn't mean …you look …jeez, Bones, you look so fucking hot," he finally spit out. "Every man at this thing is going to be picturing you naked and I know you're gonna say something about alpha male crap, but I'm gonna want to knock every one of them out."

Her shoulders relaxed and her smile bloomed. "You look very handsome as well, Booth."

She walked forward and flicked his old-fashioned suspenders playfully. Booth circled her wrists, bringing her forward into his body. "Fuckin' gorgeous," he breathed, lips hovering over her mouth, careful not to touch her and smear the bold red lipstick. "Let's get outta here before I take you back upstairs and say screw it with this party."

**-x-**

In promoting its brand new Roaring Twenties exhibit and getting wealthy patrons to open up their checkbooks, the Jeffersonian had gone all out.

Scientists, executives, and socialites mingled amongst shiny 1920s cars, Tommy guns, extravagant displays of carefully preserved clothes, and even a Chicago bank vault which had reportedly been broken into by Al Capone himself.

Booth had to admit that out of all the Jeffersonian parties he had been forced to attend over the years, this one was probably the best one, hands down. And not just because he was a fan of nostalgia and the particular time period on display.

The reason for why this party beat every other one by a mile was walking straight to him, a shiny gleam to her eyes. He saw at least two men ogle her blatantly as she walked by, oblivious to the heated stares. With a little inward growl, Booth took a step forward, reaching for her the moment she got within touching distance.

"Let's dance," he murmured low in her ear, circling a possessive arm around her waist.

She gave him a puzzled look, but allowed herself to be steered to one corner of the rather crowded dance area. Appropriately enough, low, jazzy music filtered through the speakers and Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan, holding her close. The back of her dress was a downward v that left oh so much soft skin on display and his hands splayed wide on her back in open possession. Her body molded to his as her arms went around him. Booth lowered his head just enough to brush his lips over the shell of her ear. Her hair was silky and fragrant, styled in glossy curls that were partly held back with two glittery pins. A few stray wisps touched his mouth as he whispered, "Damn, Bones."

She leaned back to look at him with deeply kohled, guileless eyes. "What?"

Booth smiled down at her. She was dressed like sin and sex and still looked like liquid innocence. He trailed a hand up and fisted it in the glorious weight of her hair. "There've been nothing but dirty thoughts going through my mind all night," he confessed with a tiny kiss under her ear. "I swear, just watching you move is making me hard."

She shivered at the low, whispered words. Brennan pressed her lips against the side of his neck, teeth scraping delicately. He went completely still for just a moment and then his hands were at her hips, holding her tightly as they swayed gently.

Her fingers wound through his hair, right above his nape, almost absently. His eyes nearly rolled back when she asked, husky and oh so casual, "Do you want to touch me?"

It didn't escape his notice that she was subtlety grinding her body against his and his hold on her went even tighter. "You're playing with fire."

"And you didn't answer me."

Booth leaned back a little to look at her face. She looked so innocent, almost solemn, but then she blinked up at him and he saw the wickedness. There was just a little bit of devil in those angel eyes. With a slow grin, he pressed his cheek to hers and spoke directly into her ear. "Yeah, I wanna touch you." Easy enough to admit. "You have no idea how much I wanna slide under this sexy dress and finger you slowly." She gasped and Booth knew he'd surprised her. "Stroke you until you're blazing hot and creamy wet and panting my name that way you do when you want me inside you so bad you can't even breathe."

Brennan pressed impossibly closer to him. He smelled delicious and his husky, low voice, whispering those things to her was like a drug. She just wanted more. "Wh—what then?"

"Then I have you," he supplied silkily. "You wrap your legs around me and I bury myself so deep, there's no fuckin' way you don't scream out."

"_Yes_," she groaned her agreement.

She had practically melted against him, breathing just a little fast, heartbeat pounding. "Holy hell, Bones, cannot freaking wait to get my hands on you." Her excitement had his own shooting out of control and he pressed her as close to him as humanly possible. "You can feel me, can't you?"

"Yes." It was another groaned response. "Take me home."

"Yeah, that'd be good," he chuckled, voice strained with arousal. "Except, I don't think I can fucking wait that long."

She knew from experience that his language tended to get just a little bit more foul when he was aroused. Repeated cursing meant he was on _fire_. "Let's go."

Abruptly, she stepped away from him and laced her fingers with his, leading him through the crowd and away from the party. Thankfully, nobody stopped them and Booth didn't even so much as ask a question. Brennan led him through the darkened museum, but she could have been leading him straight to hell and he wouldn't have cared.

They reached their destination and it wasn't the doors of hell she led him through, but rather those of the Medico-Legal Lab. Empty and dark and just about perfect. Just a few steps in and Booth pounced. He pushed her against a wall, just like he had done once, a long time ago when an experiment had gone awry. Despite the years, the memory was crystal clear. For a moment, as his hands snuck under her dress and cupped her, past and present were almost a blur.

"Wanted you then," he muttered against her mouth, almost to himself. "Want you even more now. Don't even know how that's possible."

She had no idea what he was talking about and it didn't matter anyway when he used his teeth to find that spot on her neck that made her crazy. Between her legs, his hand rubbed her right through the satiny fabric of her underwear.

"Wait," she gasped, desperately trying to retain a shred of sanity. "We can't—_God_, _Booth_…ooohhh, ye—no, Booth. Cameras."

The single word froze him. "Out here?" he rasped.

Breathing heavy, she nodded. Inhaling, he removed his hand, took the most minute step back. His body protested loudly, but no way was he giving some security guard a free peep show. His throat worked as he looked at her, hair mussed, lipstick smeared. He didn't even know how that had happened. "Please, tell me your office is camera free," he pleaded.

Brennan's smile was pure naughtiness as she pushed off from the wall and ran to her office. He chased her through the door and caught her easily. She laughed huskily, letting him push her against one of her glass walls. She met his playful aggression with some of her own. His jacket was yanked off and then she tugged on his shirt until buttons popped. With a near purr, Brennan slid her hands under his suspenders and stroked bare skin.

Her shiny hairpins clattered to the floor when he buried his fingers in her hair, fisting the waves of loose curls. His mouth descended on her lips, his body grinding her against the glass. She wrapped one shapely leg around his hip and Booth groaned. One hand left its position amidst her curls and glided down, making a stop to mold one breast, the nipple hard and stiff through the lace of her dress.

"Touch me," she demanded, breathless and unbearably aroused. "You said you wanted to touch me."

"I am," Booth groaned, and he wasted no time hiking the vintage, skimpy dress up her thighs. "I absolutely—oh, shit, you're fuckin' soaked." His fingers met pure drenched silk. He rubbed through her delicate panties, the silky material telling him it was something he bought her because she never got that kind of underwear for herself. His fingers slipped under the silk and into liquid heat. He groaned in pleasure. She was so soft and so warm, and dear god, so wet. Booth murmured his appreciation in low, breathy words that had her writhing on his fingers.

"Inside me." Fingernails raked down his chest and stomach until hitting the top button of his pants. "Inside me _now_." Demand or plea, Booth couldn't be sure. But then, her busy hands unzipped him and it didn't matter. Without even lowering his pants or even his boxers, really, she had his pulsing dick in her hands. He yanked on her panties, but didn't get them past her knees; just down her thighs and then, Booth was lifting her against the wall. In the next instant, he was inside her.

Her ecstatic moan merged with his. "_Damn._" He pumped, driving into soft, creamy hot flesh. "Baby, you feel so good." Another thrust that sent him deep. His breath shuddered out when she clenched him like a vise. "God, you're tight."

Brennan gasped, throwing her head back. "Yes, yes …" He filled her up again and again. "Ohh, you fit so …ohh…" Her breath hitched, she sucked in air. "You're … so …so hard and thick and …god, don't stop."

Booth's jaw clenched, fighting against the pleasure as she climaxed hotly. Fluttering muscles clenched around his cock, squeezing tightly and pulling him to the edge. His hold around the back of her thighs tightened and he pressed his face against her neck, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

Her cheek rested on his shoulder, her lips pressed to his pulse point. It took her a long moment to realize that it was still beating wildly. And that he was still hard and deep inside her. "Booth?" Her mouth brushed his skin softly on the word. She raised her head, pressed her damp forehead to his and cupped his face in her hands. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then why—"

"Because we're alone. At night. In your office." His grin flashed, quick and sexy. "And I'm damn well not wasting this opportunity."

He jostled her just the slightest bit to adjust his grip and whirled away from the wall. Automatically, Brennan wound her arms around his neck, holding on. Booth sat her on the desk, unceremoniously swiping things out of the way and plopping her on the smooth surface.

"Booth!" she scolded him as her stapler, pencil holder, and some papers scattered to the floor.

"Don't worry." He cupped her chin, kissed her swiftly. "I'll help you pick it up."

"You most certainly w—_oh!_" She gasped softly. He took a step back, sliding out, leaving her feeling all too empty. "Booth."

He almost chuckled at the small whine, except his pounding erection was no laughing matter. Booth closed his fingers around the panties tangled about her knees and finally slid them all the way down. His pants and underwear quickly followed and he was back between her legs.

He groaned loudly as he entered her again, still so warm and slick. Head dropping forward, he scattered kisses over the top of her breasts, pushing against the low neckline of the dress. Feeling greedy, Booth tugged the bodice down, allowing her glorious breasts to spill free. Oh, he'd known she wasn't wearing a damn thing but panties under that dress. Not with the way the back was cut, displaying so much skin.

His thumbs rubbed in circles over each deliciously hardened nipple. Moaning softly under his touch, Brennan leaned back, reclining fully on the desk. His body followed her, bracing his hands at her sides on the cool surface and taking over with his mouth where his fingers had left off. He flicked one stiff little tip with his tongue and then sucked. Immediately, he felt her fingers tunnel through his hair and her legs wrap around his waist.

The scrape of her fingernails along his nape made his head drop back, his body pound down with no finesse. "Shit," he cursed, trying to fight the lack of control. Capturing her mouth, he kissed her slowly, an attempt to make his body get the message.

He wanted to make it last. It wasn't every day that he had her, hot and ready and coming for him, within the walls of the Jeffersonian. Inside her lab, she was all cool logic and reason. Once, he'd wondered if that was all there was to her. Now, he knew better, he was one of the few that did, and _that_ was the biggest turn on of all.

Despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep the pace slow for long. Especially not when her hands trailed down his spine and curved over his ass. He choked out her name and she chuckled huskily. Despite the darkness, Booth could have sworn her eyes glowed.

"Stop holding back," she ordered softly, hands pressing him down, nails digging in.

Booth inhaled sharply, slammed himself home. She moaned her approval and he did it again. Harder. And again. His hands slid down over the desk to grab her hips. She arched beneath him, those pink, hard nipples brushing against his chest and driving him wild.

She cried out, his name never sounded so erotic as when she screamed it in pleasure. Everything about her seemed to be clasping him tighter—her hands on his ass, her legs around his waist, her molten pussy around his cock.

"_God_," he groaned harshly, burying himself into her to the hilt. "Oh God, Bones."

She trembled almost violently beneath him, one hand cupping around the back of his head and lowering his mouth to hers. The kiss was all heat. Just like her. _There was pure fire under the ice and it was all his._ The thought shattered him and pleasure swamped him in wave after wave.

**-x-**

"The Jeffersonian might be open to the public by the time I can move from here," Booth confessed, stroking a lazy hand over Brennan's curls.

Stretched out beside him on her office couch, Brennan smiled. "Well, it will certainly be necessary to leave my office before the lab opens tomorrow."

Booth assessed their disheveled, half-dressed state. "I'll say." Despite the words, when Brennan stirred and attempted to rise, his arms tightened about her. "Wait, just a few more minutes."

She braced a hand on his chest, looked down at him with an indulgent smile. "Aren't you the one always trying to get me out of this office?"

"Yeah, I am." Booth chuckled wryly. "Because you work too much and because this place used to drive me nuts."

"The Jeffersonian?"

"The Jeffersonian," he admitted. "The Lab. This whole place drove me crazy." He sighed. "Still does, sometimes, but not in the same way."

Brennan frowned. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Not bad. Just—don't look at me like that." He raised a hand, smoothing his thumb over the tiny frown between her brows. "Look, this .. this whole place is yours."

"I hardly—"

"Not literally, Bones." He cupped her chin, brushed her lips softly. "You know, when we first met, it was hard enough to feel like we were on an even playing field most of the time, much less when we were here."

"Here?"

"Yeah, your house of reason," he said softly. "The place where you're the best and the brightest and no one can even get close. The place where you always have all the answers, where you feel happy and safe and at home." His fingers traveled along her cheek, wound in her hair. "The place where it used to hit me that you're way out of my league and have been from day one."

"Booth, do not—"

"Hey, it's okay, baby." Teeth nipped playfully over her bottom lip. "Because even if you're too good for me, I'm keeping you anyway."

"Don't." She cupped her palm over his cheek, solemnly. "You're the best man I know."

He turned his head, pressed his lips to her palm. "I'm glad you think so."

"I know so." Her tone was absolute. "And for the record, I may have all the answers here, but the place where I feel happy and safe and at home?" Her voice turned soft, the tone as tender as her reply. "That's always with you."


	25. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Just a quick little one shot in preparation for the new episode Monday. The promos and sneak peeks have me on the edge of my seat! Prompt from the BGA fic meme, if I'm remembering correctly. You 'all are still reading, yes? :)

**_Prompt:_**_ First time B&B make love after Brennan comes home from running from Pelant._

**_Homecoming_**

* * *

><p>Even after returning home, they were still stunned after watching Pelant walk right out of the Hoover.<p>

"Booth …"

"Come here."

She went into his arms, he held her tightly. There was a lot that went unspoken between them. That was nothing new. They were experts at communicating without words. They were also experts at avoiding communication, even when they knew they shouldn't.

Her gaze raised to his. Booth cupped her face and kissed her hard. She was back in his arms, but something inside him still ached as if the fact of her presence was merely an illusion. The fact that he'd just watched the man responsible for the misery of that last three months walk free, made him desperate to hold on to her.

"You're here," he breathed against her mouth, trying to reassure himself. "You're home."

For the second time that night, Brennan stripped his shirt off. He yanked up her own, smiling a little at her mussed hair. He smoothed the strands down and kissed her again. This time, there would be no interruptions because he'd turned his phone to silent as soon as they walked through their bedroom door.

The earlier playfulness from the laundry room had disappeared and his hands stripping her, his mouth kissing her smoldered with intensity. Her own hands, small and feminine, ran over his bare chest, unzipped his pants. They undressed at the foot of the bed and when they tumbled back onto the mattress, she landed on top of him.

Brennan buried her face against his neck, took a deep breath of his scent. Masculine and so familiar. There was a lump in her throat that felt like it was cutting off all her air supply. There were so many things she wanted to say—_I've missed you so badly, I love you so much,_ _I wonder if you'll ever forgive me for leaving you behind—_but when her lips parted, no words came out. Just a soft moan as he rolled her beneath him and buried himself inside her.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, locking him to her as if afraid he'd leave. Except, she was the one that had left. Booth tried to banish the thought; it had no place in his mind. She was home, she was back. She was warm and soft and his and he was going to forget the last three months. He wasn't going to let them touch him or her; he wasn't going to let them hurt his family anymore.

He pressed kisses between her breasts and up her throat. Along her jaw and over her neck, his mouth opened on her skin in one kiss after another, needing desperately to reacquaint himself with the taste of her. His body pushed into her over and over, hungry for the feel of her. She arched beneath him, welcoming each thrust. She gasped his name, he swallowed the sound. Drove into her harder, faster; love and need and desperation all mixing together. It was a relief to recognize the way her fingernails scraped over his nape, a sure sign that she was about to unravel.

"Yes," Booth whispered hoarsely. "Come for me."

Brennan went rigid beneath him and then trembled violently in release. Her hair, dark once more, was a stark contrast to the whiteness of the sheets. The sight broke him. Bracketing her head with his hands, he fisted the glossy strands and slammed home one last time.

When he stopped shaking, Booth rolled to his back, sliding his arms around her waist and keeping her pliant body pressed flushed over his front. He stroked up and down over the curve of her back, soothing himself with the feel of her skin.

"I'm afraid to close my eyes," he confessed starkly. "Because I might open them and you might be gone again."

She went tense, heart dropping to her stomach. "I'm sor—"

"No. Don't." He couldn't bear to hear another apology, knowing it wasn't her fault. Knowing she had just wanted to do the best thing for their daughter. "You don't need to apologize, Bones. I understand."

Brennan raised her head, forced herself to look into his eyes. "Do you really?"

"Yes." He did and yet … it wasn't that simple. He knew it wasn't. But for this one moment, with her blue eyes, soft and shiny, looking at him so tenderly, it was simple enough. Booth cupped her nape, bringing her lips down to his, whispering the one thing he knew for sure.

"I love you."


	26. Game Plan

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from Bones.

A/n: So ...sadly, no new Bones today, but to make up for that, pal Dispatch and I decided to post mirror one-shots of smutty goodness. Mine is from Booth's perspective, hers is from Brennan's , both are full of smutty goodness. If you don't like smut, please turn away now. If you do, then enjoy! This prompt was left by a lovely reader and I'm blanking on who, so come forth and take credit! :)

_**Prompt: **"My sports team won a game" sex._

_**Game Plan**_

* * *

><p>He felt good.<p>

Hell, better than good. Fucking fantastic. It had been iffy for a second there, but the Flyers had won the tie-breaking game that would send them to the postseason. Double overtime and blood, sweat, and broken bones for two players, but damn it, they were in the playoffs.

Booth grinned widely. Post season hockey. _Fuck, yeah_. There was only one thing better. He took the stairs to his bedroom two at a time, really hoping he'd be able to get that one thing. At the entrance, he leaned against the door and assessed.

She was propped up against the headboard, computer over her lap, typing away. Booth wanted to groan. Damn, not the computer. He eyed her from the doorway, gaze running over her damp hair and bathrobe. On the plus side, Booth was pretty sure she was naked under that robe. But …that damn computer. Not to mention that little line between her brows that told him she was one hundred percent focused on her work.

He knew she loved sex. He knew she loved sex with him and he was a lucky bastard because most of the time she was in the mood and refreshingly willing to act on that fact with hardly any need to hint on his part. Except when she had that laptop in bed with her and that little line of concentration between her eyes, telling him she was blocking everything else out.

Her focus was so complete that she hadn't even noticed his presence. Booth watched her bite down on her bottom lip, scrunch her pert little nose in obvious disapproval at whatever she was reading. God, she was freaking adorable. And he clearly needed a game plan because he wanted to jump her in the worst way and wanted her just as turned on as him.

"Hey, Bones." Softly, he closed the door behind him.

Brennan mumbled something that might have been his name without even glancing up and continued to type away. Booth headed straight for the bathroom, where he promptly brushed his teeth, replacing any possible beer breath with minty freshness. He made sure to shave, as well and splash on a healthy dose of aftershave; he knew his woman and she had a not-so-secret weakness for the sandalwood scent.

Brennan glanced up as Booth walked out of the bathroom. "Oh." With a frown, she looked at the clock. "Is the game over?"

"Yeah."

"Did your team win?"

"Sure did." Booth grinned, took a couple of steps closer to the bed. "Playoffs, baby!"

She smiled at his grin and glittery eyes. "You must be very happy."

"Understatement, Bones." He reached for the covers on his side of the bed and pulled them back, smile still in place. "Understatement."

Her gaze followed his movements. "Oh, I'm sorry, Booth." She leaned forward, closing down her laptop screen. "I can move somewhere else to work if you're ready to go to bed."

"No!" he said quickly. She raised her brows at him and he cleared his throat. "No, Bones," he tried for casual. "You don't have to leave."

"But won't the light…" She pointed to the lamp next to her nightstand, "and the sound of the computer keys bother you?"

If he were planning on getting some sleep, maybe. "Nah." She was looking at him with a curious gaze and he knew she was probably thinking something was up but couldn't pinpoint exactly what.

Booth gave her his most innocent smile. "Can't fall asleep without you next to me, anyway, Bones." That was true enough and the words made her gaze go soft as she looked at him. Despite the fact that she sometimes called him out for being overly sentimental, Booth knew she liked it when he went tender on her. She'd never admit it, but she liked it when he snuggled her and kissed her softly and whispered how much he loved her. Taking shameless advantage, he murmured, "Stay, baby."

Casually, and probably more slowly than strictly necessary, he stripped his lucky Flyers shirt. Her gaze followed the movement and he saw her swallow, before she blinked and turned back to her computer. She had closed the laptop and now looked at it as if unsure of whether to open it again or not. Booth tossed the t-shirt over a chair and slipped into bed beside her, but he made sure to keep the sheets at waist length. He rolled on his side, leaning over to drop a chaste kiss on her cheek. Her nostrils flared the second she caught a whiff of his aftershave.

Booth tapped the computer across her lap. "Go ahead," he murmured. "Didn't mean to interrupt your work." The words were innocent enough, but they were breathed, low and soft, into her ear.

"No, it's fine," Brennan replied, shifting the closed laptop to her nightstand. "I need to do more research before I continue, anyway." She extended a hand and opened a drawer. Booth immediately recognized one of her squinty journals. "I'll just do a little reading before turning in. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," he murmured again, shifting just a little closer. "I'm sure I'll fall asleep real quick." Another chaste brush of his lips to her cheek. Just a tiny little goodnight kiss, except for his mouth skimming oh so innocently over her jaw before he moved onto his back.

Booth raised his arms above his head, arranging his pillow in the perfect position. His back arched for a moment in a settling-in for the night kinda stretch. Muscles tensed and rippled and every damn pull-up, push-up, and sit-up he did at the gym was freaking worth it when her eyes flickered to his naked torso.

He sneaked a glance her way out of half-lidded eyes. It was almost impossible to contain a groan when her tongue came out, licking unconsciously along her bottom lip. Brennan shifted a little and her robe slipped just a bit along her thigh. He was getting harder by the minute and the temptation to part that bathrobe completely and slide a hand between her legs was almost overwhelming.

He skimmed his gaze up and saw that her eyes were trained on the journal again, but it seemed to Booth that it was taking her forever to turn the page. In fact, she was holding the journal with just one hand, the other one resting palm up on the bed. He seriously doubted she was reading much of anything. Testing, he rolled to his side again, facing her, and casually reached for her hand. He closed his eyes and rubbed the pad of his thumb in a small circle over her palm. She didn't say a word, didn't move her hand. Eyes closed, his fingertips moved lazily over her palm, almost as if he was lulling himself to sleep with the motion. Booth felt her shift on the bed, wondered if he was being way too subtle.

"Booth?" Softly whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to sleep?"

"That depends," he drawled it out on a low murmur.

"On what?"

"On whether you wanna get laid as badly as I do right now." Subtle was never the best idea with Temperance Brennan.

She gasped softly and his eyes popped open just in time to see Brennan toss the journal aside. He was reaching for her and she was already sprawled over him, hands sweeping over his chest.

Her mouth skimmed over the freshly-shaved line of his jaw. "You smell very nice."

"You think?"

She nipped not quite so gently along his mandible. "Don't play innocent."

Booth tugged on the knot tied around her waist, yanked down the robe, exposing the clean line of her shoulders. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Huh-huh," she mumbled against his mouth, shoulders wiggling to make it easier for him to disrobe her completely. With a few quick tugs, he did, leaving her gloriously naked. "I suppose you think you're so clever, don't you?"

Booth chuckled sexily, stroked his hands along her side and palmed her hips. "I've got you naked and on top of me, don't I?"

"It appears that way." Brennan kissed his throat, moved to his chest in tiny, nipping kisses. "So, what do you want to do with me?"

He groaned, back arching as she ground herself against his groin. His hands raced over her back, winding into her hair. "I'll give you," he breathed out, tugging her head up to claim her mouth, "one guess."

Tongues tangled together in a deep kiss. Booth's teeth grazed gently along her bottom lip when she pulled back to gasp in air. Brennan clasped his shoulders, enjoying the feel of taut, smooth skin.

She looked down at him with kiss swollen lips and flashing blue eyes. Her hips rotated firmly against the bulge that was pressed right between her legs. When he moaned helplessly, her lips curved in a seductive smile.

"Do you wanna fuck me?"

"In the worst damn way," he immediately growled, hands shooting to her hips and rolling her under him.

Sheets tangled about their legs and were kicked off. Booth raised his weight off her a little and ran an open hand down her throat, between her breasts to her tummy. His hand looked rough and tanned in contrast to the smooth, creamy white of her gently curved stomach. With an unconscious growl, he stroked up, palmed one gorgeous breast, slid down again, tracing the contour of her body. It turned him on so much how she was all soft and feminine, her body a haven of satiny curves that made him so fucking glad to be a man.

Fingertips smoothed down his stomach, reaching for the drawstring of his black sweats. Brennan yanked down and he kicked them off, groaning as her hands curled around him. Cool fingers around his pounding cock. Instinctively, his hips shoved forward into her touch, his head fell back on a gasp of pleasure. Her fist stroked his entire length, from base to tip. She knew just how to touch him, her grip tight and moving just a little rough on him.

Damn. So _good._ So tempting to let her jerk him off into oblivion. But not tonight, no way. Not a damn chance he lost it so quick 'cause he wanted to fuck her for hours. He felt her other hand slip between his legs and cup his sac and knew he had to act. Inhaling, Booth circled her wrists, effectively stilling her hands. "Slow down."

Brennan's eyes flickered from the aroused length of him in her hand to his dark, dark eyes. Her lips curved up in a disbelieving smile. "Really?"

"I mean it." Male fingers tightened in warning over her wrists. "I'm not coming until I'm inside you." He released her hands and fell forward, catching himself with an open palm beside her shoulders. His mouth brushed over her jaw and slid to her ear. "All the way in, buried so deep, there might never be a fucking way out."

She gasped softly, practically entranced with the rough tone to his voice and the darkness in his eyes. Deciding to acquiesce without argument, her hands moved to his stomach in a light caress. "What about this?" Brennan murmured coyly, tracing defined abdominal muscles with the tip of her fingers. "Is this slow enough?"

He gave her a predatory smile that warned her not to mess with him. Instead of replying, Booth lowered his head to one breast, lips closing over a dusky nipple. He sucked hard without warning, making her back arch off the bed on a surprised groan. Liquid heat pooled low in her belly as he worked his way between each breast, tongue rasping over her nipple once, as if in preparation, before closing around the straining tip in a deliciously rough suction.

Brennan had intended to brush her hands over his stomach in a quick caress and then go right back to stroking him until he lost his mind. But it was her losing all composure. Her gliding hands slid over his back and wrapped around his shoulders and couldn't let go. Her breasts and throat practically throbbed from the storm of open-mouthed, sucking kisses he unleashed everywhere. On a particularly strong pull of his lips, her fingernails sank viciously into him. Booth groaned against her neck and Brennan knew she'd marked his skin. Any remorse vanished with the certainty that there'd be marks on her tomorrow too. The suction on her skin told her that wearing a high collar shirt was going to be necessary because no amount of make-up would cover up what he was doing to her. Dimly, it occurred to Brennan that she should probably put a stop to it, but it felt so good. Instead of stopping him, she moaned his name.

Booth's eyes glittered as he stared down at her, all soft curves and flushed skin. "You're so damn beautiful," he growled softly, cupping her jaw and sliding his thumb over the plumpness of her bottom lip. "Fuckin' perfect."

Her tongue swept out, sliding over the tip of his finger. Nostrils flaring in reaction, Booth slipped two fingers into her mouth, watching her close those perfect lips around the digits and suck gently. It was impossible not to think of her mouth sucking his dick just like that and the rush to his groin had him popping his fingers out of her pretty mouth in a hurry.

Brennan gave him an innocent smile. "Something wrong?"

His eyes narrowed. "Oh, you're just dying to get burned, aren't you?" He smiled dangerously, sliding a knee between her thighs to part her legs. "Well, let's just see how much heat you can take, huh?" His fingers, damp from her own mouth, arrowed down to find her clit. Fingertips pressed in a slick circle, once and again. Brennan moaned softly, knees spread wider. He grinned down at her, smug and cocky. "Oh, you're so ready, baby."

He teased mercilessly, fingers sliding and toying without penetration. Dipping down, he rimmed around her entrance before backing away. Brennan growled. "Do you wanna come?" When her nails raked him hard, he grunted at the sting and continued to taunt. "Do you want me in you? Making you wetter, hotter …"

"Booth!" Her hips snapped up into his touch, eyes brilliantly blue. "Stop tal—oh god!"

One finger slid home and out and then returned. By the third stroke he had two fingers inside her, pumping in time with her rocking hips. She clamped around his fingers, even her creamy thighs closed around his hand and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Watching her come was like being pumped with adrenaline. The blood was pounding under his skin and when he drew his fingers from her body and licked them, Booth was sure the taste of her was making his blood sizzle. She looked up at him with languorous blue eyes, her body soft and still flushed with that orgasm. Almost lazily, her thighs parted again and god, she was pink and plump and wet. And he was so hard he could pound through steel.

Booth leaned forward, sliding one arm under her knee. "I'm gonna fuck you now." That was her only warning before he was buried balls deep inside her. Planting a hand on the mattress for leverage, he began to thrust. "_Bones_," he couldn't help growling as he sank into her. So very hot and soaking wet. "_Jesus_."

Keeping his arm hooked under her knee kept her open for him, sent him deeper. She arched her back and perked nipples scraped against his chest. Brennan's hands raced over his back, molded to his butt. He felt the edge of her teeth along his neck and then she was biting down on his shoulder. She bit him hard, but then placed the softest, most tender kiss against his skin. And his neck and jaw and she even nibbled delicately at his earlobe. "You feel amazing," Brennan whispered hoarsely. "I could spend all night with you inside me."

He shuddered and laughed breathlessly. "I don't think I can last all night." But he slowed down his thrusts in an attempt to keep a grip on his dwindling control. "You have any idea how fuckin' good you feel?"

Booth pressed a kiss to her throat and unhooked his arm from under her knee. He moved a hand along her waist to the back of her thigh and tipped to his side, holding on to her. His hand caressed up her thigh and curved over her bottom as her leg slid high on his waist.

On their sides, but face to face, his fingers flexed on her curvy ass as he rocked into her. Her mouth brushed his on every thrust and she wrapped around him like ivy. Her body pressed into his, pushing him until he was on his back and she was spread over him, knees tight around his hips. Her own hips lifted, sliding over his dick almost all the way to the tip, before slamming down.

He groaned loudly and Brennan chuckled a little against his mouth. She cupped his face, raining kisses over him, nibbling playfully at his lips. "Tell me something naughty," she requested huskily.

Booth smiled against her teasing mouth, familiar with this particular request. She would always whisper it against his mouth when she was feeling playful and wanted to drive him out of his mind. Because there was something about his brainy scientist asking him to talk dirty to her that drove him crazy.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna lose it," he warned her, clasping both hands on her ass to grind her firmly against him. She took the hint and rode him harder and Booth moaned in time with every rock of her body over his. "Can't ever decide what's hotter," he growled, between frenzied kisses to already kiss-swollen lips, "when I fuck you senseless or when you fuck me."

She groaned his name and shuddered in a rippling orgasm. He felt it all over his cock and lost it. Arms wrapping around her, Booth rolled, pinning her to the mattress and began to thrust. He gasped at the outrageous pleasure and drove deep inside her. Without even realizing it, her name tripped from his lips, again and again. She held him tight and he pressed his face to her throat.

Booth knew the one safe place to lose all control was in her arms. And he did. And it was the most addictive rush. Like always. Like lighting fireworks, and scoring the game winning shot and coming home at the end of the day all rolled up together in one glorious package.

"Bones," he panted, murmuring her name like a chant against her neck. "Bones, Bones, Bones."

She stroked his back almost absently, trying to regulate her own hectic breathing. Booth's entire weight was practically collapsed on top of her and it should have felt stifling but when he rolled away from her, she instinctively turned into him. There was something nearly drugging about the warmth and scent of him that drew her in like a magnet.

Booth draped an arm around her, hugging her close to him. He smiled lazily at the feel of her lips brushing over his jaw in a slow back and forth. Her nose nuzzled against his skin and she took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

"Are you smelling me?"

"No."

He chuckled. "Knew the aftershave would work."

She nipped him, slight punishment for the obvious cockiness and then whispered to him, "Here's a secret for you, Booth …" A kiss to soothe the slight bite. "You didn't need the aftershave."

"Is that right?"

"Yes." A prim nod and then her voice was the one full of smug. "I was naked under my robe for a reason."

His eyes narrowed in surprise. "Were you now?"

"I'm very glad your team won."

Brennan smiled deviously and Booth realized the whole time she'd been there in bed, working so intently, offering to continue her work elsewhere, he'd been getting scammed. "You knew I was gonna jump you," he accused with mock indignation.

"The spike in testosterone and rush of adrenaline made you a …" Eyes glittered as she came up with the right phrase, "sure thing."

He growled a little, wound his fingers through her hair. "What if my team had lost?"

She gave a casual shrug, full of sexy confidence. "I was prepared to deal with that eventuality, as well."

Booth shook his head. "You little scammer," he laughed, stroking a hand over her back and landing a playful smack to her bare bottom. Brennan giggled and tried to roll away, but he banded an arm around her waist, kept her close. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, "And here I had no idea I was so easy."

Her laughter turned to soft sighs as he covered her in kisses.

She felt happy. Better than happy. Just plain blissful.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. If you've enjoyed, click that little button and let me know. Also, don't forget to let Dispatch know as well, smut doesn't happen by magic, you know!  
><strong>

**p.p.s. I promise Fated will be updated before the month is up!  
><strong>


	27. Vegas On My Mind

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from Bones.

A/n: Warning: Very smutty. Very! Don't read in public and if you don't like naughty words and naughty deeds, just turn around now!

**_Prompt:_**_ The Woman in the Sand—What if they had to take things further for their Roxie and Tony identities?_

**_Vegas On My Mind_**

* * *

><p>Booth looked around the polished, high class room, specifically acquired for the launch party of Brennan's new book and then turned to her with a small pout.<p>

"I can't believe you still won't let me read your books ahead of time."

She smiled, put a hand on his arm. "Don't you like to be surprised?"

He disregarded the question. "I'm your partner." After a beat, his eyes turned darker as he leaned into her. "I'm your husband. That should definitely get priority."

The new designation was recent enough that she was still somewhat startled to hear it. "You do get priority," she said with a soft smile. "That's why the book is dedicated to you."

Booth's eyes twinkled. "Really?" His eyes scanned the room for the nearest strategically arranged tower of hardbacks.

She knew he was itching to pick up one of the books and open it. Her hand moved in a simple caress over his arm. "I have a personal copy for you at home."

His lips kicked up, gaze soft and warm. He nearly leaned into her to kiss her lightly when a woman descended upon them accompanied by Brennan's editor.

Booth got such a kick out of hearing the editor say, "And this is Dr. Brennan's husband, Special Agent Seeley Booth," that his lips automatically curved in a mega-watt smile.

The woman blinked rapidly, looking dazed. "I loved the book," she gushed to Brennan. "I can't tell you how much I loved the scenes in Vegas. So wonderfully intense. And, I mean … Andy is …" Her gaze turned to Booth again, raked him up and down, "just pure perfection."

Brennan gave her a narrow-eyed look. "Thank you."

As soon as the editor whisked the woman away, Brennan turned to Booth. "I believe that woman was picturing you naked."

He laughed. "Well, Bones, if you don't like people picturing me naked, maybe you should stop writing me naked."

"I did not write you naked!" She poked him in the chest. "How many times do I have to say that Andy is not you."

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really?"

"I'll admit that he was modeled after you. _Modeled_," she stressed. "But he's a fictional character and you are most certainly not."

Booth decided not to argue, he had a more pressing concern. "That woman said she loved the Vegas scenes," he began cautiously. "How would she have gotten the book before today?"

"She probably received an advanced reading copy," Brennan guessed. "Probably from some type of contest or maybe she knows someone at the publishing company. It's not uncommon."

"Okay … uh, Bones … any of these Vegas scenes," he murmured, leaning into her, "is it gonna be something I'm gonna recognize?"

Her gaze met his and even though they had never, ever so much as hinted at it, immediately she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Of course not," she whispered. "That's private, Booth."

"Do you know what I'm talking abou—?"

"Yes." An immediate answer before he even finished the sentence. "Nick Arno's office."

Booth swallowed, consumed by a memory that was clear as crystal regardless of the years. In her eyes, he saw she remembered too.

_"Bones," he hissed. "This is crazy."_

_"There are no cameras here, Booth," she pointed out reasonably. "It's a perfect opportunity to—"_

_ "To blow this little undercover operation we've got going, sky high," he admonished._

_"We might find evidence that connects him or his father to the murders," she pointed out, all reason and big blue eyes. "We'll just do a quick search."_

_"Quick," he stressed, kneeling by the door and picking the lock._

_Once inside, he quickly locked the door again. Brennan smiled. "That was impressive," she praised his breaking and entering skills._

_Her eyes fairly sparkled. Those fucking blue eyes of hers. He'd known they'd be his downfall from the very first day._

_They hadn't even opened one desk drawer when males voices just outside the door had Booth cursing viciously under his breath. "I knew this was a bad idea." _

_He looked around frantically, grabbed her none too gently by the arm and yanked her into what turned out to be a tiny little closet crammed with papers. Dark as sin and just as dangerous. _

_Back to his front, she was pressed against him in the confined space. The clear sound of an opening door and approaching footsteps made them both recoil back with nowhere to go. Heart pounding, his arms automatically closed around her waist. Silent reassurance that no matter what, he wouldn't let her be hurt._

_She relaxed against him. Between the adrenaline and her ass, tight against his groin and the scent of her perfume, he lost a little bit of his sanity. He got hard in a heartbeat and was helpless to hide it._

_Brennan shifted. Automatically, his hands were at her hips. She moved again, oh so subtlety and any thought of stilling the tiny movement vanished. His fingers tightened and everything disappeared but for her. _

_Whatever was happening on the other side of that door didn't matter. It was crazy. He lost his mind; they both did. But suddenly, nothing mattered except for her body pressed against him, grinding helplessly against his hard-on. _

_He buried his face against her hair. One hand splayed on her stomach, the other glided up, skimming the side of one breast before rubbing against the hardened nipple through the fabric of her dress. _

_Two pounding heartbeats, but they managed not to make a sound. Brennan bit down on her bottom lip. Booth breathed through his nose, knowing if his lips opened, a panting moan was going to escape. _

_They lost track of time. Could have been two minutes or two hours. The voices in the office faded away until there was nothing but silence. Reality set in and he wanted to fight it. He wanted to run his hands all over her. He wanted to lift that sinful black dress and fuck her mindless. _

_It was fucking crazy and he didn't care. He didn't care about their partnership or the friends with benefit thing he had started with Cam or anything else that could possibly keep him from making her his. _

_Maybe if he'd known how long it would be before he was able to touch her like that again, he might have said screw it and refused to let her go. But instead, he lowered his hands and she took that one step forward, reaching for the doorknob. _

They had spilled out of that closet, breathing hard and refusing to so much as look at each other. Or say one thing about it.

"I can't believe we just pretended that never happened," Booth said with a rueful shake of his head.

"I was very impressed with your ability to compartmentalize." Brennan gave him a sideways glance. "But, it was more difficult than I anticipated," she confessed.

"Was it?"

"Yes." She took a step closer, placed an open palm on his chest. "I've always wanted you, Booth."

Placing his hand over hers, Booth rubbed his thumb over her wedding band. "You have no idea how hard it was to stop touching you that day." His voice lowered to a murmur, eyes locked on hers. "Or pretend it never happened, afterwards."

"It's been a long time since we've had to pretend at anything," she reminded him with smiling eyes.

He knew there was more than one pair of eyes tracking Temperance Brennan, but blocking everyone else out, Booth brushed his lips softly against hers. "Sure has, Bones."

**-x-**

Once home, they checked on their sleeping daughter and as they walked out of the room, Booth laced his fingers with hers and pulled her down the hallway.

She gave him a curious look and then laughed as he pulled her into their upstairs coat closet. "Seriously?"

It wasn't nearly as small, but it sure was dark and he pressed her back against his chest, arms closing around her waist. "You have no idea the things I wanted to do to you in that closet." He brushed her hair aside and pressed a deep kiss to her nape. "I wanna go back there," he seduced on a whisper. "I want a different outcome."

"I'm not wearing a black dress," Brennan pointed out, ever logical.

"Close enough." His hands skimmed over the cool fabric of her silk blouse and to her hips, fisting her black skirt. "Believe me, I can improvise."

"This is silly," she said, but he heard the amusement and excitement in her tone. "You can do whatever you want to me in our bed."

"But I wanna do it here." He dragged her skirt up just the barest inch, delicately nipped at one earlobe. "Everything I couldn't do back then."

"W-what …" Her voice pitched low and husky in anticipation. "What did you want to do?"

"Oh, Bones." A dark chuckle. "I wanted to fuck you so dirty."

She gasped softly. The heels in her hands, which she removed so as not to make any noise when walking into Christine's room, slipped from her grasp with a soft thud. "Oh."

Booth smiled at her reaction. Her body leaned back against him and he moved his hands to the waistband of her skirt, tugging her blouse free. "Yeah." There was a straight line of tiny little pearl buttons running along the front of the blouse and he began to undo each one, from the bottom up. "Does that surprise you, Bones?"

"No," she admitted huskily. "I wanted that too." In sheer honesty, she added, "I would have let you."

Male lips brushed the shell of her ear. "I know."

Brennan licked dry lips. "Why didn't you, then?"

"Because, Bones," he explained, parting her silky blouse and palming her breasts through the skimpy bra underneath. "As hot as it would have been to lift that little Roxie dress and take you over and over again, it wouldn't have been enough." Not to mention that as exciting and unexpected as her Roxie persona had been, he'd only ever wanted Temperance Brennan. "And it had to be you," he whispered. "You and me. Not made up names we could hide behind."

She arched into his touch, moaning softly. His sure, provocative tone washed over her, making her nipples harden and her pussy wet. Her own mind turned on her, supplying her with dirty thoughts and crude language. "You should have just fucked me, Booth."

"I'm gonna fuck you now," he promised. "But only because we both know, I'm gonna make love to you afterwards." His hands caressed down her bare stomach and gripped her skirt, hiking the material around her waist. "I want you. Always wanted you so fucking bad, but just your body was never gonna be enough. With you, Bones, it had to be everything."

"You have everything now," she pointed out.

He pressed a hard kiss on the side of her neck, sucking on the delicate skin. "Fuck yes," he growled. "Fuck yeah, you're all mine now." Booth yanked down her underwear, ran his hands possessively over her ass and thighs, and finally cupped her against his palm. "Your brilliant brain and your soft heart and your sinful body," he listed in a voice gone rough with arousal.

"Booth," she panted, widening her stance and rubbing against his palm.

He rotated his hand, adding stimulation to her slippery clit and feeling her drench him. His other hand slipped between her thighs from behind and he slicked two fingers into her creamy passage. She moaned loudly in appreciation, hips working against his touch in a near frantic rotation.

"I love you," he reminded hoarsely. "You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yes," Brennan replied immediately, well-aware he always reminded her sweetly when he was about to do things to her that had nothing to do with sweetness. "Yes, I know." Around his fingers, she clenched in obscene excitement. "Booth, please … do it …just do it," she begged shamelessly.

Her eagerness was nearly his undoing. His fingers pumped roughly into her pussy a few more times before removing his hands. She whined in frustration, a needy sound from the back of her throat. "Easy, baby," he soothed with a kiss behind her ear. "Gotta get my dick out of my pants before I can use it on you."

She was panting so loudly, he knew she was ready for filthy language and filthier sex. Booth nearly blushed, already knowing he was going to lose every inhibition whispering dirty things to her and taking her hard. With a groan, he yanked down his pants and his briefs and fisted his cock. His hand was wet from fingering her and he pumped once, gasping at the slick glide.

"Get your panties all the way off," he requested, palming her ass, running his fingers over the line between her cheeks until he was dipping his fingers into her wetness again. "Spread your legs wide."

With a quick wiggle, she was open and bare for him from the waist down. Her arms shot out, palms bracing against the inside of the closet door. "Booth," she gasped, "fuck me, please."

His arm banded around her waist, pressing her tightly against him and his cock slid between her thighs, rubbing her sex without penetration. "You're dripping," he growled. "Dripping down your thighs and all over my dick. It's so goddamn hot, I might come against your pussy before I'm even inside you."

"No," she whimpered, throat dry, heart pounding, but still a command. "You can't. I need you inside me."

Booth almost chuckled at her husky edict. She was wet and horny and panting for him but she was damn well gonna let him know that coming before he fucked her wasn't an option. He licked her neck, enjoying the feel of soft, damp skin. His hands splayed on her stomach and then slid down, caressing her slick thighs. He used one hand to cup her, coating his fingers in her warm cream, fingering the soft lips of her pussy. Then he used the other one to repeat the process. "So bossy," he murmured, laughingly. "Wet and begging for it and still so bossy."

She was moaning continuously now, growling his name in clear demand. Booth moved his mouth to the other side of her neck, licking and kissing while his hands slipped up the back of her blouse to unhook the clasp of her bra. Because he had just unbuttoned the blouse without taking it off, he couldn't remove her bra, but by unhooking it he was able to slide his hands under the cups and palm her breasts. "You feel that?" Slick with her cream, his hands squeezed and shaped, strumming her nipples to diamond hard tips. "That's you all over my fingers."

"Oh my god," Brennan gasped, shivers breaking out all over her body at the feel of his wet fingers fondling her breasts. The pad of his thumbs rubbed in a hard circle over each nipple, again and again until she nearly wanted to sob. Between her legs, she could feel his cock, hard and long, rubbing wetly along her slit. Her hips thrust back, desperate for the friction and her core clenched emptily on the verge of an orgasm. "Fuck, Booth," she cursed. "Fuck …I'm gonna—god!"

"Yeah," he breathed heavily, mouth at her ear. "That's it, baby. Let me feel it." One hand released her breast and arrowed down. He shoved two fingers deep inside her and she immediately began to contract around him. "That's so hot," Booth groaned, feeling almost tortured by the tight squeeze around his fingers. "Can't wait 'till it's my dick in here, deep in this sweet, _tight_ cunt."

She cried out, the sound so husky it made his cock throb. Around his fingers, she was pulsing in aftershocks and scalding hot. "Need you," he panted, finally grabbing her hips between his hands. "Need to fuck you so bad I'm going cross-eyed." Fingers tensing, he tilted her hips at the perfect angle to tease her opening with the tip of his cock. "Tell me I can, babe. Tell me you want me, hard and deep inside you."

"Yes," she moaned out immediately. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes …ahhhhhh!"

Her torso leaned forward even more, raising her ass into his thrust. He shoved inside her so hard, her knees practically gave out. Brennan's forehead thudded against the door and he went to town on her. Her pants and his raw groans of pleasure rose over the slap of flesh on flesh.

In the darkness of the closet, they couldn't see and everything they felt and heard seemed amplified. "Fuck, Bones," it was Booth's turn to curse. "Fuck, baby, so wet and so tight, so …damn …tight."

"Is that how you like it, Booth?" she teased on a breathless murmur, determined to set him on fire too. "Do you like how my pussy feels around your cock?"

"Around my cock," Booth growled, his thrusts going frantic. "Around my fingers, around my tongue. Doesn't matter which part of me I use to fuck it," he grunted, willing to give as good as he got. "You've got the sweetest pussy."

With a helpless moan, her head lolled back against his shoulder. "God, Booth," Brennan whispered and completely undone, she reached back with both arms, winding them around his neck.

The change in position had him sliding an arm to band around her stomach. She was practically melted against him, her back nearly flushed against his front, her hands locked behind his nape, her head thrown back against his shoulder. She was completely in his hands, trusting him absolutely with her body.

Booth buried his face against the side of her neck. He held her tight against him with one arm and had to use the other one to brace against the door. His thrusts became shorter and tighter and nonstop, not as deep with her body so straight but just as exciting. The curve of her ass nestled perfectly against him, like she was made for him.

"With me, baby," he moaned into her neck. "Come with me. Yeah … oh yeah, like that …god, yes …just like that!" He exploded into her clenching core. "Bones!"

**-x-**

Could have been two minutes or two hours later. They spilled out of their closet, looking dazed, eyes bright and disheveled clothes.

"Better than Vegas?" Brennan asked saucily.

He snorted, drawing her into his arms. "You have no idea." He dropped a kiss to her mussed hair. "The fantasy can never live up to the reality of you, Bones. Never."

Brennan smiled and leaned into Booth, who in turn, leaned against the door. "Carry me to bed," she murmured.

He laughed. "I was gonna ask you the same thing," Booth joked weakly. He eyed her and laughed again. "Jesus, we're a mess."

Her bra was still unhooked, her blouse still open. Her hands smoothed down the skirt that was mostly still hiked around her waist. Booth's pants were open too and his dress shirt was a wrinkled mess.

"Worth it," Brennan said and nuzzled at his throat like a sleepy kitten.

He scooped up his wife and carried her to bed.


	28. Not Quite As Planned, But Still So Right

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from Bones.

A/n: A little one shot to keep us happy until the new episode Monday! Soft M, special delivery to pal Dispatch who's having a crazy weekend! And the cure is always sweet smut! Hope getting home and finding this in your inbox makes it all a little bit better! :)

**_Prompt:_**_ Booth and Brennan plan a night for themselves, having someone else babysit Christine. But things don't go as planned._

**_Not Quite As Planned, But Still So Right_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The hotel was beautiful, the restaurant it housed just as classy.<p>

She was looking gorgeous. He was oh so handsome.

The night was perfect for romance and lazy lovemaking. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning made for a beautiful canvas against the roiling clouds. They had a secluded booth, just next to a wide, glass window and a lovely view of the thunderstorm as it battered the outside world.

Booth's arm stretched along the top of their high-backed bench style seats and smiled at Brennan. "Wow," he breathed appreciatively. "Wow, Bones."

She laughed softly. "You've said that already."

"It bears repeating." He couldn't get over how achingly beautiful she looked. Her hair down and straight but for a hint of curl at the end. Her make-up simple and soft, giving her an innocent allure that said she was made for sweet lovemaking on satin sheets. "You take my breath away."

Her lashes swept down for a moment and she didn't acknowledge his words, but the light pink blush on her cheeks told him she heard them just fine. Booth just smiled, quite aware by now that this was how she tended to react to personal compliments. At some point or another, she would remind him of his words and reveal how much she enjoyed them.

"I find I'm very pleased with our plans for tonight," she said softly, taking a delicate sip of her wine.

He slipped his hand under her hair and curled his fingers gently over her nape. "Oh, Bones, the key to our room is burning a hole in my pocket."

"That's not …oh, I see." Her eyes smiled along with her lips. "Metaphoric." Her gaze followed the curve of his mouth and unable to help herself, she leaned forward to kiss him.

Her soft lips on his immediately made Booth's eyes close and he curved his free hand over her jaw, thumb stroking along her skin in time with her playful tongue. When she drew back and looked at him with shiny, blue eyes, Booth sighed. "Kiss me again."

Brennan just laughed, reaching up to gently wipe the stain of her lipstick on his mouth. "We have all night."

"We do." Booth captured her hand before she could move it back and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I'm going to make love to you all night," he promised on a low murmur.

Anticipation made her body soften automatically. Warmth spread at the thought of spending all night making love with Booth. Her gaze tracked to the window and the pounding rain and the forking lightning. "It's the perfect weather for it," she whispered in response.

The lights flickered as if in agreement. Then every light went out and there was nothing but the sound of a scream in the darkness.

**-x-**

"Mommy!"

No sooner did the lights go out that the back-up generator at the Hodgins' household kicked in. But it didn't matter because Christine Booth was not going back to sleep quietly.

Angela rushed into the room, immediately scooping up the wailing little girl. Hodgins followed right behind her and picked up Michael who seemed unsure whether to cry or remain calm. His little face was scrunched up, his big eyes nearly unblinking on Christine.

"There, there, sweetheart," Angela soothed. "It's okay, it's okay. See? The lights are back on."

A teary face hid in Angela's neck. "I want Mommy!" She raised her head and frowned, immediately adding, "Or Daddy!"

"Oh, baby, they're not here," Angela said with a kiss to her tearstained cheek. "But we can call them. You wanna do that?"

"NO!" That compromise was not acceptable to her. She wailed her displeasure, big blue eyes swimming with distressed tears. Michael decided he was going to cry in solidarity after all and wailed right along with her.

"Hey, hey, buddy," Hodgins bounced his son a little. "Why are you crying?"

Angela and Hodgins exchanged harried looks. Christine would not be soothed and Michael decided that as long as she was upset, he was too. Angela kissed her tears away and murmured soothing nonsense. She promised cookies and toys and a pony, but to no avail. Little Christine Booth wanted her parents and she wanted them now.

In desperation, Angela turned to Hodgins. "Get me Booth or Brennan on the phone," she ordered. "Now!"

**-x-**

As soon as the lights flickered back on, Booth knew exactly what all that commotion was about.

"Okay, everybody, calm down," he ordered, "and give me some space."

"Who are you?" someone wanted to know.

"FBI." He flashed his badge and made his way through the crowd congregated outside the ladies' room. "I want everyone to clear out. This is a crime scene."

"Oh, dear." A rail-thin gentleman with gray hair and an immaculate suit spoke up. "That can't be right."

"Okay, who are you?"

"I am the head concierge, sir," he said with a stiff British accent.

"Hotel manager," Brennan translated, walking forward in her silky red dress and sky-high black heels. A couple of men did a double take at the sight of her. Booth sighed in resignation and stepped to her side.

"Thanks, Bones." Booth placed a hand on her back. "But I know what concierge means." He looked to the crowd. "All right, what part of clear out didn't you people understand?"

"Why does she get to stay?" one woman wanted to know, giving Brennan an unfriendly look.

"Hey, I ask the questions here," he snapped. "Now, I want everyone to go back to their tables and wait. And if I have to repeat myself one more time, I'm gonna start arresting people for obstruction of justice. Is that clear?"

There was some grumbling, but the crowd cleared out. Booth turned his gaze on the hotel manager. "Do you recognize him?" He nodded to the dead body just inside the bathroom vestibule.

"I should think not," he sniffed; it appeared that being familiar with a dead body was in extremely poor taste.

"Okay, Bones, I gotta call this in." Booth whipped out his phone. "Anything you can tell me?"

Brennan gave him a disbelieving look. "This man hasn't been dead for longer than a few hours." Her gaze moved to the body. "He's all flesh, Booth."

"Yeah, I know you like them more bones-y."

"That's not a word," she automatically replied, opening her little clutch purse and rooting inside.

Booth's eyes widened when he saw her pull out a pair of latex gloves. "Bones!"

"What?"

"What?" He shook his head. "Why are you carrying those around?"

"It always pays to be prepared."

"Oh man," he groaned, dialing dispatch. "This is so _not_ how this evening was supposed to go."

**-x-**

"That's strange," Hodgins noted. "Booth isn't answering."

"Try Brennan," Angela hissed before turning to the weeping toddler in her arms. "C'mon, baby girl, it'll be okay, I promise. We'll get Mommy on the phone."

The little girl nodded. "Or Daddy," she reminded weepily.

"Oh wait, Booth is calling me back." Hodgins set his son down, who immediately ran to his mother. "Hey, man."

"Hodgins, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he reassured quickly. "We're just having a little situation."

"Yeah, so am I."

"Is Christine alright?" Brennan's concerned voice in the background.

"She's fine," Hodgins repeated. "The lights went out for a sec and she's a little freaked out. Here, I'm gonna put Angie on." He extended the phone to his wife. "It's Booth."

Angela clutched the phone like a lifeline. "Hey!" She put the phone to Christine's ear. "What did I tell you? Say hi to Daddy."

"Daddy?" A sniffled question.

"Hey, angel," Booth's soft voice filtered through the line. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"It was dark."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Is it still dark?"

"No," Christine admitted reluctantly, but just so there were no misunderstandings, she declared, "I want Mommy."

**-x-**

After five minutes on the phone with her daughter, Brennan turned stricken eyes to Booth. "She's not ready to spend the night away from us," she concluded.

Brennan sounded as distressed as Christine and Booth automatically ran a soothing hand down her back. "Okay." He took the phone again. "Chrissy?" he said into the phone. "I'm gonna go get you, okay, but I need a little time. Can you play with Michael for a little bit?"

"Yes," was the soft reply. Assured that her father was coming, Christine gave the phone to Angela and wiggled to be put down.

"Hey, Booth," Angela said. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Ange. Listen, I'll come get her but it might be a little bit," he admitted. "I've got a dead body here."

Angela gasped. "You're kidding."

"I wish I were," he sighed. "Right in the freaking bathroom."

"Does that mean we have a case?"

"Nah, it's not one of ours and it doesn't seem like there's federal jurisdiction, anyway." Booth was more than happy to turn over the body to the local police. "I'm just waiting for the local cops to get here and then it's their mess. But I can't leave the crime scene unsecured."

"Booth, I can go get Christine," Brennan decided.

"No, Bones. Look at that," he nodded to the window. "It's pouring rain out there. I don't want you driving in that."

Brennan took exception to that and Angela was immediately privy to the ensuing bickering.

"Hey, hey, guys!" she interrupted loudly. "How about we take Christine to you? Sounds like you have your hands full over there, anyway."

"No, Ange, it's not safe to—"

"Listen, Booth, we'll take one of Hodgins' all terrain, bullet-proof monstrosities and drive real slow," she assured. "We'll be fine. We'll get her there, safe and sound."

**-x-**

In the middle of the beautiful, king-sized bed, Christine looked tiny and utterly at peace.

Booth draped an arm around Brennan's shoulders and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Not quite like we planned, huh, Bones?"

"Never a dull moment, Booth."

She smiled up at him and he laughed at her proud grin. "Nice." Arm around her, he steered her out of the bedroom and to the main area of their fancy hotel suite. "See, I know you know the way most phrases go. Admit it; you get them wrong on purpose."

"That's preposterous." She accepted the glass of wine he handed her with a twinkle in her eyes.

Booth clinked his glass to hers. "Don't believe you for a second," he whispered with a playful kiss against the corner of her mouth.

She laughed softly, tipped back her wine. Booth laced his fingers with hers and guided her to the expansive sofa where he sat down and pulled her sideways into his lap. Brennan curled one arm around his neck and sighed. It had been an unexpectedly long night.

Two empty wine glasses were set aside and she curled up in his arms, head resting on his shoulder. Booth extended a hand, snagging the silky blanket draped over the back of the couch. He wrapped her up in the soft material and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"It seems we can't get away from murder even for a night," Booth noted.

"I wasn't able to determine cause of death," she reminded him.

"C'mon, Bones, stab wound pretty much means murder."

"Still, I dislike guessing." Brennan raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him with a little half smile. "Murder wasn't the only thing that was unexpected tonight."

He chuckled, ran an affectionate hand over her hair. "Our little squint sure can throw a tantrum, huh?"

Once she was happily reunited with her parents, Christine Angela decided that it was time to play. The storm was no longer scary and the hotel room was her playground. When Booth and Brennan had announced it was time to go back to bed, she'd rebelled spectacularly.

"She only went to bed because she exhausted herself yelling," Brennan said wryly. "I find I no longer experience any guilt about feeling happy when she goes to sleep."

Booth laughed again, letting his fingers tangle playfully through the silky waves of her hair. "It's a parent thing." Leaning forward, he buried his face against the curve of her neck. "Mmm…you smell so good."

"I take that to mean you're happy we're having alone time," Brennan teased gently, raising one hand to the top of his shirt. One by one, she slipped each button free all the way down and smoothed her hand over his bare chest.

When she opened his pants and dipped a hand into his briefs, he groaned. "W-wait." Booth didn't sound all that certain but then his hand was gripping her wrist. "Not so fast, Bones." He flicked the blanket around her shoulders, letting it pool to her waist. "Let me look at you. Tonight was supposed to be about slow and sweet."

"Plans change, Booth," she reminded him, but leaned back a little to let him study her.

"Maybe, but not tonight. Not about this." Hands swept up her torso, sliding the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders. He tugged the bodice down and sighed in appreciation. "Oh. Oh, Bones, god, you're so lovely."

Pale, smooth flesh beckoned over the top of a strapless dark red bra. He buried his face against her breasts, kissing and sucking the soft skin spilling over the low cup. She tangled her fingers through his hair, head tipping back on a soft moan. His lips felt soft and warm, raining kisses all over her chest and along her throat. She shivered pleasantly at the feel of his fingers caressing up her spine and then he was flicking the catch of her bra and she was spilling into his waiting hands.

"Booth," she panted softly, arching into his sure touch. His thumbs swept once over each nipple in a light tease and his mouth kissed around her breasts without touching the puckered tips. Brennan squirmed on his lap, finding her sideways position problematic and utterly unsatisfying. Releasing her hold on his hair, she pressed his shoulders back and scrambled off his lap.

"Bones!" he gasped in protest, finding her suddenly in front of him and not anywhere on him. Somewhat dazed, Booth stared as she wiggled her dress down her hips along with her panties. She was completely naked, except she picked up the blanket that had slipped to the floor and wrapped herself in it. "C'mere, baby," he rasped.

Instantly, she was back in his arms, this time straddling his lap and arms around his neck, holding the blanket around them both, creating a small cocoon of privacy and warmth. She sighed when he traced small kisses over the side of her neck and pressed even closer, sliding the puckered tips of her breasts against his bare chest. He curved an arm around her waist, holding her close and buried a hand in her hair as his mouth found hers.

They kissed hard and soft. Stroking tongues and nipping teeth. Soft pants and murmured sighs of love and affection. Brennan pressed her forehead against Booth's, her hectic breaths mixing with his. He tucked her hair back behind her ears, fingertips sliding over her face in a tender caress. Her head tipped back and he continued trailing the tips of his fingers down the length of her throat and to her breasts.

The breathy sigh of his name was his reward when he cupped her delicately, stroking over her sensitive nipples. She rotated against his groin, pressing hard against the erection behind his briefs. "Booth," she whispered hoarsely. "Be with me."

"Oh, Bones." His heart thumped heavily in reaction to the soft words. "Always." She raised herself on her knees ever so slightly so he could reach between them and slide down his pants and underwear just enough to free his erection. Hands at her waist, he guided her until the tip of him was centered right at her entrance. "Look at me."

Slowly, she slid down his length and his eyes were trained on her every snug inch until he was completely inside her. Her lips parted in a soft sound of pleasure and then she was burying her face against his neck. He slid a hand up her back and cupped her nape in a tender hold. "Always with you, Bones," Booth whispered into her hair. "All the way."

She moved against him in a soft, sweet glide. He captured her hips in his hands, but let her set the pace. Brennan's gentle moans turned huskier when his mouth finally settled against her chest, licking each nipple in turn before sucking her into his mouth. Her tight hold on the blanket went slack and the soft material slid down her shoulders like a caress. She gave up her hold entirely to run her hands over his chest and Booth moved his hands over her back, lifting the material over her shoulders again and enveloping her in its warmth once more.

"I love you, Booth," she whispered against his mouth. Her hands captured his face and she kissed him deep and long. "I love you."

His arms went around her, holding her close, holding her safe amidst so much vulnerability. She tightened around him and spun apart and he breathed her name in harsh pants, letting go too. She collapsed against him, head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed. Booth stroked her hair, pressing tiny kisses to her temple.

"Temperance." The serious tone, the rare use of her name had her lifting her head to look at him. His brown eyes seemed almost liquid with emotion. "I love you too."

Nothing had gone as planned that night, but somehow, it all still felt perfectly right.


	29. Fun, Sex, and an Inconvenient Houseguest

A/n: My contribution to the Secret Santa fic exchange organized by _Biba79_. This little fic is for _NatesMama_, who I know loves her some smut. I hope this brings a naughty smile to your face. :)

**_Prompt:_**_ Booth and Brennan—Smut, humor or family setting._

**_Fun, Sex, and an Inconvenient Houseguest_**

* * *

><p>Booth rolled over on the bed and realized there was no soft, warm body next to him. He rubbed his eyes and peeked at the digital clock next to the bed. Almost one in the morning.<p>

He sat up and called out her name. When there was no response, he slipped from between the warm sheets and snagged a shirt. Sleepily, he walked down the stairs and immediately saw her, sitting at the kitchen bar and illuminated by the barest glow of the light in its lowest setting.

"Bones?" Stifling a yawn, he walked forward. "What are you doing?"

"I was craving ice cream."

For the first time, Booth noticed the spoon she was dipping into a carton. He saw the way she brought it to her mouth with relish and smiled a little. "Is this your way of telling me we're having another baby?" he joked.

"What? No, of course not—oh." Brennan saw his smile and rolled her eyes. "Funny."

With a low chuckle, he moved close to her, pressing his mouth to hers. "Mmm," he hummed, enjoying the taste of chocolate ice cream on her cool lips. "Are you gonna share?"

"Maybe." But she dipped the spoon in and brought it to his mouth. "I find I enjoy ice cream much more now than before giving birth."

"Can't kick the craving, huh?" His eyes twinkled. "Well, that's okay. Better ice cream than pickles."

"I wouldn't say that," Brennan mused idly. "Pickles won't contribute to diabetes or make me gain weight."

He eyed her in her creamy peach robe which molded nicely to her curves and smiled naughtily. "Well, you don't have to worry about either of those things."

She shrugged, oblivious to his lusty gaze. "I'm done." Brennan stood up and waved the spoon in his direction. "Do you want more?"

"You know what, I think I do." Ignoring the spoon, he dipped a finger in the softened ice cream and without warning, smeared it just below her throat.

"Booth!" she gasped in surprise. "What are you—ohhh."

His head lowered, to lick the ice cream off. When he raised his head again, brown eyes glittered. "Tastes good." Gaze on hers, he tugged on the sash of her robe, until the silky material parted to reveal her naked body. "So damn good."

She shivered as one hand dipped beneath her robe, along her waist and to the small of her back, bringing her closer to his body. "Booth …what do you think…" Her voice trailed off as he reached out for the ice cream. She gasped again when he trailed the substance on the curve of one breast. "That's cold."

"Well, then lets heat you up," he offered silkily and opened his mouth on the chocolate covered flesh, sucking with enthusiasm.

Inspired, Booth licked ice cream off her neck and between her breasts. Tugging the robe off one shoulder, he licked and sucked the creamy skin there as well. By this point, her hands were gripping the counter behind her and her head had tipped back in pleasure. Even in the dim lighting, Booth was able to admire the picture she made, pressed between him and the counter, her peach robe gaping open, leaving her entire front bared to his gaze. There were pink spots where he'd sucked the ice cream off her and her nipples looked painfully hard and begging for attention.

"You're fucking beautiful," he said, voice rough with arousal.

Her eyes snapped open and she watched his chocolate-covered fingers brush over one tightly pearled nipple. She moaned, the cold no longer fazing her and stared mesmerized as he repeated the process with the other nipple. Brennan expected his mouth to immediately clean her up like he had been doing; but instead, he brought his sticky fingers to her mouth. Tongue swiping out, she gave a dainty lick and then sucked middle and index finger into her mouth. Booth groaned, fingers sliding out and then back in until there was no more ice cream on them.

His hand lowered and his knuckles skimmed over her thighs. "Open your legs for me."

She complied wordlessly and he curved his hand over one inner thigh but didn't touch her like she wanted him to. "Booth," she complained huskily, but his fingers only tightened on her skin as his mouth opened over one chocolate-covered nipple.

Brennan bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. When he switched to the other one, she simply closed her eyes and dropped her head back, absorbing the incredibly erotic sensations.

"Best fucking way to eat ice cream," Booth growled around one tight nipple and she knew he had to be hard as steel because he only cursed like that when he was wildly aroused.

"Touch me," she murmured, her voice purposefully soft and pleading, hoping to skyrocket his arousal. "Please, Booth, put your fingers inside me and make me come."

At her words, the suction on her nipple increased and when he raised his head, Booth rasped, "I know what you're doing."

Eyes still closed, Brennan just smiled seductively. "Just touch me." Her skin felt like it would burn where his hand was curved around her thigh. "Just feel how wet I am."

"Bones," he groaned, pressing his lips to her throat, licking at the pulse beating there wildly.

Letting go of her grip on the counter, she brought one hand up to cup around his nape. "I can't stand to be this hot and wet and empty …"

"Oh fuck," he moaned and his fingers speared into her, sliding slickly into the most incredible heat. "Damn, Bones …Jesus, you're so fucking wet."

"You've been licking ice cream off my body, Booth," she reminded him with a sexy chuckle. "What did you expect?"

He pressed his face against her neck and smiled into her skin. "It shouldn't surprise me anymore, but it always does," he rasped into her ear. "How responsive you are, how you heat up under my touch, how you're so cool on the outside and pure fire underneath."

She moaned his name, the hold around his nape going tighter. "Yes …please, more. I'm …oh god, yes …"

His fingers pumped and she was so wet, Booth knew she would slide over his hard cock like hot, moist silk. When he told her that in a sexy whisper, she gasped, inhaling deeply. His own breathing was harsh and uneven, matching hers. She murmured soft little pleas, biting down on her plump bottom lip.

"Open your eyes, babe." He knew she was so close and he always loved watching the way those blue eyes darkened nearly indigo when pleasure shattered her. "Yeah," he breathed appreciatively as her gaze drilled into his. "That's the most fucking amazing blue there is. That color right there when you're about to come for me."

"Yes …so close," she whimpered in a barely audible voice. "So close…yes, right there, ohhh, yes, yes …please…"

The loud choking sound that intruded was like a bucket of ice cold water. Booth's gaze snapped to the foot of the staircase where a shell-shocked, sleep-tousled Sweets stood.

"Sweets!" It was pretty much roared as Booth wrapped an arm around Brennan's waist and whipped her around, making sure his bigger body blocked Sweets' gaze. "What the hell!?"

"I …thirsty …I didn't …water …" Sweets couldn't even get out a coherent sentence so he simply turned and fled to his room.

Brennan's forehead dropped heavily to Booth's shoulder. "Well, that's unfortunate."

**-x-**

"That is it!" Booth growled as he slammed closed their bedroom door. "He has got to go!"

"It was an accident, Booth," she pointed out patiently.

"Are you kidding me right now?" His agitation knew no bounds. "You realize he …he …" Nostrils flared angrily at the mere thought of the eye-full Sweets had just gotten. "No, no, no. He's out of here, Bones!"

"It wasn't his fault." Brennan's inherent sense of fair play made her point out, "He couldn't have guessed we'd be having intercourse in the middle of the kitchen." Her lips pursed, consideringly. "It appears that we need to be more careful now that we have a houseguest."

Booth looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Are you crazy?" He paced in barely contained outrage. "No, this is our house. _Our_ house, okay?" he stressed. "If we want to do it in every room there is, we damn well will."

His irritation had turned him clearly unreasonable and she had to smirk. "You invited him to stay with us, Booth."

The reminder did nothing to soothe. "Yeah, for a few _days_," he hissed. "It's been weeks! He's overstayed his welcome, Bones." Booth slashed a hand in the air in a definitive gesture. "There's a line, okay? There's a line and it's been crossed."

"You're very agitated," she noted calmly.

"Yeah, because Sweets just got the fucking eye-full of his life, Bones," he growled in disbelief at her complete lack of outrage. "You are going to be the star of his wet dreams for the foreseeable future."

Brennan scoffed. "You're making an unreasonable assumption, Booth." She shrugged, unconcerned. "Plus, it was all very quick and our lower bodies were obscured by the counter. I doubt there was much to see, anyway."

"There was enough," he snapped, feeling the undeniable urge to strangle Sweets until his nosy little eyes popped out. "You, half-naked and moaning, and about to come apart in my arms? He should have never even gotten a glimpse of that!"

"I agree, Booth," she conceded. "But it's not like it was on purpose. We can't punish him for an accident."

"It's not punishment." He crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. "It's just time for him to go." Her lips parted to argue and Booth raised a preemptive hand. "Look, I know your soft spot for Sweets is boundless, but he can't live with us forever."

"Not forever …"

"He's gotta find his own place, baby."

"Can we discuss this in the morning?"

"I'm not changing my mind, Bones."

"I don't want to change your mind." Her gaze raked over him and her eyes zeroed in on the bulge that was still present behind his boxers despite that very unfortunate interruption. "I want something else entirely."

Booth followed her gaze and realized that whatever else his outrage had done, it hadn't killed his hard-on. His eyes tracked back to Brennan, who was leaning back against the closed door and staring at him expectantly. He chuckled, despite himself. "You still turned on, too?"

With half-lidded eyes, her hands tugged at the knot of her robe. The fabric gaped open once more in wordless invitation. "Come find out." In two steps, he was in front of her, hands cupping her ass and lifting her against the door. Brennan yanked down his boxers to his thighs and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her head thudded back to the door when he entered her in one long, deep stroke. "Fuck me," she demanded. "Now."

He grunted in response and began thrusting. Immediately, she groaned her approval, hands sneaking under his thin, threadbare t-shirt and scoring his back. In response, his hold on her ass tightened, fingers digging into the soft skin. "Nothing feels better around my cock than you," he panted, sliding out and in, out and in, relishing the tight, silky feel of her with every thrust that pushed her back against the door. "Nothing's hotter than having you like this."

She had been on edge already. Primed and ready from her near orgasm before and his scorching voice and slamming hips were more than enough to shove her right into a screaming climax. His mouth landed on hers, swallowing the sound and muffling his own ecstatic groan as he pumped himself empty into that incredibly tight, incredibly perfect body of hers.

"Oh, hell, Bones," he breathed into her damp neck. "That was fucking hot."

Brennan smiled smugly, enjoying the way his language was still out of control even afterwards. "Mmm…" she hummed in clear satisfaction and her hands, still under his shirt, smoothed over the planes of his back in relish. "_You_ are fucking hot."

Head snapping up in a little bit of shock, Booth met her sassy smile. She could be so surprising sometimes. He grinned a little. "Did you just say that?"

Her smile widened and she pressed her face against his neck, leaving an affectionate kiss against his skin. With a chuckle, Booth stepped back just enough to yank up his boxers and then scooped her up, carrying her the few steps to the bed.

Still feeling heated, Brennan slipped her robe off and as he climbed into bed, she reached out and tugged at the hem of his shirt. "Take this off." He complied, tossing the shirt aside and sliding under the covers. She rolled into his arms and stroked a hand over his chest. "I love the way you feel," she murmured.

"You tryin' to sweet talk me, Bones?" he joked, fingers threading through her hair.

"I don't know what that means."

He laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't know if I believe that." Booth felt her smile against his skin and knew he'd guessed the path her genius brain was taking. "Sweets still has to go, but nice try."

"We can't kick him out." She leaned back to look at him with a little pout. "He's practically family."

"Which is the only reason I didn't kill him."

Brennan swatted his chest. "Would you be serious?" Her gaze shined a liquid blue, casting a spell he was helpless to resist. "I'm sure he's very embarrassed."

"Good."

"Booth …"

"Don't look at me like that …" He tried to hold strong, but was so weak. "Dammit, fine, but you're banned from using that look for the rest of the week." She smiled up at him and he gave her a quick, hard kiss. "And he has to find a place soon."

"Okay."

"And by soon, I mean before the month is up." Almost two weeks left and that was plenty long enough. "We need our space, Bones."

"I know," she sighed in understanding. "Just 'till the end of the month," Brennan agreed. Booth snuggled her closer and she dropped a kiss on his chest. "And I do love the way you feel."

He smiled into her hair. "I know."

**-x-**

Booth needn't have worried.

It took Sweets less than two days to find a place.

He thanked them profusely for their hospitality and without barely able to look at either of them square in the eye, he escaped with his two suitcases.

Brennan closed the door behind him and turned to Booth with a frown. "Did you say something to him?"

"No," Booth said honestly. "I told you I wouldn't."

"I suppose his embarrassment made it difficult to cohabitate with us," she mused.

Booth shrugged, easily putting Sweets out of his mind and grabbing Brennan's hand. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To have sex. Everywhere." He smiled gleefully. "Let's start in the living room."


	30. The Road Not Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Bones.

A/N: This seems to be a long, kinda bleak hiatus. So I hope this makes it just a tad better, Bones-wise. **Warning**: This one shot is AU because the prompt called for it so if you don't like AU, turn away. If you don't mind it, then hope you enjoy!

**_Prompt:_**_ What if Brennan joined the FBI instead of becoming a forensic anthropologist?_

**_The Road Not Taken_**

* * *

><p>"Sir, I can't work with her anymore." The agent's voice throbbed with agitation. "She's impulsive and …and outrageously rude!"<p>

Booth sighed. "She's brilliant."

"She's completely reckless in the field!"

"She's closed three cold cases in the five months she's been here. And that's just on her spare time."

"There's a reason the Chicago office transferred her," Agent James hissed.

"All right, that's enough." Booth's tone brooked no argument. "She requested the transfer here and we're lucky to have her. Now, you're a damn ass grown man, you find a way to get along with your partner."

Despite his edict, Booth already knew he was going to have to start looking for another partner for Agent Brennan. So far, he was 0 for 3. Damn her, but she didn't make things easy. With a slight growl, he reached for the phone.

"Get me Agent Brennan," he told his secretary. "Now."

**-x-**

She walked into his office with a mile-wide attitude and she knew it. But every time he summoned her, Brennan felt like she was walking into the principal's office and about to be chastised for some infraction.

"Can you guess why you're here?" he asked mildly.

Brennan shrugged. "I dislike guessing."

Her casual attitude did nothing to soothe his temper. "We follow the chain of command for a reason, Agent Brennan."

"Agent James came whining to you, I see," she sniffed disdainfully.

James was a bit of a whiner, it was true, but the fact remained that he had a point about Brennan's reckless attitude. Her previous two partners had complained of the same thing.

"That's the third partner you've had since you got here," Booth noted. "I'm going to run out of agents here, Brennan."

"It is not my fault that you've assigned me agents who cannot perform their job adequately."

"Agent James knows how to do his job. Just like every other agent in this unit."

"I hardly think that—"

"And you can't disregard the chain of command in the field just because you think you know better."

"I did know better," Brennan said matter of fact. "He was wrong."

"He was the senior officer, Brennan." Her mouth opened again and Booth raised a preemptive hand. "I don't wanna hear it. You'd better start following orders out there or I swear to God, I'll put you on desk duty."

Her eyes flashed and her chin tilted up, an unconscious gesture of defiance she probably didn't even know she was making. Booth's eyes locked with her and he nearly swallowed at the brilliant hue. Damn, she had some fucking amazing blue eyes. "Are we clear?" he said and found his voice coming out just a touch huskier than was comfortable.

"Yes." A slight pause and then through gritted teeth she added, "Sir."

**-x-**

It took him another five months, but eventually Booth got an agent that could work with her.

"Why me?"

"Because you can get along with anyone, Sul."

A bright grin. "That's true, but c'mon, Booth, if you make me her partner, I won't be able to sleep with her."

"I thought you had a girlfriend, Sully."

"Nah, that ended." A casual shrug and another shameless grin. "But Agent Brennan can fill the position nicely."

"Well, forget it," Booth said more quickly than strictly necessary. "She needs a partner that will have her back in the field, Sully."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"She's good, Sul," Booth said solemnly. "She works harder than anyone and has a mind like a computer, but she's a little too blunt sometimes. Not the best touch with people, I'll admit. You, on the other hand, can sell ice to an Eskimo, so I'm thinking you'll work well together. You know, complementing styles."

"Is that why you pulled strings to get me transferred to Major Crimes?"

Booth grinned a little. "Hey, heading the unit has to have some perks."

**-x-**

He knew he worked hard. Almost always, unless he had to pick up his son, Booth was one of the last people to leave. But yet, didn't matter how late he left his office, she was always still there. He knew because he had to pass by her door on the way out.

For months, Booth had ignored the temptation to say something. She was an adult, after all. But she was also a member of his team. In a way, he was responsible for her. With that very plausible explanation, he knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Her eyes went a little wide when he walked in. "Agent Booth. I didn't think anyone else was here."

"You've been here almost a year, Brennan," he pointed out. "You can drop the Agent, you know."

She looked at him, almost unblinking and for a moment, Booth thought she was going to lecture him about why no, she wouldn't drop the formalities. But instead, she nodded. "Very well."

"What are you working on?"

"A cold case."

"Another one?" He raised an eyebrow and rounded her desk to take a look at the file."Why do you love them so much?"

"Because they're like solving a puzzle," Brennan admitted. "Oftentimes, there are not even any witnesses left to speak to and you're left trying to analyze the evidence and trying to find what someone else missed." She sighed. "I'm better at that than trying to get information out of people. Evidence doesn't lie to you."

"That's true," he murmured. "But sometimes, there's just not enough evidence. Sometimes, you have to get what you need from a person. There's more to investigating a case than collecting DNA samples and dusting for particulates."

"I'm aware." Her eyes met his dead-on. "And I find I tend to lose my patience with the games people play. Agent Sullivan is much better than I am at playing those games."

Booth had to bite back a smug grin. "So, Agent Sullivan is working out then?"

"He's adequate."

This time, Booth couldn't contain a small chuckle. From her, that was high praise.

**-x-**

After a while, Booth stopped rationalizing why he stopped by her office almost every night that he saw her working late. Or why he felt the need to feed her and talk to her and make sure she wasn't working herself to exhaustion.

"Hey, I'm starving, you wanna order some Thai …" He stopped dead in his tracks when she raised a tear stained face. "Brennan? What's wrong?"

She wheeled her chair away from the door, furiously wiping away tears. "Nothing."

"Well, it can't be nothing." There was no one else in the Hoover that late at night, but he closed her door anyway as he walked in. "You're crying."

"It was a momentary emotional reaction," she said stiffly. "It's under control."

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, Booth," she repeated stubbornly.

"Brennan, this job …it can tear you down," he said softly, walking around to lean against her desk as he talked to her. "The things we see and do …sometimes, we just need to talk to someone."

"You'd better not be about to suggest Dr. Sweets," she said with a watery half-smile, desperately trying to distract him. "You know I hate psychology."

"Nice try." Without thought, he reached out and touched his fingers to her chin, tipping her head to meet his serious gaze. "But I'm not so easily distracted. Listen, Brennan, this job will—"

"It's not the job, Booth," she said with certainty. "I can compartmentalize the job."

He studied her for a moment and knew she was being completely honest. "Okay, then, what is it?"

She was silent for so long that Booth thought he wasn't getting an answer. But finally, she reached for a file on her desk and mutely handed it to him.

He noted the ancient cold case stamp on the file and opened it. There was a knot of tension in his stomach as he read about a string of unsolved bank robberies and he didn't even know why. "Max and Ruth Keenan," he read from the missing persons report. "Who are they?"

"My parents."

"Oh, Bren," he whispered and the diminutive version of her name just slipped out without either of them realizing.

"They were the prime suspects in that case but they just disappeared one day," Brennan said starkly. "That's one cold case I've been trying to solve since I was fifteen years old."

**-x-**

"I'm devastated. Devastated and—are you listening to me?"

"Yes, you're devastated," Brennan repeated dutifully while she continued to type away. "She dropped you like a hot tomato and broke your heart."

"Hot potato, Brennan," Sully corrected with no small amount of outrage. "Ugh, you're not paying any attention."

Brennan looked at her partner of nearly a year and had to crack a smile. "I'm sorry, Sully," she said with some contrition. "But you're just feeling sorry for yourself because you will miss the sex."

"What? No, I loved h—okay, yes," he sighed grumpily. "Dammit, why do you always have to be right?"

She shrugged. "It's much more satisfying than being wrong."

Slumping back on the chair he was occupying, Sully pouted. "I really will miss it," he mourned. "It was some really good sex."

"You're an attractive, relatively intelligent male," she reassured. "I would venture to say that you will find a suitable sexual partner without having to exert too much effort."

"That's your pep talk?" After almost a year and Sully still wasn't used to the things she said. "Wow…okay, we gotta work on that."

She made a noncommittal sound and went back to typing, perfectly capable of ignoring him. Sully eyed her and decided to make his presence felt. "So …speaking of sex, you planning on having some anytime soon?"

The question didn't even faze her. Brennan was used to him saying fairly inappropriate things. It was one of the things they had in common. Sully, though, did it with full knowledge that it was inappropriate, whereas Brennan often had no idea.

"You know, you should just go have sex with him and put both of you out of your misery."

"Excuse me?"

Sully grinned smugly. "Got your attention, didn't I?"

"Sully …"

"Oh, c'mon, Brennan, eye-fucking each other across a room has got to be pretty unsatisfying by now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said frostily. "My relationship with Agent Booth is purely professional."

"Funny," he said with a devious grin. "I didn't say I was talking about Booth. Your little genius mind jumped there all by itself."

**-x-**

"Am I suspended?"

"For what?"

"For what?" Brennan looked at him like he was crazy. "If you hadn't dragged me out of there, I think I would have killed him."

"Sully said he tried to attack you," Booth said carefully. "You were just defending yourself."

"No, that's not what ha—"

"Brennan, unless you're prepared to call your partner a liar, I suggest you let him write this report."

"I …I just …" Her eyes shimmered as she looked through the observation window. "I just lost it."

Booth's heart clenched. In over two years he'd never heard her sound so raw. Not even when she talked about her parents. Helplessly, he walked closer until he was standing just behind her. "It happens," he whispered.

"Those little girls," she said brokenly. "They had no chance."

Gently, he turned her around to face him. A lone tear rolled down her pale cheek and he brushed it away. "You stopped him." His fingertips brushed softly over her skinned knuckles. "And you kicked his ass. That's gotta be enough, Bren. You gotta put it away now, you understand?"

"I can see their faces when I close my eyes," she confessed in a raw whisper. "I can't seem to be able to compartmentalize."

"You will. That's an order."

**-x-**

The taxi dropped her off in front of the seedy bar. Booth was waiting outside.

"Thanks for coming."

Brennan nodded gently. "Of course." All she had needed was Booth's quiet voice on the phone saying, _Jared fell off the wagon_ _again_ to know exactly where to go. Looking around, she frowned. "Where is he?"

"I put him in a cab," Booth sighed. "At least he called me this time, instead of driving home. I'm gonna drive his car back. I think if I leave it here, it's not gonna survive the night. I need someone to drive mine to my place."

She extended her hand and he dropped his car keys in it. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"He's my brother."

He looked so desolate, Brennan's hand fisted, a concerted movement that kept her from reaching out and smoothing a hand over his face. She could kill Jared for doing this to him. Every time, he promised it would be the last time, that he was never touching a drop of alcohol again. But it was never the last time and she had a feeling it never would be, but Booth would never give up on his brother.

His tall frame walked towards Jared's car and she clenched her hand around the keys Booth had given her. He got in but waited until he saw her get in his car before beginning to back out of the parking space.

"He doesn't deserve you," Brennan whispered softly as she turned the ignition and drove to his place.

**-x-**

"Booth." He answered his cell in his customary clipped tone.

"Hey, it's Sul …" His voice was cautious. "Listen, I'm at the hospital with Brennan …she's fine."

"What?"

"She was shot."

"WHAT!?"

"She's fine," Sully repeated quickly.

Booth shot off his chair. "Shot is not fucking fine, Sully," he nearly yelled.

"The bullet went right through," Sully tried to reassure. "Doctor's patching her up. Thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah, you thought right." It was probably all kinds of revealing that Sully was calling him but Booth didn't really care at the moment. "I'm on my way."

**-x-**

Booth stormed into her office.

"What are you doing here?"

She raised cool blue eyes. "I'm fine."

"What part of sick leave didn't you understand?"

"I'm fine," she repeated calmly.

"You got shot!" Just saying the words accelerated his heart rate. "The doctor said at least two weeks before returning to work."

"Active work," she corrected. "I was there too."

"Brennan …"

"Booth, I'm not doing anything more strenuous than lifting a pen," she said in exasperation. He gave her a stony look and she gave him a small smile, changing tactics. "Please? The two weeks are almost up and I'm going crazy, doing nothing at home."

His eyes narrowed at the sweet tone. "You're trying to play me."

Those beautiful eyes widened in pure innocence. "You know I'm no good at that."

Booth snorted. "Too damn smart for your own good," he muttered. "Okay, but I don't want you here past end of workday."

"All right."

"That means 5pm, Brennan," he clarified, all too familiar with the way her clever mind worked. "Not a minute later."

"I promise."

Before walking out of her office, he paused and asked, "Lunch at noon?"

She smiled brilliantly. "Of course."

**-x-**

"What are you doing with my oh so lovely partner?"

Booth looked up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Get out, Sully."

Instead, he took a seat in Booth's office, got comfortable. "You know, I'll admit that you're very discreet," he grinned cheekily. "Both of you, all polite and professional, but I've had a front row seat to the two of you the last few years. Aren't you tired of pretending by now?"

"I have a lot of work to do and you're wasting my time," he said coolly.

Sully sighed in disgust. "You're so full of shit."

Booth grit his teeth. "You're walking perilously close to insubordination, Agent Sullivan."

Sully shot up from the chair. "I'm talking to my friend right now, not the head of this unit and you damn well know it," he growled. "You wanna write me up, fine, but I'm still gonna say it because there's something going on between you two beyond this job and you're both in fucking denial."

"There's nothing going on," Booth said stiffly. "Nothing," he repeated, but it wasn't Sully he was trying to convince."

"Nothing, huh?" A casual nod of seeming acceptance. "So I guess if she's out on a date tonight, you wouldn't care, right?"

"Right," Booth replied immediately. "My agents' personal lives are none of my business."

Sully held his gaze for what seemed like hours. Finally, he shrugged. "All right." Casually, he looked at his watch and turned to the door. "Time to go and have a personal life of my own. Good night, Booth."

He was just at the threshold when Booth's voice stopped him. "Sul."

"Yes?" he said without turning around.

Booth cursed inwardly because he couldn't fucking help himself "Is she?"

Sully grinned in triumph, but when he turned back to look at Booth, his face was nearly expressionless. "I thought you didn't care."

"Just tell me."

"I don't think I will." He knew it was mean, but sometimes tough love was the precisely right approach. "You really want to know, just ask her."

After Sully left, Booth's head dropped to his desk with a thud. He knew he wouldn't be asking her anything because the fact of the matter was that he shouldn't care. It was none of his business and his ridiculous infatuation with her had to fucking end.

Almost instantly, he thought back to the first time he'd seen her, over three years ago. She had reviewed the cases she would be taking over prior to arriving in D.C. and she had stormed into his office, blue eyes flashing at the substandard and sloppy investigations her predecessor had conducted.

_"That's why he's no longer a part of Major Crimes and you are," Booth had said mildly. "Agent Brennan, right?"_

Despite his outward calm, his breath had caught at the sight of her. And he hadn't been able to breathe right since. It didn't help that he'd learned that there was so much more to her than that killer body and beautiful face. Yeah, she was fucking gorgeous, but also so damn smart and compassionate and fierce. Sweet and vulnerable and unexpectedly funny. Surprisingly easy to talk to despite an alarming tendency to take things literally. She was just …so refreshing and surprising on so many levels that it drove him a little bit more crazy every day.

He told himself there was a line he'd never cross but the truth was that line blurred more and more every time they went out for lunch or dinner or drinks or did paperwork together or spoke on the phone about almost anything except work.

It had to stop. They worked together, more than that, he was her direct supervisor. If nothing else, they could both be looking at a major headache if that line kept blurring and someone other than Sully noticed or cared enough to report it.

His entire body ached just thinking about keeping his distance, but his jaw clenched in determination. He would keep his distance. He would. He would say it enough times until it was true, if necessary. Sheer force of will had gotten him through some pretty rough times. Like war and addiction. Surely, it would get him through this.

**-x-**

The knock on her door was unexpected. Her visitor even more so.

"Booth?" Automatically she stepped back to let him in. "I …I thought you said you had plans tonight." He loved her mac and cheese and she had invited him over because she was planning to make some but he had turned her down. In fact, he had been noticeably distant for days and she had refused to dwell on how much it had distressed her.

A muscle ticked in his jaw. "I did."

Brennan closed the door and studied him. "Is everything all right?"

"No." He bit out the word. "I had a date tonight, Brennan." Her eyes went wide but before she could say a word, Booth continued tightly, "I met her last week at a bar. She has pretty blond hair and big brown eyes and she made it perfectly clear she was looking for a good time. Dinner and drinks and sex, that's what's supposed to be on the menu tonight. But instead, I called her and canceled and didn't even bother to reschedule, you know why?"

Mutely, she shook her head, her throat too dry to even think of a response. Not that Booth needed a reply, a dark cast to his gaze and the rapid, nearly growled words racing out without barely taking a breath. "Because blond hair and brown eyes and casual sex is not going to cut it. Because I don't want some random woman whose name I'm not even going to remember the next day. Because regardless of how freaking inappropriate it is, there's only one woman I've wanted for years and I don't even know how to pretend anymore."

He sounded nearly tortured and it propelled her forward. "Booth."

She was standing way too close. Too close and too soft and too damn beautiful in her sleep shorts and tiny tank top. His eyes closed in self-defense. "I'm going crazy." The admission ghosted across her lips. "I've spent the last week trying to keep my distance and it turns out I don't even know how to stay away from you anymo—"

Her mouth landed on his before he could finish his sentence. His eyes popped open in surprise. For a moment, Booth was so shocked he failed to react. And then the reality of her mouth moving on his, her tongue tracing the seam between his lips in an attempt to dive in and taste exploded through his brain and he was crushing her to him. With a heart-felt groan, his arms went around her waist and his mouth opened for her.

It was unbelievable how the reality of something could surpass every damn fantasy. He knew she would feel amazing and taste amazing and having her in his arms would freaking _be_ amazing. But knowing and experiencing were so far apart on the spectrum that he hadn't even come close to truly understanding just how devastating she would be.

Her mouth pretty much devoured him. Quick hands yanked off his t-shirt and left him naked from the waist up so fast he just couldn't think. She pressed against him and he cupped her shapely bottom as she jumped up, long legs closing around his waist. Booth turned aimlessly and realized he had no idea where to go. For, despite the fact that he'd been to her apartment quite a few times over the last couple years, he had no idea where her bedroom was. "Where am I going?" he rasped against her lips, entranced with the shape of them, tracing his tongue over the soft flesh.

"Last door at the end of the hall," Brennan instructed breathlessly. Her palms spread on his chest and her mouth peppered a storm of kisses from his sensual lips to the side of his neck. She moaned softly when his hand slid under her tank top and stroked up the line of her spine to her nape.

She had fantasized and imagined, and had pretty much become obsessed with the feel of his hands on her bare skin. With the thought of touching him in return, caressing and kissing the skin hidden beneath those suits of his. For so long she had felt taunted with the way his t-shirts and dress shirts molded to his body and now that he was bare and warm under her hands, she was quite simply ravenous.

They crashed through her bedroom door and landed on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Booth pulled her sleep tank up with one hand and she wriggled beneath him, sliding her shorts down until she was left only in simple blue cotton panties.

"Oh god," Booth breathed reverentially, pressing his forehead to her shoulder and trying to catch his breath. He kissed her shoulder and the tiny dip of her throat and closed one hand so very carefully over one full, rounded breast. "Jesus, Bren, you're fucking gorgeous."

Her eyes shined an impossible blue up at him and her small hands traced down his abdomen to unsnap his jeans. "You too."

Her words took him aback and he could feel his cheeks burn. With a rueful chuckle, Booth buried his face against her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her. It drove him crazy. Sometimes, when it was late at night and they were reviewing files together, just the two of them in her office or his, that barrier of personal space would become ever so small. And she would be so close he could smell the faint scent of her shampoo or her soap or whatever the heck it was that she put on that made her smell like candy and brown sugar. He always wanted to dive in and bury his nose against her neck and open his mouth and taste and lick and suck all that soft-looking, sweet-smelling skin.

And now he did. Licking at her, leaving open-mouthed kisses over her throat and chest. He was so enraptured with her flesh, it took him a few moments to realize she was trying to get his pants off. "Booth," she panted, arching beneath his mouth even as she tried to get him completely naked. "You need to help."

"Okay," he murmured, mouthing one perfect, pink nipple.

"I want you naked."

"Mm-mm—hey," he pouted when she speared both hands through his hair and tugged his head away.

"Naked," she repeated, tightening her hold with purpose. "Now." Then her hands relaxed, fingernails scoring gently over the back of his neck and her head lifted to drop soft little kisses over his jaw. "Please."

He groaned softly, undone by the combination of bossiness and sweetness. It was so uniquely her. It took him only seconds to get rid of the rest of his clothes, including his socks and then he was rolling right into her arms. She had stripped her panties too and he was naked and hard between her thighs and about to come undone without even getting inside her.

His forehead pressed against hers. "Bren, you sure about this?"

"Are you?" she whispered back.

His mouth slanted down on her in a hard kiss full of need. "We're breaking every goddamn regulation and I don't care." His hips flexed, his erection pressing against her softness, a harsh moan escaping at the warmth and wetness he could feel against him. "God, I don't care about anything except having you."

"I want you too," she confessed gravely. "I've wanted you for so long. I don't care either…I just need you …please, ohhhhhhhhhhh, oh my god, that's good."

He wanted to go slow, but ended up slamming into her. "God!"

Brennan arched her back, picking up his rhythm and meeting his thrusts with soft, panting moans. He braced one hand on the bed and fisted the other one in her hair. His mouth crashed down on hers, kissing her wildly even as he pounded into her in a smooth, relentless tempo.

Her moans became louder and longer. "Oh god, oh god," she chanted even though she didn't believe in the deity. "_So damn good_."

"Yeah," Booth agreed hoarsely, desperately trying to keep his eyes open because watching the way she reacted every time he bottomed out inside her was nothing short of glorious. "Damn, we fit so fucking perfectly."

"Don't stop, don't stop," Brennan pleaded, tightening all around him, nails raking down his back in agonized pleasure. "OOOOOH!"

The last thing Booth heard before he came unglued was her husky voice screaming his name.

**-x-**

Booth figured that the fact he woke up alone was not a good sign.

He sat up on the bed and there were tangled sheets and his clothes sprawled on the floor, but no sign of Brennan. A look at the clock told him that he was gonna be late because he still had to go home to shower and change. He was way too grown up to do the walk of shame to work.

With a groan, he flopped back. He could smell her on the pillows. His eyes closed and he inhaled. Candy and brown sugar and sex. He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about the fucking spectacular sex they'd spent over half the night having. He had her so many different ways he should be satisfied, but the truth was it had only left him hungry for more.

Not that he was surprised. Booth hadn't deluded himself into thinking he could fuck her out of his system. He knew better, so he hadn't even bothered with the delusion. Last night, he'd had sex with her and yeah, he'd fucked her, but he'd also made love to her. Because, dammit he wanted her and he needed her and my god he was in love with her.

Of course, he was. She was stubborn, vulnerable, sweet, abrasive, brilliant, and gorgeous and he'd been falling in love with her for more than three years.

He let out a long sigh. Now what?

**-x-**

Brennan saw Booth walk by her office on the way to the copy machine and frowned.

She had been avoiding him for almost two weeks and it was completely irrational but his calm acceptance of the fact grated like nails on a chalkboard. Part of her wanted to be petulant and think that he didn't care, that he was a man and once she'd fallen oh so willingly into his bed, he didn't really care what she did next.

But even Brennan knew that was unfair to him. Booth would never think like that and she was the one that had left him to wake up alone the next morning. She was the one that had avoided him. She was the one that had been running since that night.

She was honest enough to admit that she was scared. To her, sex had always been a pleasant biological urge, but when he slid deep inside her and looked into her eyes and whispered her name, she knew it wasn't about biology. It was about connection. One she had with him and no one else.

It was more than a little terrifying. The way he could strip her bare with just one look. The way he could zero in on the vulnerabilities she'd been hiding since she was a child. The way he had touched her that night, as if she was precious and treasured and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Something wet fell on her hand and Brennan realized a wayward tear had escaped. And god, her fingers were trembling slightly as she raised her hand and brushed it away. There was a horrible ache in the vicinity of her chest and she knew it was because she missed him terribly.

On the way back to his office, someone stopped him and he was in her direct line of sight. As if he felt her eyes on him, Booth's gaze shifted. Brennan couldn't hear the conversation and she knew he was responding because she could see his lips move, but his eyes were trained on her.

Even through the glass, she felt singed. The other man walked away and Booth stood there, just one more second as if he couldn't tear his gaze away. Despite the distance, she saw his eyes darken and his nostrils flare before he turned away and Brennan knew he was nowhere near as calmly accepting of the distance she'd been maintaining as he'd appeared.

She felt the uncharacteristic urge to curse out loud. She was not only hurting herself, but him too and that was unacceptable. The question was ….what to do about it?

**-x-**

Fifteen fucking days had never felt so long.

He didn't need to look through the peephole to know who was knocking on his door.

_About damn time_. It took her fifteen days and Booth was just about ready to reach his limit.

Brennan swallowed dryly when he opened the door. Barefoot and bare-chested and holding a beer in his hand.

"May I come in?"

Booth just stepped aside. He closed the door quietly and then leaned against it. He just watched her without saying a word, with hardly any expression on his face and Brennan figured he wasn't going to make this easy on her.

Damn him. He was the heart person, not her. "I suck at this, Booth," she blurted out.

Damn her. She looked so cute and cross and he was a sucker because all he wanted was to hug her. But the last fifteen days had been pretty miserable and he'd promised himself that he wasn't touching her again until she made it clear he wouldn't be waking up alone.

"You done running?" he asked mildly.

Her chin raised in automatic defiance. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," he agreed, voice still even. Without saying anything else, he walked casually to his coffee table, set his beer down and folded his arms across his chest.

Brennan wanted to growl. "Are you going to make this difficult?"

Booth shrugged. "Depends what you mean by 'this'?"

For what seemed like hours, they just stared at each other. Usually, silence didn't bother Brennan. It was Booth who disliked it, but she felt agitated and foolish and the silence wasn't helping.

"Booth," she said softly, a small pout to her lips and she looked so distraught that he couldn't help softening.

Helplessly, he took a step towards her. "Why are you here, Temperance?" It was a soft murmur, her name which he so rarely used, practically a caress.

Her lips trembled and then as if she couldn't contain it any longer, the words tumbled out. "I miss you. I've been stubborn and afraid and I'm sorry I left that morning. I panicked. I'm not very good at this type of thing. I invariably end up doing something wrong and usually I don't care, but I find that with you, I do. I find that with you, everything is different and…and… will you just say something, please," she practically wailed.

"C'mere," he growled, pulling her into his arms and burying his face against her hair. "Missed you like hell. I already knew going a day without seeing you or talking to you pretty much sucked, but now I can add touching you to the equation." Booth cupped her face and slanted his mouth on her, kissing her long and deep. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor.

Arms circling around her waist, he picked her up. Still kissing her, Booth made his way to his bedroom. Once inside, he pressed her against the closed door as he caught his breath. She dropped kisses everywhere her mouth reached, scattering every coherent thought.

"Wait, wait, Bren, stop for a second," he panted. She mumbled something against his skin that sounded like a no and Booth curled his fingers around her nape, squeezing a little to get her attention. "Bren, look at me." Reluctantly, she raised her gaze to his and Booth's mind blanked for a moment in the face of her pleasure-blurred blue eyes and kiss swollen lips. "Oh, you're so damn pretty," he murmured, brushing his mouth against hers softly. "It's not fair what you do to me."

Her stomach fluttered wildly at the soft, soft words. His lips brushed tenderly against hers, oh so lightly and sweetly. "It goes both ways, Booth," she confessed, almost shyly.

His heart clenched at her sweet earnestness. Whirling away from the door, he sat at the edge of the bed with her in his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder as her hand smoothed over his bare back in a soft caress. In turn, Booth stroked her hair and slid his fingers to her chin to tip her face up.

"You know this is more than sex, right?"

Brennan gave a jerky nod even as she warned, "I'm terrible at emotional entanglements."

"My track record is not the best either," Booth admitted. "But just being in the same room with you makes me happy and that's worth exploring, don't you think?"

She swallowed. "Yes." Her voice was hoarse but certain. "I love being with you too. It's scary. We could hurt each other very badly. But I've decided that where you're concerned I don't want to have any regrets."

He dropped back on the bed and she was sprawled on top of him, her hair curtaining around them in fragrant waves. Booth smiled up at her, tracing the fine line of her jaw. "No regrets," he promised as her mouth lowered to his.

**-x-**

She woke up naked and wrapped around him like ivy. It would have almost been embarrassing, except for the fact that he was tangled around her too, one hand buried in her hair, the other curved possessively over her hip.

His chest was warm and right under her lips so she brushed a kiss against the smooth skin.

Booth smiled, eyes still closed. "Morning," he murmured sleepily.

"We have to get up."

He groaned. "Five more minutes."

It almost made her smile to realize he was not a morning person. A warmth she couldn't explain spread through her, thinking of the intimate knowledge she was beginning to have of him. "If you wake up now, we can have intercourse before going to work."

His eyes popped open. Brennan chuckled and slid over him, sliding her nude body over his. Booth groaned and spread his hands on her back, sliding down to cup her backside as she settled herself over him. "Don't call it that," he mumbled, pressing sleepy kisses to her throat.

She laughed again, a little breathless as his morning erection pressed between her thighs. "It's the proper term, Booth."

"Don't care." he insisted. "Sounds like—oh my god, yeah, that's good," he moaned, losing track as she fisted him silkily and slid down his length. She began to rock and he couldn't think past the pleasure. "Damn, so fucking good."

Brennan braced her hands on his shoulders, knees tight against his hips. Booth's hands glided up to cup her softly bouncing breasts and she shuddered as he thumbed her nipples. "Ohhhhhh," she purred, nails digging into his flesh, bearing down on him faster and faster.

His back arched a little as he pistoned into her from below, trying to keep pace with her rocking movements. Her nipples were hard little tips beneath his fingers and his mouth watered. He wanted to reach up and suck one tempting peak, hard and fast, but that would jolt the delicious rhythm she had going. Her gasps got louder and louder and she was completely uninhibited on top of him, riding his cock in long, slick glides. When she threw her head back on a loud groan, he knew she was so close and reached down to press a finger to her pink little clit.

"Oh, oh, yes, yes," she murmured feverishly. "Harder, please …ahh!" He circled that swollen little bundle of flesh in tight rotations and she clamped around him like a vise.

Booth watched the orgasm hit her, her entire body shaking, tight little muscles rippling hotly around his cock. "Bren," he gasped, hands flying to clasp around her hips nearly hard enough to bruise. With a hoarse moan, he emptied himself inside her in wet, pulsing pleasure.

Brennan collapsed on him with a gasp and he hugged her weakly, breathing hard and choppy. For far too long, they just laid there, letting their racing heartbeats settle and heated bodies cool down.

"We're going to be so late," Brennan murmured, eyes closed and for someone who was obsessed with punctuality, she sounded surprisingly unconcerned.

"Yeah," Booth acknowledged, stroking her damp hair. "I …I gotta ask for a transfer."

She tensed above him, raising her head to look at him with a frown. "What?"

"I can't head Major Crimes anymore." Booth stroked a meaningful hand down her bare back to curve around her bottom. "This is completely against every rule and regulation the FBI has." He gave a small smile. "I know because I looked it up."

"You have more seniority and have proven to be an effective leader in this position," she said logically. "It would be more efficient for me to leave the division."

"No."

"Booth, listen—"

"No, Brennan," he said adamantly. "I know it wasn't smooth at first, but you fit in Major Crimes. You and Sully have become a good team. Your close rate is through the roof and to be honest, there's not that many people I would trust to watch your back but Sul is one of the few I would." Tenderly, he traced a finger over her cheek. "Don't fight me on this."

She sighed. "Booth, it's not necessary for you to leave. I'm going to take a sabbatical."

"What?"

"I was going to tell you a few weeks ago, that's why I had invited you over for dinner, but you said you had plans and then…" Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "In any case, I've been thinking for a while that I'm not satisfied with the current degrees I possess."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He knew Brennan had master's degrees in forensic science and criminology, but she was also always hungry to learn more. He liked to tease her that she had more books in her office than the library at Quantico.

"The FBI has excellent continuing education benefits and they will finance graduate studies for qualified agents." She gave a confident smile. "I qualify, of course."

"So, you're going back to school?" Booth asked, feeling a little bemused.

"Yes, I want to pursue a doctorate in forensic sciences."

"A doctorate?" Booth looked at her in a little bit of awe. "My god, woman, just how smart are you?"

Brennan chuckled warmly. "Quite smart," she said with no modesty whatsoever.

"I …wow, okay …you're gonna be studying here, right?" he asked, softly and with just the slightest edge of hesitation. "I mean, you're not leaving D.C. to do this—"

"I'm not going anywhere, Booth," she reassured quickly. Looking down at him, she traced her fingers over his lips. "Everything I want is here."

Under her fingertips, his mouth curved in a blinding smile. "I agree," he murmured, tangling a hand in her hair and rolling until he was over her, looking into bright blue eyes that had hooked him from day one.

"So …Dr. Temperance Brennan, huh?" Booth mused with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Eventually." She pressed her lips in consideration. "Sounds somewhat strange, don't you think?"

"Nah." A sexy grin and a soft kiss. "Sounds just about right."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

_**My first AU venture since Fated, lol. BTW, my list of prompts is looking barren at the moment, please chime in or PM me with any prompts that come to mind. I can't promise to write them all but it'll get the muse working, at least :)**_


	31. Checkmate

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Prompt from the fun ficathon over at Bones Gamblers Anonymous on Livejournal. Go check it out!

_**Prompt:**__ Booth finally has enough of Pelant and takes matters into his own hands._

**_Checkmate_**

* * *

><p>"I told you I'd find you." Booth pointed the gun straight at his heart, voice arctic cold. "I told you I'd kill you."<p>

"No, this would be murder, Agent Booth." Pelant gave a smug grin. "You've killed but you've never murdered before." That smug grin went wider. "There's a difference, you know."

"Been hacking into Sweets' little psych profiles, have you?" Booth said blandly. "If so, you should know I'm going to kill you."

He sounded so certain, Pelant's grin slipped a little. "Killing me won't gain you any points with the man upstairs." Sure in the research he had gathered on his adversaries, he added confidently, "I know how badly you wanna get into heaven, Agent Booth."

"You miscalculated, Christopher," Booth said dangerously. "You don't know me as well as you think you do." He walked closer until the barrel of the gun was pressed to that skinny chest.

"I know you could never kill a man in cold blood." He sounded certain but the gun pressed to his skin was making sweat bead at his temples.

"Oh you're so fucking wrong," Booth growled, eyes dark. "Because I would die for her. And I would kill for her."

For the first time, Pelant felt fear. There was death in the cool black eyes staring at him. "I haven't tried to harm Dr. Brennan," he reminded quickly.

"Did you really think I would just let you fuck with my life?" Booth was pissed, but it was a cold kind of anger, all the more deadly for it. "_My_ _woman_?"

Unwisely, Pelant smirked. He felt it had been quite brilliant of him to interfere in Agent Booth's engagement to Dr. Brennan. It had been such a rush. All that happiness and joy ripped away with one deadly threat. His eyes glittered with the satisfaction he couldn't hide and Booth reacted in sheer fury, the butt of his gun whipping across Pelant's jaw hard enough to break bone.

The bastard let out a pained cry but Booth was fresh out of pity. "I'm done playing games, you sick fuck." His gaze was merciless as the gun held steady against Pelant's heart once more. "Hope there's a special place in hell for you."

Pelant's breath shuddered out. _Would he really die here in this deserted road?_ No, no, no. "Don't do this, Agent Booth," he pleaded.

Another name on his score sheet. Another debt to settle with God. It slashed across his soul like a burn, but Booth sighed in acceptance. He was done letting this man terrorize everyone he cared about. "Should have never messed with my partner," he said softly, hand steady.

The gunshot reverberated in the sunny afternoon and Booth jerked in shock because he had yet to press the trigger. Even as Pelant fell, Booth jerked around, sweeping with his gun, trying to figure out where the hell the shot had come from. But even as he did so, Booth knew no other shots were gonna be fired. He turned back to the man with his brains splattered all over the gravel path and couldn't feel even a hint of pity.

His phone buzzed and there was a single text from a blocked number. _It's over._

_Fuck it, damn that interfering bastard._

Booth sighed heavily. Yeah, it was. He holstered his gun and spared one more glance at the unrecognizable face before walking away. Bloodshed, no matter who did it, was never pretty. And he'd been ready to shed it himself. Was condone it even now by the sheer act of walking away with no intention of hunting down the man responsible. He wondered if there could ever be absolution for this.

He felt like throwing up. He needed to go home and see his family. Kiss his daughter, call his son, and hold the woman that always reminded him that he was a good man even when he couldn't believe it himself.


	32. Stormy Weather

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: It's September which means it's Bones month! And those promos have been oh so delicious. In celebration of the new season, pal Dispatch and I are planning a little daily post countdown until the premiere. There will be smut, fluff, and BB fun. Chime in and let us know your thoughts, whether the fic, the premiere, the promos, or Booth's arms! :)

Prompt courtesy of the ficathon at BGA. Rated M. Enjoy!

**_Prompt:_** _Booth/Brennan, stormy weather._

**_Stormy Weather_**

* * *

><p>She ran down the stairs in nothing but her bra and panties.<p>

Brennan chuckled huskily and dashed to their backyard in the pouring rain. Booth followed, nearly as naked as she. "Bones!"

"Come here, Booth," she crooked a seductive finger.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"Being spontaneous?" she asked with a grin.

"You're getting soaked." Though technically still under the roof, she was leaning against the railing of the back porch, the pounding rain easily slapping at her. "Seriously, what are you doing, babe?"

Booth was simply bemused. They'd been fooling around in bed; he'd gotten her down to her underwear, just like him. The soft pat of the rain on the widows had suddenly increased, almost a musical accompaniment to the rolling thunder. Her eyes had brightened and she'd pushed away from him, rolling from the bed and dashing downstairs.

"I've always wanted to do this." With a big grin, she hooked her fingers on her panties and tugged down. "Come make love to me."

His body reacted automatically. She looked fucking amazing, wearing only a bra that was already soaked through. Her panties were a small pile she kicked aside and his gaze ran along the length of her thighs to the mound at the apex where he knew she'd be oh so soft and warm. With a few steps forward, he was in front of her, hands gripping the railing behind her and caging her in.

"You really wanna do this here?" Now he too could feel the cold, pelting rain but Booth had to admit it was kinda exciting.

"It's very elemental." Brennan leaned forward, lips brushing along the firm line of his jaw. "In some cultures, newly married couples will only consummate the marriage under the deluge of a thunderstorm. They'll wait days or weeks, if necessary," she murmured huskily, teeth capturing his earlobe in a gentle nip. "It's considered quite essential for happiness and fertility."

He shuddered a little, partly at her sharp little teeth nipping his flesh, partly at the impromptu history lesson in his ear, whispered so seductively. "Well, we don't really have to worry about either of those things, do we?" As he spoke, his hands skimmed over her back and found the catch of her bra. "But if you want it here," he smiled sexily, eyes riveted to her bared breasts, firm and round and with tightly budded peaks. "You got it, babe."

"I want it," she gasped breathily, torso arching into his mouth as his head dipped and licked one cool nipple.

Booth licked once, gave her a quick, gentle suck and switched to her neglected breast. One hand skimmed down her stomach and he felt the muscles there contract in anticipation. Releasing her sweetly furrowed tip, he traced tiny kisses up her chest and over her throat while his hand dipped down to cup her in his palm.

She groaned softly but so huskily, it made him automatically push his hand harder between her legs, giving her the stimulation she wanted. Her palms pressed against his chest, nails digging in gently and she breathed out his name as he let one digit swipe through her cream.

"Nice," he husked out appreciatively, his lips at her ear so she could hear him over the sound of the storm. One long finger pushed deep into her slick passage. "God, you're so wet already." His finger swirled slowly, but still gave her clit a firm pass as he pumped it in and out. "I'm gonna taste you." It wasn't a request but a fact. He gave her the information in a voice gone gravelly with arousal. "I'm gonna lick you up and eat you out until you're coming on my tongue."

With that he dropped to his knees and Booth heard her gasp even over the pounding rain. Her stance widened automatically and her hips tilted forward as she reached behind her to hold on to the porch rail. His hands caressed over her ass, cupping the rounded curves as he tilted her into his mouth.

Brennan cried out at the feel of his lips rubbing over her sensitive, swollen flesh. Desperate to give him access, she curved one leg over his shoulder, opening herself up to him. He hummed his approval, the flat of his tongue rasping along her open slit and sliding in to taste every inch of her sex. Her eyes closed and her head fell back in sheer ecstasy. The rain was cool on her face in direct contrast to the heat between her legs.

"Oh god!" she moaned loudly, hips helplessly undulating under the assault of his tongue. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

His tongue thrust inside her, as deep as possible before sliding out to flick her clit. He did it again and again and the alternating stimulation wound her up and up and up without letting her come down. She was throbbing, it seemed everywhere. Her throat and her nipples and her clit and deep inside where Brennan could feel the most fantastic climax gathering. It was the most erotic thing she could imagine. Pounding rain, rolling thunder, and his mouth between her thighs, his tongue deep inside her, licking, sucking, eating her up like his favorite ice cream flavor.

_Oh god, yeah, oh, it felt so good_.

His tongue hit the perfect spot and he must have realized it because he came back to it. Suddenly, two fingers pushed insider her and his tongue was rubbing right there at the base of her clit. There. There. Oh, yes, right _there_. "I'm gonna come!" she gasped without barely even registering the sound of her own voice.

She exploded against his mouth and fingers and Booth thought he might just come from the unbelievable rainstorm and candy taste of her. Gently, he kept licking at her, soothing her with soft touches. Rising up, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his body. She was melted against him, her skin cool and wet from the slapping rain. He was pretty soaked too, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered right then except how incredibly good she felt, how fucking erotic this whole thing was, how much he wanted to be inside her, coming long and hard into her luscious body.

"You taste so good," Booth murmured and her lips were so close to his, he barely had to lean forward to kiss her. Her own parted immediately and he felt rather than heard her moan. He knew she had to be tasting herself on his mouth because he was drenched with her.

She licked at his lips and he groaned harshly, one hand cupping the back of her neck to kiss her deeper, harder. From soft and sweet, the kiss turned utterly carnal. Tongues plunging, stroking, bodies straining. Her full breasts pressed against his chest and her lower body rocked against his cotton covered erection. Booth found one of his hands moving down and spreading over her bottom, grinding her against him.

"I need to have you," he groaned, tearing his mouth away from hers. "I need to be inside you. I'm so hard I can't think about anything else other than sinking into your softness."

She pressed her face against his neck. "Yes." Her mouth left a deep, sucking kiss on his skin. "Yes. Whatever you want."

Lightning flashed, reflecting the fire raging in his dark gaze. "Turn around, please." His hands were at her hips to guide her gently but she turned immediately, hands curled on the railing in front of her. Her legs spread and she leaned forward in invitation. His throat went dry. "Oh, God." Reverently, his fingertips trailed down the curve of her back. He splayed his palms wide and cupped that perfectly curved behind, caressing her softly. "Oh, hell, Bones. I want you so much."

Her bottom moved under his touch, pushing into his hold. "Then take me."

His hands moved from her skin and Brennan forced herself not to look back, letting the anticipation build. He had to be removing his boxers, she knew and she let herself imagine the wet material dropping to the floor, and his cock jutting forward, hard and long and so eager for her. She thought he might just plunge into her without warning. He had to know she was still wet and ready and he'd sounded so desperate she expected hard and fast and nearly as wild as the storm.

Instead, his hands cupped her hips gently, thumbs rotating over the slope of her bottom in a soft little caress. And he pressed against her, fitting himself to her opening and pushing in so very slow, Brennan panted in aroused surprise. His hold tightened just a fraction, but he pushed in all the way without rushing before drawing out slowly, gently.

Booth heard her hectic pants and closed his eyes for a moment to better absorb every detail. Everything was suddenly magnified; soft, breathy moans, cool rain against his bare skin, the velvet, glove tight clench of her body wrapped around his shaft. On another slow surge forward, he pressed his lips to her nape, groaning gently at the perfect fit of her curves against his body.

He was so incredibly turned on, Booth thought he would take her hard and fast. Maybe even a little rough the way he knew she liked it when he had her hips firmly in his grip and his cock pounding into her from behind. But when she turned for him and the lovely curve of her back arched and she leaned forward in an invitation that was all for him, he couldn't help being gentle. He stripped his boxers and she waited in anticipation and trust. Little rivulets of water traveled down the line of her spine almost as if caressing her beautiful, pale flesh. Even nature worshipped her, he could do no less. So he cupped her hips gently and entered her sweetly and stroked softly.

Her head dropped back against his shoulder and his name was on her lips, whispered huskily, nearly chanted. Booth wrapped an arm around her waist, just below her breasts and his other hand slid down her stomach, cupping her sex in his palm. He held her tight against his body, applying pressure against her front as he barely moved behind her. She bucked against him and clenched him hard. Booth buried his face against the side of her neck, his groan vibrating her skin. He rocked into her, keeping the pressure between her legs high and tight until she contracted around his flesh, again and again, climaxing with a sharp cry of relief.

"Oh yeah," he moaned into her neck, tensing and pulsing and finally coming in a furious rush of head-spinning pleasure. "Oh, ohhhh god… that's so _good._"

Brennan collapsed forward and he automatically held her tighter, reaching out with the other hand to brace on the rail, keeping himself from crashing forward too. He blinked against the rain that pelted his face, the storm showing no signs of winding down. When it seemed like his knees might hold, Booth stepped back to let her turn around. She looked at him with a dazed expression and laughed huskily. "Oh, Booth."

He laughed too, smoothing back wet strands of hair plastered to her face. "That was amazing."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she sighed in satisfaction. "Very much so."

Booth chuckled again and held her close. She pressed her face to his shoulder and then shivered as their heated bodies cooled down and the rain no longer felt exciting, but simply cold.

He rubbed his hands over her back. "Let's go get dried off before we catch a cold."

"That's a myth, Booth," Brennan mumbled, but that she didn't launch into a detailed lecture told Booth just how scrambled her brain was. He couldn't help grinning smugly as they made it back inside the house.

In the bathroom, they toweled off. Booth used his towel to rub over Brennan's hair, blotting out the worst of the moisture. His hand laced with hers as he guided her to the bed and they slid under the warm covers with mutual happy sighs. They didn't bother with clothes and despite being sleepy and satisfied, there was still a sensual current in the air that had them caressing each other softly beneath the covers.

Brennan curved her thigh over his hip, fingertips tracing over one shoulder and down to his bicep. Booth ran an open hand over her side, curving over her bottom before gliding up to mold a full breast. Lips brushed a clean-shaven jaw, fingertips whispered over a soft nipple. Soft sighs and sleepy, pleasure-soaked murmurs.

The storm raged on nearly until dawn and that night they kept waking up and turning to each other. Roaming hands and seeking lips and soft cries that rang out as they made love again and again. Perhaps drawn by the simple proximity of their naked bodies, the electricity of the storm, or the sensuality of the night, any or all, it didn't matter. All that mattered was them, feeding a need that could never quite be sated.


	33. Teenage Angst

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Countdown continues with a little bit of fluff. It's been pretty quiet around here, but hope it's been making the wait easier! I know I cannot wait for the premiere! :)

Prompt courtesy of the ficathon at BGA.

**_Prompt:_** _Teenage Christine complaining about her parents to another established character._

**_Teenage Angst_**

* * *

><p>"Hey, kiddo."<p>

Christine Booth looked up, the full on sulk she had going reflected on her fine-boned features.

"I'm grounded."

"I heard."

"Until the end of time," the teenager said bitterly, quoting her father directly.

Angela just barely bit back a chuckle. "I'm sure your sentence will be revisited once Booth calms down."

"I can't go to the art show with you," Christine said quietly. "It's not fair."

She sounded so miserable, Angela's mirth died down. With a sigh she sat next to her goddaughter on the bed. "There'll be other shows, I promise you."

"Can't you talk to them?" she begged prettily. "They'll listen to you." After all, it was always Angela who on Christine's more serious infractions managed to convince Booth and Brennan that her teenage wildness and rebellions were completely normal.

"Oh, kid, not this time," Angela said knowingly.

Christine gave her a sideways look. "Did they tell you what happened?"

A small nod. "You're lucky your father didn't kill that boy."

"Ugh!" Christine flopped back on the bed in exasperation. "We weren't doing anything."

"Christine Angela Booth…" Angela's voice was stern. She'd heard the full story from Brennan and knew the teenager was being less than honest.

"Fine," Christine capitulated easily enough. "We were a little naked."

Angela raised one eyebrow. "A little?"

The straightforward, knowing gaze made Christine's cheeks heat up just a tad. "Okay, a lot," she admitted sheepishly and then immediately went on the defensive. "But I'm almost seventeen!" she wailed. "I want to have sex!"

"You don't have to rush it, you know," Angela advised. "You only get one first time."

"That's what Mom says," Christine admitted on a mutter. "But Ange, Dad is being totally crazy about this! He says I'm never leaving this room again."

Angela could just bet Booth had gone crazy when he got home to find his precious baby girl nearly naked and being oh so willingly felt up by a half naked teenage boy. "I'm sure your Mom will calm him down."

"So not fair," she repeated again with the put upon sigh of teenagers everywhere. "They have sex all the time, you know!"

Angela's brows rose in contained amusement. "They're responsible, married adults," she said reasonably, trying to channel her inner Brennan.

Christine groaned with all the drama of a frustrated teenage girl. "So that means they can have all the sex they want and get to decide my own sex life?"

Angela's lips twitched. "Pretty much."

Christine made a face. "I can't believe this. They're old and they're having all the sex!"

"Hey," Angela protested wryly. "They're not that old."

"Even in the laundry room!" she ranted, picking up steam at the seeming unfairness of it all. "Parker went in there once and he's been traumatized ever since! And I caught them having sex in the kitchen, so they can't pretend they don't go at it like bunnies all the time!"

"Oh god," Angela choked back laughter. "No, you did not say that."

Even amidst her ranting, a small giggle escaped. "I went down for a glass of water in the middle of the night. You should have seen Dad's face when I walked in the kitchen." She half laughed, half groaned. "Thank god the counter covered them from the waist down. Dad couldn't look me in the eye for days and Mom just said how it was perfectly natural."

"Of course she did."

"Which it is!" Her amusement vanished and her rage returned instantly. "Mom's always going on about how it's a perfectly natural, biological function and now I'm grounded because of it!"

"Hon, you know you're grounded because you lied to your parents and snuck in a boy behind their backs."

Blue eyes lowered and she suddenly looked even younger than her sixteen years. "I shouldn't have done that." Shame tinged her tone. "I shouldn't have lied, I know. I just knew Dad would lose his mind if I told him Johnny was coming over while they were gone." Suddenly, her bottom lip trembled and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "He's really mad and Mom said she was disappointed I broke her trust in me." Somehow her mother's quiet disapproval was as much a punishment as her father's house arrest.

"You messed up," Angela conceded and put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "We've all done it. The only thing you can do now is learn from it and try not to make the same mistake again."

"Do you think they'll ever trust me again?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." Angela gave a comforting stroke over the brown hair that was so much like Brennan's. "Of course they will."

"They're really upset." A quiet admission.

"I know." Angela smiled gently at the lovely girl that was such a perfect mix of both her parents. "But don't forget that they love you more than anything in the world."


	34. Sweet Longing

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Countdown is halfway through ...hope you've been enjoying! :) A big thank you to everyone that's been sharing their thoughts and letting me know that they're still here, it really is very, very nice ...hope you've been letting pal Dispatch know too. Enjoy! :)

Prompt courtesy of the ficathon at BGA.

**_Prompt:_** _Booth/Brennan, any point before Change in the Game, longing._

**_Sweet Longing_**

* * *

><p>She looks so pretty as she tells him his son is lucky to have him. He tells her that it's gotta be more than luck and he means it, but her faith, her assurance that he is a good father it's like a balm to the burn this whole case had lit in his gut.<p>

A light wind is blowing as they walk away from Samantha and her parents. Fine strands of hair lift slightly in the breeze and her eyes are more green than blue that day. Vaguely, Booth thinks it has something to do with that dress she's wearing, and he can't help stare at her a little longer than usual.

Sometimes, it simply hits him how lovely she is, inside and out, and he just yearns. He remembers looking at her outside the Diner holding a seashell to her ear and feeling just like this. He had looked at her through the window and his breath had caught and the guilt had swallowed him whole because despite the fact that by his own doing she was firmly out of reach, in that moment Booth had known he would always long for her.

That same feeling hits him now, but this time there's no guilt. Only a sweet burn in his blood that's a direct response to her, so pretty and soft and within arm's reach. He knows she's closer than ever. She's let him past her walls and he's no longer afraid to reach for her.

When they reach the end of the gardens, Booth lets his hand press lightly against the small of her back. Brennan smiles a little at the oh so gentle pressure and sneaks a glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

He looks so strong and handsome as he muses whether they should have lunch first or go buy the stuffed bunny. His profile is perfectly striking and she feels the urge to run a fingertip along the curved line of his jaw. She wants to touch, to soothe. She wants to have the right to do that for him.

He's such a good man and yet it always seems to surprise him when she says so. Suddenly, Brennan remembers what his grandfather had once told her. Yes, he was big and strong but he needed someone to hold him. She understands that now more than ever and she wants to be that person.

Even when she had been too afraid to take the chance, she had wanted to be that person. Looking at him, she feels possessive and whereas before the feeling alone might have terrified her, she's not afraid now. Now, she's willing to embrace it. She's willing to lose her imperviousness, to risk the fear and the pain not to have any regrets. She's willing to risk all kinds of things for him because he's taught her that it can be worth it.

They walk to the car and Booth opens the door for her, but turns his body to stop her for a moment before getting in. There's vulnerability in the set of his shoulders and the curve of his lips and Brennan longs to reach out and touch him. She doesn't, but she does move into him, just that one infinitesimal step closer. That small step emboldens him and he reaches out and skims his knuckles gently over her cheek. Her eyes almost close at the soft caress.

"Thanks, Bones."

"For what?"

"For everything. For believing in me. For being wonderful. For soothing me when I ache."

"Oh."

Booth knows he's surprised her and something delicious and full of anticipation unfurls within him at her dazed expression. Helpless, he leans forward and brushes his lips over her cheek, just where his knuckles had grazed. Her skin is satiny under his mouth and he can't help lingering just a moment, savoring the moment. It's sweet and innocent but meaningful.

And full of longing that's no longer unfulfilled, but merely simmering.


	35. Pregnant Sex

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: A little late but fluffy and a little smutty to make us smile. I have a feeling we're gonna need some fluff to handle the premiere. :)

**_Prompt:_**_ Booth/Brennan, pregnant sex._

**_Pregnant Sex_**

* * *

><p>"Booth…that's not comfortable…"<p>

"Here, let me—"

"No, I can't …I'm not able to…ugh!" she yelled in frustration, fists pounding on the mattress.

Booth's forehead dropped to her shoulder and he couldn't help laughing a little. "This is more complicated than I thought."

"I'm too big!" Brennan said mournfully.

Dropping to his side, Booth propped his head on his hand and looked at her tenderly. "You're beautiful."

Brennan gave her protruding belly a dubious look. "I'm huge."

He couldn't deny that but she was also simply gorgeous. Skin luminous, breasts full and ripe, long, silky hair spread on the pillows. "You're just luscious, Bones," he murmured huskily, stroking a gentle hand over her stomach. "I want you so much."

She moaned softly as he palmed a breast, thumb rubbing over the sensitive tip. Despite her frustration, she was highly stimulated. Her breasts achy and so responsive, her sex wet and throbbing. Without shame, Brennan slid a hand between her thighs and touched herself. "Oh," she gasped softly. "I'm so aroused."

Booth's eyes darkened, his gaze riveted to the way she was rubbing two fingers over her clit. "Bones," he groaned darkly.

He slid his hand down and placed it over hers, adding pressure to her self-stimulation. Her thighs parted further on a loud moan but as good as it felt, she still felt empty and frustrated. "I want you inside me."

The words went straight to his cock, making him so hard it practically hurt not to be inside her. "Yeah," he agreed, head dipping down to nip at one perfect shoulder. "Fuck yeah, I'm gonna be inside you." He moved his hand to her hip, lifted up from his reclined position. "C'mon, baby, let's switch it up a little. Can you get on your hands and knees?"

"Let's see," she laughed too, maneuvering her substantial belly.

With a firm grip, Booth helped her and she groaned in pleasure at the new, more comfortable position. His knees bracketed hers and his hands cupped her hips as he pressed himself into the curve of her bottom. "You ready?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder.

"Yes, yes," she breathed in anticipation. "Let me feel you."

With a low groan, Booth pushed inside her, eyes closing for a moment at the tight, wet heat. "Fucking amazing," he growled softly, fingers squeezing on her flesh. "God, Bones, you feel good," He began to thrust, setting a slick, steady rhythm that made them both pant louder and louder. "So fucking good."

Brennan chuckled warmly, enjoying the way his language suffered a little when he was aroused. She rocked back into him, meeting his pace, eyes practically rolling back in pleasure at the smooth stroke of his cock. It wasn't too slow or too fast, it was just exactly right.

It didn't take very long. His hand slid down to strum her clit and within seconds she was coming with a low cry. Almost instantly, he was pumping just a fraction harder, moaning louder and spilling inside her in a flood of warm seed.

Her arms gave out and she dropped to the bed on her side, one hand automatically going to her belly. Booth collapsed next to her, face first into the pillow. "_Jesus_," he wheezed, struggling to catch his breath.

After a few minutes, Brennan felt his arm curl around her waist. He nuzzled her nape and she smiled happily. "That was very satisfying."

Booth snorted in amusement. "Hell yeah." His fingers linked with hers over her belly and he dropped a kiss to the back of her neck. She felt his smile against her skin when he said throatily, "Remember how good the pregnant sex is when you're cursing me out during labor."


	36. Hockey Game

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Usually I try to ignore the online craziness over future episodes. But it seems the poor honeymoon episode is already getting flak and it hasn't even aired. So I figured I would write some fluff to combat the negativity. Enjoy!

**_Prompt:_** _Booth and Brennan go to see a hockey game together._

**_Hockey Game_**

* * *

><p>The noise of the crowd was deafening and Brennan marveled at the energy and sheer frenzy generated by what was essentially grown men with sticks skating around an ice rink. She smiled a little to herself thinking her husband would not be amused by her characterization.<p>

Standing next to her, Booth was all fire and energy, yelling and even cursing at whatever action was happening on the rink. "No, no way!" He yelled in disgust. "Are you kidding me? That was so illegal! Bones, did you see that?"

Brennan nodded dutifully. "I saw," she raised her voice to be heard over the noise. "That appeared to be quite a violent cross check."

Booth's gaze snapped to her for a moment and his eyes widened. Her smug smile said she'd been reading up on hockey just so she could catch him by surprise. He barked out a laugh and slung an arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his body. "Nice," he praised in her ear so she could hear him over the roar of the crowd. "Hockey lingo coming out of your mouth is pretty hot, you know."

She laughed huskily, giving him a playful push when he nipped her earlobe. "You're missing the power play."

His gaze slid to the rink where there was indeed a power play in progress. "And here I thought you were spacing out when I was explaining the rules to you."

"Of course I wasn't," she said virtuously. "I take learning very seriously, regardless of the subject matter."

Booth eyed her and had to laugh again when he realized that even after all this time, there were still times that he couldn't tell whether she was serious or not. But he didn't mind. There was something delicious in knowing she could keep him guessing the rest of their lives.

"Oh, I know you do," he said in a teasing tone. "There will be a test tonight when we get home. I expect you to get an A."

She spared him one haughty look. "I always do."

**-x-**

"So, tell me the truth…you enjoyed the game didn't you?"

"I enjoyed spending time with you," Brennan replied evasively.

Booth grinned, eyes tracking the way she slid her jeans down her long legs. "Now, Bones, I heard you yelling right along with me."

She gave a small shrug. "I will admit that at times, I found myself getting caught up in the crowd's responses to the referee's calls."

"There were some lousy calls tonight, that's for sure," Booth grumbled a little but since they had won, he was able to shake it off quickly and get back to the matter at hand. "Bones, why don't you just admit that you liked it?"

"It's a remarkably violent game," she noted in that academic tone that could turn him on or drive him crazy, depending on the situation. "Anthropologically speaking—"

"No," Booth jumped in. "No, no…forget about anthropology, Bones." He stripped his shirt, threw it in the hamper and then walked to her, an arm around her waist pulling her into his body. "You liked it. Just say it."

Her hands settled on his bare chest and her lips twisted a little in that way they did when she was amused but trying to suppress it. "It was …entertaining," she finally conceded. "And I was able to understand most of the game."

Booth laughed. "Ah, well, that's 'cause you were such a good student during my lessons." His lids went to half-mast and his hands slipped under the edge of the hockey jersey he'd bought her. It fell to her thighs and he smiled wolfishly as he cupped her panty-covered bottom. "In fact, so good that I don't think you need a test, after all. I'm sure you'll get an A."

"Of course, I would," she replied confidently. "I've always excelled at examinations. I find them quite stimulating."

"Mmm, well, let's see if I can stimulate you all on my own." Hands on her bottom, he lifted her. Automatically, her legs closed around his waist and Booth whirled around, taking the few steps to the bed.

"Booth!" she laughed when he tumbled them to the bed.

The hockey jersey rode up her thighs and Booth was quick in taking advantage, smoothly drawing down her panties. He grinned at her as he tossed them aside. "Damn, you look good in this." His hands went underneath the fabric, caressing up her stomach and finding bare flesh. He let out a little surprised sound. "You're naked," he husked, cupping the soft curves. "Where's your bra, Bones?"

"I removed it once we got home." She arched, automatically pushing her chest into his molding hands. "Why?"

"No, I …" Booth tried to keep from drowning in the wave of lust that was assaulting his senses. "I didn't even see you do it." He pressed kisses to her neck, letting his hands roam under the jersey. "Okay, you naked under a hockey jersey," he informed her breathlessly, "that's on the list, Bones."

The words immediately grabbed her attention. "Show me the list," she asked not for the first time.

He laughed. "It's not like it's written down or anything." Booth removed a hand from beneath her shirt and tapped his temple. "It's all up here."

"Perhaps you should write it down." Her eyes glittered and her nails raked softly down his stomach and popped open his jeans. "That way you won't forget anything."

"Oh, Bones, don't worry," he nipped playfully at her lips. "I'd forget my own name before I'd forget the list."

"What else is on the list?" she inevitably asked. Already she knew about some of the things on his mental list like her lab coat, her Wonder Woman costume, and the couch in her office. But there was apparently quite a lot more that he wouldn't reveal and it drove her crazy.

He smiled against her skin. "You and nothing but ice cream and whipped cream."

"We've done that."

His smiled widened. "I know."

"What else?"

"Nope," he rolled away for a moment to discard his pants and underwear and then moved over her again, looking down at her with lust filled eyes. "That's all you get for today."

Her fingers stroked over his jaw line. "I think I can persuade you."

"I think I can distract you," Booth countered, running an open palm over her smooth thigh until he was cupping her hip. "Your skin is so damn soft, baby." He fingered the rough material of the jersey and slowly dragged it up. "Feels like you should never have anything other than silk wrapped around you."

With soft murmurs of appreciation, he moved the cotton fabric up over her breasts and then up her arms. With a sigh of pleasure, he sank into her, groaning as her arms and legs wrapped around him and her curves molded against him as if tailor made.

"Well, silk is nice," Brennan purred, "but my favorite thing to have wrapped around me is you."

Booth groaned and pressed his face into her neck. He entered her slowly, leaving soft kisses on her skin. Her hands raced over his back, stroking and shaping. She met his strokes with soft moans that washed over him like liquid fire. Soft and slow turned faster and frenzied until they were both gasping out in pleasure filled satisfaction.

"Damn," Booth breathed. "Let's do that again."

Brennan laughed, raised her head with effort to look at him and then immediately let it drop back down to his chest again. "Oh, yes."

They were different in a lot of ways. Her idea of a good time was a lecture on the Peloponnesian War; Booth's was to go to a hockey game. Tonight, she had lost the coin toss.

Yeah, opposites in a lot of ways, but in one area they were completely compatible and it was oh so good.


	37. Soft and Tender

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Bones-less Monday are sad, so not a new episode but hopefully something to make you smile. I loved the last episode and it reminded me why I still love the show. Though, as a defense attorney, I just gotta say, no halfway decent one would ever have let Brennan on that jury, haha. She's married to an FBI agent for god's sake! Married to an FBI agent and oh yeah, that FBI agent is Seeley Booth. Still can't quite believe that!

Enjoy!

**_Prompt: _**_Booth/Brennan, tenderness._

**_Soft and Tender_**

* * *

><p>Booth came home from church and was surprised at the lack of noise.<p>

He found his wife sleepy and warm in their bed.

"Hey," he said softly, stripping his tie. "It's quiet around here."

"Dad took Christine for the day," she stretched luxuriously. "He says we should spend some time alone."

"Does he?"

"He says it will ensure our marriage is successful," she paraphrased her father.

Booth raised one eyebrow. "What? Are we having marriage problems I don't know about?"

"Of course not."

He chuckled. "I was kidding, Bones."

"Oh." Brennan yawned. "Well, Dad says the key to a successful marriage is quality time together." A tiny line appeared between her brows. "Although considering that his quality time with my mother apparently consisted of robbing banks, I don't know how much weight to give his advice."

"Bones, I'm sure that's not all they did together." Booth toed out of his shoes, stripped his shirt as well. "You know, it's good advice. Quality time together is important."

"We spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah, working." Barefoot and bare-chested, he walked to the bed and sat down. "But it's important to have time that's just for us, you know. No death and no murder."

With a little hum, Brennan reached out and ran a hand down his back. "Well, we have all day alone."

Looking back, Booth smiled at her. "Oh yeah? What do you wanna do?"

"Well," she considered. "I don't really want to get out of bed."

"No?" Booth stripped his pants and rolled under the covers with a grin. "You still sleepy?"

Lazily, she grabbed the hem of her sleep shirt and rolled it up. "Mm, no, I don't think so." The shirt went flying and was quickly followed by her shorts. "What about you?" She grinned naughtily. "Are you sleepy?"

"Well, I did get up pretty early this morning," Booth mused with a pretend yawn. He chuckled when she stretched provocatively. "But I think I can manage to stay awake."

He drew her in, sighing happily when her breasts pillowed against his chest. A stroke down the curve of her back had her humming against his throat. They burrowed under the covers, hands caressing softly. Booth pressed tiny kisses to the line of her throat. He settled himself over her and smoothed back her hair, looking at her with a goofy smile.

"Hi."

Brennan laughed. "What?"

He laughed too, his nose brushing hers in a playful Eskimo kiss. "You're pretty adorable, you know."

Her lips curved in a pleased little smile. "You think so?" she asked coyly.

"You know I do." He peppered her with kisses, hands smoothing to her waist and tickling her a little.

She giggled. "Stop it." However, she didn't fight very hard when he didn't and instead laughed harder. Booth took advantage and skimmed her panties off, scattering kisses between her breasts and to her stomach. He rubbed his jaw against the soft skin there, making her breathless with laugher. "Stop, stop, Booth," she panted, squirming and gripping his shoulders. "Come up here."

He moved up, dropping kisses along the way. His tongue rasped lazily over the tip of one breast and when she moaned softly, he couldn't help drawing the perked tip into his mouth and sucking.

Her fingers speared through his hair and she yanked up. He laughed and swooped down to kiss her smiling lips. "Booth?"

"Yes?"

"The sentiment is mutual, you know?"

He grinned down at her. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." An earnest nod as her hand curved over his cheek. "I find you to be very adorable, as well."

His brows drew together. "I don't think guys can be adorable."

"You are." She grinned widely. "I find it an apt description."

"What about tough and manly?" he countered. "I think I'd rather go with that."

"See," she murmured teasingly against his mouth. "Adorable."

He let out a little mock growl. "Oh, now, you'll have to pay."

His fingers raced over her ribcage, tickling mercilessly. Brennan laughed and wriggled against him. She managed to roll with him and end up on top. She tickled him back until he was laughing breathlessly too.

Covers were kicked aside and tossed off the bed entirely. Booth ended up face down on the bed with Brennan draped over his back, her hands still digging into his sides. "I give up," he gasped weakly. "You win, baby."

Brennan chuckled, her touch turning into a caress. She pressed kisses across his back. One fingertip traced the line of his spine down to the elastic of his boxers. She tugged down and he raised his hips slightly to help her get them off. Her hands molded to his butt and Booth groaned softly into the mattress when he felt the slight graze of her teeth.

His eyes closed on a pleasure drenched sigh at the feel of her soft, soft lips gliding over his back. "Bones," he murmured and turned lazily to face her. His gaze raked over her mussed hair and smiling kiss-red lips and firm, pink tipped breasts. "God, you're beautiful," he groaned and drew her in, splayed hands caressing down her back and molding to her pert behind. "My turn to kiss you all over."

Turning her over, his mouth roamed over the satiny curve of her back. Tenderly, he brushed her hair aside and placed a kiss on the tiny mole at the base of her neck. She arched like a kitten under his touch and he showered her in adoration. Fingertips trailed lightly up and down the line of her spine and the filtering sunlight winked off his wedding ring. Even after six months, it still seemed a little surreal.

"I love you," he whispered softly with a kiss beneath her ear.

With eyes half-lidded in pleasure, Brennan turned and immediately embraced him. He sank into her and long legs draped tightly around his waist. "I love you, Booth."

His lips melded with hers, a long, drawn out kiss. Booth whispered her name over and over again. She moaned his softly in response. Even after their heartbeats went from frantic to merely fast, they were still wrapped around each other.

"We got all day, huh?" Booth said, voice still raspy.

Brennan's smile spread against the curve of his shoulder. "Oh, yes."

He laughed softly and dropped a tender kiss on her hair. She snuggled closer as his arms held her even tighter. When Sunday came to an end, they'd be back to work, back to a busy, often hectic life, but at the moment there was just the two of them and their bed and soft kisses and tender caresses.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

p.s. Confession time, as much I miss Bones on Monday, I did enjoy Almost Human...maybe 'cause the main characters are just so good looking and I'm a sucker for a pretty face. :)


	38. Boxers

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: It's December! Which means 25 days of smut! Or at the very least 25 days of BB fun. Pal Dispatch and I are gonna do our best to bring you BB fun, fluff and smut over the next month so hope you'll be reading. :)

**_Prompted:_**_ Booth, boxers._

**_Boxers_**

* * *

><p>Barefoot, she walked quietly across the bedroom and then came to a sudden stop.<p>

Her gaze strayed to the bed where Booth was still sleeping. He turned with a little sleepy sound, the sheets sliding off to reveal his bare chest and the edge of his boxers. His breathing was even and Brennan found she was quite entranced with the way his chest rose and fell with each breath. Her fingers suddenly itched to stroke along the smooth, defined plane.

He had one arm over his head, wrist up and the tattoo there was ridiculously alluring. Everything about him was appealing to her. With a few steps, Brennan was beside the bed and almost without thought, she fingered the sheet draped around his hip and dragged it the rest of the way off. She had to grin at the boxers he was wearing; they were covered in little skulls inside hearts. She had bought them for him for Valentine's Day. He always grinned at her suggestively whenever he pulled them out of the dresser drawer and she knew it was because she'd confessed that she found it sexy when he wore them.

Reaching out, Brennan ran a fingertip over the elastic band, the touch so light he didn't even stir. Her eyes focused on the way the front of the boxers were slightly tented and her nipples beaded beneath her blouse. She could so easily imagine climbing on top of him and rubbing against that enticing bulge and making him all the way hard and primed.

A delicious shiver raced through her and warmth pooled between her thighs. She glanced at the bedside clock and frowned. It was almost seven thirty. It would normally be too early to be up and dressed and ready to head out of the house on a Saturday morning, but she had a breakfast meeting with her editor at eight. Except, Brennan had learned that arousal did not go hand in hand with concentration and she just knew she would spend her entire meeting thinking of Booth in their bed, sleepy and warm and in nothing but those boxers.

"Oh, damn it," she groaned and unbuttoned her blouse. She draped the garment carefully over a chair. Bra was unhooked next and placed on top of the blouse. With a considering look, Brennan glanced down. She calculated whether it was worth removing the skirt too and ended up just hitching it up and slipping off her panties. Straddling him with nothing but her skirt hiked around her waist was oddly erotic and she crushed her breasts to his chest and ground against him. "Wake up," she whispered with a nip to his ear.

It took Booth a moment to realize that the warm weight on his chest was not a dream, but rather his naked wife on top of him. "Bones," he slurred her name, his brain still half asleep. "W-h—what's going on?"

"I want you," she replied breathily, hips rotating firmly against the hardening bulge behind his boxers. "You have to wake up now." Her lips moved over his neck, sucked hard enough to convey her urgency. "I have to be out of here in fifteen minutes."

"I'm …uh… half asleep and you want me on the clock." Automatically, his hands slid down her back and to her hips and he realized she wasn't as naked as he'd thought. "You have a skirt on," he noted inanely, his brain still not fully engaged.

"Yes." Brennan nodded, rocking harder, her body going soft and warm and wet as she rubbed herself against his boxer-covered erection. "Sorry about the clock," she murmured, fingernails raking gently over his chest. "I'll make it up to you later."

Booth smiled sleepily. "You will?"

"Yes." She peppered fast, hot kisses over his jaw and slipped one hand beneath the elastic of his boxers. "Mmm…well, at least one part of you is awake."

She cupped him and rubbed his bare cock. Booth had to groan. "Fuck, that's good." Of their own volition, his hips rocked upwards into her touch. "Bones…shit, _oh god_…" His moan was loud and hoarse. "God, you _are_ in a hurry."

"Mmm-mm," she grinned against his mouth, sliding her tongue in and out, a clear mimic of what she wanted. "I'm gonna fuck you, Booth." Brennan snapped his boxers down to his thighs and slid swiftly down his cock. "Ohhhhhh, yes."

He fisted her tangled skirt and rocked up as best as possible. "Bones…" Her hands braced on his shoulders and she was riding him so hard and fast he felt nearly dizzy. "Bones," he gasped out, his breath panting out faster and faster, almost in rhythm with her rocking hips. She buried her face against his throat as she picked up speed and her fingernails dug into his skin. Booth was in a haze of arousal and sleep, but he definitely felt the edge of teeth when she shuddered, clamping so tightly around him, he shot his load without even realizing he was coming.

She collapsed on him, her cheek on his chest and her hectic breathing blowing over his skin. Booth laughed weakly, feeling half-dazed. "Holy shit, babe." Fingertips brushed lightly over her spine. "Best wake-up call ever."

Brennan laughed and then forced herself to stir from her relaxed position on top of him. "Damn it, I have to go."

She rolled off him and Booth watched her put herself back together. He snapped his boxers back in place and put his hands behind his head. Nothing could beat watching her take her clothes off, but watching her put them back on after she'd had her way with him was sexy as hell.

She tucked her blouse neatly in her skirt, brushed down the material. She slipped on heels and quickly ran a brush over her hair. When she grabbed her purse, Booth straightened a little on the bed. "Hey," he called. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Brennan turned. "What?"

His brows raised meaningfully. "Um, panties?" He'd been watching her without hardly even blinking and the skirt had been smoothed out, the bra and blouse slipped on, but her panties were still gracing the bedroom floor.

Her smile was oh so naughty. "If you're still sleeping when I get back, I'm waking you up again."

"You cannot be serious." His eyes raked her possessively. "You're naked under that skirt."

"I'll be back soon," she said instead. "Believe me."

"Bones…" he groaned.

"Hey, Booth." Her smile was wide and full of fun as her eyes trailed over his frame. "I like those boxers."

The door closed behind her and he flopped back down to the bed. Great. His beautiful wife was out there, naked underneath her form-fitting skirt. Shit, not just naked, but probably still warm and wet from fucking his brains out. Booth groaned, realizing he was getting turned on just thinking about it.

He reached for his phone and shot her a text.

**-x-**

_Me and my boxers need you back here asap. I mean it, Bones_.

"Temperance?" Her editor's voice had Brennan's gaze shooting up. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes." Her phone went back inside her purse and she rose smoothly to her feet. "The deadline's fine. Please make the changes we discussed to the contract and fax it to my lawyer's office."

"I …well…okay."

Brennan gave her editor a mega-watt smile. "Have a great weekend."


	39. Single Life Shared

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: A little late, but better late than never. Enjoy!

**_Prompt:_** _Booth and Brennan packing up their apartments before moving into their new house, arguing about what goes and what stays._

**_Single Life Shared_**

* * *

><p>"We can't take everything, Booth."<p>

"Okay, but how come it's mostly my stuff that's not making the cut?"

"That's untrue."

Booth tapped one of the many boxes scattered around his living room. "Hey, I see that look every time I pack something."

"What look?" Brennan leaned back and rubbed a hand over her swollen belly. "I just don't think we need all this stuff."

Booth crossed his arms across his chest. "Like what?"

"Well, like …" Her gaze roved over the counter. "Like that, I mean why do we need a Mike Stick bobble-head doll?"

Booth inhaled. "Schmidt, Mike Schmidt," he corrected and moved protectively towards the bobble-head. "Greatest third baseman to ever play the game. Do not mess with Mike."

"You have quite a few of these bobble-heads," Brennan noted. "Do you need them all?"

"Well, I don't know, Bones," he countered easily. "Do you need all your knickknacks and stuff?"

She raised a haughty eyebrow. "Knickknacks?"

"Yeah, your voodoo masks and tribal sticks and funny-looking vases."

"I-what-are you talking about my art?" she sputtered.

She looked so cute, soft hair in a cloud around her shoulders and a cross expression that Booth's slight outrage fizzled out. "Look, Bones," he sighed, taking a step closer to her. "Your stuff's important to you and mine is important to me and our house, it should have both the stuff that's important to us, right?"

Her lashes lowered and her hand moved from her tummy to his chest, idly tapping as she considered his words. "Yes," she finally said softly. "It'll be our house, it should reflect both our tastes and sensibilities."

Her gaze found his, so very blue and earnest, his heart skipped a beat just looking at her. "Listen, I can be kind of a pack rat, I'll be a little more selective in what I pack."

"No, Booth," she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "You should take whatever you want." Her eyes landed on an old, worn down recliner. "But not that chair, please."

He laughed and closed his arms around her even though her stomach made hugs a challenge. "Don't worry, Bones. I never intended to take that." With a quick kiss, he released her and turned back to the job at hand. "C'mon, let's finish here so we can go bed shopping, we're gonna need that."

"Out of all the furniture we need, a bed is not the most pressing," Brennan said reasonably. "We both have perfectly fine beds, we could use either one of—"

"Nope," Booth cut her off, having had this discussion already. "C'mon, Bones, one place, one bed," he reminded her. "Our place, our bed."

"Fine," Brennan gave in, carefully wrapping one of his precious bobble-heads and placing it in a box. "You're terribly sentimental, you know."

Booth chuckled. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with th—" His voice faded off as he looked up and saw the rotary phone in her hand. For a moment, he was right back there, holding a bow in his hand and watching her walk out of his door and feeling like she was walking out of his life. "Bones?"

Brennan smiled softly, fingertip tracing over the phone. "I knew the moment I suggested this as a gift that I would regret not giving it to you."

"Bones," he said quietly. "You did give it to me."

Her startled gaze raised to his. "No, Booth, I didn't, I—"

"Bones," he set down the mug in his hand and walked to her. He cupped her shoulders, thumbs rotating in an unconscious caress. "Believe me, you did give it to me."

Her eyes clouded over. "Not really."

"Bones, I can't look at that phone without thinking about you." He tipped her chin up, his voice low as he confessed, "Without remembering that no one else knows me like you do." His gaze darkened. "I hated you a little for giving it to me."

"What?" Her blue eyes reflected a tiny bit of hurt. "I thought you liked it."

"I love it, Bones." His forehead pressed to hers and his voice was rough when he admitted, "But for a while, that phone was just a reminder that I was settling." He shook his head. "Damn it, Bones, I was a freaking idiot."

"No, Booth," she said softly, cupping his cheek. "You deserved to be happy. You deserved to find someone who could make you happy."

"Ah, Bones, I sure as hell tried to be happy and then I realized I wasn't really happy, I was just desperately trying to be."

"Do I make you happy?"

"It's ridiculous how much," he sighed out, taking the phone from her hands and placing it in the half-filled box. He turned her and wrapped his hands around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and splaying his hands on her belly. "I mean, seriously, Bones, so damn happy, it should be illegal."

Brennan settled her hands over his and relaxed back into his body. Her lips curved up and she turned her head to meet his sweet, soft kiss. Suddenly, her low level anxiety over their cohabitation plans disappeared.

"Let's go get our bed, Booth."


	40. Nap Time

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: So sometimes you still hear people asking to bring Zack back and I gotta say I don't really know that life. I started watching the show in season 4 and then went back so I really enjoyed the rotating interns and never pined for what was. Which is why there's so little Zack in my fics and a lot more of the interns. This is smut-less, but it was very fun to write so I hope you enjoy!

**_Prompt:_** _Brennan and Booth caught napping together._

**_Nap Time_**

* * *

><p>"Well, I think it's time to admit defeat," Wendell finally said what they were all thinking. "We've been at this for hours. We'll never find cause of death."<p>

"Abject failure," Fisher said mournfully. "The story of my life."

"I am brilliant." Oliver's voice reflected the depth of his astonishment. "How can I not figure this out?"

"No, no, we cannot fail Dr. Brennan," Daisy said, but even her annoying ebullience was subdued by the hours of failure.

"Perhaps there's no cause of death to figure out," Arastoo said hopefully. "Maybe Dr. Brennan gave us a set of remains where there's nothing to—" Five pairs of eyes looked at him dolefully and he set down the scapula in his hands in dejection. "Okay, I got nothing."

"I reckon we should go get Dr. Brennan," Finn ventured softly.

Daisy nodded miserably and started walking off the platform. Wendell quickly blocked her way.

"No," he said, raising a preemptive hand. "Are you crazy?" He lowered his voice and looked back towards Brennan's office where Booth had walked into about an hour earlier. "Did you not hear what Booth said he'd do to us if we didn't let her rest?"

"I doubt that's anatomically possible," Oliver felt obliged to point out.

"You'd be surprised what's possible when properly motivated." Fisher gave a shrug. "Just saying."

"Look, we've been here since 7AM," Arastoo sighed. "We skipped breakfast and lunch and we are well on our way to missing dinner too and we're no closer to cause of death than we were when we got here."

"I hate to say it," Oliver admitted. "But it might be time to get Dr. Brennan."

"Okay, who's going to go in there and tell Agent Booth we're waking up his wife after he specifically told us not to?" Wendell smiled thinly. "I'll tell you, it's not gonna be me."

Booth had walked in, told them he was going to do some paperwork in Brennan's office and get her to take a nap because she had been working frantically all week. And he didn't care if they found the secrets of the universe in the bones they were examining, they were not to wake her up for any reason. They were to wait until she woke up on her own.

"Maybe she's awake already?" Daisy offered.

"Nah, I walked by the office when I went to the bathroom before," Fisher volunteered. "Agent Booth was using her desk and I couldn't see Dr. Brennan so I can only conclude she's still asleep on the couch."

"Plus, she probably would have come out to check on us by now if she were awake," Finn guessed.

They all agreed with that assessment.

"Maybe we can get Clark to help us," Daisy suggested.

"Get real," Wendell scoffed. "It's Saturday and unlike us, he's not single."

"Hey, I'm not single."

"You're dating the boss," Oliver said with a smirk. "That doesn't count."

"Why doesn't that—never mind, look, let's just go get Dr. Brennan and get this over with." Arastoo let out a dejected sigh. "I'm sure she will have some less than pleased words for us."

"I can't believe we have to tell her we couldn't decipher cause of death." Daisy looked on the verge of tears.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

"Wendell, c'mon, Agent Booth is not going to do anything to us," Arastoo said.

"Hey, I play hockey with the man, I've seen what he can do."

"I'm sure Agent Booth will understand," Finn piped in with cheerful optimism.

"Finn, he doesn't understand shit when it comes to Dr. B."

"He did point a gun at me once just for trying to get near her without identifying myself," Oliver remembered.

"Look, we'll all go," Arastoo insisted. "It'll be fine." He took a few steps and then looked back. "Daisy? Fisher?"

With a resigned sigh, Fisher nodded. Daisy, looking like she'd lost her puppy, followed too. Wendell was the last hold-out, but when he saw himself alone on the platform, he gave a low curse and quickly caught up.

"This is a bad idea," he murmured as they all approached the door slowly.

They tiptoed inside Brennan's office and looked around in puzzlement.

"Where's Agent Booth?" Daisy whispered.

Once they walked further in and were able to get a view of the couch, they had their answer.

Booth was stretched out on the couch on his side, one arm around Brennan. She was on her side too, cheek pillowed on his chest. Booth's fingers were threaded through her hair as if he'd fallen asleep stroking the soft strands.

"Oh, that's adorable," Daisy whispered dreamily.

Oliver leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Sickeningly so." Daisy elbowed him in the stomach.

"So, who's gonna wake them?" Finn inquired.

"Not it." Fisher was quick.

"Not it." Wendell seconded.

All eyes turned to Arastoo who had insisted on this plan of action to begin with. He swallowed and looked to the peacefully napping couple.

"You know, maybe we should try a little harder to find cause of death," he suggested in a hush. After all, it had only been a mere ten hours, give or take, of nonstop work. "We're giving up too quickly."

"Coward," Oliver mocked.

"Yep," he admitted shamelessly. "Okay, nope, I'm not waking them. I'm gonna give cause of death another shot."

He turned on his heel and walked out.

"I gonna go help him." Wendell rushed out too.

"C'mon, kid," Fisher said to Finn. "Let's see if we can make waking up this morning a worthy endeavor and not a bitter regret."

"You're a mighty strange one, aren't you?"

Daisy was rooted in place, a dopey smile on her face. "Aren't they just the cutest couple?" A barely audible whisper.

"Well, you're not creepy at all," Oliver said drolly.

Her gaze snapped to his and she growled lowly. "Why are you still here?"

"Why are you?"

There was a little sleepy sound coming from the couch. They both froze.

"Let's get out of here."

Daisy's ponytail bobbed. "Yeah."

**-x-**

When Brennan woke up a few hours later, she shook Booth gently.

"Booth?"

"Mmm?"

"What time is it?" She raised his wrist and looked at his watch. "It's almost time to pick up Christine. Why did you let me sleep so much?"

"Because you needed it," he replied sleepily.

"Oh, I have to check on my students," she realized.

Booth chuckled. "Odds are they're still out there, those genius brains working away, trying hard to impress you."

There were sudden shouts and cheering that filtered even through the closed office door.

"They found cause of death." Brennan smiled proudly. "Only took them twelve hours."


	41. After School Special

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: So you're ready for some smut, yes? Enjoy! :)

**_Prompt:_** _Booth and Brennan are called into the principal's office at Christine's school._

**_After School Special_**

* * *

><p>They walked through the door and Brennan took a couple steps in the direction of the kitchen. Booth reacted quickly and snagged her hand.<p>

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, to see what we have." Brennan blinked innocently. "Isn't that why you wanted to come home for lunch?"

He narrowed his eyes and it took him a moment. "Funny." Hands shooting into her hair, he yanked her to his mouth.

Brennan chuckled against his lips, fingers rushing to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. He bit playfully at her mouth, hands skating down her back to slide beneath her skirt. Panties were skimmed down to her thighs and he had a hand between her thighs, two fingers stroking her sensitive nether lips. She gasped, squirming under his touch. He teased her by stroking only on the outside and Brennan retaliated by sinking her teeth against his shoulder.

Booth groaned softly but smiled as he rubbed his mouth against her throat and his fingers over her folds. He knew it drove her crazy and made her antsy for his fingers sliding deep inside her.

"Those painted on jeans of yours are sexy," he husked out, "but I fucking love it when you wear a skirt."

"Booth," she complained in a frustrated little whine, rocking against his touch. "Touch me."

"I am," he murmured silkily. "You're soft and hot." His fingers tapped teasingly. "Are you wet too?"

"Put your fingers inside me," she panted, taking a sharp nip at his earlobe, "and find out."

Helpless against the provocation, he slid inside her. Brennan moaned, head falling back as he stroked her silkily.

"Jeez, you're scalding," he hissed, fingers plunging deep.

"Booth," she groaned, fingers clutching at his shoulders. Her stomach clenched and tightened into a hot little ball of perfect pleasure and then suddenly his magic fingers were gone. Her eyes snapped open. "Booth!"

Booth chuckled, popping glistening fingers in his mouth. "So delicious."

With a growl, she yanked on the lapels of his open shirt. "You're going to pay."

She pretty much manhandled him to the couch, yanking down his pants and shoving him to the couch. Booth fell and hardened like a rock when she parted his knees and dropped to her own. "Oh, I'm willing to pay any price," he purred.

Her evil smile said she was going to suck him blind and probably leave him hanging but he didn't care. When her hot mouth closed around him and she sucked, Booth decided he definitely didn't care, it would be so fucking worth it.

"Oh god, yes," he groaned when her tongue swirled in a mind numbing circle around the tip of his cock.

It took Booth a moment to realize the ringing in his ears was actually coming from the jacket strewn on the floor. Brennan's beautiful lips pulled away as she looked back towards the sound.

"Your phone," she panted.

"Don't care."

She frowned, hesitating. "It could be important."

"Yeah, so is this," he groaned.

Her lips hovered over his eager cock again and again the phone rang and Booth nearly yelled in frustration. Brennan left her oh so delicious position between his thighs and went to get the ringing phone.

"Damn it," he rasped, head thudding back against the couch.

Booth really hoped she would make whoever was interrupting go away, but then he heard her say, "Yes, we'll be right there."

"Bones?"

"That was Christine's school."

He went ramrod straight. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," Brennan grabbed his jacket and tossed it his way. "She's perfectly fine. She's in the principal's office."

"What?" Booth buttoned his pants and searched for his tie. "Why?"

"Obviously, she's committed some kind of school infraction."

"What? No way." Booth refused to believe his sweet angel could have done anything deserving of the principal's office. "She's the most well-behaved kid ever."

"The principal didn't want to get into it over the phone."

"Well, there must be some mistake."

**-x-**

"There's no mistake, Mr. Booth," the principal said. "Christine has been doing other student's homework." He paused delicately. "And charging them."

"Not doing," the fourth grader protested righteously. "Tutoring."

"And charging them," the principal reminded pointedly.

"Well, I wasn't at first," she said, all reason. "But that made no sense. I'm providing a service, I should be compensated."

"You can't—" Realizing he was about to argue with a child, the principal took a deep breath and turned to Booth and Brennan. "She cannot provide any more _tutoring_." He gave the word a high intonation that made Christine's nose wrinkle.

"Why not?"

"Christine," Booth said quietly and then gave the principal a slight smile. "We understand. We will have a talk with her and it will not happen again."

"Is there a school policy against tutoring other students?" Brennan wanted to know.

The principal looked at her as if she were mad. "Well, I'm sure there's a school policy against charging for it."

Brennan pressed her lips together and looked as if she would argue further, but then she simply asked, "Is she being disciplined by the school?"

"Christine is an exemplary student and has never been in trouble." He cleared his throat. "I think we can let this go with a warning."

"Very well."

Booth and Brennan collected their little entrepreneur and drove home.

"Am I in trouble?"

Booth and Brennan shared bewildered looks. Booth looked in the rearview mirror at his angelic baby girl and gave a small shrug. "Not sure yet."

By the time bedtime rolled around, they still weren't quite sure whether Christine was in trouble or not.

"Well, I gotta say, I wasn't expecting that," Booth sighed as he slipped into some sweatpants.

"Well, she's adamant she wasn't doing anyone's homework," Brennan reported. "She says her first customer asked her to do it for him and she told him she wouldn't do it but that she would help him." Brennan's lips twitched. "And then her business spread through word of mouth."

"Business?" Booth repeated with a baffled laugh. "She's nine."

"Apparently, it was Michael's suggestion that she request payment."

Booth groaned. "Why am I not surprised that Michael is somehow involved in this?"

"To be fair, she accepts a wide variety of currency." Brennan walked over to the vanity and picked up a little pot. "Candy, quarters, pencils."

Booth watched her lather that sweet-smelling lotion he loved over her neck. "Pencils?"

"Michael doesn't think it's a very good business model, but Christine says it's not fair to restrict the payment methods." She couldn't help but chuckle as she quoted her precocious nine-year-old. "Sometimes you don't have a quarter, sometimes you only have a pencil."

Booth's head dropped between his hands and he couldn't help chuckling too. "Oh god, Bones. She's something else."

"She's exceptional," Brennan said proudly.

"Just like you." Booth grinned. "Okay, we'll tell her she has to wait a few more years to start her own business and make her bedtime a little earlier this week."

"That seems appropriate," Brennan agreed.

"Mmm-mmm," Booth raked his eyes over her and realized she was wearing one of his shirts, the oversized garment hitting her mid-thigh. "Hey, Bones?"

"Yes?"

Booth crooked a finger in her direction, making a come here motion. "We've got some unfinished business to take care of."


	42. Valentine Surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: A Secret Santa fic for Kelly G. I took a little bit of liberties with the prompt, but hope it was what you wanted! Enjoy!

**_Prompt:_** _Valentine's Day, pregnant Brennan, she still gets all the date calls._

_**Valentine Surprise**_

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" A little body bouncing on the bed woke them up. "Daddy!"<p>

Booth groaned, cracked one eye and looked at the clock. "Baby girl," he rasped. "It's barely 7am, why are you up?"

"Grandpa's coming," she said simply.

"In two hours," Brennan slurred.

"Can't find blanky," Christine said with a small pout.

"I'm sure it's in your room, Christine."

"Time for brkfest," she announced.

"Breakfast," Brennan corrected, enunciating the word clearly. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Booth," Brennan murmured, sleep pounding at her lids. "Go feed your daughter."

"I believe she belongs to both of us," Booth grunted, but he rubbed his eyes, knowing when he was fighting a losing battle. "Ok, go downstairs, baby," he said to his still-bouncing child. "I'll be right down to make you breakfast."

"P'cakes!" Christine yelled at the top of her lungs as she bounced off the bed and ran to the kitchen.

"She wants pancakes," Brennan chuckled as she burrowed into the pillows.

Booth had a vision of the kitchen every time his energetic little girl demanded pancakes. "You're cleaning up the kitchen."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh." Booth turned back to the bed, landed on top of her and gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek. "I'm sleepy too, you know."

"I know." Eyes closed, Brennan smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey," his lips brushed over her closed lids. "Happy Valentine's day massacre."

**-x-**

By the time Max arrived to pick up Christine for the day, Booth had fed her, cleaned her, clothed her and found blanky. He even cleaned up the kitchen and decided that the next time their daughter wanted pancakes, Bones was definitely going to be the one on clean up duty.

He walked back into the bedroom to find Brennan still in bed but on the phone.

"No, Jean-Paul, I'm not free for dinner."

Booth just shook his head as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed back into bed.

"Because I don't think my husband would appreciate that." Booth grunted his agreement and Brennan smiled. "Yes, I'm still married. Goodbye."

"I swear to god, if that guy calls you again next year to find out if we're still married, I'm gonna have him arrested."

Her warm chuckle washed over him. "Come here, Booth." Brennan rolled on top of him, fingernails dragging gently over his chest. She pressed her mouth to his neck and sucked lightly.

"Mmmm." His hands traveled lazily under her shirt and cupped her unbound breasts. "Is this my reward for this morning?"

"You tell me," she moaned softly when he tugged lightly on her nipples.

Clutching his shoulders, she rocked against him. Booth groaned and released her breasts to skim off her panties. He palmed her bottom and closed his mouth over one nipple, clearly outlined through the fabric of her shirt. She gasped when he sucked hard. One hand fisted in his hair when his tongue traced the pointed tip as if he could taste her through the cotton.

"Fuck," he cursed and his palms skated up her spine, lifting the t-shirt. "I gotta taste you."

He stripped the shirt and buried his face between her breasts, scattering open-mouthed kisses all over her curves. She gasped his name, her body going damp and hot. Helplessly, she rocked against his boxer covered erection. "Oh, god…_Booth_."

"Touch me," he husked out. "Bones, touch me, baby."

Her hands trailed down his stomach and flicked the waistband of his boxers. "Touch you where?"

Booth groaned against her breast. "Bones."

Her fingertips dipped inside and brushed his hard flesh. "You sure?"

He growled and Brennan laughed and finally pulled down his boxers. Booth grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. She sank down his length like hot silk and he moaned harshly.

"Ohhhhh."

"So good," she whispered, leaning down to brush his mouth.

His fingers shot into her hair, kissing her deeply and her hips moved faster and faster, riding him to oblivion.

**-x-**

The ringing phone woke them up from their post sex nap.

"Is that yours?"

"No," Booth mumbled with a sleepy kiss to her nape.

Brennan stretched her arm and found her phone. "Hello."

It took only a few seconds for Booth to realize what the call was about.

"Yes, Stephen, it's been a while," Brennan said politely. "But no, I'm not available to meet you for dinner."

Booth snorted when he heard the man ask why not.

"Because I'm married."

"Yeah, you are," Booth whispered with a tiny nip to her nape.

"_Married?_" Sheer disbelief across the phone line. "_When did that happen?_"

"Over two years ago."

"_Huh_." A small chuckle. "_Who would have thought?_"

"Goodbye, Stephen."

Brennan hung up and turned to Booth. "What?"

"I didn't say a word." He circled her waist and brought her closer. "At least that one didn't know you were married."

She just rolled her eyes and pressed her mouth to his. "Are you hungry?" When his eyes sparkled, Brennan clarified, "For food?"

"Actually, yeah," Booth admitted. "You?" Her stomach rumbled and he laughed. "I guess that's a yes."

"It is." She gave him a veiled look. "I'm in the mood for…pancakes."

Booth let out a mock groan. "I had pancakes for breakfast."

"C'mon," Brennan rolled out of bed with a bounce. "I'll help you make them."

"Fine." He rolled on his boxers and quickly intercepted her before she got to her dresser. "But I get to pick what you wear." His eyes tracked over her nude body and he grinned.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you going to pick nothing at all?"

"Of course not." He walked over to the closet and came back with one of his white dress shirts. "Here you go."

With a small smirk, Brennan turned and he helped her into the shirt. Hands at her waist, he pressed her back into his chest and placed a sucking kiss to the side of her neck. "Don't bother buttoning it up," he murmured in her ear. "I'm gonna have it off you as soon as we finish lunch."

**-x-**

"Bones," he said softly. "Are you sure you don't want to go out to dinner?" Booth laced his fingers with her. "It's Valentine's Day, you know."

"Booth, you know that doesn't matter to me," she said honestly. "Besides, I've already made mac and cheese." Her grin was infectious. "That's your favorite."

"It is," he agreed, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "Thank you."

"Go set the table," she instructed, nipping at his bottom lip before giving him a gentle nudge out of the kitchen.

Booth did as ordered, replacing the overhead lights in the dining hall with lit candles. He grabbed her favorite bottle of red wine and poured them each a glass.

"It smells delicious," he murmured, walking behind her and dropping a kiss on her shoulder as he handed her the wine glass.

Brennan smiled. "Thank you." She took the glass from his hands. "You can take this to the table."

Knowing she was going to protest, Booth waited until they were about to sit at the table before he said, "I have something for you."

Her gaze snapped to his. "Booth!" Her voice rose in consternation. "We said no presents."

He gave a sheepish shrug. "I know, but it's Valentine's Day, Bones." His smile was pure charm. "It's Valentine's Day and you're my wife and look, I couldn't help it."

"Booth," she sighed when he dropped a quick kiss on her lips and told her not to move.

When he came back, there was a tiny bouquet of daisies in his hand and a tiny box. He charmed smiled her again and drew her to him. "I love you, Bones."

With a helpless sigh, she took the flowers and couldn't help smiling. "Where were you hiding these?" she murmured, mostly rhetorically, pressing her nose to the cheerful little bouquet. "They're beautiful, Booth."

"Here, open it."

He handed her the small box and watched her as she tugged on the pretty ribbon. She opened the box and pulled out the delicate silver locket. Brennan chuckled in delight. "Oh, Booth."

He grinned too. "You know that case a couple of weeks ago with the auction house director?"

"Yes." The case had taken them to an antique shop the victim had frequented. "You got it from that shop?"

"Yeah, I saw it when we were talking to the owner and I went back for it." Booth chuckled as he ran a fingertip over the tiny engraved skull on the locket's surface. "He was surprised it was a gift for my wife."

"Why?"

"Because it's a locket with a grinning little skull, Bones," he chuckled. "Most people would probably find it kind of a morbid gift."

"It's beautiful," she sighed with a lovely smile. "It's perfect."

That's what he'd told the store owner when he was buying the locket. She turned for him, holding her hair aside so he could place the locket around her neck. Booth closed his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I don't have a present for you, per se," Brennan said softly.

"It's okay, Bones," he nuzzled her neck.

"But I do have something for you."

"Oh yeah?"

Her hands settled over his own, across her midsection. "I'm pregnant, Booth."

His mind blanked. Automatically, his gaze shot to the wine glass she'd set on the table. It was untouched. "What?"

She turned in his arms and looked at his face. "I'm pregnant."

He blinked, heart racing. A while ago they had decided to stop using birth control. Brennan had calculated the odds of a pregnancy with a lot of squinty words involving age and child-bearing years and fertility and they had decided that if it happened, it happened. It had surprised Booth that she was pretty much willing to go with the flow like that, but Brennan had somehow still found rationality in the approach and he had just smiled and agreed with her.

"You're pregnant?" he repeated dumbly. "Are—are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be without having confirmation from a medical professional," Brennan replied softly.

"A baby," he said, almost to himself. "We're having a baby."

"Yeah," she chuckled a little as his dazed expression turned into the blissful smile she recognized from the last time she'd told him this particular news.

"Oh, Bones." He cupped her face and peppered kisses all over her face. "That's the best present."

"It's not really a—"

"Yes, it is," he insisted with another deep kiss. "It is, Bones. I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

She threw her arms around his neck and his circled her waist. He held her tightly and stroked his tongue into her mouth, making her moan softly. "Our food," Brennan mumbled against his lips. "It's gonna get cold."

"Yeah, it is," Booth replied, trailing kisses over her throat.

She pulled away from his lips at the sound of her ringing phone.

Booth's forehead pressed against hers with a growl. "You gotta be kidding me."

"It could be Dad," Brennan murmured and crossed to the table to pick it up.

He saw her look at the caller ID and frown. "It's not Max, is it?"

She cleared her throat and pressed her lips together. "I'll just ignore it."

No sooner had she put the phone down when it rang again.

"Well, someone's persistent," Booth said and he decided he'd better find some amusement in the situation because these idiots were obviously not getting the hint. "You know what, Bones?" he decided on impulse. "Allow me."

"Booth," she said warningly, but he just grinned as he answered the phone.

"Hello."

"_Um, may I speak to Temperance Brennan?_"

"No," he said easily. "But you can speak to her husband. How can I help you?"

_"Um."_

"You want me to give her a message?" he asked pleasantly.

_"Um."_

Booth decided this one didn't have a PhD. "Yep. She's still married," he said conversationally as if he'd been asked the question. "Still gonna be married next year and the year after that so you have a nice life, okay."

He hung up neatly and gave Brennan an innocent smile. "What?"

"I can't believe you did that," she said but she was laughing.

"Every year, Bones," he said wryly by way of explanation.

She just laughed again and went happily into his arms. His fingertips brushed her stomach and then his palm splayed wide on the flat curve. He kissed her softly.

"I'm happy, Booth," she whispered, fingers whispering over his jaw.

"Me too, baby." He captured her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "And I'm gonna keep making you happy, Bones." His eyes sparkled. "And letting every idiot who calls you on Valentine's Day know that you're mine."


	43. Man to Man

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Hey, hey ...Bones returns in 5 days! Yay! Are we excited? Are we still reading? It's been super quiet lately, hope you're around even if just quiet. Enjoy!

**_Prompt:_** _Max and Booth have a little heart-to-heart after Max finds out Booth and Brennan are not just partners anymore._

**_Man to Man_**

* * *

><p>Booth had been expecting it since he'd given Bones that kiss on the cheek. Finally, Max cornered him in the bowling alley bathroom.<p>

"What?" Booth met flinty eyes in the bathroom mirror.

"You think I'm stupid?"

Booth sighed before turning around. "What do you want, Max?"

"You think I don't know you're sleeping with my daughter?"

Booth cleared his throat, thinking that sleeping wasn't the right word 'cause they sure as hell weren't doing a whole lot of that. Jesus, just last night, he plopped her on his table after dinner and licked her up for desert. And then he carried her to bed and had her over and over again.

"It's none of your business, Max," Booth shot back, hoping desperately his cheeks weren't blazing.

"Hey, she's my daughter," Max said with righteous indignation. "I think my daughter damn well is my business."

Knowing it wouldn't be very fair, Booth bit back a scathing comment on parental rights after years of abandonment. "If you've got something to say," he replied instead, "then just say it."

"You know, Booth, I've always liked you," Max said blandly. "You can be a real pain in the ass, but I've always liked you."

"Gee, thanks," Booth answered dryly.

"How could I not like you, Booth when I always knew you would do anything for her," he continued, his deceptively bland tone going somber.

Booth's wry expression turned serious as well. "I'd die for her, Max."

"I know," Max acknowledged. "But I'm still her father and you're still the man who has the power to hurt her more than anyone else." A soft sigh. "Maybe someday you'll have a daughter and you'll understand what I mean when I say that I will kill you without batting an eye if you hurt her."

Booth simply nodded. "I believe you." He looked straight at Max and said quietly, "I love her. I've loved her for nearly ten years. I'm gonna love her for the rest of my life."

"She's strong, you know." Max's voice was hoarse. "She's had to be, but she has the softest heart."

"I know." He knew it better than anyone. "I'm gonna do everything I can to make her happy. For as long as she lets me."

"She loves you too, you know."

"I know."

He did know, but those words were difficult for her and he'd yet to hear them. He wanted them. He wanted to hear the words but when she touched him, when she looked at him with those eyes that seared his heart, Booth knew he didn't need them. He knew how she felt.

"Is the FBI gonna give you a hard time?"

The question brought him out of his thoughts. "What?"

"About your relationship." Max's brows hiked up in question. "Is that why you're hiding it?"

"We're not hiding anything, Max," Booth said firmly. "We're just being private. And I understand where you're coming from with this little chat, but that's as far as it goes." He pointed a stern finger. "You're not butting in. We clear?"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell Bones about this little chat," Booth said gleefully. "And she'll kick your ass because I'm pretty sure she would take issue with this little conversation." He smirked. "I'm not sure if you know this about your daughter but she's pretty independent and self-sufficient and really takes issue with what she calls overprotective behavior."

Max considered for a moment and then nodded. "As long as you're keeping her safe and happy, there won't be any butting in."

"Deal." Booth walked past him to the door. "Now, how about we go solve this case, huh?"

"Sure." Max followed in his wheelchair. "Hey, Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"It was about damn time."


	44. One Night Stand

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: New episode tonight! I'm posting some good ole fashioned smut in celebration. Celebrate with me! :)

**_Prompt:_** _What if B/B ran into one of Brennan's old one-night stands?_

**_One Night Stand_**

* * *

><p>He knew the guy was a jerk from the moment they ran into him outside the Founding Fathers.<p>

_"Temperance?"_

Of course he remembered her, she was pretty damn unforgettable. For Brennan though, it took a moment and Booth could see her brilliant brain struggling to place the guy. Finally, she did and she gave a stilted smile that told Booth she was uncomfortable with the interaction.

When she introduced him as her partner, it was one of the few times that her inability to use normal words like _boyfriend_ truly frustrated Booth. Especially because this jackass was leering and practically undressing her with his eyes right in front of him.

He could put two and two together and it was clear this idiot had been some type of fling. Obviously, nothing serious or she would have remembered him immediately. But something about the fact that this was some joker she banged and then forgot about rubbed him the wrong way. It wasn't jealousy, it was something else Booth couldn't quite place.

Which was probably why he placed an arm around her waist and said, "Looks like it's about to pour. C'mon, babe, let's get home before the rain hits." His voice stone cold when he said, "Nice to meet you, Dan." The lie so obvious it was impossible to miss.

They got in the car and Booth told himself he wasn't going to ask. It was none of his business anyway. But then she said, "That was awkward."

"Yeah, that happens when you run into someone you used to date," he said neutrally.

"We never dated, Booth."

And there it was. He pressed his lips together. "Okay."

"We had sex," Brennan clarified. "Once." She wasn't sure why but she felt compelled to explain. "I met him at an art gallery and then we went to his place and had sex." Her voice was just as neutral as his. "Then I left the next morning and I never saw him again."

Right. So a one night stand to satisfy those biological urges of hers. Suddenly he wondered when exactly this one night stand of hers had been. Not that it really mattered. They'd only been sleeping together exactly four days for God's sake. Anything that happened before was not any of his damn business. Why was he obsessing about this?

"It was years ago," Brennan sighed, as if reading his mind. "You know I've never been good at emotional entanglements. It was just easier."

"Right."

Brennan's lips parted as if to say something else but then she merely pressed them together and stared out the window.

Booth shot her a look out of the corner of one eye and then gripped the steering wheel extra hard.

There was nothing but stilted silence for the rest of the drive.

**-x-**

By the time they arrived at her apartment, Brennan's stomach was in knots. He walked through her door and removed his jacket, but by the closed off expression on his face, she almost expected him to walk out at any moment.

"Are you upset?" she finally blurted out.

If possible, the set of his shoulders went even more tense. "No."

"Are you jealous?"

This time he just scoffed. "No."

Brennan had enough. "You're lying, Booth."

He finally looked at her. "I'm not jealous."

She recognized the honesty and frowned. "But you are upset." It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

He almost denied it again but finally just let out a hard breath. "I don't …" His voice pitched with frustration. "I don't know what I am."

"I can't read your mind, Booth." Some frustration of her own leaked through.

That was true enough and he paced, rubbing a hand over his face and trying to work out his tangled emotions. "I'm …something," he admitted, "but I don't even know what."

"That guy meant nothing, Booth." A soft statement meant to reassure.

"Exactly." And there it was. "Because it was easier," he added almost to himself.

"What?"

"That's what you said," he reminded her quietly. "The reason you screwed that guy and never saw him again. It was easier."

His tone was matter of fact, not accusing, but she felt defensive anyway and her chin tilted defiantly. "I'm not ashamed, Booth."

He sighed, knowing this conversation could go south very quickly. "I know, Bones and I'm not judging you." And he wasn't. He knew exactly how many walls she'd built to protect herself. Avoiding emotional entanglement was just one of them. "I'm just saying, one night stands and meaningless sex that satisfied your body but didn't touch your heart, that was easier."

"Yes." A tense reply.

"No muss, no fuss. You wanted it that way."

"Yes," she repeated simply because it was true.

"Okay, I get that. But here's the thing…" He walked forward until he was just a few inches in front of her tense frame. "This is not easy." Booth gestured between them. "We are never gonna be easy. Messy and complicated and wonderful, but never easy."

She swallowed. "I know."

His knuckles brushed over her cheek in a soft caress. "You can't fuck me and forget about me in the morning."

Her gaze fired up. "Don't you think I _know_ that?"

"I think you do." Which was precisely where his agitation was coming from. "And I think it scares you."

There was no point in denying it. "What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want." _Everything_.

Her lips pressed together and her hands lifted nervously until finally settling palms down on his chest. "I'm no good at this."

"I know _you_ think that," he acknowledged softly. "And that's why that guy got under my skin." Would she be tempted to cut and run when things got difficult and go back to easy? "I don't want you to want easy anymore."

Unconsciously, her hands curled into fists, gripping his shirt. Her gaze softened and brightened in understanding. Her voice hoarse but edged with steely certainty. "I _don't_."

"I want you to want _this_." His hands cupped her face and his mouth landed on hers, not aggressively, but firmly. His lips shaped hers without hurry, he had all the time in the world.

The kiss was long and deep, until her eyes fluttered and her body softened into his. Hands caressed down her back until he was holding her waist and his forehead pressed to hers.

"I do." They were breathing the same air and her words brushed right against his mouth when she said, "I do want this. I want you. I'm just…I might mess up, Booth."

"Okay," he said softly. "Me too, Bones. We'll mess up together, okay?"

She nodded solemnly, accepting his words with all the faith she had in him. Head tilting up, she met his lips once more, opening up for him. He could feel a slight shift in the way her lips parted, the way her body moved against him, as if she was letting go of a small part of herself she'd been keeping back.

Booth groaned softly, cupping her nape gently. "Call it, Bones," he murmured against her kiss-swollen lips. "Bedroom, couch, wall? What do you want?"

"Bed," she replied breathlessly.

He scooped her up smoothly and carried her into the bedroom. He set her beside the bed and carefully stripped her blouse and jeans. "Oh, jeez," he breathed out at getting a load of her black panties and pretty black bra.

Not that the underwear was all that revealing, but the jet black fabric was an exquisitely sinful contrast to her pale skin, which he now knew firsthand was so fucking soft. Fingertips skimmed the curve of her waist and hooked on her panties. With hardly a sound, they slid down her legs and Booth cupped her hips and set her on the bed. He hovered over her, placing a deep kiss on the cleavage created by the bra. It was so damn sexy, he trailed a line of open mouthed kisses over the curves spilling out and then down her stomach without removing the bra.

Grabbing her hips, he slid her to the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees. Brennan squirmed, leaning up on her elbows and watching as his dark head bent over her. His breath ghosted over her inner thighs and then she felt the edge of his teeth raking gently over her skin, making her voice quiver when she said, "Booth?"

"So pretty," he whispered softly, gaze rapt on her pink, soft flesh. "God, you smell so good." Eyes closed, he inhaled and traced his tongue over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. "I gotta taste you."

Brennan gasped at the feel of his tongue rasping over her thigh. He placed tiny, tiny kisses and licked gently just on the inside of her thigh, moving higher and higher but never touching her center. She went slick so fast, it was almost a rush and a pounding pulse began to beat insistently between her legs. "_Booth_," she panted, her voice almost faint.

"Let me taste you," he murmured, as if the scent of her arousal and the quivering of her thighs wasn't enough of an answer. "Say yes, Bones."

"Booth, god…" She couldn't support herself on her elbows anymore and fell back on the bed breathlessly. "_Yes_. _Touch me."_

No sooner were the words out of her mouth that his tongue was on her. He licked a straight line over the very center of her. And then his tongue was dipping inside, flicking that tight bundle of flesh that was pulsing madly. A long, long moan escaped her as he made love to her with his mouth. Tongue rasping, lips rubbing, open mouthed kisses that sucked her and ate at her in delirious abandon. Her hips jerked so wildly, Booth had to cup his hands around her and hold her still.

She came on his tongue and the taste of her had him groaning into her weeping sex. Still, his hold tightened and he couldn't stop licking all that wet, hot flesh. The feel and taste and scent of her drenched him and it made him ache everywhere, but it was a sweet ache, the kind that spread softly into every corner of his body and left him aware and aroused and eager for more.

In a daze, Brennan stared blindly at the ceiling, convulsing again and again until it seemed impossible that her body could possibly respond any longer. Absently, she realized he was no longer touching her and her gaze refocused to see him stand up and strip.

Lids so heavy they were at half-mast, she watched Booth unbutton his shirt. His movements were precise and slow, despite the massive bulge behind his slacks. But regardless of the apparent control, he groaned low and deep when he lowered his zipper and his briefs, freeing his cock.

An involuntary, "Oh wow" escaped Brennan without thought. Her heavy-lidded gaze raked over his naked, impossibly hard, impossibly perfect body. Her heart beat erratically and it wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked before but this was the first time she had truly studied him so openly. His breathing was fast, making his chest rise and fall quite spectacularly. The muscles of his stomach were tense and worked with every breath he took. "Booth," her throat dried up. "Come here."

He dropped forward, catching himself on his arms at either side of her. A muscle ticked in his jaw as he rubbed against her wetness, sliding just the tip of his penis inside her slick, tight sheath. Her legs wrapped around his waist, the action sending him just a fraction deeper. "Oh fuck," he cursed harshly, eyes closing for a moment as he inhaled. Booth moved his hips in a shallow rhythm, just using the head of his cock to stroke gently, knowing how sensitive she must be after the way he'd gone at her with his mouth.

Brennan released the death grip she had on the sheets and her hands stroked over his chest and shoulders. He seemed practically made of granite above her. Head lifting, she brushed her lips over his clenched jaw. "_Booth_." A soft, soft whisper.

His eyes opened and drilled into hers and at the sight, Booth could hardly breathe. She was all flushed cheeks and soft lips and pure, crystal blue eyes. He'd been chained by that gaze since the very first day. So fucking expressive. Sometimes, it simply stole his breath, the way he could read everything she was feeling in those big, blue eyes. And right then, everything she couldn't yet say out loud, it was in that gaze. In that soft kiss against his jaw.

"Bones," he choked out so softly it was barely audible. "I love you too."

"Let go," she whispered.

Eyes open and on her, he surged forward. She gasped and rocked up to meet him. Straight-armed, he kept his upper body from crushing her while his hips pistoned below. Again and again, deeper and faster. Over and over. Eyes open, heart pounding, tight, wet heat clasping him hotly, fingernails digging in hard enough to draw blood and the sound of his name, whispered and moaned, and then finally shouted. That's when he spiraled out of control and could do nothing but let himself go, just as she demanded.

Hours later, they had barely moved except to shift to a more comfortable position on the bed. His fingers played with her hair, hers smoothed in a tiny caress over his chest. There was a soft, sweet silence between them of mutual understanding.

Between them, it could never be a one-time thing. They had always known that. Between them, it was always going to be a sea of one more time and another and I'll need you forever.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. I'm trying to get this thread to at least 50 chapters before I think about closing it out so chime in with prompts if you have them. Can't promise to do 'em all but it'll def help to get the writing juices flowing :)**


	45. Our Secret

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Just a little fluff to make you smile:)

**_Prompt:_** _Booth and Brennan—post The Change in the Game, our secret._

**_Our Secret_**

* * *

><p>Booth walked into Brennan's office, hoping she'd be ready to call it a day and go get some dinner. Instead, he found her talking squint with Cam.<p>

He knew better than to interrupt, so he paced a little. Sat on her couch, flipping his poker chip. Got up again and paced some more. Fifteen minutes was about his limit. "C'mon, guys," he finally groaned. "Look at what time it is, I think it's time we call it a day." He walked to Brennan's desk and gave her a grin. "C'mon, Bones, let's go have dinner."

"But Dr. Saroyan and I are still discussing the new remains that were shipped today." Brennan typed something, pulled up an x-ray on her computer and turned the screen in Cam's direction.

"It's fine, Dr. Brennan." Cam suppressed a smile at Booth's besotted grin. Something had changed between them over the last few months and though they'd yet to come right out and say it, Cam would lay odds that things were pretty personal between them. "You worked right through lunch today, anyway. Go have dinner."

"What?" Booth was aghast. "You haven't eaten anything today?" Her gaze flashed guiltily to his and he lost it. "Bones!" he roared. "Are you crazy? You can't do that!"

Cam picked up her papers and rose. "Booth, relax," she gave a baffled sort of laugh. "You've worked with Dr. Brennan for nearly a decade. Surely, she's worked through lunch before." Her tone clearly said his reaction was completely out of proportion.

His nostrils flared and he had to bite back the growling response he wanted to give her. _Yeah, before. Before she was pregnant and in need of food for two. _He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night." Cam grabbed her files and shot him a look as she walked out that told him she was going to grill him about his little outburst later. "You go feed Dr. Brennan."

As soon as they were alone, Brennan stood up. "I'm sorry," she said contritely. "I didn't mean to skip lunch. It's just …" Her hand went automatically to her flat stomach. "It's so new still, I forget sometimes."

Her voice was soft and her hand was still splayed on her belly, moving over her stomach in a tender, almost bemused caress. It took all the wind out of his sails. With a sigh, he walked forward.

Hands on his hips pushing his suit jacket back, Booth stood as close to her as he dared, conscious that they were standing in her glass wall office. It was after work hours at the Jeffersonian, but there was always someone scurrying about and they had been keeping a couple secrets lately, one of which even Angela didn't know about.

"I'm sorry too," he apologized quietly. "I didn't mean to yell. I may lose it a little during this pregnancy," Booth acknowledged. "You may have to cut me some slack."

"I know how important nutrition is for a growing fetus," she said and despite the clinical term, her voice was a loving murmur. "I won't forget again."

He nodded solemnly, believing her absolutely. "I know." A fingertip brushed over her cheek in a quick caress. "I love you."

She swallowed, the words still affecting her the same way as when he'd first said them nearly three months ago. "I know." Her words were soft, nearly shy and she peeked at him from beneath her lashes. "Me too."

His eyes darkened. "I want to kiss you right now."

Brennan's gaze flickered behind him and she could see a few blue lab coats still hanging around. "Let's go." Her hand smoothed at his tie, almost unconsciously. "You can kiss me at dinner."

**-x-**

He did kiss her at dinner and after dinner. And all the way to bed.

Booth undressed her slowly, placing soft, soft kisses as each item of clothing fell away. When they were both naked he placed her on the bed and ran his hands gently over her. Her stomach was still flat with just the barest hint of a curve and he splayed his fingers wide over her skin.

"I can't believe we're having a baby, Bones," he whispered softly, his lips brushing over her tummy. "A teeny, tiny, you and me baby."

She laughed softly, stroked his hair as he kept murmuring at her stomach. "You know the baby can't hear you yet."

"I know," he trailed his lips back up, until he was kissing the curves of her breasts. "I'm just practicing."

He tongued her nipples lazily. His hands cupped her, squeezed gently.

"Mmm," Brennan moaned softly and it made him smile. She was definitely more sensitive and it was the sexiest thing.

He touched her languidly, slowly and that's how they made love. Soft touches and sexy kisses and low moans until they were both spent.

Eventually, Booth dragged on a pair of sweats but Brennan remained naked, settling herself between his thighs, back to his chest.

"You know, Bones," he mused, resting his chin on her shoulder. "We have to start thinking about telling people, I mean, it won't be a secret for long."

"I know." Automatically, her hands went to her stomach and she looked down. "It's illogical, but I somehow like that it's our secret, that no one knows but us." Brennan frowned a little. "I don't mean just the baby, but us too. I guess it doesn't really make sense."

"Sure it does," Booth smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck. "It's special and you just want to keep it to yourself a little while longer. I get it."

"Yes," she giggled a little as he rubbed his unshaven jaw against her neck. "Special."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

_**p.s. Big in the Philippines was one of the most beautiful Bones episode and there will be some tags to it! They are coming, be on the look out! :)** _


	46. Inevitable Discovery

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Take away the fact that BB were married and kissing and tonight's episode could have been plopped anywhere in S1-5, which is always a good thing to me. Here's hoping the rest of the season is as good!

For this little one shot, I chose Fisher, I haven't written him very often, but he just seemed perfect for where this went. Enjoy!

**_Prompt:_**_ One of the interns finds out about B&B by accident, or by overhearing something._

**_Inevitable Discovery_**

* * *

><p>"How many tickets, sir?"<p>

"One," Fisher said mournfully to the bored teenager. "Always just one."

Nothing was more depressing to him than going to a movie alone on a Saturday night. So of course, Fisher did it gleefully and often.

Ticket in hand to the latest romantic comedy—just another way he tortured himself, Fisher headed to the food stand line for the obligatory popcorn and soda.

_"Bones, I can't believe this is the movie you wanted to see."_

The teasing voice had Fisher's gaze snapping up from the study of his movie ticket. There was a gaggle of teenagers in front of him and he took a small step to the side to be able to look around them.

Sure enough, just a few feet way was Agent Booth, playfully wiggling a movie ticket in Dr. Brennan's nose. She slapped his hand away, just as playfully.

"_It's not that I wanted to see it, per se_," she corrected piously, "_it's just that Angela recommend it as the perfect date movie_."

Fisher's eyes nearly popped out. Date movie?

_"Did she?"_

_"Yes." _ Clearly, she was quoting Angela when she explained, "_Apparently, there's no real plot to follow so we can amuse ourselves and still enjoy the movie. I'm not quite sure why she thinks that makes it the perfect movie_."

_"Oh, Bones."_ Booth chuckled warmly. _"Don't worry, I'll show you."_

The line moved and Booth and Brennan went up to the counter. Fisher stared mesmerized as they bickered over what to get for a few seconds before getting a large tub of non-buttered popcorn, drinks and some candy.

Fisher quickly stepped behind the teenagers again, sticking his neck out to peek as Booth and Brennan walked away from the food counter in the direction of the movie auditoriums.

Almost without realizing what he was doing, Fisher stepped out of the line, sans food, and followed Booth and Brennan at a discreet distance. Well, he felt positively stalkerish but he was just rabidly fascinated.

Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan on a date. A freaking date. And if that snippet of conversation he heard was any indication, it was a real one. And it was real, right? Not one of those non-dates he knew they had been having for years.

They had to have finally said to hell with it and jumped each other.

There was no way they were out on a Saturday night, flirting madly and not be totally going out. For real. Like in a relationship with a lot of sex. There had to be a lot of sex 'cause they had a shit ton of years to catch up on. Right?

Still, it was Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan. Perhaps, he was misinterpreting. Perhaps, he was just putting too much stock on the vibes and the flirting and the heat. It could mean nothing. After all, they had been having eye sex and plenty of heat for years and never so much as touched each other as far as he knew.

Well, only one way to find out.

He followed them into the theater. He saw they were going into the showing for the latest big period melodrama. He'd seen the commercials, something about epic romance in Victorian England, which was surely full of historical inaccuracies. No wonder Agent Booth had teased Dr. Brennan.

The movie, though big budget and heavily promoted had been out long enough that the attendance was fairly sparse. Booth and Brennan climbed the aisles all the way to the back, sitting on one of the last rows. It was completely empty and they sat on the far right. Head down, Fisher crossed all the way to the other end of the theater and climbed to the last row, it was just behind Booth's and Brennan's. He sat on the far left and though he was not that close to the pair, he was in prime position to snoop.

The movie started and within ten minutes, Agent Booth was showing Dr. Brennan exactly what Angela had been talking about. His arm went casually around her. They watched maybe ten minutes of the movie before they were making out.

Fisher had to put his hand over his mouth to suppress a big cackle of laughter. Hot damn! He had just acquired the hottest piece of information ever to circulate in the Medico Legal Lab. Oh, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan had finally gone from just partners to just all over each other. The others wouldn't believe him. He had a hard time believing it himself.

The movie was more than halfway through—at least he hoped as much—when it occurred to Fisher maybe he would need proof. For a moment, he considered whipping out his phone and recording just a snippet of the hot and heavy make out session. Jesus, Agent Booth's hand was fisted in Dr. Brennan's hair and he didn't think they had watched more than a few minutes of the epic melodrama on screen.

Fisher looked at his phone consideringly, but then discarded the idea. Inevitably, Agent Booth would find out about it and kill him. And though to Fisher, death was the ultimate experience, his latest psychiatrist had managed to convince him that perhaps he should wait quite a few more years to experience it.

When the movie ended and Brennan and Booth exited the movie theater holding hands, Fisher rubbed his own together gleefully. He couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when he shared the biggest secret in the Jeffersonian.

**-x-**

Fisher didn't have to wait long. Only a few weeks later, he was working with his fellow interns under Clark's supervision. Two sets of remains had been found at the same site in a federal park. One had appeared to have been there merely months, the other one hundreds of years. They had all been called in to assist. Dr. Brennan saw it as a great learning opportunity.

"All right, man, what's going on?" Wendell finally said. "You've smiled three times in the last hour alone."

"Well, more of a smirk really," Arastoo mused. "But yeah, what's with the freaky smirk? It's weird."

"I know something," Fisher said casually, eyes still on the femur in his hands.

"What?" Daisy walked over eagerly. "About the bones?"

He grinned deviously. "No."

"What?"

Carefully, he set the bone down and looked up. "About …" he paused dramatically. "Agent Booth …" Another pause for effect. "And Dr. Brennan."

Clark groaned. "I do not care to know."

"Oh, of course, you do," Wendell grinned boyishly. "What about 'em?"

"Well, I think we can safely say they are no longer just partners," Fisher said with relish.

Daisy squeaked. "_What?_"

"Really?" Despite himself, Arastoo was curious.

"How do you know?" Wendell's curiosity was high too.

"I saw them on a date," Fisher informed.

Daisy made another squeaky sound. Clark another groan. "People, can we please get back to work?"

"Hold up," Wendell's eyes narrowed. "You saw them on a date?"

"Yeah, at the movies, a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh jeez," Wendell dismissed, "that doesn't mean anything."

"Really, Fisher," Arastoo chastised. "You've been around here long enough to know better."

"She goes to his hockey games, dude."

"And I know for a fact, Agent Booth has attended various academic lectures with Dr. Brennan," Daisy supplied.

"Fisher, those two are on a date every time they go out," Clark chimed in practically against his will. "Lord, never seen two more clueless people." He rolled his eyes and gestured to the remains. "Now, can we get back to work?"

"I knew I should have recorded them," Fisher muttered. "Oh, my poor misguided friends, I guarantee you that _this _was a real date and if the way they were making out in the back of that movie theater was any indication, it was followed by some really hot sex."

Clark's jaw dropped.

Arastoo's eyebrows rose.

Daisy gasped.

Wendell exhaled, "No way."

Fisher just smiled smugly. "Way."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

Hey, y'all, guess what? BB do it on every room in the house! That's just begging for some smut! :)


	47. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Do not own Bones

A/N: Apparently, I accidentally deleted this chapter. Thank you for alerting me. Here it is again. Enjoy!

_**Prompt:**_ _Booth/Brennan, jealousy._

_**Jealousy**_

* * *

><p>Booth stood at the doorway of Brennan's office and took in the scene in front of him with narrowed eyes.<p>

She was sitting at her desk, pointing at something on the computer. A man Booth had never seen was looking over her shoulder at whatever she was showing him. He bent down a little, as if needing a closer look at whatever was on the screen and something about it just rubbed him the wrong way.

It was perfectly innocent, Brennan's teacher voice washed over him and Booth knew she was explaining something to the man. Yep, innocent enough. Except, the way the guy had one hand on the desk, another on the back of her chair as he leaned forward seemed a little too personal. And if he wasn't mistaken, the guy had shifted his head just enough to get a good whiff of her hair.

_Yeah, buddy, she smells great. Now back the fuck off._

Booth was pretty sure he didn't say the words aloud, but the guy straightened suddenly and looked to the doorway. Booth walked all the way into the office. "Hey, Bones," he greeted his wife. "You ready to go?"

Brennan looked up from the computer at the sound of his voice and blinked. "Oh, Booth." Her gaze went to the clock on the corner of the computer screen. "I didn't realize how late it was."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, completely ignoring the third party in the office. "I'm sure Max will have Christine fed and ready for bed by the time we get home."

"I really want to tuck her in," Brennan said, getting up in a rush.

"Um, Dr. Brennan …" A male voice said. "Should I finish the reconstruction?"

"Yes, of course." Brennan looked at him as if the mere question was ridiculous. "Oh, Booth, this is Dr. Nash," she introduced absently as she slipped out of her lab coat. "Dr. Nash is my new intern."

Booth simply nodded. He speculated silently as to why someone who already had a PhD was an intern but he knew Clark had done it so he supposed it wasn't completely strange. As if Brennan could read his mind, she explained, "Dr. Nash is working on his second doctorate."

"Ah, good luck with that," Booth said dismissively, but he couldn't help appraising him with some suspicion. The guy was apparently a super squint, but he sure as hell didn't look like his wife's usual interns.

He wasn't young and nerdy, for starters. He looked to be about Booth's own age and despite the lab coat, it was apparent that he actually did something to work out besides work a microscope.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Brennan," he said as she walked by.

"Yes, I'll check your work in the morning."

Booth nearly smirked at the unconscious put down and perhaps it was petty of him, but he didn't really care. He took particular pleasure in placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding his wife out of the office.

**-x-**

Watching Brennan finger comb her freshly dried hair, Booth smiled in anticipation.

Man, she looked pretty in a white satiny slip he'd bought for her. It wasn't overly provocative, but the material was soft and silky and molded her curves so sensually. He loved rubbing his hands all over her while she wore that thing.

"C'mere, Bones," he said huskily.

She turned with a knowing smile at the raspy sound of his voice. He sighed in pleasure as she approached the bed and Booth almost shook his head at how damn beautiful she was. No wonder her idiot intern was besotted with her. Which reminded him that as brilliant and world traveled as she was, his wife could be absolutely clueless about some things.

"Your new intern wants you, by the way," Booth warned her mildly.

"Wants me to what?" Brennan replied distractedly as she straddled him on the bed.

Booth almost snorted at that. "Wants to do you, Bones," he said bluntly.

She frowned for a moment as her brain processed the words and then she gave a small gasp. "Booth!" Her lips twitched at his outrageous claim. "He does not."

"Sure he does," Booth said easily and settled his hands at her waist when she braced her own on his chest.

"Dr. Nash is my student, Booth."

"Yeah, well, he's not quite like your usual students," Booth muttered.

She tilted her head to the side in consideration. "Are you jealous?"

Booth raised one brow. "Should I be?"

"Of course not." Her lips curved sensually and she leaned down to press a kiss at his throat. "Not in a million years."

Booth chuckled at that. "Good to know." He trailed his hands to the thin little straps of the slip and slid them down her shoulders. "Oh god," he groaned when she opened her mouth on his neck and sucked lightly. "Do that again."

Brennan laughed softly and complied eagerly, tonguing his flesh while her hips moved subtly over his groin. Her lips met his and she moaned into his mouth when his hands shifted the cups of the nightgown and molded over her bared breasts. He played with her sensitive nipples, tugging lightly until they were tightly budded and nearly aching.

"Booth," she murmured breathily, rocking into his hands and his erection and driving him crazy with the sheer responsiveness of her body.

"Yeah," he captured her mouth, kissing her deeply. Behind his boxers, he was rock hard and his hips lifted off the bed to meet her grinding movements. "Bones," he wrenched his mouth away and studied her with glittery eyes. With one more soft tug of her hard little nipples, he trailed his hands over her torso, enjoying the satiny material over her flesh. "Lift this up for me," he commanded hoarsely.

With her kiss swollen mouth slightly parted and her glorious breasts bared and her silky hair a cloud around her shoulders, she could not possibly look any more fuckable. Her eyes were bright and the curve of her lips said she was practically reading his mind. She fisted the white satin around her thighs and slowly tugged it up, keeping the material around her waist and out of the way.

His fingers were immediately tracing over her bared sex. She was so soft and completely smooth. A few months earlier she'd come back from one of her spa days with Angela completely waxed and he teased her a little for letting Angela talk her into something she had once deemed practically barbaric. But she'd liked the extra sensitivity so much she kept doing it and somehow it kept surprising him.

"Aw, damn," Booth whispered, gliding a finger into her soft, hot flesh. He found her slippery clit and rubbed in a tight little circle. She tossed her head back and moaned, her fingers tightening on the material of her shift that she was holding up for him. "So fuckin' sexy."

Gaze rapt on her face, he slid a finger deep into her channel and then another. She was tight but so wet, he was able to stroke her in smooth, easy glides. "Oh yes," she groaned, riding his fingers with abandon. "There, ohhh, right there."

"Oh yeah, baby," he encouraged. "Come for me."

She squeezed his fingers and came with a husky cry. When she collapsed on his chest, Booth automatically smoothed his hands over her back, loving the way she felt, soft and damp and wrapped in white satin. Brennan had released her hold on the slip when she climaxed and he gathered it in his own hands, fisting the material.

She dropped a kiss on his chest and rubbed lazily against him and Booth groaned. "Baby," he cupped her waist, raising her slightly. "I need in you."

Brennan smiled against his skin, her hands caressing his chest and trailing down his stomach to toy with the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers barely dipped inside in a blatant tease and Booth growled, his hands tightening on her waist. "Bones."

"Yes, Booth?" she said innocently.

"Take me out," he said and it might have been an order, except for the edge of desperation in his tone. "Stop torturing me."

"You poor baby," Brennan teased, but her hands pulled down his boxers and wrapped around his hard cock. "Very nice," she purred.

Poised over the tip of him, the head of his cock rubbed over her still wet, still swollen flesh. Palms spread wide on his chest, she sank down his length, wrenching a heart-felt groan from him. "Oh, fuck yes."

Booth ran his hands over her back, letting the satiny slip fall down over her thighs again as she began to ride him. He tunneled his fingers in her hair and brought her mouth to his for a long, hard kiss. His heart pounded wildly. She tasted so good and felt so incredible and he was convinced she had been made for him because nothing else had ever felt so goddamn tailor made as her body over his, taking him to heaven and back.

**-x-**

_Two Months Later_

Booth studied the mess of bone and blood and mud that was their latest crime scene.

"So, what do we have?"

"Nothing," Cam said.

Booth did a double take. "What do you mean nothing?" He looked to his partner for confirmation. "Bones?"

"I'm afraid Cam is right," Brennan confirmed, a frown marring her features as she studied the remains. "These remains are shattered. I see pieces of a skull, a tibia, a femur, but that's all we have, pieces." She rose from her crouch. "We need to take everything to the Jeffersonian and start sifting for the bone fragments so we can begin a reconstruction." She sighed. "It will be a very lengthy process as it appears that the entire skeleton might need to be pieced back together. Perhaps we better call in more than one intern for this," Brennan suggested to Cam.

"I'll see how many the budget will let us bring in," Cam wiped the back of a hand over her sweaty brow. "I believe Dr. Nash is on rotation this week, so we'll start with him."

"Very well." Brennan removed her gloves and walked away and Booth took the opportunity to walk closer to Cam.

"That Nash guy," he said to Cam. "You sure it's his turn? Wasn't he on the last case?"

"What?" Cam gave him a bewildered look. "What do you care?"

Booth thought about bullshitting and then just said honestly, "I don't like that guy, Cam." His gaze went stormy. "I don't like the way he looks at Bones one damn bit." _Like he fucking wanted to eat her alive._

Now she laughed. "What?"

"You haven't noticed?"

"I …" She went to deny it automatically, but then shrugged. "He has a little bit of a flirty smile sometimes, I suppose, but nothing unprofessional." Her lips turned into a small smirk. "Are you jealous, Seeley?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "I'm not jealous, Cam, but I just know sooner or later that guy is going to hit on her and she's too damn unaware to even see it coming."

"I'm sure Dr. Brennan can handle herself." She gave a small chuckle. "Plus you have a little bit of a possessive side when it comes to Dr. Brennan, so maybe you're just imagining things."

"I don't think so," Booth muttered before walking away from her.

But Cam had made him question whether he was maybe blowing things out of proportion because the guy was, objectively, smart and good looking and working closely with his wife. So he made a stop at the lab that afternoon and went to the one person who had an even better radar for these things that he did.

"Hey, Ange," he said, walking into her office. "You busy?"

"Oh, hey, Booth," she smiled at him. "Nah, just playing around. Not much to do until Brennan puts all those bones back together."

"Right." Booth shifted for a moment. "Listen, Ange, I've got a question for you."

"Okay." She waited expectantly.

"You know the new intern?" he asked. "Nash?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Have you noticed …I mean… when he's with Bones…" He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a little bit idiotic. "Hell, have you noticed the—"

"The way he looks at her?" Angela said casually. "Like she's a tasty little morsel he can't wait to bite into?"

Booth growled. "Goddamn it. I knew I was right!"

Angela grinned. "So you noticed too, huh?"

He snorted. "Bones doesn't see it."

"And you're surprised?" she laughed at him. "Booth, it took her over five years to realize you were in love with her and believe me, you were a lot more obvious than him."

"Well, he's not in love with her," Booth growled. "He just wants to get in her pants."

"And what, you're jealous?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he asked in exasperation. "It's not jealousy, ok, but I think I'm entitled to be a little cranky when another man so obviously wants to get my wife into bed."

Angela chuckled and gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. "Well, at least you can be sure that Brennan will put him in his place if he even so much as steps one toe out of line."

**-x-**

She really was beautiful.

Brendan Nash looked at the brilliant Dr. Temperance Brennan and felt his heart beat just a little faster. It was completely inappropriate and he was surely going to hell for lusting so hard after a married woman.

He kept telling himself her marriage couldn't be on very solid ground because those times during a case when he'd seen Agent Booth around, they'd barely even touched. They argued and disagreed on five things out of seven and seemed to have nothing in common, so he'd convinced himself that surely that marriage wasn't lasting very long. It definitely made him feel less guilty to think that way, but looking at her now he couldn't give a damn about her marriage.

"Do you see these striations?" she asked, bending over the table to more closely examine the bones. He walked around the lab table and stood close enough to smell her. "They seem to be on most of the bone fragments. They're quite unique."

Brennan straightened again and found him much closer than expected. "Dr. Nash?"

"You're fucking beautiful."

Brennan frowned, for a moment wondering if she'd misheard him. "Excuse me?"

"I know it's inappropriate," he conceded.

"Very much so."

"Oh, I know."

His voice was low and husky and before he could think it through, his hands cupped her startled face and his mouth crashed down on hers.

**-x-**

Booth watched her with a considering look.

Something was up with her. He'd noticed it since the morning but hadn't had a chance all day to get it out of her. They'd been busy all day, but now he studied her while she smoothed a finger over the rim of her untouched wine glass. "Are you gonna drink that?"

"Oh." Brennan looked at the glass as if surprised to see it there. "No, not really. I think I'm just going to get ready for bed."

She went to the sink and emptied out the glass. Booth followed her to the bedroom and waited until she was done with her nighttime routine.

"Bones, what's going on?"

"What?"

"C'mon," he smiled a little. "Like I don't know you've had something on your mind all day."

"All right," she gave in with a sigh. "I suppose I should inform you that your concerns regarding Dr. Nash were valid and I was wrong to disregard them."

Booth felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "Run that by me again."

She huffed. "I do _not_ want you to overreact."

"Why would I overreact?" he said as casually as possible.

"Booth, I handled it," Brennan said firmly, trying to turn away and hoping that would settle the matter.

His hands reached out and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her in place. "What happened?"

Yeah, no, it didn't settle the matter at all. "Booth…"

"Bones."

She recognized the unyielding tone. "Fine," Brennan sighed in defeat. "He kissed me."

Booth inhaled sharply. "He fuckin' touched you?"

"It was barely—"

"When the hell did this happen?"

Knowing there wasn't any way to get out of this conversation, Brennan said blandly, "Last night."

"Last night?" His fingers tightened spasmodically on her shoulders. "You mean last night when you were working with this guy so late you came home after midnight?"

Now she stiffened. "Are you accusing me of something?" she said dangerously.

"No," Booth gritted out and he meant it but he was fucking pissed.

"Because it sure sounded that way, Booth," she accused, wrenching out of his hold and walking away from him, not at all appeased by his denial. "I don't appreciate the implication."

He took a calming breath and walked to stand in front of her. "I wasn't, Bones," he said honestly. "You know I trust you." His hands cupped her face gently. "But I'm pissed, ok. This jackass got you alone and then put his mouth on you. He _kissed_ you."

"It wasn't a kiss, Booth." His very masculine outrage very nearly made her lips twitch. "A kiss implies mutual participation." His thumb traced her bottom lip softly and now she did smile a little, his earnest words and sweet caress inevitably softening her. "Shall I demonstrate?"

She wound her arms around his neck and rose up to press against his lips. For a moment he seemed almost paralyzed in surprise but when her tongue traced his bottom lip, Booth reacted instantly. His mouth opened and his hands fisted in her hair and he kissed her ravenously.

When they broke apart for some air, they just stared for a moment at each other. Lips kiss swollen and hard breathing and dark eyes. Booth yanked open her silky looking peach robe and it pooled on the floor. Beneath, she had on a strappy tank and cotton panties. Her nipples pressed against the soft fabric and he slid his hands beneath the tank, dragging it up and cupping her breasts. Her head tipped back and she raised her arms to let him remove her top.

Booth curved an arm around her waist and tugged on one tight pink nipple with his other hand. She groaned softly, her arms draped around his neck, her back arching and letting his arm support her. Booth pressed his lips to her exposed throat, leaving a trail of wet kisses to her neglected nipple and sucking greedily while he played with the other one, rolling it between his fingers and tugging just hard enough to make her feel it.

She moaned louder and he took it for the encouragement it was and sucked her harder. Mouth still at her breast, he picked her up around the waist. He set her on the bed and she dropped back, leaving her legs falling over the edge. Booth fisted her panties and drew them down, kissing her pale thighs and curved hips. She squirmed beneath his mouth and her legs fell open for him and it was so erotic to watch her spread open and naked and his.

His hands flexed to get some control and he yanked off his shirt and stripped his boxers. He moved, bracing his palms on the bed to keep his weight off her. Her hands were immediately on him, gliding over his shoulders and his chest, her nails raking slightly.

Fingers spread wide, he used one hand to palm her tummy and then slid down to cup her sex. She gasped and her hips jerked into his touch. Booth groaned, sliding a finger into her. She was hot and moist and he fingered her slowly, drawing out her wetness until his hand was drenched.

"Booth," she moaned, head tossing side to side, urging him to move faster. "I want you inside me."

His head dipped to kiss her mouth, tongue sliding inside and exploring her with precision. "Now?" he teased against her lips, his stroking fingers barely moving inside her. "You want me now?"

She cupped his nape, bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to sting. "_Yes. Now_."

Booth chuckled darkly, withdrawing his fingers and licking them. "You taste so damn good," he rasped.

He licked her throat and kissed her again and hooked an arm under her thigh, pushing her leg up, the action letting him stroke deep into her warm, wet body. She moaned in satisfaction and he swallowed the sound with his mouth.

Brennan's back arched and the leg not in his hold draped around his waist. He was pumping hard, going deep, making her cry out at how damn good it felt every time he buried himself into her.

"_God_, Booth," she moaned hoarsely, her eyes wide and bright on his.

"Yeah." Her husky voice moaning his name and her nails on his flesh drove him _wild_. "Mine," he growled. "You're mine, Bones."

"_Booth_," another panting moan.

"Say it," he demanded against her lips. Instead she said his name again, her nails digging hard into him, clearly displeased with the way his pumping thrusts had slowed down. "Say it."

"Damn you," she growled. "You know I am."

"Tell me," he whispered roughly and he sped up again, his mouth opening on her shoulder and leaving a hard, sucking kiss that was going to leave a mark. "Tell me, baby."

Brennan shuddered. "I'm yours." Her gaze slammed shut when he slammed into her and she felt her stomach clench and her internal muscles grip him desperately, ready to tumble into a delicious climax. "You know that."

"Yeah," he groaned against her skin, lining kisses over her shoulder and throat. "_Bones_." He could feel her rippling, her nipples so tight and pearled they seemed to ache. He knew as soon as she came, she was going to drag him down with her and make him explode. "Not yet," he murmured roughly, sliding out and back in, wanting to feel her again and again.

Brennan gasped, her hands seeking the sheets to find purchase and gripping madly. "I can't..."

"Baby…"

"I need…"

"I got what you need," he grasped her wrists and held them over her head.

Once Booth unhooked his arm from under her thigh, she wrapped her legs tightly around him. Her fingers laced with his above her head and she met his furious pace. Booth found her mouth, swallowed the sweet sounds of her pleasure and when she came apart, he shattered with her.

Booth's head rested on her chest and Brennan slid her fingers through his hair, waiting for both their breathing to return to normal.

"That was an impressive display of testosterone fueled jealousy," she murmured absently.

Booth snorted and raised up to look at her. "Hey, that wasn't jealousy."

"Oh, no?" She raised a dubious brow. "What was it then?"

"Possessiveness, maybe," he conceded. "But that's different than jealousy."

"Sure," she shrugged with a smirk. "For the record, I was home so late last night because I kicked Dr. Nash out of the lab for behaving so inappropriately and had to finish examining the bones by myself."

Booth sighed. "You don't have to explain, Bones." His mouth brushed hers softly. "I trust you. I never meant to imply otherwise."

"Well, it might please you to know that I shoved Dr. Nash so hard he nearly fell on his ass," she said primly.

He chuckled. "Well, it might be small of me, but it does please me."

"He was actually very apologetic," Brennan confided. "And I made myself very clear that if he ever so much as made an inappropriate comment, he would have to find another graduate adviser."

"That's a big deal, I take it?"

"Yes, his dissertation topic is so complex that I'm the only qualified adviser in the state," she said with an amused smile. "So unless he wants to finish his studies in Montreal, he'll behave."

Booth laughed again, enjoying her absolutely. "Oh, my brilliant wife," he chuckled, dropping a playful kiss on her soft lips.

**-x-**

It was a simple matter for Booth to track him down at American University.

He had to give the guy credit, because the minute he spotted him, Nash headed straight in his direction and it was obvious he knew why Booth was there.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately, facing off with Booth. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking."

"Oh, I know exactly what you were thinking," Booth shot back. "And you'd better stop thinking it real quick."

"I know," the other man acknowledged. "And I know it's not an excuse, but I've never met anyone like her and I lost my head."

Booth eyed him and could almost, almost understand. He remembered when he'd first met Brennan and how she was the most fascinating thing he'd ever come across. He had sure lost more than his head around her, he'd pretty much lost his heart and his soul to her too.

"Yeah, I've never met anyone like her either," Booth said easily. "Which is why I've been in love with her for nearly ten years."

"Ten years?" He frowned in confusion. "I didn't—I thought you've only just recently gotten married."

"Yeah, just last year, but we've been partners since 2005."

"Oh." Nash's eyes widened in understanding. "That's …wow." It was painfully clear that he'd had no real clue as to the extent of Dr. Brennan's relationship with her husband. "That's a long time," he sighed and felt like a jackass. "I was an idiot."

"Won't get an argument from me."

"Listen, Agent Booth," he said earnestly. "I made a mistake, but I learn from my mistakes. It won't happen again."

"Oh, you bet it won't," Booth said calmly, his voice soft but deadly. "Because if you touch her again, I'll fucking kick your ass."

"Fair enough."

"Good." Booth nodded and flipped his poker chip in the air once before catching it again. "I'm glad we understand each other."


	48. Second Time

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: So, I've been asked if I had read about tonight's episode when I posted the last chapter and nope, I had not, haha. My version was obviously not that close. Ah, well. Hope you enjoy this little one shot.

p.s. This thread is wrapping up. What do we think for the last chapter, AU or canon?

**_Prompt:_** _Booth and Brennan, second time together._

**_Second Time_**

* * *

><p>Sweet and slow and gently tender.<p>

He felt her mouth on his neck and then his jaw and then she was kissing him oh so gently. When he cupped her face, Booth could still feel the damp trail of drying tears and the small quiver to her lower lip had him hesitating. But in the end, she needed him and God knew, he needed her. He had for so damn long. So once her mouth touched his, there was no going back, but there was softness and sweetness and a near painful tenderness.

That was the first time.

The second time there was none of that.

There wasn't even a bed. Instead there was her door and rough hands and hard flesh pumping frantically into soft wetness. Neither one was quite sure how or why it happened like that, only that they couldn't stop it.

He drove her home and when she opened her door, they walked into her apartment without saying a word. Brennan locked the door and turned to him. "Are you staying?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes." Just like that, he was on her, pushing her against the door, his mouth at her throat and she repeated, "God, yes."

She yanked off his coat, hers got the same treatment. Buttons snapped and scattered to the floor, both his and hers. Booth dragged off her yellow blouse and her ice blue bra. His bare chest pressed against her and he groaned at the feel of her tight, hard nipples. Brennan palmed his shoulders, squeezing and caressing roughly. Her nails raked down his chest and over his stomach, making him inhale sharply. She unsnapped his jeans and shoved her hands into his boxers.

"_Bones_," he choked out, a shudder wracking his frame at the way she stroked him tightly.

His mouth crashed down on hers, kissing her _wildly_. Like he was ready to swallow her whole. She felt him open her own jeans and dip his hands inside. He dragged denim and cotton just below her ass and used both hands to cup her rounded curves. It left her dizzy, the feel of his hands on her, his body warm and hard and so close, his mouth slanting over hers, again and again.

"I want you," she whispered against his mouth. "I want you."

Using his hold on her bottom, he lifted her and thrust into her in one single, swift stroke. Brennan gasped loudly and he froze. She was so small and last night he'd been so careful not to hurt her. He couldn't believe he was now ramming into her with absolutely no finesse. "I'm sorry," Booth whispered, sliding his tongue in a soothing lick over her bottom lip. "Did I hurt—"

"No." Her arms wrapped around him like steel. "No. Don't stop." Her tangled jeans made her groan in frustration when she tried to wrap her legs around him but she clenched him hard and let her teeth drag against his jaw. "Don't stop, Booth."

His fingers flexed on her skin and he surged into her. Damn, she felt good. Better than good. Fucking incredible. Warm and tight and hot. He slammed into her. She moaned and he did it again. Her door rattled like it was about to come apart but since she didn't seem to give a fuck, neither did he.

Brennan fisted one hand in his hair, the other digging between his flexing shoulder blades. "More," she husked out deliriously, desperate to have all of him. Needing everything. "More, more, more."

"What—ever—" Booth grunted as he pumped harder. "Whatever you want." His mouth found her throat and he sucked there, lining hard, wet kisses. "Always, Bones." His eyes clashed with hers, brilliantly blue and desperate. "Let go," he ordered through gritted teeth and ragged breathing. "Let go now." She gasped as if there was no oxygen left in her lungs and shuddered wildly. "Yeah, I've got you."

"Booth!"

"Yeah," he groaned harshly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chanted hoarsely as he pumped, pumped and came hotly inside her with a husky shout muffled against her throat.

"Jesus," Booth wheezed, rubbing his cheek against her damp shoulder. "God, Bones, god—" He heard a choked little sob and his stuttering heartbeat went crazy. "Bones?" He leaned back to see her face and saw the tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. "Bones," he said softly, cupping her face. "What's wrong? What is it? Did I hurt you? Did I—"

"No, no," she said quickly, shaking her head. "Of course not. That was incredible." Her hands smoothed over his chest in an unconsciously soothing gesture. "That was what I needed."

"What is this, then?" He kissed her tears away with the gentle brush of his lips over her cheeks.

"I'm just—I'm overly emotional," Brennan murmured with a watery smile. "I'm so sad, Booth."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding and his thumbs rubbed over her cheeks. "I'm so sorry about Vincent, Bones."

"He was just a kid," she said sadly, pressing her forehead to his.

"Yeah," Booth sighed and cupped the back of her neck, squeezing gently. "Life sucks sometimes."

Brennan nodded wordlessly and burrowed into him. Booth raised his jeans and hers and scooped her up in his arms.

Once in her bedroom, she went into the bathroom and cleaned up a little, but she was too tired to take an actual shower. Emotionally and physically exhausted, she changed into a soft-looking tee and pajama pants. "I don't have anything for you to sleep in," Brennan said apologetically.

"It's okay," Booth shrugged. "I can just sleep in boxers, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." She looked around her bedroom as if a little lost. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." He looked at her steadily. "Are you?"

"No," she sighed softly. "I'm just tired."

"Then, let's go to bed, okay?" Booth walked to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm just going to use the bathroom for a sec. You have an extra toothbrush I can use?"

"Yes, in the top cabinet."

By the time Booth exited the bathroom, clad only in his boxers, Brennan was settled under the covers. He joined her in the bed and she immediately turned into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered with a tiny kiss to his chest.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," he said softly with a kiss to the top of her head. And despite how true the words were, his stomach clenched painfully.

He was holding his partner; just like he had the previous night and they had certainly shattered that very defined line in their partnership. But damn it, Booth was well aware of how the past couple days had been devastating for her. She'd needed comfort and no way would he have left her alone, no way would he have ever said no to her. But he loved her, he was in love with her, just like he had been for the better part of a decade despite his best efforts to remain immune to her. And never before had he been so damn vulnerable to her as now. Damn it, now that he knew what it was like to kiss her, touch her, take her home and hold her all night long.

Instinctively, his arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her silky hair, inhaling deeply. Already asleep, she made a little sound and kinda rubbed her cheek against him as if wanting to get closer. Despite his turbulent thoughts, Booth smiled. God, it was good to hold her.

She fidgeted a little, her sleep clearly not a restful one. He stroked her hair, hoping to soothe her and when she murmured his name and curled a hand over his chest, Booth held her impossibly tighter. "Right here, baby," he whispered into her hair and she immediately settled down as if just the sound of his voice was enough to soothe her.

_Ah, Bones_, he thought wistfully, _if you'll let me, I'll hold you close every single night. _


	49. First Fight

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: So... BB had sex in Virginia, you a'll. Oh man, that just screams smutty smut! This is not smutty, however, but hopefully you still like.

**_Prompt:_** _Booth/Brennan, first fight as a couple._

**_First Fight_**

* * *

><p>Booth didn't like it when she worked all night.<p>

Her partner really didn't have a say in the matter. But it turns out that her lover sure as hell had a vocal opinion.

"Bones!"

She looked up from the box of remains she was sifting through in bone storage. "Booth." Brennan blinked owlishly. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her one of those looks that usually indicated he found her to be unbelievable but not in the adorable way he often did. "Me?" His nostrils flared in frustration. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm working," she said matter of fact.

"You were supposed to come home hours ago," he gritted out. "You haven't been answering your phone."

"Oh." Another slow blink. "I… I left my phone in my office. There's no reception here anyway so I didn't bring it with me."

"It's nearly 1am!" Booth practically yelled. "You couldn't have called, texted, hell, Bones, sent me a freaking email!"

Brennan stiffened. "I often work late, Booth."

"You didn't think I'd be worried? You didn't think I'd be waiting for you?" he shot out, rapid-fire and her blank look managed to further incense him. "You're goddamn unbelievable, Bones!"

"Why are you so upset?" she shot back and now her own tone had a bite to it, almost in automatic response to his own. "Obviously, you were able to deduce my location, it's not like there were a lot of viable options."

"Just because I could guess where you might be doesn't mean I should have to, Bones," he growled. "There's such a thing as a cell phone. You could have made a freaking phone call."

Something suspiciously like guilt clenched her stomach and it made her defensive. "I don't answer to you, Booth," she snarled with a defiant glare. "How late I stay at work is none of your business."

"Are you kidding me?" he took an angry step forward. "Are you kidding me with that bullshit?"

Her own aggressive step in his direction had her a hairbreadth away from him, fired up brown eyes against fiery blue. "Just because we're having sex now doesn't—"

"Stop," he growled, putting up a hand before she could finish a sentence guaranteed to piss him off beyond belief. "Just stop right there, Temperance."

His rare use of her name had her swallowing. He never did that. She couldn't even remember the last time he'd done so. No, that wasn't true. She did know exactly when. The first time they made love, he'd whispered it over and over again. That was the last time, when he'd been deep inside her and now he said her name in anger and she wanted to growl at him for it.

"What do you want from me?" She paced away from him and crossed her arms in front of her. "This is who I am." Chin tilted up in defiance, an automatic defensive mechanism. "This is what I do." Her chilly gaze encompassed the bone room. "I told you I couldn't change. I told you that."

Booth inhaled sharply, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, not that load of crap again!" he yelled, furious but also terrified. She'd use those words once to keep him away and in the aftermath they had both spent over a year being miserable. He sure as hell wasn't letting her use them again. "Why do you keep saying that shit? I don't want to change you, goddammit. I never have! I love you just the way you are, you stubborn, infuriating woman!"

Her mouth parted and she fully intended to yell back, but his words suddenly penetrated and all she could do was blink. "You …you love me?"

For a moment, his temple pounded in a haze of fury but then her question slammed into him with all the impact of a bullet. Oh, shit, he'd just told her he loved her. Well, not really told her, more like yelled it at her. Only Temperance Brennan could do this to him. "Jesus, Bones, of course I love you," he said, his voice soft now and just a little wry. "Sometimes, it feels like I was born loving you. And no matter how much I've denied it and ran away from it and pretended it wasn't true, I have always loved you." That was one truth that could no longer be denied. "_Always_."

Brennan felt her heart pounding erratically and it had nothing to do with anger or frustration anymore. "I …Oh." Her latex gloved hand went to her stomach in automatic reaction to the butterflies that suddenly settled there. "Booth."

"You don't have to say anything, Bones."

"No, I—I do. I …" she faltered, but took a step in his direction. "I'm terrible at this, but I—I love you too." She took a deep breath. "I mean as a scientist, it's difficult for me to conceptualize romantic love outside explainable parameters like pheromones and brain chemistry, but I don't believe that everything I feel for you can be explained by science and even if it could I find I don't really care. I still love you. Whatever love is, I…I feel it for you."

Brennan finished with an exhaled breath, as if she had run out of steam. There was nothing but silence and Booth stared at her for so long that she shifted. "Booth?" He looked dazed and she took one more step, standing right in front of him. "Say something."

"Aw, hell, how can I possibly stay mad at you now?" Booth husked and his hands shot out and cupped her face. "You love me?" he repeated her words softly with a huge smile. Brennan nodded solemnly. Booth's grin spread impossibly wider and his head dipped to take her mouth in a long, deep kiss. "Tell me again."

Her lips curved too. "I love you." Her gloved hands curled over his shirt and she pressed her mouth against his once and again and then again. "I love you."

"Hey, listen," he leaned back and smoothed his knuckles along her delicate jaw line. "I know you work late, I know I'm gonna find you here at all ungodly hours but I'm still not gonna like it and I'm still going to do all I can to convince you to come home at a reasonable hour."

Brennan nodded in acceptance. "I'm not used to having someone waiting for me to come home," she admitted slowly.

"I got worried when I couldn't get ahold of you," Booth explained. "I kept telling myself that you were here doing your bone thing and that you were fine, but I still—" He gave a helpless shrug. "I couldn't help thinking what if and then you were here and you were fine just like I kept telling myself and I was pissed and relieved at the same time."

"I didn't mean to worry you," she said softly. "I didn't think you'd be worried. I didn't even think to call you, Booth." Her confession was followed by a near trembling of her lip. "I'm terrible at this. Just terrible."

"No, you're not," he reassured, his thumb brushing that soft lip. "We're in a new relationship, there's gonna be a learning curve for both of us. Just like when we first started working together."

"When we first started working together, I irritated you frequently and you annoyed me just as often," Brennan reminded him.

Booth chuckled. "Nah, we were just feeling each other up," he teased, purposefully using her incorrect phrase.

It took Brennan a moment and then her lips quirked. "Very funny."

He laughed, finding that particular slip-up of hers pretty funny now, though it hadn't particularly amused him at the time. "You ready to go home?" he asked her. "I can crash in your office until you're done."

Perhaps she could have continued working, but knowing he would wait for her until she was done had her shaking her head. It was late enough. It was time to go home with her partner. "Let's go home, Booth."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Booth grabbed her hand and tugged off a latex glove. "My place or yours?"

Brennan considered and she was tired enough that his seemed the more appealing option. "Yours is closer."

"Let's go." Booth tugged her other glove off and laced his fingers with hers. "I'll bet you didn't have dinner, did you?" She didn't reply and that was his answer. Booth just sighed as they walked through the empty Jeffersonian. "Okay, I'll make you my delicious grilled cheese sandwich."

"And ice cream," Brennan said around a rather loud yawn. "I want ice cream."

"Of course," he leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I always have ice cream for you."

"And sex," she added casually. "I believe make up sex is appropriate."

Booth shot her a quick look but didn't miss a beat. "Goes without saying, Bones."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-x-<em>**

**_There will be one more chapter and since it appears many enjoy AU, I'll try to make it an AU one. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
